


I See You

by westerly01



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 94,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westerly01/pseuds/westerly01
Summary: Emily is too focused on her career to spend time with anyone. Until she sees those eyes.She can't explain what is happening. To her..Or them. Sometimes not knowing is the best thing to happen.





	1. Are you looking for me?

‘Honestly Emma, I don’t need to know every detail.”

“I don’t want to tell you every detail, but I want to tell you some things. Shouldn’t I be able to tell my twin sister personal things?”  
Emma started smirking at what she was going to say next.  
“See, its right there. It’s that look on your face that’s actually telling me that I don’t want to know what you’re actually about to say.”  
“You’re just jealous that I’m getting laid and you aren’t.” Emily was staring at her sister, just blinking and thinking what to say.  
“I’m not jealous at all. You’re sleeping with a dude. The sex can’t be that great.” Emily said with a cheeky grin knowing this would only spur her sister on but willing to deal with it just to be able to irritate her.  
“Oh really, so you’re saying that because I’m not scissoring some chick that, I can’t have good sex”  
“Why is it that people think all we do is scissor? I mean, it’s good but there’s so much more…” Emily loved turning this around and trying to make her sister squirm. Emily was having images flash in her mind but then she started to frown when those images were a lot slower to come about.  
“Oh did you just realize how long it’s been since you’ve had sex?” Emily pushed her sisters shoulder and rolled her eyes, “Oh knock it off. I’ve got other priorities right now other than just trying to get in someone’s pants.” At that moment Emma just looked at her sister absolutely horrified “Who are you?”  
Emily had been completely focused on her career for months now that any thoughts of a relationship had been pushed aside. Even a hook up was too much focus away from what she was working towards.  
“Emily, spending a night with someone can actually be helpful with getting your creative juices flowing…” That smirk, from both of them, “Well there would definitely be juices flowing” Emily laughed almost snorting at sister. “I get what you’re saying sis, really I do. I guess I just haven’t thought about it being something I need to worry about lately. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoy amazing sex as much as any one….I promise if she falls in my lap I will do you proud.”  
“Sweetie that’s all I ask of you. Just don’t become a complete nun; you’re too young for that. These bodies won’t last forever.” Emma said pointing in between the two of them.  
“As much as I’m enjoying lunch with you Emily, I have to go. I need to get some reports done this afternoon before I go to dinner with Derek.” Emily tried to put on her best worst English accent, “Oh Derek, what a lovely young man he is. Maybe he will take you out for a cup of tea and a biscuit.”  
“Don’t be a dick”  
Emily laughed at her sister, “Oh you love it. Well I hope you have a great night with dear Derek.” Emily started waving her finger in front of her sister. “Make sure you use protection” Winking at Emma she stands up to hug her sister. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow ok.” Emma kissed her sister on the cheek and grabbed her purse heading for the door. Emily sat back down knowing that she was probably going to be back at work later than she wanted that night any way, she thought she would give herself another ten minutes before heading back. 

The lunch crowd was still going pretty strong with few tables available in the café. Emily was looking out the window at the people walking past when she heard this loud beautiful laugh come from the front of the café. She glanced up trying to see through the people walking around when she saw those eyes. They were glancing around and then just locked on Emily. There was a gorgeous woman standing there with her hands in her pocket wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and tan skinny jeans. The black high top converse finished off the outfit. Her brown hair was thrown up in a messy bun but it looked really good. Their eyes stayed locked until the owner of them was nudged and pushed towards the counter. She was standing there with two guys who kept trying to talk to her but it seemed like they had to keep repeating themselves because they weren’t getting the answers they were hoping for. Emily kept watching the interaction between the three of them and then they started heading for the door. Those eyes locked on Emily again just as they were heading out the door and gave her a little smile. Emily hadn’t realized she’d been holding in her breathe and let out a big sigh. Wow, she was beautiful is all Emily could think.  
Emily realized she needed to get back to work and gulped down the rest of her gigantic coffee. 

 

Later that afternoon Emily got a text from her best friend ‘Saturday night you are mine, don’t make any plans.’  
With a smirk she replied ‘We’ve already talked about this, you’re not my type.’  
‘Oh please, I’m everyone’s type” She should have expected that response from her best friend.  
“What are you thinking for Saturday then?”  
“Some Dancing, drinking and getting you laid.” Geez what is it with everyone being so concerned about her orgasm count.  
“Seriously Moe, not you too. I don’t need any help with getting laid thank you. It just hasn’t been my priority but I’m perfectly capable of pulling on my own”  
“Well I guess you can prove that on Saturday night then.” I wasn’t going to bother responding with that for two reasons. 1. I wouldn’t get out of Saturday night, 2. There was no way that she was going to let the topic go of me getting laid. 

 

Friday afternoon came around and it had been a massive week. Trying to build my career in Marketing was definitely going to take the hours and I was prepared to put them in. I didn’t want to stay the junior forever and as I’d managed to move on from the intern title, the workload had only increased.  
“Emily are you nearly ready to call it a day?” my blonde co-worker asked. “Yeah Teri, I reckon another 20 minutes and I’m done”. Teri was from Australia, Tall, blonde, beautiful and at first you would think a little ditzy. But she was really creative and sometimes that ditziness bought out some great ideas.  
“Ya wanna go get a drink with me over at the bar? Try and shake off some off this stupidity from the week.” In all honesty I just wanted to crawl home and collapse in my massive king size bed but there was another part of me that wanted to drink a very strong drink that would be depressing if it was drunk alone.  
“Actually, I could do with a strong drink to start the weekend right. Let me just lock these in the cabinet and I’ll get my things.”  
There is a bar across the road that is usually full of suits for the first half of the night on a Friday, everyone trying to drown out their week before heading home. Or just not wanting to head home alone.  
Twenty minutes later I was walking through the doors in a room that was full of business suits and alcohol. Five minutes later I was sitting on a stool with a beer in my hand. Teri had already been hit on twice but she was quick to decline wanting to give herself a little bit of time to relax before conversing with other people. Two beers deep I started to relax a bit more and began taking in my surroundings. Teri had started talking to a cute South African guy who out with his friends and I felt the need for another drink. I stood waiting at the bar when I heard a group of people laughing on the other side where the booths were. Someone was telling a fantastic story by the looks of it and everyone was listening intently. When one of the scariest looking guys I had ever seen moved slightly to the left I could see who was telling the story. Those eyes. She was looking amongst the people surrounding her and a few of the guys gave her a high five like they were congratulating her. One of the guys said something that made her throw her head back in a fit of laughter. At the moment when she lifted her head she locked eyes with me. Immediately I felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. We just kept looking at each other and then a little smile started to shape her lips. She slightly cocked her head to the side, almost like she was asking me a question. It was at that moment that one of the guys she was with tapped her arm and said something to her, taking her eyes away from me. She said something quickly back to him and looked over to me again. This time he held her shoulder as he spoke and slowly drew her attention back to him. It looked like they were taking part in a stand off, her giving back an equally determined look. Eventually they broke the stare down and she glanced back in my direction and locked eyes with me again.  
Another guy walked over to her from a table he had been sitting at and handed her a phone. She raised an eyebrow at him, dropped her eyes to the ground and took the phone. She walked away without looking at me again and fell into the crowd. The other guys with her followed and it seemed they were all leaving for the night. I was trying to work out what happened just in front of me when Teri came up and grabbed my arm. “Hey Merica, I’m needing a drink, are you ready for a few shots?”  
“Yeah Blondie, I could really use something a little stronger right now.” After two shots of Vodka and another few songs on the dance floor I decided to call it a night. “Alright Teri, I’m done. Are you staying here or do you want to share a cab?” Teri glanced over to Nathan the guy she had been dancing with a gave me a smirk, “Oh I think I might hang around a little bit.”  
Back in my apartment I lay on my bed thinking about those eyes that I had seen twice this week. She was absolutely beautiful and when she looked at me, I felt like she was really seeing me. I fell asleep thinking that I needed to see her again.

 

“What the hell?” I jolted up from my very comfortable bed to a very annoying noise. That’s not even my ring tone…but that’s my phone beside my bed. I looked at the screen and saw Moe’s picture smiling back at me. “When on earth did you get to my phone? You’ve changed the screen picture and the ring tone.”  
“Well you shouldn’t leave it on the table when you go to the bathroom. You know I know your code. You’re lucky there isn’t a more interesting photo on the screen. You know I would?”  
“Oh, I have seen it all before sweetie. Some of it closer than some would even imagine” Moe giggled knowing what I was talking about.  
“You need to get up Emily. You’re taking me shopping. I need to find something beautiful to show off my…amazing tan”.

 

Two hours later I was sitting on a green velvet seat waiting for Moe to step out of the change room. “Wow Moe, that color really makes your…eyes pop”  
“Oh I know right. Look at them.” Moe was wearing a gorgeous maroon knee length shiny dress that really hugged her all over.  
“Emily’. She stood there looking at me with one eyebrow cocked, ”we need to get you laid.” My head popped up to meet her looking at me and I must have looked very surprised by the line of discussion. I rubbed my forehead into my palm before responding. “Why did that suddenly pop into your head.” Moe strutted over towards me throwing a dark blue dress into my hands. “Because Emily. You need to look at someone else’s tits for a change.”  
“It has not been that long.” Moe put her hand up to silence me. “Don’t even bother trying to downplay the situation. I think it is important that you recognize just how long it’s been so you start to focus on yourself by not focusing on yourself, if you know what I mean?”  
“Seriously Emily. You have to allow yourself some time to focus on your own sanity. I’m not just talking about sex. Obviously that’s great, but you haven’t been in a relationship in so long and it’s actually like you are trying to avoid people.” I sat there picking at my thumbnail as Moe walked over and placed her hand on mine to stop my nervous show. “I understand she hurt you. But don’t let her hurt your future too.” Emily had been in love once. She thought this girl had put the moon and the stars in the sky. Emily then found out she started hanging the moon for someone else because Emily was at work so much as an intern. It had taken a really long time to gather all the little pieces of her heart and get them back in the same zip code. “Moe, I have forgiven myself for the way that ended. I know I didn’t cheat but I was so focused on cementing that job that I was willing to sacrifice Sophie along the way. I am honestly open to meeting someone. I have to learn to adult along the way because I’ve never been in a successful relationship while I’ve had a job.” I hugged Moe and wiped a tear off my cheek. “Can we just finish finding these outfits so we can get ready for tonight and have some fun. It’s been a really long time since you and I have just let loose.”

 

That night, after Moe and I had an amazing Mexican feast for dinner, we headed over to one of Moe’s favorite bars. It had quite a line outside but Moe walked us straight up to the front, hugged Tony (one of the most built guys I have ever seen) and then we stepped around the chain he opened for us. We walked through the doors into thumping noise and a smell of mixed perfumes. To the right of the second entrance into the club were some stairs that had a chain over the rails blocking entry. Again stood another really muscly guy at the bottom of the steps. This one looked particularly focused on who was standing around nearby. Moe and I walked towards the bar in search of a drink and you could see she was already scouring through the crowd. I couldn’t tell who she was focusing on, guys or girls. I guess I would find out soon enough if she has her way. 

I have never been a fan of straight tequila. Yet I found myself having a few shots of it when Moe had placed them in my hands. It’s always been like that. We enjoyed drinking a few shots each time we went out together. We made our own tradition that we would each order a new shot that we had never tried before. Tonight, Moe ordered us the ‘Banging the Captain 3 ways on the Comforter” (it’s real….yes I’m also surprised…Google it). I then followed it up with the ever-simple ‘Absolut Leg spreader’. “That’s the sprit Sonny. Now lets hit the dance floor and see if you’ve had any liquid inspiration”. Moe grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd. It was getting busier with a lot of heat radiating off all the gyrating bodies. Moe and I were dancing amongst the crowd and I could feel the buzz starting to set in which made me more comfortable. As I danced I looked up and saw more bodies starting to move on the private balcony upstairs. I’ve always wondered what types of people were up there. Was it someone like Lil Wayne and his crew and a whole heap of girls on poles? Were they all white guys in suits buying each other lap dances to secure the next big deal? Maybe it’s the local Mob crew (not enough of a buzz clearly). There were a few groups of guys gathering near the edge laughing loudly and drinking. They stood there with confidence like they knew they were being watched and wanted to be seen there. I could hear Moe talking to someone beside me and when I looked over I saw her standing very close and talking into the ear of a very cute guy. She didn’t move far away so she wouldn’t ditch me but I could tell she was very interested. I can’t blame her, He was very handsome and his shirt was showing off a very defined six-pack. Left in my own little world dancing to some great music, I looked back up at the crowds above. I kept scanning to my left and my eyes locked on her. She was standing there leaning on the rail looking into the crowd taking a sip of her beer. Her eyes then locked on mine and I saw a slow smile curl up the corners of her lips. Each time I’ve seen her its felt like the world has stopped spinning and everything is still. Someone walked past too close to me and I lost my balance a little bit. I lowered my eyes to the person who kept walking without so much of a glance back and when I looked back up in her direction she was gone. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Can’t I catch a break?” I stood there for a few minutes collecting myself also knowing that Moe was definitely preoccupied. I was feeling frustrated and considered going to have another several shots to drown my frustrations. I glanced back up in one last hope that she would have reappeared.  
“Are you looking for me?” She spoke into my ear from behind as she gently placed her hand flat on my stomach and held me against her. “Maybe I am. “ I spun around so I was facing her and put my arms up over her shoulders around her neck. She placed her hands on my waist and held me there. We started moving to the music together, our bodies moving perfectly together. I was playing with the hairs at the back of her neck. Her hair was down over her shoulders and it…no she, smelt amazing. I could breathe her in all night. She was wearing tight white skinny jeans that had a few well-placed small rips in them. She was wearing a well-fitted short sleeve khaki button down and black lace up boots. You could tell this woman could easily pull off super feminine in a gorgeous dress or even soccer shorts and she would still be stunning. “Would you like to have a drink with me?” she was looking into my eyes. “Emily. My name is Emily. And yes I would like that very much” She had this huge smile on her face and she leant into speak into my ear.  
“Well Emily, my name is Kelley.”


	2. I will find you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Emily has a chance to talk to Kelley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. This is the first time I've written anything. Feel free to leave comments if you have any feedback.

Kelley held my hand and led me over to the bar. I hadn’t seen Moe for a while so I knew she wouldn’t be frantically looking for me.  
Suddenly without either of us saying anything to the barman, there were 2 beers on the bar in front of Kelley. Without a word, Kelley grabbed the beers and held my hand leading me over to an empty table near the wall. She put our beers on the table, pulled an empty stool over and helped me onto it facing the wall. She leant up against the wall in front of me so we were very close. She was basically standing in between my legs so we could talk.  
“So Emily, what were you doing on the dance floor all by yourself?”  
“My best friend is around here somewhere. She is currently being seduced by Don Juan in the shadows.” I said with a knowing smirk. I know exactly what Moe would be doing and most of it is not PG rated. “So she just left you there?”  
“It’s not like I’m helpless.” I said leaning in so she can hear me properly. Kelley’s hands were resting on the top of my thighs and she would take a drink every now and then. “What were you doing standing up there by yourself?”  
“I was just taking a moment away from the craziness. Some people just insist on sharing their opinions no matter how much you tell them you don’t want to hear it.” Kelley had these gorgeous eyes, they sparkled and they made her look very mischievous. “So Emily, what do you do with yourself?” Her lips hovered over her bottle like she was going to say something else but then drank her beer instead.  
“I work at a marketing firm. We deal with a lot of National brands and sporting celebrities.”  
“That sounds exciting. Like a lot of hard work but exciting non-the less. Do you enjoy it?” Kelley started to lean back against the wall a little bit and I realized I missed her touch on my legs. “Yeah I do. It’s taken a lot of hard work to start to move anywhere in the company cause it’s just so competitive but I landed a few big contracts last year so that has really helped getting them to see me. What do you do?” Kelley raised an eyebrow and took a moment to answer. “I consult.”  
“Oh really, what do you consult on?” This time she was chewing on her bottom lip a little and looked off to the side before smirking and looking at me again. ”Consulting” I laughed a little before saying “You consult on consulting?” She slowly nodded at me while taking a slow drink from her beer.  
“What college did you go to?” I asked.  
“What makes you think I went to college?” I actually felt a little nervous talking to her but I knew I had to put my game face on.  
“You have this look of confidence and determination in your eyes and for some reason I can picture younger Kelley dominating the Frat parties.” This statement made her throw her head back in laughter and it was the best sound. “Yeah I studied at UCLA, what about you?” I screwed up my nose at her college choice. “I was at UVA. I originally went there on a scholarship but I hurt my ankle and I could never get the same strength in it for the field. I decided I wanted to stay at college so I put all my focus into my study and landed an internship with my company. The rest is history.” Kelley nodded in contemplation and told me to sit tight. She walked over to the bar for a few more beers. Once again, the beers appeared on the bar as soon as she walked over without saying anything. When she got back my curiosity got the best of me. “Why does that happen?” She looked at me tilting her head a little. I wave towards the beer. “The beer. It appears out of nowhere without you asking for anything and you never pay.” Kelley glanced back over towards the bar and simply said’ “I’m a friend of a friend” She placed the beer on the table again and took up her spot back against the wall. After another 10 minutes of talking, I realized Kelley was standing in closer and her fingers were running along the top of my thighs while she was talking to me. “So do you have any family around here?” I asked her. I felt her fingers stop moving on my skin and I could tell she was thinking about what to say. “No my sister has been living overseas for a few years and my parents are in Nebraska. Dad got a job there a few years ago and they seem to have settled enough to be happy. What about you?”. “Yeah I have a twin sister who lives here but my parents live a few hours away. I definitely haven’t seen them as much as I should lately with how busy I’ve been at work but I’ll get there for the holidays.” I could see Kelley’s eyes flicking between my lips and my eyes. I started biting on my lips a little cause I really wanted to kiss her. She lifted her right hand of my leg and gently put her thumb over where I was biting my lip to stop me. Her hand then slowly wrapped around the back of my neck and she gently pulled me closer. She closed the gap between us and I instantly felt like I wanted to melt. Kelley was kissing me gently at first like she was asking permission but when I open my lips slightly she quickly took advantage. In that instance everything changed. Both her hands grabbed onto my legs and I felt her slightly pulling me closer. My hands were on her back holding her close as possible. We kissed for what seemed like forever but not long enough. Eventually she pulled back but rested her forehead against mine.  
“Wow” Kelley was looking at me with a smirk like she was quite happy with herself. I nodded a little to agree.  
I could hear some voices starting to get loud from the balcony. Kelley glanced up towards the balcony and then quickly scanned the crowd on the lower level. We stood there for a few more moments listening to the voices get louder and angrier. Being led down the stairs were couple of guys who were definitely not afraid to run their mouths. I could feel Kelley’s body tense up at the sight of the two and she let out an exasperated sigh. “For Fucks sake” she said. Kelley was rubbing the back of her neck like she was trying to release the tension. The two guys were being led outside roughly and quickly and this caused Kelley to stand up straight and pull herself out from between my legs. Kelley leaned in and kissed my lips quickly before stepping away. “Look, I have to go. I had a really nice time talking to you. I wish I didn’t have to end our night like this.” I must have been looking a little confused; Kelley stepped back over and kissed me on the cheek softly. “Don’t worry, I will find you again.” And with that Kelley stepped back and rushed out towards the door where the two guys were led out. To say I was confused was an understatement. She obviously knew them otherwise I don’t imagine she would’ve rushed out after them. They also came from the balcony, the same place as Kelley. I never actually asked Kelley what she was doing up there or who she was with. I stood up off the stool and walked over towards the bar where I saw the guy who had been giving Kelley the drinks earlier. He lifted a bottle as in asking if I wanted one and I just waved my hand to say no. He nodded his head and briefly looked up at the balcony. I followed his gaze and I saw a man looking down at us. He quickly moved away from the edge and when I looked back down to the barmen, he went back over to keep serving drinks. Yeah this is enough action for me. I looked at the time and it was coming up to 1:30am. “I think that’s enough for one night,” I mumbled to myself. I really had no idea where Moe was so I grabbed my phone out to check if there were any messages. I wasn’t too surprised when there was nothing waiting on the screen for me. I took a walk around the club hoping I would run into her somewhere so I could tell her I wanted to leave. I was starting to make my way back around the club again when I saw her off to the side. Moe was sitting on Handsome Hunks lap and she was giggling into his cheek. I walked over and placed my hand gently on her shoulder so not to startle her and gave handsome hunk a smile. “Morgan, I’m going to head home. Will you be staying?” Moe pulled her head back a little taking in the face in front of her. “Yeah I think I might stay a little while longer. Text me when you get home so I know your safe and I will call you tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss. Don’t think I didn’t see you” With that she raised an eyebrow and gave me her cheeky grin. “Sure thing. Let me sleep in this time or I will go completely postal on your ass.” I turned to walk away “Love you Sonny,” she shouted behind me.

I walked out to where I knew my Uber would pick me up. The air felt nice on my skin after being in the club for hours. As it was still early-ish in the night, people were still bar hopping. I could never understand why girls would wear the highest of heels out, when they knew they would be drinking. They ended up looking like new-born foals, staggering around like they are finding there feet for the first time while wearing uncomfortable shoes. I could hear some voices from an alley beside the club but there was no way I was going to get any closer to see who was down there. As my Uber was pulling up, I could hear the voices getting closer to the front of the alley.  
“You’re a fucking dick Trent. Why did you have to go and run your mouth? You know this is really going to piss off Spencer and I don’t know if I can protect you this time. I still have the bruises from the last time.” There was some mumbling from a male voice but I could hear the girl very clearly again. “If you have fucked this up I am going to kick your ass myself, I wont wait for Spencer. We’ve worked to hard to get where we are.” The voices stopped and at that point I climbed into my Uber. The driver turned around and as I looked down the alley I could see Kelley. Her hands were locked together on the back of her head walking back and forth like she was trying to get some air back into her lungs. I had no idea what was going on but she looked very frustrated. As I sat there in the car, my body started to feel heavy after a massive week at work and all the alcohol I’d had tonight. Luckily it didn’t take too long to get home, stripping off my dress as soon as I closed the front door.

When I fell into my bed it honestly felt like I just collapsed onto a cloud. I was so tired but I couldn’t help but lay there looking at the ceiling. I have no idea what happened tonight, but I’m really happy I saw Kelley again. I have no idea why she had to leave so quickly but I’m guessing those two idiots who got kicked out have something to do with it. I lay there for a few minutes in silence and then I was rubbing my face. “Arghhhhhh” I let out my frustration. I had seen this beautiful amazing girl 3 times in one week. I had a really great time with her. I really enjoyed talking to her as well. It wasn’t just how soft her lips were. Right then I realized why she had said what she did, ”I will find you again.” She’d let Kelley walk away without exchanging phone numbers. “Fuck it” I pulled up either side of the pillow and buried my head.


	3. The Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for us to meet Kelley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. I really appreciate the feedback.

Emily had woken up with up with a decent headache. She wasn’t really surprised, but they’re never really welcome, even after a good night. She didn’t really intend on doing too much that day, so she could relax and get ready for the week ahead. 

 

It was early in the afternoon when she got a facetime from Moe. “Well, Well, Well. Care to tell me what you were up to last night?”  
“I’m going to ask the same of you Morgan. How did your night go with Handsome Hunk? Don’t tell me his name…. If you remember it, that is. I much prefer Handsome Hunk.”  
“Oh my night was fantastic. I only just got home actually.”  
“Did you have a sleep over Moe? You never do sleep overs.” Moe never had any problems finding someone to hook up with but she has never been too concerned about being in a relationship. Through college she didn’t excessively hook up but she just didn’t want to have the college boyfriend life. Maybe it has just trickled over into the adult world.  
“Sonny, it’s honestly freaking me out a little bit. I actually enjoyed talking to him. He didn’t try and kick me out. We had breakfast together. I even gave him my number.. My real number.”  
“Wow Morgan, was he so fantastic in bed that he brainwashed you?”  
“”Fuck off I’m not that bad.” I was quiet and just raised my eyebrow at her, “Well maybe I just never found someone worthy of my phone number.” Moe looked at me seriously for a second, “He’s really nice Emily. I really really hope he calls. I also really really hate that I feel this way.”  
“Moe, he would be a fool not to call you. If he doesn’t call you, he doesn’t deserve you anyway. I look forward to helping you dress shop for your first date.” Moe was quiet and slowly nodding at what I had just said. Suddenly her look changed and she has a smirk on her face.  
“So Sonny, what was up with the hottie you were talking to last night?   
“She was hot wasn’t she? I don’t know. We talked for a bit, we kissed which was amazing by the way, then she quickly left after those guys were dragged out from up on the balcony.” Moe was nodding, “Yeah I saw them being dragged down the stairs. What was up with that?”  
“I don’t know. She must know them because she said she needed to leave when they were thrown out the door. The worst thing is Moe; I didn’t get a chance to get her number. Or give her mine. So I have no way of finding her. Which absolutely fucking sucks, because she is really sexy and I really enjoyed talking to her. She has an amazing laugh and her eyes, my god I felt like they were magnets drawing me in….”  
“Hang on Em, Slow your roll. You sound like you are pussy whipped already. Why didn’t you get her number?”  
“Well I wasn’t expecting the night to end so abruptly. Before she left she said she would find me again. We’ve actually seen each other a few times through the week and we have always been busy or with other people. She certainly has never been alone. Last night was the first time that we actually spoke though.”  
“She will find you again huh? You think you gave her any clues on how to do that?” I shook my head knowing that there was no way she could unless we accidently ran into each other by luck.  
“No, I didn’t say where I worked because that would just be crazy. Almost like inviting to get killed by a stranger. She doesn’t know my last name, doesn’t know where I live or my phone number. So I don’t really see me running into her soon unless by accident.” Emily actually surprised herself by how much that disappointed her. The fact that they had seen each other 3 times this week alone, all by accident, should have given her some hope that they would see each other soon, but she couldn’t help but feel like she missed out on something really good.  
“Emily, I’m sure that if you two are supposed to find each other again, you will”  
“Yeah I know…Anyway, tell me more about Handsome Hunk?”

 

Kelley was pissed. She couldn’t believe it. She was lying on her sofa in her shitty apartment and she was angry. She had been working so hard at gaining Spencer’s trust to be let into his circle and all within an hour of her leaving Trent alone, it was so close to falling apart. It wasn’t that he did anything, it was more he said something. It was disrespectful and in this game, you have to show respect. She’d known Trent for a while now and he’d always had a quick mouth, which he often didn’t filter. Most times, he was able to get away with it. But there have been a few times where he just said too much. He’s paid for it in the past and she thought, no hoped, he’d learnt his lesson. But it seems that he just couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Trent had made a comment about Spencer’s daughter. Word had gotten out that she was pregnant. Spencer wasn’t particularly happy due to the fact it was the child of one of his bodyguards. But his daughter was in love, so he wasn’t going to kill the guy. Trent though, he was going to kill. He basically called Spencer’s daughter a slut without actually using the word and he didn’t realize that spencer had been talking to an associate nearby. There isn’t even a way that he could deny it. Andy had only gotten involved purely cause he was there. He didn’t say anything but he was there right beside him. Andy could be saved. The only reason Trent wasn’t killed on the spot is because it was in a public place. They could have dragged him out the back but it seems like Spencer wanted to create a little cat and mouse game. Now Kelley just had to be careful and not get stuck nearby when they found the mouse. Kelley also knew there was another decision she had to make. She needed to distance herself from Trent. It’s not like they were soul mates or anything but they had definitely been through a lot of shit together. Kelley put her arm over her face so the inside of her elbow was covering her eyes. There was nothing that could be done to change the situation so she took a deep breath in… and let it out. Control what you can control to keep yourself alive.

The only good thing to come out of last night was Emily. Kelley had been seeing her around lately and she really got her attention. When Kelley had seen her at the café, she thought he was cute. When she saw her at the bar, she thought she was sexy. When she saw Emily last night, she was intrigued. This woman was incredibly sexy and Kelley couldn’t believe her luck when she saw her on the dance floor. She knows she probably should have stayed on the balcony; it definitely would have stopped Trent from fucking up. But Kelley wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity to talk to her. Kelley has never had problems approaching women before and she has definitely seen her share (as far as she is concerned) of one-night stands. But last night she actually enjoyed talking to Emily rather than asking a name, forgetting a name and calling them a cab so they could leave. Due to Trent being a dick, she didn’t have the chance to get Emily’s number either. So she was going to have to use her skills (or just hope for some luck) to find her. She didn’t find out which marketing firm she worked at and she doesn’t know her last name to even Google her. “Trent I’m going to fucking kill you.” She yelled out.

 

It’s been just over a week since that night when Kelley had met Emily at the club. As much as she had tried, she just hasn’t seen her anywhere. Kelley had stopped by the café she first saw her and by a few of the bars near the first one she saw her at, but she was just never there.

 

Emily was having a huge week with work. The Partners had been chasing after some really big clients so there were multiple proposals being prepared. On top of that, she still had to work on the clients she already had and one of their portfolios needed to be completed and presented by the end of the month. It honestly felt like she just needed to take her toothbrush and spare clothes to work so she could just sleep on the pull out. Emily felt that if she started doing that, it would like she wasn’t handling the pressure, so she just kept heading home at 1 in the morning and heading back into work at 7. Emily and Teri always had lunch and dinner delivered so there was never a reason to leave. Emily knew this was definitely not going to help with seeing Kelley again but she didn’t want to think that it was even a possibility. Why get hooked on someone or the chance of someone when it could all just be a dream. And at the moment, Emily was so tired she wasn’t even dreaming when she slept. Getting into bed at 1:30 and back up at 6 was definitely wearing her down. She knew she only needed to get through another 8 days though. 

 

Trent was gone. The cat finally found the mouse and it wasn’t pretty. Kelley, Andy and Trent were walking down the street a week after his fuck up. Kelley hadn’t seen Trent much that week on purpose, but that day, she needed to see him just one last time to make sure she had gotten some papers off him. She had already decided that she wouldn’t allow contact with him after that. She obviously hadn’t told Trent that but she certainly worded Andy into what he should be thinking about. Kelley had noticed a car following when they were driving and it had parked not to far from them too. They were walking down the street after and they had just gotten the papers that Kelley needed and were heading back towards the car. Suddenly there were 2 very tall muscly guys standing in front of them and signaled for them to move towards the alley in between the buildings. Kelley felt like all her luck had just run out. The 1-day she was with Trent is when Spencer’s men found him. All she had needed was 10 more minutes. 

 

Emily needed to get out of the office. She was actually starting to feel like she was having a panic attack. This never happens to her and she doesn’t like it. Teri was lying on the floor exhausted with her shoes off and paper cut outs everywhere like she was doing a puzzle. Emily would need to remember to peel the stuck on pieces off Teri’s arms and cheek when she came back up. But at the moment, it was the least of her concerns. There was a small grassed area near a bench seat down the street a little bit so Emily walked down to sit on the seat. She had been sitting there for about 5 minutes and she felt like her breathing was starting to get back to normal. Emily stood to walk a little further down to the hole in the wall coffee shop. She was waiting for her order to be made leaning up against the wall when she had to look twice. Walking by herself on the other side of the street was Kelley. Right at that moment Emily didn’t know what to do. She could yell out to her like some crazed desperate woman. She could run over to her and chase her down. She could let her walk away. Emily stood there contemplating her options. At that moment a lady walking past Kelly had a shopping bag break at the handle and she lost some of her cans. 

Kelley stopped to help pick them up and turned to hand them back to her. She was smiling when she handed the cans over and went to turn around to keep walking. Right at that moment she saw someone across the road leaning against the wall. She had been hoping to see that person again. Kelley stood up straight with her hands in her pockets and met Emily’s gaze. Kelley took a few steps forward to indicate she was thinking of walking over. It looked to Emily that Kelley was a little unsure of what to do. But a wave of happiness went through her when she saw Kelley continue to walk across the road. Kelley walked up to the gutter and stood there smiling gently at Emily. Kelley gently rubbed the side of her cheek and her smile grew.  
“Well that was harder than I expected.”


	4. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Kelley have a chance to get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not super happy with this chapter but I wanted to get an update out there. Let me know your thoughts.

Emily stood there looking at Kelley. She was fairly confident she was standing there with a goofy grin on her face but she didn’t care right at that moment. Standing in front of her was the girl she had thought about every night since meeting her. Emily honestly thought they wouldn’t see each other again. Obviously, that’s a very dramatic way of thinking, but with how tired Emily was, standing on ants accidently, was affecting her. “Took you long enough” Finally, words came out.  
“In all fairness,” said Kelley with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, “I have been looking everywhere I could think of for you. I haven’t seen you anywhere.” Emily looked her straight in the eye and realized why that may have been and bit on her lip shyly.  
“That may be my fault. I’ve been at work until 1am every morning.” Kelley rolled her eyes. “Well yeah I think that could be a good reason. What are you doing right now then?” Emily wanted so badly to spend some time with Kelley but she knew she didn’t have long.  
“Well firstly, due to the fact that I need to head back to work very soon before they think I’ve gone and jumped off the roof, I’m going to give you my number. Then I would like to sit down with you for a little bit and have this amazing coffee. Would you like one?” Kelley had stepped much closer so she was standing right in front of Emily. “I would love to join you for a coffee…and I would very much like your number” Kelley walked over to the hole in the wall and placed her order, keeping Emily in her sight the whole time like she was scared she was going to disappear. Emily grabbed a napkin off the counter, borrowed a pen off the barista and wrote her number down for Kelley. She then walked right up to Kelley and shoved it in her pocket.  
“You look really tired.” Kelley had gotten her coffee and they walked over to a spare bench seat on the side- walk. Kelley had grabbed out the napkin and refolded it to make sure it stayed in her pocket.  
“Yeah it’s been a massive week. The partners have us putting out some big pitches in a few weeks but I still had a big client to work on so I figured I really needed to knuckle down now. My co-worker is currently asleep on the floor with post it’s stuck to her arm and face.”  
“So is it always like this then? You, married to the job?”  
“No, probably once every 3 months we will have a few crazy nights but this is definitely one of the biggest few weeks I can remember. I thought I would get out for a few minutes to clear my head and I can’t believe how lucky I am that I did.”  
“Yeah it seems like we are meant to keep running into each other. I’m taking that as a good sign”  
“Me too.” Emily reached out and squeezed Kelley’s thigh gently.  
“So do you work close by then? I never actually asked where you worked the other night which certainly made it a little harder on my detective skills.”  
“Mm, yeah down the street there on this side is where I am. Finch and Taylor. We take up the 34th floor.” Kelley laughed and rolled her eyes.  
“Maybe these are questions I should have asked you last time. It would have made things a little easier.”  
“Yeah well you seemed a little focused on other things at the time.’ Kelley smiled a gently nodded.  
“Was everything okay? When you had to leave. It was in a bit of a hurry. You looked pretty upset.” Kelley was looking to the side of Emily obviously thinking about how she wanted to answer.  
“Yeah, someone just said something really stupid to somebody they shouldn’t have, he was lucky that he got away with it that night.”  
“Are you saying that he didn’t get away with it?”  
“Emily, there are a lot of things going on in this city that people don’t know about. There are a lot of bad people that they don’t know about. Some people don’t know the real person they are talking to.”  
“Are you a bad person Kelley? Is that what you are trying to tell me?” Kelley started shaking her head gently, “No Em, I’m not a bad person. I just know a lot of bad people. They do a lot of bad things.”  
“Have you had to do bad things Kelley?” Emily was looking Kelley in the eyes. Not in a harsh way, but she was definitely asking a real question.  
“I think we have all had to do things that we aren’t proud of. We learn from those things. It’s how we grow and handle it next time is what’s important.” Kelley had lent forward a little bit towards Emily to cut down the space between them. It was silent for a few moments between them. It wasn’t uncomfortable, more that they were both just evaluating the next move.  
“I need to get back to work. I need to pull the post it’s off Teri and see if she is alive” Kelley stood up and reached out her hand to help Emily up. Emily placed her hand in Kelley’s and Kelley pulled Emily up gently to stand in front of her. Kelley however didn’t let go of Emily’s hand once they were standing. She even went as far as entwining their fingers together.  
“Well thanks for joining me for a coffee. You have my number now. Don’t let it go to waste.”  
“I wouldn’t dream of it. It was hard enough to find you in the first place. How about I let you get through this crazy week and then we can talk.” Emily started to get a little smile happening.  
“That sounds like a good plan. However, if you get bored before hand, feel free to send me a message. You know where I’ll be.”  
“That I do. Good bye Emily.” Kelley leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to Emily’s cheek and took a step a way with their arms out reached between them. “Talk soon yeah.” Emily nodded “For sure.”

Kelley couldn’t believe her luck. The fact that she saw Emily across the road, just because she stopped to help some one with their broken shopping bag. Karma I guess. Finally, the good kind. The whole time they had been sitting there, Kelley had managed to hide the pain she was experiencing in her side.

_“What the fuck were you thinking? Honestly, telling the old man that his daughter is a slut was not a very smart move.” Gordon was one of Spencer’s enforcers and he was never afraid to make a grown man cry. He had this weird accent, which was English and Jersey. At this point he had Andy down on the ground with a bloody nose and Trent was up against the wall with his back twisted around behind him. They were a little unsure of what to do with Kelly but then Scotty, Gordon’s off-sider, swept her feet from under her and it wasn’t in the romantic way._   
_“What are you fuckheads doing walking around with this time bomb? You had to ave’ realized that he wasn’t going to get very far. The only reason he got out the other night was because he was at the club.”_   
_Gordon spun Trent around to face him and hit with a few good punches in the ribs. He then grabbed his head a slammed it down on his kneecap. Kelley knew for her own safety she had to keep her mouth shut. You could hear his nose break at the force of the impact. As much as she didn’t like someone she grew to think of as her friend being beaten like this, she knew that nothing was going to stop it. Even if Batman did come swooping down, someone else would get hold of him for Spencer. Spencer was like that._   
_Scotty was obviously feeling left out so he stepped over and first kicked Andy in the side and then took another step over and kicked Kelley in the side. Both of them let out moans of pain. Kelley sucked in some air and got out what she needed to say._   
_“I get it. I understand he fucked up. I only saw him today because I needed to get some papers off him before you fucked him up. I don’t like the idea of him getting his ass beat, but I understand the game. He disrespected Mr. Spencer. It was stupid…. it was a death sentence.”_   
_It was quiet for a few moments before each one of them got a kick to the ribs. Trent got a tirade of them though. When they stopped again, Trent was gasping for air. Kelley took another deep breath and spoke again. “I’ve worked my ass off for months to make Spencer happy. Do you think I want to go down with this guy? I wasn’t even with him the other night when he opened his fucking mouth” Kelley was getting frustrated. The pain was starting to set in on her ribs and she knew at least 1 of them was broken. Andy didn’t look too good. It wasn’t just his ribs. He actually looked terrified. She was wondering how the hell he got messed up in this game if he couldn’t even take a beating._   
_“What do you reckon Scotty, let these 2 little bitches go? She definitely has more balls than this guy over here.” He was pointing towards Andy._   
_‘Well Mr. Spencer didn’t tell us to fuck them up so...I guess. I ate too much Salami before anyway and I’m feeling a little bloated. Having one fucker to focus on is much better at the moment.”_   
_Gordon rolled his eyes at his counterpart screwing up the corner of his mouth. “You’re a bloody weirdo Scotty. I told you to stop eating the fucking Salami. My god…it sounds like you’ve been sucking dick all day. Don’t ever eat Salami in front of me again.’ Gordon pulled both Kelley and Andy up off the ground. “Get out of here. Think yourselves bloody lucky that you are walking away today.”_

Kelley knew she was 1000% lucky to walk away that day. It was too close.

 

Emily got back to work and felt a million times lighter. Going for a walk for coffee turned out to be one of the best things that has happened to her in a really long time. When Emily got back to the office, Teri was still asleep on the floor. Unfortunately for Teri though, because Emily had walked away from her guard, someone had used a marker to draw side burns on her. Emily bent over in a fit of laughter slapping her knees. She couldn’t believe someone had actually had the balls to do that to her in broad day light at work.  
Teri woke up and screamed when she looked in the mirror. It was so contrasting because Teri is blonde and who ever did this to her used a black marker. It was going to take a shit load of scrubbing from Teri to even see that budge a little. Emily took a quick note for herself, don’t ever fall asleep at work and sleeping between shifts is out of the question.

Three hours later Emily’s phone buzzed on the table.

“So, what are you doing?

There was nothing to identify who the message was from but the butterflies in Emily’s stomach gave it away.

**“Well I’m currently sitting here watching Teri try and scrub permanent side burns off her face. She is one pissed of Aussie right now. What are you doing…Kelley”**

**"How did you know it was me?”**

**“I haven’t given my number out to anyone else recently so…god I hope its you. Otherwise, sorry strange person. Please don’t kill me in my tiny window of sleep.”**

**“LOL, yeah it’s me.”** There was no response for a while. Then, another message.

**“It was really nice seeing you today Em.”**

**“I’m really glad I got to see you today to Kel.”**

Another few days went by. The marker was slowly disappearing off Teri’s face and the pitches were nearly under control. Kelley had gone quiet but Emily wasn’t too worried with how busy she had been. Emily was still trying to understand what had happened at the bar with Kelley and her friends but got the impression she would not be getting told anything else.

**“Knock Knock”**

Well this is new. Emily smiled into her phone happy to her from her.

**“ Who’s there?”**

**“Cows go”**

**“Cow’s go who?”**

**“No silly. Cow’s go moo”**

**“God you’re such a dork”**

Twenty minutes later Emily’s phone vibrates again. She looked at her phone and smiled but then rolled her eyes when she saw it was Moe.

 **“Will you come to dinner tomorrow night with me and Sam. She has dropped into town for a few days and it would be awesome to go out together like old times”** Emily knew that would be a really great time with the both of them but with so much work and so little sleep, she knew that it was not a good idea right now. Another quick text form Moe **“I need to be able to tell you both how much of a cute ass Handsome Hunk has. Just come out for a few cocktails then you can go home.”**

**“Moe, I would love to but it has been such a ridiculous week. Tell Sam I say Hi and give her my love…. but Moe….a goon bag isn’t a cocktail”**

At the end of the crazy few weeks, it was finally the weekend and Emily was laying on her bed in bliss. She didn’t need to work and her coffee machine was no longer broken. Well, the new one was amazing and the broken one was sitting by the door ready to go in the dumpster. Coffee was too much of a necessity for her to stuff around with a broken machine.

**“Hi”**

**“Hi There”** Emily was chewing on her bottom lip. She’d been thinking about texting Kelley but she really wanted to wait until Kelley messaged first.

“ **Has your crazy work schedule calmed down yet?**

**“Yep, all pitches done and dusted. Now I could sleep forever in my cocoon.”**

Kelley had wanted to message Emily earlier, but she knew she had a crazy week to finish off. Kelley had been keeping herself occupied and was making her way back into the good graces of Spencer. She couldn’t stop thinking about Emily though. Kelley knew that she had to be careful with Emily being anywhere near her, but there was something pulling her to be closer to Emily.  
**“I want to take you on a date…but full disclosure. My life is pretty complicated at the moment. There are a lot of things I can’t tell you. I don’t want to lie to you. You deserve better than that. But I couldn’t see you the other day and not take the chance to talk to you. So I want you to think about it. And if you’d like to join me for dinner, then you can let me know.”**

Emily sat there looking at her phone. 10 minutes later. 20 minutes later.

**“Yes”**


	5. Sangria and Netflix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes out to dinner with her sister

Kelley knew it wasn’t probably the smartest thing to ask Emily out on a date with her right now. But Kelley didn’t want to let the opportunity pass either. She just had to be smart about where she was going to take her for their date. Kelley knew she only had herself to blame for this, she also knew it was going to get better someday…. She really hoped that day was a lot sooner rather than later.

 

Emily didn’t quite know what to make of what Kelley had said. What had Kelley gotten herself into? Was it by choice that she was involved in something obviously bad? There was a portion of her brain telling her that this was going to turn into a mess and she should stop it now. There was an even larger part of her brain that was super excited that Kelley wanted to take her out on a date. That was the portion of the brain winning the battle for supremacy right now.

 

‘A **re you free next Sunday?’** Emily picked up her phone and couldn’t help but smile. She hadn’t heard anything from Kelley in a few days so it was nice to get this message.

 

‘ **I will make sure I’m free for you’**

 

**‘Awesome. I have to head out of town for a few days. I don’t want to get delayed and have to cancel on you. Just know, I would take you out tomorrow if I could’**

**‘I’ll be here. Take care. Don’t get into any trouble’**. Emily was really happy with the fact that Kelley seemed genuinely interested in seeing her again. She had no idea why she needed to leave town but didn’t want to put Kelley in a difficult place to lie to her.

 

Things had lightened off a lot at work. It felt like Emily got a little bit of her life back. Those weeks were always tough but she knew that this is the sort of thing that helped get her further in her career. Both Emily and Teri had gotten some really great feedback from the partners and that meant 2 things. They had raised the bar of expectation for next time, but also opened up the opportunities for the future. It felt exciting.

 

Tonight, Emily was taking her sister to dinner. Moe had plans with Handsome Hunk so she was going to take this opportunity to take her sister somewhere nice and eat really good food. There was a Tapas restaurant that she loved over by her apartment. Emma would stay the night afterwards, which meant Sangria and Netflix.

 

On the walk over Emily started telling her sister about Kelley.

“So I met someone.” Emma slapped her sister on the arm as they walked.

“I knew it. Why am I only hearing about this now?” Emily knew she should have told her sister earlier, but honestly didn’t feel like there was too much to tell right now.

“Well we haven’t gone on a date yet so there isn’t too much to tell, but I’m seeing her next weekend.”

“Okay, still don’t forgive you. Tell me about her.”

“Honestly Em, there is so little to tell you. I really don’t know a lot. She is so full of mystery and pretty much warned me about possibly getting involved with her. I only know she went to UCLA and she is a consultant. Of what, she would not say.” Emma’s eyebrows were knitted together in concern.

“Are you sure this is someone you want to be seeing? I mean, she basically told you it was a bad idea.”

“There is no way that I could say no to this woman. The attraction between us is nothing I have ever felt before. Even after meeting her at a club and not getting her number, we still ran into each other. I just feel like I’m supposed to give her a chance.”

“As long as you be careful and go into whatever is happening with very wide open eyes.” Emily nodded and gave her sister a side hug as they walked up to the doors of the restaurant.

It was so nice to relax and laugh with her sister after the stress that had been the last few weeks. Emily had given her sister the run down of how her and Kelley kept seeing each other. Emma told Emily more dirty details of Derek. Emily tried blocking her ears but knew it was just easier to listen because her sister would get her to listen eventually, be it forcibly. Emily had noticed a couple of guys that kept looking over but she really hoped that they had gotten the point that neither of them were interested because they definitely weren’t giving the guys any signals that they were welcome. But of course, one of them came over.

“Hello ladies, my friends and I over there were wondering if we could buy you both a drink?”

Emma looked sweetly at him and shook her head “I’m sorry, my sister and I are just having a nice night out catching up. But thank you anyway. Tell your friends we appreciate the offer.” Like it would be that simple.

“Oh come on, just one drink. We won’t bite and you never know, you might end your night with a good time rather than going home alone.”

“Excuse me?” That pissed off Emily to no end. “I need you to come home with me to have a good time? Are you serious?” Emily was trying to keep quiet because they were in a restaurant after all and thought these guys really didn’t have much game to do this in here. “You can walk back over to your little friends and tell them how much of a dick you have been and ask them for help in talking to women if you are going to be there wingman because you suck.”

“Fucking dykes.” Emily heard him mumble under his breath as he backed away.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe him. What a complete asshole. For one, who tries to pick up anybody in a restaurant and 2, why did he have to say that and ruin our night?”

“Don’t worry Emily, lets go home and get into a movie. We won’t ever see him again. Besides, he is just an obnoxious prick. Ugly personality.”

The two ladies got up after paying the bill and headed out the door ready to walk home. Emily heard the door open again behind them and she saw 3 guys follow behind them which for some reason instantly made her hyper aware, so she stopped her and Emma walking any further away from the restaurant. Someone spoke behind her.

“All we wanted to do was buy you ladies a drink and you had to be all disrespectful.”

“How were we disrespectful. We politely declined because my sister and I are out for dinner. Then your Bro here had to insult us as he left” Emily was trying to keep her tone calm and in control.

“All you had to do was say yes to the drink and we wouldn’t even be in this situation.” One of the guys was looking a little uncomfortable and tapped his friend on the arm. “C’mon Mark. Let’s just go over to Reid’s. We can have a few drinks and watch the game.” Mark shook his head.

“Nope, I feel like I want to show these ladies why you shouldn’t be disrespectful” Emily couldn’t believe her ears

“What the fuck are you talking about? We didn’t want to talk to you and we didn’t want your drink. I think you need to back the fuck up and go and learn how to talk to women and learn what it means to respect people.” Emily’s voice was getting louder and she had stepped in front of Emma a little to protect her sister. Across the road Emily had noticed 2 guys leaning on a car and this made her even more concerned as this would make them really out numbered. She knew they could try and run back into the restaurant but with this many guys around them, they wouldn’t get very far. The guys on the car pushed themselves up and started walking over.

“Hey” one of them yelled out to get all lf their attention, “I’m pretty sure the ladies have made it pretty clear that they aren’t interested in you. Now how about you back off and go and find some people to fight in some bar where you can feel tough.” Oh thank god they were on our side. Emily let out the breath she was holding and started to back her and Emma away from the group. As the 2 guys from across the road came closer, one of them started to head towards Emma and Emily and stand in between them and the idiots.

“This doesn’t concern you so how about you go away and let us continue this conversation with these ladies.” The biggest guy of the pair spoke back, “actually, this does concern us and right now you are talking yourself into a whole lot of trouble.” Right then he moved towards the guy known as Mark, so fast, there wasn’t any time for him to react. Blood was starting to pour from his nose and one of his buddies stepped forward to protect him but was suddenly on the ground shaking his head beside him.

“Now as I said, go away. Otherwise you are creating yourselves a whole lot of trouble that is going to extend past tonight. This is your last chance to go.” The whole time his voice kept very steady and in control, like he never questioned his ability even though realistically, they were the ones that were out numbered. The idiots pulled themselves off the ground and started to stumble away.

“Thank you so much. I really don’t want to think about what would have happened if you weren’t standing over there.” Both Emily and Emma were shaking now and Emma was breathing heavily like she was trying to stop her self from hyperventilating.

“Don’t worry ladies.” The guy that had been standing in between them replied, “We wouldn’t have let anything happen to you. We were watching the whole time. How about we put you in a cab so you can get home quickly and not worry about anyone else bothering you.”

Emily then put her head on the side and looked at him properly now that he was standing well lit under the streetlight.

“I’ve seen you before. Where do I know you from?” Emily was chewing on her bottom lip trying to think.

“Nah we haven’t met before. My buddy and I were just standing over there and we weren’t going to let them do anything is all.” The other guy had a bit of a smirk on his face. He was stretching out his knuckles after punching Mark.

“Is your hand ok? Emma realized it must of hurt to punch him in the face. “Oh yeah I’m fine. I just have an old scar on my knuckle that must have caught him on the nose.” He shook it off like it was nothing. “C’mon, lets get you 2 in a cab.” They hailed down a cab passing by and one of them handed over a fifty-dollar note looking at the driver “get them home safe, right to their door, got me?” The driver nodded quickly and pocketed the money.

“You don’t need to pay for us and definitely not that much. I don’t live far from here. You already helped us out so much tonight. I don’t even know how to thank you?”

“Don’t worry about it. We can’t have you thinking that all men are shitheads. Just get home safely and don’t worry about them. I honestly don’t think they will ever talk to you again.” Emily nodded and hugged them quickly while Emma was getting in the door.

Emily still felt like she knew one of them and he held the door open for her to get in. Emily suddenly realized “I do know you, don’t I?”

He held the door for her with one of his eyebrows raised and a gentle smile. He waited until she got in and crouched on the gutter beside the open door. “Nothing would have happened tonight. They wouldn’t have gotten the chance to lay a hand on you. Don’t worry about that.” He gently said to Emily.

“Why were you here?” Emily looked at him straight in the eyes and asked him honestly.

“Now you both have a great night and go straight home.” He winked and shut the door. The cab started driving away towards her apartment.

“Do you know him?” Emma asked her sister. Emily didn’t know what to say. “Well, I’ve never met him before but I have seen him.”

“So who is he then?” Emma looked at her sister looking frustrated that it’s such a hard question to answer.

“He’s a friend of Kelley.” This made Emma do a double take.

“What do you mean? Kelley isn’t even in town. He was implying that they were watching the entire time. Like they were…following us. Do you think they were?” Emma was confused…. Emily felt a little happy though. Kelley was out of town but was still making sure she was protected. They hadn’t even gone on a date yet. But Kelley was protecting her. Obviously this only raised the intrigue even higher.

“I don’t know Emma, lets just go home. I think I’m ready for bed. That was scary and I just want to go to sleep.

 

Emily was laying in bed, her sister beside her already asleep. Once Emma had calmed down and asked a whole heap of questions that Emily didn’t have the answers to, she fell asleep pretty quickly. Emily couldn’t sleep though. Even though she felt like she was crashing fast, her brain wouldn’t switch off. Emily grabbed her phone and sent out a text.

‘ **Thank you!”**

Kelley responded surprisingly fast. ‘ **Oh Hi pretty lady. What for?”**

**‘Like you don’t know what your buddies were up to tonight?’**

**‘Well, I have a lot of buddies. I know a lot of people.’** Kelley wasn’t going to give anything away.

 

‘ **My sister and I were out tonight and were rescued by 2 large men, one with a really good punch. You know anything about that?’**

**‘Oh yeah I heard a couple of them had come across some trouble. All jokes aside, are you okay?** Emily felt butterflies in her stomach and a warm feeling all over.

**‘Yeah, we weren’t hurt. Just really shaken up. I get a feeling that those idiots wouldn’t have had a chance to lay a hand on us.’**

**‘You’re right. I wont let anyone hurt you Emily.’**


	6. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily goes on a date with Kelley. Can they actually get to know each other?

Kelley got back into town the day before their date was planned. She didn’t mean to be out of town for so long but she had a lot on her mind at the moment and being somewhere else out of her shitty apartment made things a little easier to focus on. She knew Andy would keep watching over Emily. She didn’t want to be creepy, but Kelley knew the sort of people that were around them there so having an extra pair of eyes near Emily made her feel better. She felt like she wanted to pay those assholes from the restaurant a visit when she got back but knew karma would come back to them eventually, considering the dickheads they were.

 

‘ **I hope you’re an early riser. I will pick you up at 7:00. Wear something comfortable.’**

**‘Are you insane?’**

**‘I’m proud to say, No. They checked. I got asked the same thing a few years ago.’**

**‘Well that’s comforting to know. Will it just be the 2 of us of or do I expect a tail of thugs?’**

**‘Don’t be a hater!! I will see you at 7 pretty lady’**.

 

Kelley planned on picking up Emily early to take her for coffee and breakfast. She wanted them to have fun together cause that’s really the type of person she is. Yes, she could have taken her for a fancy dinner, but there would have been too many eyes around and sometimes people just don’t relax the same way. Kelley pulled up outside Emily’s apartment right on time to see Emily walk through the doors out to the car. She was gorgeous. Emily was wearing a pair of black yoga pants that fitted phenomenally well and a loose fitted apricot colored shirt. Kelley quickly jumped out of the car so she could open the door for her.

 

“Good Morning Emily, you look absolutely beautiful.” Kelley reached out and took Emily into a hug, “Oh, and you smell amazing too.”

Emily was really enjoying the hug and couldn’t help but laugh at Kelley’s eagerness.

“Well you definitely don’t hold back do you?” Emily pulled herself out of the hug to look at Kelley.

“Why should I? You look beautiful and you smell amazing. Both are very good things. Now are you ready for good coffee and some extremely tasty breakfast?” Kelley didn’t want to let Emily go but knowing that she got to spend the day with her rather than having to watch her walk away again, made it a little easier.

 

“Well due to the fact that some crazy woman wanted me to get up stupid early on a Sunday, yes, a very large coffee is required right now.” Kelley walked Emily around to the passenger side and opened the door, almost like she wanted to make sure she was actually going to get in the car and not keep walking. Kelley shut the door and took a deep breath. She had been waiting for an opportunity to spend some time with Emily since they had first met n the bar. She had a feeling that this would be the direction they would go, maybe she had just hoped. Emily was making Kelley feel things again that she had willingly squashed down along time ago. In her line of work it was just easier to not be attached to anyone. But Emily, she was different. The way she made Kelley feel already was like they would have breakfast this morning and pick the U-Haul up in the afternoon.

Kelley shook her head clear of the crazy thoughts and sat in the car beside Emily. Kelley knew she had a big goofy smile on her face but she didn’t care. She wanted Emily to see as much of the real her that she could allow Emily to see.

 

“So I was kind of hoping you would want to spend the morning with me, so after breakfast we are doing a few little activities.” Kelley pulled the car out onto the road but kept trying to keep one eye on Emily.

“That sounds great Kelley. I haven’t made any other plans today so don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, you can watch the road properly.” Emily’s smile lit up the car. She had been feeling really nervous last night. It took her a while to stop her brain running over time and go to sleep. There was still a part of Emily that had been internally slapping herself for considering getting involved with someone who was so mysterious. Though, the other part of herself must have smothered them in her sleep because this morning she woke up feeling remarkably settled. Excited, but calmer.

 

They kept the talk light on the way to the café. Emily had no idea where they were going, she even felt like they were going into a different part of town that she had never seen before. They eventually pulled up outside a café that looked very old on the outside. Almost like it should be shut down. Emily looked at Kelley very skeptically. Kelley knew what Emily was thinking. “Do you trust me Emily?”

“For some reason I do.” Emily was gently nodding her head without event thinking.

“Good. This place has the best pancakes and French toast I have ever tasted. The coffee is on point too.” Kelley walked around to open the door for Emily, reaching out for her hand to help her out of the car. Once Kelley had shut the car door, she started leading Emily inside but never let go of her hand. She just entwined their fingers like it was the natural thing to do between them. Emily noticed this and smiled at Kelley. They were led to a booth where they sat down opposite each other. Once the hostess walked away after handing them their menus, they sat there looking at each other with goofy smiles.

“It’s nice to finally see you back in town. Did you have a good time?” Emily figured she might as well ask Kelley all the questions she wanted to and she would be given the answers that Kelley was prepared to give.

“It was really good to get away. It was both business and pleasure so it was the right combination.”

“Where did you fly to?” Kelley looked at Emily chewing her bottom lip with her eyes showing an internal struggle.

“I went out to Atlanta. I had a few business meetings and one of my best friends lives there so it was great to finally catch up with her. It’s been way too long since I’d seen her so I stayed with her and her girlfriend for a few nights.” Emily was a little surprised that Kelley was being open with her, so she wasn’t going to stop until she was stopped.

“Did you go to college together?” Kelley was nodding with a cute little smile. “Yeah we did. She’s only been living in Atlanta for a short while so it was great that she was there when I needed to be.”

“Did you really go to UCLA?” Kelley looked very surprised by that question, but then started smiling, which reached her eyes. “What makes you ask that?”

“Well, you’re full of mystery and you already said there are a lot of things you can’t tell me, so I thought I would ask just in case we needed a do over.” Kelley was thinking hard on this.

“There are only a few things we need a do over on, and the reason I’m vague is because it’s safer for you that way. And for me I guess. The people I associate with aren’t always very nice and the less they know about you or the less they can find about you is better.”

“So why do you associate with these people if they are so dangerous that you don’t even want them to know about you?”

Emily wasn’t going to hold back asking the questions, and she had every right to ask. If she was going to be involved with Kelley in any capacity, she could always ask. Kelley always had the choice then to answer truthfully or not. The thing that was starting to frustrate Kelley was that she found her self not wanting to lie to Emily.

“People cross paths in life for a reason. Just like you and me. We were bound to meet each other in some way, I’m just glad it was in a way where I get to have breakfast with you. I know certain people because I need to know them.” Kelley looked at Emily seriously for a second but then smiled trying to make her self relax again. “Lets not think about that though, tell me more about you. I want to know about Emily.” Just then the waitress came over to take their orders.

“Well good morning ladies, my name is Amber and I will be looking after your fine selves this morning. What can I get for you?” Emily noticed how Amber kept looking at Kelley for longer than probably necessary. She also took a lot of care in asking how she liked her toast and eggs. When Amber finally asked enough questions about Kelley’s order, she walked away seeming a little annoyed by the situation.

“Well, do you always have women throwing themselves at you this early in the morning? She seemed to really want to know how to make you breakfast for the future.” Kelley raised an eyebrow attempting to look unaware.

“What are you talking about?”

“About Amber wanting to reach over the table and take your pants off.” Kelley hummed in response, “I didn’t notice.”

“You didn’t notice,” Emily was laughing because she knew this was a complete lie. At least she was able to work that out. Kelley looked at Emily very seriously though and dropped her voice so only Emily could hear their conversation.

“I only see you Emily. You’re the one sitting here with me. You’re the only one I want sitting here with me.”

Emily’s heart skipped a beat and then started beating really fast. Kelley was chewing one her top lip and was looking adorable. Emily could tell she was being honest with her. Kelley reached out and grabbed Emily’s fingers on her right hand and rubbed the top of them with her thumb. She then lent back into the booth softening the situation. “So Emily, you were about to tell me dark dirty secrets.”

Emily couldn’t help but smirk at that and started telling Kelley about herself, her family, and college. Anything that Kelley was asking her Emily was prepared to tell her.

“So when did you have your first kiss?” Kelley asked with a smirk.

“Ha-ha, I wasn’t expecting that. Umm, okay. I was 15. I played soccer before I was injured so I was always at soccer camps when I was younger. There was this girl named Kate. She had been at a few of the camps with me and we had become good friends. I realized I started wanting to be around her a lot more than I thought I should have but I also noticed she was a little more handsy. She’d grab my hand, touch my arm and play with my hair. I definitely enjoyed being around her. On the last night of our camp we had a bonfire and everyone was curled up under their blankets eating marshmallows. I noticed Kate kept sitting closer and closer to me. It was blowing my mind how much I wanted to touch her. When everyone was heading back to bed, Kate grabbed my hand and pulled me off the pathway into the dark and straight up kissed me. I nearly fell over into the bushes. It took me a good couple of seconds to pull myself together before I started kissing her back. We were probably there for a few minutes kissing. We stopped when we heard the coaches nearby. We went back to bed like nothing had happened. The next day we left to go home and I never saw her at another camp again.”

“Oh heartbreak at 15. Did you ever hear from her again?”

“Not for a while. I heard that her parents moved over the country as her dad got a new job so she wouldn’t be going to the same camps anymore. She eventually wrote to me telling me she was sorry she didn’t talk to me. Told me about her new boyfriend that her parents really loved, the star quarterback and all. You know how it goes.” It felt really natural for Emily to be sitting there talking to Kelley.

“What about you?” Emily was looking at Kelley daring her to share information. “Oh my story is a lot less interesting. Mickey Smith behind the PE shed when I was 12. Jessica Cartwright behind the PE shed when I was 16. Wanna go to the PE shed later?” Kelley started laughing at her own joke.

“Arh, yeah I do,” Emily couldn’t help herself. “That shed sounds like it’s seen a lot of action, I’m sure it could tell some stories.”

“Well, it hasn’t seen that much action. Not from me anyway. I honestly was a good girl at school…. most of the time. There was that one time when I had a total break down and wouldn’t let the teacher in the classroom to give us a test. I barricaded the door with a filing cabinet.” Emily couldn’t control her laughter at that point. Picturing a younger Kelley fighting with a filing cabinet determined to stop the teacher giving them a test had her in stitches. Emily eventually calmed herself down when Amber bought their food over. This time there was no attempt at getting Kelley’s attention. Apart from a few moans of tasting pleasure, they ate in silence. Occasionally, one girl would steal a glance over at the other. Once they finished eating, Emily couldn’t wait any longer. “So Kel, what are we doing today?”

Kelley appreciated that Emily felt comfortable enough with her already that she would be shortening her name.

“Well, I thought I would take you for some kart racing while we let our food settle and then head over to this really good indoor rock climbing place that I know. I thought we could just have some fun together today rather than being uptight in a swanky restaurant.”

Emily was nodding happily. “I couldn’t agree more.” Once they finished their coffees, Kelley left Amber a nice little tip, grabbed Emily’s hand and led her out to her car. They drove to the Kart racing facility and this is where Emily learnt just how much of a child Kelley could be. She was extremely competitive but didn’t always like to follow the rules. It came close to them both being kicked out of the Centre but luckily they managed to finish their laps.

 

The rock climbing was just as much fun. They spotted for each other and tried some of the harder routes with little overhangs. Emily was able to fully appreciate the strength in Kelley’s back due to the fact she could see the muscles popping. Kelley smirked down once or twice when she caught Emily distracted, looking at her back.

 

Neither of them were in a hurry to finish up their date together so when Kelley suggested lunch, Emily jumped at the opportunity. This time Emily suggested a place for them to go to. To Kelley’s surprise, it was a place that did take away pizza. She was in no way upset by this and was even happier when Emily grabbed the pizza and walked them around the corner to where there was a little lake. They took the pizza and found some flat ground to sit on.

“I never knew about this place, the pizza or the lake.” Kelley couldn’t wipe the smile off her face, not that she really wanted to in that moment anyway.

 

They sat down and started quietly eating their slices. Emily felt like she wanted to ask more questions about Kelley but didn’t want to push things considering how well the morning had gone. Kelley could tell that Emily wanted to say something but was holding back.

“Just ask it Emily. You know you want to. I will try and answer if I can.” Kelley looked over at Emily sincerely.

“Have you ever shot anyone?” Emily asked very quietly.

“Yes I have. I’ve had to shoot to protect myself. I never killed anyone though. Well, not that I know of anyway. I know it must seem ridiculous me being so vague about my life, but I will do what I need to, to keep alive. So me not involving you in that side of my life is just keeping the danger away from you. Do you understand?”

Kelley looked at Emily with hopeful eyes and the tiniest of smiles on her face.

Emily leant over and brushed Kelley’s cheek with her hand. Kelley closed her eyes and leant in to the touch.

“Kelley I can see that you are a nice person and I enjoy spending time with you. Maybe me spending some extra time with you will help share the load in some way.”

“Are you saying you would like to see me again?”

“I am saying that I would like to see you again and I really look forward to spending some time with you.” Kelley couldn’t help her self. She got up on her knees and started crawling over towards Emily. She knelt in front of her, cupped her cheeks in her palms and kissed her. Kissing Emily just felt like it was right. Emily kissed her back deepening the kiss more so than Kelley originally intended when she began. Kelley found herself running her fingers through Emily’s hair holding her face steady to where she wanted her. Pulling away, Kelley looked Emily in the eye and pecked her lips again. She pulled her self up moving so that she was sitting beside Emily now and their legs would be touching while they finished the pizza. Kelley and Emily continued to sit by the lake for hours, casually laying down with heads on laps and hair being played with while they continued sharing stories about their child hoods.

 

“Where are you from Kelley? Like where did you grow up”

“Born and raised in Georgia.” Emily nodded pleased with herself. “I knew I could hear that drawl come through when you were really relaxed. It seems like you try and hide that the rest of the time. Is that true?”

“It’s not that I try and hide where I’m from. I just don’t try and alert people to the knowledge when it doesn’t need to be known. I can protect my family that way and protect myself.” Emily took in that information and nodded quietly.

 

“Wow, look at the time. I didn’t realize hours had passed while we were sitting here. I should get you home so you can get ready for the week ahead. Thank you for spending the day with me” Kelley pulled Emily up off the ground and straight into a hug. Emily could smell the shampoo lingering in Kelley’s hair and didn’t want to stop what she was doing. Kelley kissed her again and led her back to the car. Once Kelley had Emily inside she closed the door and came around to her own door. As she was stepping into the car, her phone started ringing. She glanced at it not wanting to answer it and ruin the day or how she was feeling.

“I’m sorry, I really need to answer it” Kelley considered getting out of the car but didn’t want Emily to think she didn’t trust her in any way.

“Hello………..Yes………I can’t meet you until tonight…Because I’m busy…….Fine, I can be there in an hour……..You’ll have to ring Andy yourself cause I won’t get to it in time……..Because I’m busy. I told you already…..” Kelley mouthed the word sorry to Emily and rolled her eyes in frustration. “Fine I’ll meet you in an hour or just after and I will text Andy quickly now.” Kelley hung up without taking the conversation any further. “I’m really sorry. And I’m really sorry I just need to text Andy real quick. I was so close to getting through this date without fucking up once.” Emily grabbed Kelley’s forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Everything is fine Kelley, take me home and go do your thing. Can you just text me later tonight and tell me you’re okay?”

Kelley’s chest felt a flutter at the thought of someone caring for her like this.

“Yeah I will text you. I’ll even send you a photo to show you I’m still in one piece.”

 

That was not going to be something that Kelley could keep her word on.

 

 


	7. Where is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is no where to be found. How long will Emily keep trying?

Emily hadn’t slept well that night. She was still waiting for Kelley to message about being home safe but she kept trying to tell herself that Kelley was a big girl and was obviously just busy. She was hoping Kelley wasn’t busy with another girl but she honestly didn’t think Kelley was that type of person.

 

_Last night_

“Go right, Go right!” Kelley was screaming at Andy. She kept turning around in her seat to try and see the car that was chasing them. “Cut down through there.” She pointed to an alley she knew would take them through rather than cut them off. “Andy you got to pick up the pace man, they are right on us.”

“I know, I know. I’m going as fast as I can. He’s a really good driver”

Another voice was in the back, “I knew it would be a fucking set up. I never should have put my gun on the ground.”

“Shut up Jason. It doesn’t matter. We just need to get out of this alive and then we can look into who fucked us over.”

Andy had pulled out onto a busy street and was doing really well zig zagging through the cars to go faster. Kelley squeezed his arm and pointed towards an entry onto the freeway to try and clear them of traffic and head out of town for the moment if needed. Kelley heard an engine rev and saw the headlights.

 

_Three Hours earlier_

“Hello”

 

“Hey Christen, it’s me”

 

“Kel, what are you doing calling? Are you ok?” Kelley doesn’t call Christen very often these days, when she does, it’s for good reason.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. I’ve got to head out in a minute. I’m supposed to pick up a package, last minute sort of thing…something just doesn’t feel right, ya know?”

“Can’t you send someone else then?” If only it was that easy.

“You know I can’t do that Chris, I just needed to talk to you quickly. You always manage to calm my nerves when I need you to.”

“Yeah well it was a lot easier when it was just exams I was calming you for. It’s a bit different now. Ok, what can we talk about…. Umm, how was today? Did you take her out?”

“Yeah, we spent most of the day together actually. It was really great. We probably would have had dinner together but I got a call. She’s amazing. It feels so natural talking with her. She doesn’t prod me too much either. It’s nice to talk to someone about now rather than getting to now.”

“Are you going to see her again?” Christen knew the answer already but wanted her best friend to calm her nerves talking about someone she seemed completely taken by.

“Nothing can stop me.” Kelley sounded so sure. She had already made the decision she wanted to see Emily as much as possible. “Chris, I got to go. Thanks for the talk. I will see you soon, ok? Tell Tobin she owes me a beer. I didn’t chicken out”

 

 

 

Emily was walking out of work that afternoon. She’d texted Kelley just after lunch in case the girl had been sleeping and didn’t want to wake her. She wanted to know Kelley was ok but didn’t want to sound clingy. Emily was weighing up her options, a frown on her face. When her phone buzzed in her hand her heart leapt to a thousand miles a minute but dropped back suddenly when she saw it was from Moe. She loves talking to Moe, it just wasn’t the person she really wanted to her from right now. She ignored Moe’s text for a few minutes and shot off another message to Kelley. Emily kept it light but to the point.

**‘Hey there, just checking in. I’m still waiting for my photo. Don’t make me be that person.** ******”**

It was Tuesday lunchtime and Emily still hadn’t heard from Kelley. Yes, she was worried for her, but she also started worrying that maybe Kelley didn’t enjoy their date as much as Emily did. Maybe Kelley was just being nice to get through the day until they could part ways. She didn’t know if she should call her. Should she message her again just to reach out? If she was making a fool of herself she would just have to deal with that later, but something wasn’t sitting right with her. Emily decided to jump with both feet it. She dialed Kelley’s number, four rings. Five rings.. Seven. It rang out.

 

 

 

It was Tuesday night and Christen was sitting quietly beside Kelley with her head in her hands. The beeping only seemed to be getting louder and it was erratic. She had received a call at 4am from the Hospital. Apparently she was in Kelley’s phone as her ‘incase of emergency” contact. Before she had even hung up the phone, Tobin was on her phone booking the first flight out of Atlanta. She wouldn’t be with Kelley until midday but that was the best she could do. Tobin had to stay behind that day but would join Christen a few days later.

Christen watched her friend with tears in her eyes. Kelley looked so vulnerable. Christen hated seeing her like this but knew that if Kelley was awake, she would be the one trying to make Christen laugh. It had always ben that way. Kelley standing side by side with Christen, watching over her, until Kelley felt comfortable handing the watch keeper reigns over to Tobin. Of course, Kelley was still always watching over her best friend, but she knew Tobin would go to the end of the earth to protect her.

 

The Doctor knocked on the door startling Christen, “Ms. Press, I’m Doctor Rampone, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“No it’s okay. Can you tell me how she is?”

“Well, the car she was in was hit with quite a force and it appears she bumped her head quite badly. There is some swelling on the brain, which is why she is still unconscious. We are monitoring her very closely for further swelling. We haven’t found any bleeds, which is very important. She also has 3 broken ribs, which will heal nicely in time and her shoulder was dislocated. We have reset that and have her in the brace to stabilize it. Basically we wont know anymore until she wakes up. We just have to be patient for that and when she wakes up, we will run the tests to make sure there was no further damage to her brain.” Christen ran her hands through her messy hair. “Thank you Doctor. So she will wake up?” She knew the Doctor couldn’t guarantee anything but desperately wanted to hear that her Best Friend was ok.

“With all things the way they are at the moment, yes. As long as she doesn’t have any further swelling or bleeds, she will wake up.”

Christen nodded trying to take it all in and keep it together.

“The nurses will continue to monitor regularly through the night and I will be back in the morning. I take it by your bags there that you have just arrived in town. I will get one of the nurses to bring in a cot for you to sleep on.”

“Thank you. I’m not going anywhere.” Christen said quietly to the Doctor but not taking her eyes off Kelley.

 

Emily had hit that point of complete self-doubt. She slept badly Tuesday night as well but had decided she wasn’t going to reach out to Kelley today. Kelley had been vague enough to imply there was a lot going on in her life and maybe she was trying to let Emily down after realizing there was no room for her. Emily got ready for work and decided that she was just going to go back to focusing solely on that, silently kicking herself for thinking that she could let someone into her life.

 

Christen woke up rubbing her face. She felt stiff and the pillow was hard as a rock. I guess you can’t expect 3 star luxuries at the hospital. She had heard the nurses coming in through the night and couldn’t help but listen to hear if they said anything about Kelley’s condition.

She glanced at her phone and saw Tobin had left her a message saying she would be there on Thursday night. That made Christen happy, but it made her want to cry. She needed Tobin’s arms to wrap her up in a big secure hug right now. At least it was only one night away. Christen desperately wanted to know what happened to her friend but until Kelley woke up, there wouldn’t be much she would know. Christen found Kelley’s belongings in a bag in the closet by the door. The clothes that were there were covered in blood and had rips through the shirt. In the bag she also found Kelley’s phone and wallet. Kelley had the same type of phone as Christen and as it was flat, Christen thought she would charge it up to see if she could try and piece together any messages that might indicate what happened to Kelley.

Christen took the charger out of her bag and plugged in Kelley’s phone. It turned on and she put in Kelley’s code. She’d kept the same code for years, since they were in college together. Kelley had told that if she ever needed to change it, she would let her know. Christen and Tobin were the only ones that really understood what Kelley was involved in and they did their best to support her choices. It sucked, but she was her best friend. Her true friend.

Christen saw there were a few new messages from various numbers. One that caught her eye was Emily. She knew that her friend really liked her, but then she wondered, would Kelley want Emily to know where she was? How long would it take for Kelley to wake up? Did this have the potential of being a serious relationship? All things considered. If Emily didn’t hear from Kelley, would this cause Emily to close off from her.

Christen sat down next to Kelley and looked at a few of the other messages. It looked like she was going out with Andy and some guy named Jason. No one referred to who they were meeting, just that it was in the warehouse district and that she was meeting the guys at 5pm before meeting someone else at 7pm. Well, if she was meeting the other guys, where are they now?

“Good Morning Ms. Press. How did you sleep?” Dr. Rampone walked in followed by 2 nurses.

“As well as can be expected I guess. Thank you for the portable, I appreciate being able to stay here with Kelley.”

“It’s no problem. There are rules but you have been listed down as the only person for contact in any files for Ms. O’Hara so I’m sure she would want you here when she wakes up.”

“Doctor, Did anyone else come in with Kelley? Like was anyone else in the car with her when she was hit? I thought she was meeting some friends Sunday night.”

“Sadly, no one else from the car survived. Ms. O’Hara is extremely lucky that she came away with the injuries that she did. The driver’s side was hit directly from what I’ve been told.”

Christen felt like she had been kicked in the stomach and was running out of air. She was so close to losing Kelley.

 

 

It was 5pm and Emily was considering staying at work for another few hours. She figured she could get ahead of the game with a few new pitches that were coming through. She just got out of a meeting when her phone rang showing an unidentified number.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello is this Emily?” Came a sweet but tired sounding voice from the other end of the line.

 

“This is Emily. Who is this?” Emily didn’t have time for phone sales right now.

 

“Hi Emily, my name is Christen. I’m a friend of Kelley’s.” Emily suddenly got a sinking feeling.

 

“Oh, Hi Christen. Is everything ok?”

 

“Umm, not really. I’m sorry to call you but I thought I would let you know the reason Kelley hasn’t been in contact. I know she went out with you the other day and she would definitely be calling you by now.” Christen took a deep shaky breath trying to calm herself down again.

“Kelley was in a car accident, a pretty bad one and she is down at Mercy. She’s been unconscious since the accident. I don’t know what you want to do with this information, but I just wanted to let you know.” Emily was having troubles thinking. The phone went silent.

“Emily, are you still there?”

“Yeah sorry, I’m still here. I just…” Emily had so many thoughts running through her mind. She quietly spoke into the phone, “Can I see her?”

Christen was so relieved. She was really hoping Kelley wasn’t going to get brushed off. “Of course. Visiting hours are until 8. She is in ICU. I’ll see you then.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. What the F@$k Kelley???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily spends some time with Christen and Kelley.

Emily was having a really hard time processing the information. Kelley had been with her most of Sunday. Then Sunday night she was nearly taken away. Emily needed to see her.

 

Emily went by her apartment for a quick change into something more comfortable, grab a power bar and left for the hospital. She had so many things going through her head.  The drive to the hospital was quick because she can’t remember anything else. Once she parked and made her way into the hospital, she’d made good time. 

 

Christen had messaged Emily earlier with the room number. 1350. Emily followed the signs into the ICU and found the room numbers on the wall. She stood outside the room playing with the hem on her shirt, scared of what she would see in front of her. 

“Emily” Standing in front of her was a beautiful woman, a very tired woman.

“Christen?” Emily replied almost in a whisper.

“Yeah hi. It’s nice to meet you. Sorry we have to meet under these circumstances.” Christen hugged Emily like she had known her for years. “Thank you for coming down. I know this is the last place you would want to be.”

“Kelley is here. It’s exactly where I want to be.” Emily looked Christen in the eye as she said it so she could see exactly what Emily was meaning to say.

Christen stepped aside so Emily could walk into the room. Lying in front of her was Kelley.  Kelley seemed so small. Her shoulder was in a brace and she had cuts on her arms and cheeks from the glass in the car. Emily walked over to the bed and touched Kelley’s fingers, slowly entwining their hands together. With her other hand she cupped her cheek, rubbing the skin with her thumb. Christen was standing at the back of the room. A tear slowly fell down her face. She was so happy that Kelley had found someone that seemed genuinely interested in her, but sad for her because of the secrets that Kelley kept. She could hear Emily whisper to Kelley.

“What have you gotten yourself into? Why can’t you tell me?” Christen desperately wanted to tell Emily everything but she knew it wasn’t her story to tell. Christen quietly slipped out of the room to give them some time together and get her self a coffee. Emily sat on the chair beside Kelley and just rested her head on the bed against her body. The beeping from the machines slowly faded away and she closed her eyes. She could hear Kelley’s laugh all around her, just like she did on Sunday. Emily knew she wouldn’t be walking out of that room away from Kelley. Not in that sense anyway. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to stay that night but wanted to stay as long as she was allowed. Emily noticed that Christen was no longer in the room with them.  She was relieved that Christen had called her. If she was honest with herself, she had been feeling a little devastated that Kelley hadn’t called. She’d had such a fun day with Kelley. Emily was feeling like she wanted to experience more of those days.  

 

It was probably an hour before Christen returned to the room.  She had a little more colour in her face so wherever she went obviously did her the world of good. 

“Kelley called me Sunday afternoon before she went to wherever she had to go. She said she really enjoyed spending the day with you.” Christen spoke softly about her friend. “She spoke about you while she was in Atlanta as well. I knew she would have wanted you to know where she was.”

“Do you know what happened?” Emily looked back towards Christen hoping for the slightest bit of truth.

“I’m not sure where she was going. I know she was meeting someone that night. The car she was in was T-boned by another car going really fast. She was the only survivor from the car.” Emily gasped at that statement.

“Andy?”

“He didn’t make it. Kelley was really lucky. We could have lost her. The doctors are monitoring the swelling in her brain and there haven’t been any bleeds thank god. She has some broken ribs and she dislocated her shoulder but other than that.” Christen shrugged like she didn’t have anything else to add.  

“She didn’t want to go out that night. Who ever she was talking to on the phone insisted she go and also take Andy with her. I know you won’t tell me whats going on…..but will you tell me that it will be ok?” Emily didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know what she expected Christen to say. All she knew, was that she wanted Kelley to be okay and wake up. 

Christen remained quiet, deep in thought. “Just don’t give up on her.” She whispered. 

“I don’t want to.”

 

Christen pulled a chair up near Emily. She wanted to get to know this woman who had her best friend’s interest. Shows hoping the Kelley wasn’t just clinging onto someone because she was lonely. 

“Tell me a little about yourself Emily.”

 

 

It was getting close to the end of visiting hours. Emily and Christen were laughing while Emily told jokes about Kelley from college. Emily could tell that Christen was trying to make her feel like she knew Kelley but it always felt like that Christen was holding back on something. Emily just could’t work out what it was. 

“So will you be coming by again?” Christen was looking so hopeful.

“Yeah I’ll be coming in the morning as soon as visiting hours start. I’m not going to work tomorrow.” Christen couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

“Awesome, well you’ll also get to meet my girlfriend because she gets in around 11 tomorrow morning as well….Thank you so much for coming by tonight. I know it would make Kelley really happy to know you are here.”

“Well, I guess we will see about that the she does actually wake up hey?”  Christen gave Emily a hug and left the 2 of them alone for a few minutes.

“Well Kelley, you better wake up soon. I’ll be back tomorrow and I would love to see your beautiful eyes please.” Emily leaned over to give Kelley a kiss on the check and rest her head briefly on her chest. “I’ll see you soon Kel.”

 

Christen sat in the chair beside Kelley. Having Emily there tonight was a great mood lifter for her and she really liked Emily, hoping that she would become her best friends new girlfriend. “Wake up you ass.” Christen gave Kelley a kiss on the forehead and moved to her portable so she could lay there and text Tobin.

 

Emily fell asleep that night obviously thinking about Kelley. She knew she was in deep already, which she knew was crazy because they hadn’t spent a lot of time physically together….and both of them weren’t always awake. She would be back there tomorrow..then the next day. Emily knew it already.

 

 

Emily walked into the Hospital as soon as visiting hours would allow her. She’d already stopped by a cafe to get large coffees and bagels and fruit salad for both her and Christen. She knocked on the door lightly to let Christen know she was just outside.

“Hey you don’t have to knock you know. Oh my god, can I marry you. I need coffee so bad right now.”

“Was it a rough night?” Emily nodded towards Kelley.

“No, the portable is just killing me. I much prefer my extremely comfortable bed back in Atlanta.” Emily walked over to Kelley and kissed her on the cheek. The bruising was starting to set in different colours on her face where she hit the window but the cuts were slowly starting to not look as red.

The women sat eating their breakfast together and Emily asked about Tobin.

“So how long have you and your girlfriend been together?” Christen smiled and was calculating in her head.

“Uh, 3 years with a little break in the middle but that only lasted about 2 months so I like to add it in as still counting.”

“Thats still quite a long break. It must have been torture?”

“Yeah, it sure felt like it but she needed to sort some things out. I guess it was better for her to sort them out then, rather than cause more problems and make it worse.” Christen smiled happily knowing that everything was okay with her relationship. “Tobin’s my end game. It made us so much stronger and made us both realise what we wanted.”

“Women,” Emily said while looking at Kelley, “they can be so difficult to work out.”

 

The time passed and it didn’t seem like anything would change. Tobin’s plane was close to landing and Christen was becoming more jittery in excitement. “You would think I have’t seen her in weeks, pathetic I know.”

“It’s not pathetic Christen. You love your girlfriend and you are excited to see her. That's a good thing. It would be a hell of a lot worse if you were dreading her turning up.”

 

After another hour Christen left to meet Tobin outside when her Uber turned up. Emily sat by Kelley holding her hand rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. She was looking at Kelley admiring her cheekbones.

“Stop staring at me” Came her raspy voice.

“Kelley?” Her eyes opened and they locked on Emily’s. It always felt like a puzzle piece fitting in with another when their eyes met.

“Hi, I wasn’t expecting to see you sitting beside me but I’m really glad you’re here.” 

“Yeah Christen rang me to tell me you were in the accident and weren’t actually ignoring me.”

“You’re the last person I would want to ignore Em.” Emily stood up and kissed Kelley gently on the lips.

“I’m so happy you woke up. You really scared me. Christen hasn’t left the hospital since she got here. She’s just gone outside to find Tobin now. She landed not too long ago.”

“Tobito’s here too. All my favourite people.”

“Oh my god, you’re awake!!!”Christen ran over to Kelley hugging her hard but as gently as she could. “You’re such an ass. Don’t ever do that again. Do you know how worried we have been?”

“Hey Christen, babe, let her breathe.” Tobin walked over to give Kelley a hug, “Hey buddy, nice to see you woke up for my arrival. It’s really sweet of you.”

“Yeah all just for you Tobs.”

Tobin looked over at Emily who was standing there just watching the interaction of the 3 friends. “Hi I’m Tobin, these 2 obviously forget we haven’t met before. It’s nice to meet you.” Tobin walked over and gave Emily a hug deciding that shaking her hand was too formal considering the girl had been sitting by her friends bedside waiting for her to wakeup. 

“Hi Tobin, it’s nice to meet you too. I’ve heard a lot of great things about you. I’m just going to go and tell the nurses that Kelley is awake so they can get the Doctor to check her over.” Emily backed out the door smiling at the friends standing together.

“What the fuck Kelley. You scared the shit out of all of us. You’ve been out for days.” Christen started crying while she angrily smacked Kelley’s arm.

“Oww, geez Chris, I’m sorry. It’s not like I intended for any of this to happen. Things got really bad quickly the other night and I’m surprised we were able to get away at all.”

“You did Kelley..Only you did.” Christen spoke quietly to her. She needed to gently tell Kelley about Andy but there honestly was never going to be a good time for that. Kelley sat there quietly trying to take in that information. Emily walked back in and could tell there was a tense vibe in the room. Kelley looked at Emily and waved her back over towards her reaching out for her hand. 

“Well hello Kelley, I’m so glad you decided to wake up. I’m Doctor Rampone. These lovely ladies have been keeping you company waiting on you patiently.”

“Yeah they’re pretty special.” Kelley looked between Christen and Emily, “you’re okay too Tobito.”

“Oh thanks bud, I appreciate the love. I couldn’t get here any sooner. I had to be in court.” Emily looked over to Tobin with her eyebrows raised looking very confused and a little worried.

“Oh don’t worry Em, Tobin is a Lawyer.” Christen explained proudly.

“Oh cool, well I bet that makes for some interesting conversation at the dinner table.” Looking back between Tobin and Kelley. Kelley just smirked but decided not to give a response right then with the Doctor around.

“Okay Kelley, everything looks really good for you. Your shoulder will take some time for the muscles to reset considering the trauma of the impact but your reflexes and movement indicate no brain trauma and that’s obviously been the thing we have been waiting to check on. We will move you out of ICU and you can go home in a couple of days. Your ribs will just have to heal by themselves which means no physical activities for a little while. You need to rest your body as much as you can.”

“Thanks Doc, I will do the best I can to stay still. I’ve never been good at that.” Christen scoffed in the back ground.

“Oh lord help us, this one gets super moody if she doesn’t get her energy out. Kelley is just like a little squirrel running round and round a big tree.” Kelley threw a plastic cup over at Christen, “You know its true Kelley, you sprained your ankle in college and I wanted to sedate you for a full week.”

 

Kelley was being moved into a single room out of the ICU. Christen had spoken to the staff and made sure she was able to get her own room. They all walked behind Kelley as her bed was being moved down the hall and into the elevator to move 2 floors up. Emily noticed a guy trailing behind but he didn’t try and get into the elevator with them. As they all squeezed in beside the bed that had Kelley, Emily nudged Tobin to get her attention. She nodded towards the guy who was standing back from the doors pretending to read a sign on a window. When the doors closed with a ding, he looked up to where the lights indicating the floor levels were. Emily knew they would be seeing him soon.

 


	9. Jokes on who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley is released from hospital and wants to get to know Emily better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the feedback and Kudos. I hope you are all still enjoying the direction its going. Let me know your thoughts.

As soon as the doors closed, Tobin reached out and pressed every number between where they were and the floor they were going to, even a few extra for good measure. Christen looked like she wanted to slap her. Emily just chuckled. She knew why Tobin did that and thought it was pretty quick thinking. Emily figured that if the guy was going to find them, he would eventually, it’s not like Kelley could leave the hospital, but they might as well make it damn hard for him.  

 

Kelley was oblivious to what was going on in the elevator. She had closed her eyes and was enjoying the moment of having some of the people she cared about around her for a change. Kelley really missed being near Christen and Tobin, they always knew how to make her smile or calm her down.

 

When the doors opened, Tobin looked down the hallways but didn’t see anyone standing around. Either she managed to confuse the guy or he was still making his way up the stairs. They all moved down to the new room to get comfortable. As soon as the hospital staff left Tobin shut the door.  “Alright man, what gives? Who the fuck would be following you?”  Kelley looked at Tobin confused.

“What? What are you talking about?”

“Well, your lady over here,“ Tobin pointed to Emily who blushed at that statement, “She noticed a guy hanging out in the hallways following us into the elevator, Which is why my love,” She looked over towards Christen,” I pressed all those buttons. He was waiting to see which floor we were going to.” The room went silent for a minute.

“What did he look like?” Kelley looked over at Emily concerned.

“Blonde hair, a goatee..oh he had a skull with a dagger tattooed on his forearm.”

“Hmm, that’ll be Blake. When he finds me I will need you to leave and give me 5 or so.” All 3 of them looked at Kelley like she was crazy. 

“No, someone needs to be here when he is here.” Christen was putting on her mom voice.

“You can’t be Chris..You know that.” Kelley and Christen looked at each other having their own silent conversation. Christen gave in.

“Fine, but we are going to be right outside that door. If he tries anything, yell out.”

Emily stood beside Kelley on her good arm side, “Actually guys, do you mind giving Em and I a few minutes?” Kelley was smiling up at Emily who was biting her own lip.

“Sure, I wanna go make out with Chris anyway. We’ll go find a room.”

“Tobin!” Christen was trying to sound like she was scolding Tobin but her eyes said something completely different. “We’re going to go and find some coffee but we won’t be too far away. Emily text me if you need us.” Emily smiled over at Christen knowing what she was saying.

 

When Tobin and Christen left the room, Kelley reached out for Emily to pull her over to the bed and tapped beside her for Emily to sit with her.

“Thank you for coming, you don’t know how much it means to me to have you here.” Kelley put her fingers through Emily’s and squeezed tight. “I really didn’t want to leave you on Sunday, I was having too much fun.”

“Something tells me it would have been a lot safer for you to stay with me that night..uh..you know what I mean..like dinner.” Emily blushed all the way down to her toes.

“Yeah things didn’t go quite as planned that night. And don’t worry, that guy that is following us isn’t going to hurt me. He just wants to ask some questions about that night I expect. He probably thought he was being subtle but I’m gonna need to tell him he needs to work on his skills.” Emily was looking at Kelley like she wanted to ask so many questions. “Please Emily, I need to ask you to trust me. I haven’t been able to have anyone in my life for a while and I probably still shouldn’t but there is something between us. I know you feel it too. It’s like this magnetic pull that just keeps bringing us together. Please just give us a chance.” Emily kept looking at Kelley, not looking away but she wasn’t smiling either.

“Kiss me Kel.” It was that simple. Emily wanted to stay. She didn’t know what she was getting herself into but she wanted to stay. So Kelley kissed her, and that’s how Christen and Tobin found them.

“Well…good talk had by all I see?” Tobin’s smirk told them exactly what they had been doing as well. 

 

 

The days went by and Christen and Tobin were getting ready to go back to Atlanta. Not so subtle Blake had stopped by for his talk with Kelley. The women stood outside the room like they said they would but made it very clear to him that if he tried anything, they would ensure he would regret it. He got the picture and kept the visit brief.

 

Tobin and Christen left on the Sunday afternoon together, leaving when Kelley was released and able to return back to her apartment. Her arm would be in the brace for another 2 weeks and her ribs still hurt like hell. They were standing outside Kelley’s door ready to walk inside.

“Why don’t you come stay with me?” Emily knew that Kelley would have issues with some of the simplest things over the next few weeks, but really, she just didn’t want to let Kelley go just yet. Kelley looked extremely surprised by the offer. “Kel, you have one arm and broken ribs. Things are going to be a little tricky for a while. Come stay with me and let me help you. And…..maybe I’ve enjoyed spending time with you. We can get to know each other a bit better.” They just looked at each other, Kelley giving her a little grin. They walked inside the small apartment. 

“Awww, Em, are you going to miss me?”

“No.” Emily said very matter of factly causing Kelley’s grin to drop. Emily smirked back at her, “Because you are going to come stay with me. Pack a bag, End of story”

Kelley didn’t even want to fight it. Yes things would be quite difficult on her own but she also liked the thought of spending more time with Emily. “I know I have to work during the week but you can rest in the apartment and when I come home I can look after you.” 

Kelley gave Emily a kiss, not an actual spoken answer. Then she deepened the kiss, neither one of them stepping back, not until they needed air and to stop it building any further.

“Pack a bag Kelley, come stay with me.” She gave Kelley a little peck on the lips. 

 

It didn’t take the pair long to get together what Kelley needed, and Kelley didn’t really want to stay in her shitty apartment any longer than she needed to. She didn’t even bother to try and apologise to Emily for the state of her apartment. Nothing could be said.  She would normally have higher standards, but this is the hand thats been dealt so no point dwelling.

 

Emily drove Kelley back to her apartment, stopping on the way to buy some food to cook dinner. Just before they arrived at her apartment, her phone rang through the cars blue tooth. Moe had been trying to get hold of her for 2 days, Emily would never formally ignore the calls but she had been so focused on Kelley and the other 2 women that she just never remembered to call. “Oh boy….Hello?”

“Oh my god she lives!” There was a high pitched sarcastic voice on the other end of the line. Kelley did her best to muffle her laugh, only be rewarded with pain in her side. Emily had one eye squinted and one side of her face sort of contorted in anticipation of the next comments. “Have you been locked away in a sex pit with hottie from the club or something?” Emily closed eyes for a brief second breathing deep trying to control the blush she knew was overtaking her entire body. When she glanced over to Kelley, she had her head tilted back, her eyes closed and a big ass grin on her face.

“No Moe, sorry I’ve been busy.”

“Oh I know you’ve been busy. You’ve been having wild sex like a crazy woman haven’t you? God knows you need a…”

“Moe..”Emily yelled quickly at her to be quiet. Where was the sand to bury you’re head in when you need it she thought. “Jesus Christ Moe, Kelley is sitting in the car right beside me so can you please shut the hell up about the sex pit.” She took another deep breathe to control the blush. 

“Oh Hi Kelley.” Came the sweetest voice, “Sorry I didn’t realise you were there. Due to the fact that my Best friend in the world has been ignoring me for days. I thought she might have been dead…..or in a sex pit with you. Apologies about that..Well, not about the sex pit. I’m sure you’ve realised by now, she really nee…”

“Do not finish that sentence if you want to stay my best friend in the world Morgan.” Kelley couldn’t keep in her laughter anymore.

“Hi, yeah sorry Emily has been radio silent. I had a little accident and was in hospital for a few days. And sorry to say, it definitely is not a sex pit environment.”

“I don’t know, they have lots of beds to choose from.” Moe came back at Kelley with.

“Yeah true, but I was unconscious for 4 days so it would have been real freaky stuff.”

“Oh crap…are you ok? 4 days, Emily, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Sorry Moe, I just haven’t been thinking straight.” Emily reached over and put her hand on Kelley’s knee giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh sweetie, you haven’t been thinking straight for years. But I get it, I’ll let you off the hook this time….So what are you two doing now?” 

“Well, we just dropped over to Kelley’s to get some clothes and due to the broken ribs and arm in a brace, Kelley will be staying with me for a little while.” There was silence and Emily just started shaking her head. She knew what was coming. Kelley started looking concerned but Emily just waved her off. “Just say it Moe.”

“Beep, Beep, Beep,Beep!” Emily rolled her eyes but Kelley was still confused. 

“Why is she beeping?”

“Hahahahahaha, I guess Emily’s the one reversing the U-Haul seeing as you can’t drive right now.” Kelley started laughing, finally understanding.

“Morgan….you have 30 seconds and I’m hanging up on you.”

“Okay, Okay. Will you two be up for a drink this week? I’d like to meet Kelley properly and see you too squishy.” Kelley raised her eyebrows at the nickname. 

“Mmmm, come by after work tomorrow. I’ll make dinner.” Emily knew she had to put out an offer to see Moe, and it was best for Kelley to be able to sit comfortably and also..stay out of trouble.

“Oh how domestic!” Emily just rolled her eyes, praying to get through this while Kelley was sitting beside her, hearing everything her best friend was saying.

“Alright, 30 seconds of you torturing me is up. Love you Moe.”

“Love you too squishy. Bye Kelley.”

“Bye.” Emily breathed a sigh of relief. “So…squishy.”

“I do not even know to be honest. It has stuck since college. I just go with the flow, sometimes its easier with Moe”

“Did you have a sex pit back then too?” Kelley slowly turned her head around to look Emily in the eyes, smirking, an eyebrow raised. 

“Oh..you think you’re funny huh? Well, we’ll see who’s funny when she is trying to get her shirt off by herself later.” Kelley’s smirk dropped quickly. 

“Dammit”

 

 

 

 

“Oh well this is nice. I can definitely get myself comfortable here.” Kelley was walking around the apartment running her good hand over the soft leather couch and touching the stone kitchen bench top. Emily had bought the place after a few really successful portfolios were landed and the partners gave her a few really nice bonuses. Marketing could be really profitable if you were good at your job. And Emily was.

“Thank you. I’m pretty happy with the place. I was lucky and got it just when it came onto the market. Hopefully it’s one of many.”

“Oh you want a portfolio of property huh?” Kelley asks genuinely interested. Emily kept surprising her. Property in big cities could be really hard to manage but if you played the game right and bought in the right areas, you could definitely make a lot of money.

“Yeah I’d like to own a few places. Maybe different cities.” Emily looked Kelley in the eyes with a sparkle, “are you in the market for a sugar momma?” She walked slowly over to where Kelley stood, standing right in front of her, breathing the same breath.

“I don’t now..I think I’ve already found myself one.” Kelley leant forward kissing Emily softly.

“Good answer.” Emily kissed her again this time putting her hands on either side of Kelley’s waist and bringing her in closer, if possible. Emily loved the sweet taste of peppermint that Kelley tasted of. She didn’t know how she managed it, but she liked it a lot.  Kelley let out a small moan as she bunched up the hem of Emily’s shirt in her fist pulling on it to keep her close. What started as a fairly innocent kiss was turning into something filled with a lot of passion and need. Emily realised she was getting too lost in the kiss and reluctantly took a step back.

“Okay so your ribs are going to be the death of me. You make it very hard to control myself.”

“Me? I was just standing here.” Kelley raised her eyebrows daring Emily to have a come back.

“Mmmmm,” She hummed, “Let’s get you settled into the guest room that has a wall and a door.” Emily picked up Kelley’s duffle bag and led her down the hallway to the guest room placing the bag on the floor at the end of the bed. “I’ll get you a fresh towel and the wi-fi code. My room is obviously the one across from you and the bathroom is just down the end.”

“You’re room is just across the hall huh? Do you have a curfew?” Kelley was enjoying the tortured look on Emily’s face.

“Are you telling me, that I am the only one that is going to have a hard time being across the hall and knowing that I can’t touch you for weeks. Cause I’m just making the assumption that you want me too, by the way you are kissing me.” Emily was blushing at the bold statement she made but she felt oddly comfortable with Kelley to be up front with her. Kelley is looking at Emily while biting her bottom lip. She knows it will be hard being so close to Emily and not being able to be with her how she wants to. 

“I think this is going to be the perfect way for us to get to know each other, without other things happening to quickly and potentially ruining what we have.” Kelley had to think of the positives, she was going to spend all this time with the woman she really wanted to get to know. Kelley gave Emily a quick peck on the lips and then led her out to the couch, sitting on black leather but realising it wasn’t that easy.

“I didn't realise that this was going to be so hard. I just want to sit on the couch with you.”

“Yeah you’re going to hurt for awhile. Let me get you some extra pillows to support your back and side. We will have to set you up of a night time with the extra pillows as well.”

Emily left and came back with a few extra supportive but soft pillows. Her phone beeped with a message from Moe. 

“Moe has asked to change nights for dinner this week. She forgot about a meeting that will run late. Looks like it just you and me for a few nights.”

“I have absolutely no problem with that. Now, what are we watching?” Kelley passed the remote over to Emily.

“I don’t mind really. I can’t stay up too late tonight unfortunately. I have 2 big meetings tomorrow that I can’t look like shit for.”

“Well how about we go lay in my bed in a little bit then, I can get set up for the night, then you can fall asleep whenever you are ready then not worrying about me getting off the couch.”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to order dinner tonight because I can’t be stuffed cooking right now. We can watch some TV and then I can have an early night.”  The pizza turned up after 45 minutes and they feasted on the bbq sausage with extra cheese flavours. 

Later that night after dinner and setting Kelley up, they were watching old reruns of Friends so they didn’t have to concentrate too hard as they were both tired.  Emily fell asleep beside Kelley and Kelley felt no rush to wake her up to go to her own bedroom across the hall. She enjoyed seeing the woman laying beside her, relaxed with her hair splayed out over the pillow. Kelley was sitting up on the bed a bit so she wouldn’t hurt her ribs by lying down. Emily was lying on her side with her arm draped over Kelley’s legs. Kelley knew this is what she had been missing. Her phone vibrated silently while sitting on her leg. She really wasn’t expecting anyone apart from Christen and Tobin to contact her.

 

**Maxim - Call me tomorrow. I need you for a job.**

 

**Kelley - Dude I have broken ribs, I only woke up 3 days ago after that fuckhead rammed me.**

 

**Maxim - Yep, I know. Call me, it’s not for a few weeks.**

 

Kelley put her head back against the wall sighing. “Finally” She whispered.


	10. keep doing what you're doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley's ribs still hurt and Emily helps to look after her. It's just a case of falling harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter a bit longer. Just trying to get the story going. Thanks so much for all the love. You've all been so gentle for my first time....writing. Keep the feedback coming.

Emily woke up holding something. It took her a few seconds to realise she was actually holding someone. She thought about it for another minute or so and smiled. This is the person she has been wanting to see, lying in her house. The woman she came so close to losing before she even got to fall for her. Emily knew she was already starting to fall for Kelley now. Kelley was such an easy person to laugh with. Someone who tried to make you laugh and wanted to hold you if you were crying. Kelley had already showed her protective side and considering how little Emily knew about Kelley and how vague Kelley was with some of her answers, Emily felt safe. It was such a scary feeling, to feel so raw and naked with someone. But here Emily was, unwrapping herself from Kelley, who was laying beside her. Emily really felt for her. It must be so uncomfortable to sleep the way Kelley had too. But lying down makes it too painful when Kelley tries to sit up, and while Emily is at work, she won’t be able to help Kelley get up if she gets stuck and it will be too painful.

 

Emily gently rolled away from Kelley to get off the bed without disturbing her. 

“You planning on sneaking out on me?” Emily rolled her eyes while also rolling back towards Kelley.

“I thought you were sleeping. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I’m a very light sleeper. Too much can happen around you when you sleep.” Emily raised her eyes at that statement.

“True, I hear consulting can be very dangerous.” She leaned over and kissed Kelley on the cheek, “But don’t worry, nothing is going to happen to you while you are in my apartment. Lets just call this your safe house.” Kelley looked at Emily hoping she was feeling the same thing she was. Emily leaned back over to kiss her cheek again. “Lets get you up. I need to start getting ready for work and I need coffee.” Emily walked around to the other side of the bed and helped Kelley swing her legs over the side. It was going to take some time to get a system right and slowly Kelley would start to heal, but for this morning, it just hurt. Kelley bit her lip trying not to let out a whimper, her ribs were hurting so much. There was so much bruising coming out onto her skin, half of her looked like a sick Smurf. When she was standing, she took some deep breaths to get through the pain. Emily just stood there rubbing her back gently and breathing with her. Eventually Kelley opened her eyes a crack and saw Emily looking at her like she was going to start crying too.

‘Hey I’m okay. I just have to breath through the pain. This was the first time out of a hospital bed in a week so even though the bed was amazing to lie on, it’s going to take some practice getting out of it.” Emily nodded gently at her knowing she was right. Kelly had to use the bathroom and luckily she had really easy sweats to pull down so at least going to the toilet wouldn’t be embarrassing.

 

Emily headed to the kitchen to begin the coffee machine and the smell of the grinding beans quickly took over the room.She could hear Kelley padding out into the kitchen and Emily eagerly opened her arms for Kelley to walk into for a hug. 

“Well this could become our nice morning routine.” Kelley mumbled lazily into Emily’s shoulder.

“I agree. Waking up next to you isn’t so bad. Although I had full intentions to sleep in my own bed last night.”

“Well maybe we can switch it up. One night can be yours, then the next can be mine. Then we can continue pretending for weeks that we just accidentally fell asleep in each others beds.” Emily pretended to glare at Kelley. “No need to be a smart ass, I haven’t had my coffee yet.” Kelley stepped away from Emily letting her get back to the coffee she was going to make.

“So..we haven’t really talked about what happened that night.” Kelley knew it was coming. She was surprised that the serious conversation between just them, hadn’t come up.

“Remember that time when I told you there were a lot of things I couldn’t talk about. Well this is going to be one of those things.” Emily just stood there scratching the back of her head thinking quietly.

“I don’t need you to tell me why it happened or who did it Kelley, I just want to know what you went through. How you got so hurt.” Kelley leant up against the kitchen counter closing her eyes thinking. She really didn’t want to keep things from Emily but knew she had too.

“I went somewhere to meet someone. There were more people there than I expected. They weren’t happy with some of the answers they were given. I was there with my own people. Somehow we managed to get into a car and get away with only minimal bullets being fired.” Emily gasped at that statement but sucked it back in so Kelley would keep talking. “It was like we were playing snakes and ladders. You turn one corner and you are ahead, you turn another corner and you are behind. I thought we were going to get far enough away to lose them but then I saw the headlights. Andy wouldn’t have stood a chance. When I woke up I thought we had all made it. But when Chris told me, it made sense. His side was hit straight on. That kid was always watching out for me, you….” Emily remembered what Andy did for her and Emma that night outside the restaurant. “When I told him about you and then me needing to get away to Atlanta, he knew exactly what I was asking without me even asking.” Kelley looked sad. “He really just got mixed up with the wrong people.”

“And you haven’t?” Emily was gently staring Kelley down.

“I’m old enough to know better.” Kelley dropped her head, looking at the ground and walked back into her bedroom. Emily wanted to stay talking to Kelley but she really needed to get to work and prepare for her meetings. She had let too much work slide already.

 

While Emily was in the shower, Kelley sat on her bed thinking about her predicament. It is what it is so make the most of it Kelley. This wasn’t going to be a big deal and the more she created it to be a mystery, the harder it would be. She very carefully got herself off the bed and walked out to the kitchen and lent back up against the bench top playing with her phone. Until Emily left for work, standing up was the most comfortable so she wasn’t trying to get up and down. She heard Emily’s bedroom door open and out she walked. Emily looked stunning. She was wearing a really well tailored suit that was navy with navy high heels. Her shirt was crisp white and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Kelley’s mouth went dry at the sight. 

“See something you like?” Emily was challenging Kelley and she knew it.

“Yes I do see something I like very much. I know you probably wear this type of thing every day but just so you know, I feel like you are wearing it just to make sure I’m tortured. But just remember..I see you..very clearly. You are beautiful, in every way.” Kelley walked over to give Emily a kiss she had been wanting all morning. “Now get to work so you can come back.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” Emily made sure Kelley had her office phone number in case she couldn’t get her on her cell and that everything she may need was in reach as she couldn’t reach up over shoulder height.

 

 

That afternoon when Emily came home she was mentally exhausted from the two massive meetings she had. They were extremely successful though, so at least it was a happy exhausted. Emily had a few emails to finish off but she figured she could do that sort of thing from home and be around Kelley. When she got home she found Kelley asleep on the couch. It would take a long time for Kelley’s body to heal properly and she needed all the rest she could get. Emily figured that while she was sleeping she could get those work emails done. Before she knew it, it was close to 6:30 and she had been working home for an hour. Figuring it was time to start looking at what they would have for dinner, Emily quietly walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. They had bought some ingredients the night before planning to cook but eating pizza instead, so there were plenty of vegetables ready to be used. She went about preparing dinner hearing Kelley slowly begin to wake up on the couch.

“Hey, when did you get back?” Kelley was rubbing her eyes trying to force the sleep away.

“Oh I’ve been home for about an hour. Seems you aren’t as much of a light sleeper as you thought.”

“Wow seriously? That couch is sooooo comfy though. Did you have a good day?” This questioning and this situation felt extremely domestic…and Emily loved it.

“Yep my meetings went really well but that also means I have to prepare another meeting to take to one of the CEO’s of a national company.” Emily was excited but was trying to hide the nerves that it also caused. 

“Wow, that’s amazing Em. Well done. I guess you’re used to kicking ass but I’m really happy for you.” Emily blushed at the compliment. 

“No believe me, sometimes it’s a complete bust, when you just don’t click with the company it totally sucks, but in this case, everything went really well. I have to fly out for a night in about 3 weeks time. Hopefully by then you will be in a much better condition. I’d hate to come back and find you with a shirt stuck on your head because it hurt too much and you couldn't move.” Kelley poked her tongue out at that comment.

“Thank you for your concern but I’m sure I will be fine.I was more than prepared to be doing all this by myself anyway.” 

“Yeah I know, but it doesn’t mean it wouldn’t of hurt like a bitch with the way your ribs are.” Kelley was nodding silently knowing that Emily was 100% right and she was really lucky that Emily had offered for her to stay. 

“What can I do to help with dinner?”

 

 

That is how it went all week. They would fall asleep in the same bed, cuddling if they could get Kelley comfortable enough. They would wake up together, Emily would go to work and then come home and prepare dinner and then do a bit more work rather than stay at work away from Kelley. She would sit beside Kelley on the couch or in bed and still get the work done, it just didn’t feel as lonely.

 

Moe was getting swamped at work so it was hard to have that dinner they had planned. Emily didn’t mind so much, she got to spend that alone time with Kelley, their own private bubble.

By the end of the week though, Kelley was starting to get agitated with being stuck inside. She needed to get out amongst people broken ribs and all. Her shoulder wasn’t hurting as much any more and the exercises she was doing to keep it moving seemed to really be doing the job. 

“Hey Em, you want to go out for a bit on Saturday night? Some of the guys are going to be at Seven’s so i’m gonna go see them, obviously not drinking in this condition..”  Emily liked the idea of being out with Kelley. She also knew Kelley needed to get out before she got total cabin fever.

“It sounds great. How about I mention to Moe that we will be out which means it gets us out of dinner.”

‘Hey yeah, good idea. That way I won’t freak out as much about meeting your best friend in the world.” 

“Moe is not that scary.” Emily was rolling her eyes and laughing at the thought that anyone actually thought Moe was intimidating.

“She’s your best friend Emily. It’s important that she likes me.”

 

 

Saturday finally came around and Emily was enjoying the sleep in. They had fallen asleep in her room and Kelley was finding it a little easier to manoeuvre the lower beds a bit better. It really was only 2 weeks since the accident, so her ribs were still very painful. It was all just about managing it better. Emily loved her bed beyond the love of many other things. She loved her bed, loved her coffee, loved her job….and she knew she was starting to fall in love with Kelley. They hadn’t even defined what they were yet. They just were. 

It was 9:30 and Emily was starting to stir because she was hungry. She opened her eyes and once again found her arms wrapped around Kelley’s legs. She’d woken up like this every other day too. When Kelley would wake up through the night, she would just lay there looking at Emily cuddling the lower half of her body. She so desperately wanted her ribs to heal so then they could cuddle properly. 

Emily unwrapped herself and headed out to the coffee machine. She knew Kelley wouldn’t sleep in to much longer because when Kelley got too hungry, food became Kelley’s sole focus. Emily started preparing some pancakes and fresh fruit for them to have with coffee. They didn’t have any real plans for the day except for heading out that night, so they could take their time with everything else they would want to do. Emily felt like they needed to have the ‘What are we doing’ conversation. Everything about them felt right, so why wouldn’t they be together.

 

Emily went back into the bedroom and slid onto the bed beside Kelley. She started kissing her cheek softly and then kissed down along her jawline. Kelley was humming in appreciation but hadn't opened her eyes yet. Emily started kissing along her jawline again but this time going more towards her lips. As Emily got closer Kelley started breaking out into a smile and turned her head turned capture Emily’s lips in a gentle kiss.

“I could definitely get used to waking up like this.”

“Oh yeah, is that something you would like to continue doing?” Emily figured that now was as good as time as any as Kelley seemed awake enough and she was the one who technically started the conversation. Locking onto Emily’s eyes, Kelley nodded “Yeah I do. I know a lot of our time together has been me being hurt or us trying to find each other. But now that I have found you, I don’t really want to let you go right now.” Emily gave Kelley a gentle peck on the lips but wanted her to continue if she had more to say. “I know I have a lot in my life that we don’t talk about, that’s not me not telling you because I don’t trust you, it’s just to keep you safe.” Emily was nodding slowly at that point. Was that something she was going to be able to work with and continue to be okay with.

“Do you think one day you can start to let me in a little? If we are going to be together, and I figure this is where the conversation is going,” Kelley gave her a gentle smile, full of feeling, “I don’t know if I can be kept int he dark forever.”

“Not forever…..I promise.” At that promise, Emily put her head down on Kelley’s shoulder and played with the hem of her shirt. After a minute of oddly comfortable silence, Emily looked at Kelley, nodded and gave her a brief kiss. “Come on, I made us breakfast.” Emily went to get off the bed.

“Wait, wait, wait.” Kelley reached out and gently grabbed Emily’s wrist to hold her on the bed. “What was that? Was that an okay? I’m confused.” Kelley was looking at Emily with a little confusion, a little concern and maybe a little bit of hope.

“C’mon Kelley, Come and see what I made my gorgeous girlfriend for breakfast. I think she will like it.” Kelley had the biggest smile on her face, pretty much matching the smile on Emily’s face. Kelley slowly got off the bed and held Emily’s hand as she was led out to the kitchen. “Wow this looks amazing. And smells so good. I’m just gonna go pee and then I will be back.”

“Okay, i’ll pour the coffee.”

 

A large chunk of the day was spent with them making out on the couch. Every now and then they had to move away from each other and attempt to watch TV just to try and take some of the heat out of them. But they kept making their way back together on the couch and a lingering hand would be stroking someone’s leg, and then kissing someone’s neck and then it would normally have fingers running through hair. They didn’t feel they needed to be anywhere else and wanted to enjoy this day together, where they officially became a couple. Unfortunately because of Kelley’s ribs, sex was still off the cards, but they would definitely be heating things up and making it hard on each other for a bit of fun. 

 

Around 3 o’clock, Emily drove Kelley back over to her apartment to get some more clothes. They wouldn’t stay there long, but Kelley never originally packed clothes to go out anywhere. Not like tonight anyway. She packed another duffle bag with a bigger variety of clothes, Kelley knew she wanted to take Emily out on another date as well so she packed some particular favourites to ensure she was covering most social angles. She had decided she wouldn’t wear the sling that afternoon because for one, she didn’t want to wear it out that night, and two, it was probably time to get her shoulder moving after she had been working on her home physiotherapy exercises.

 

 

 

Getting ready that night in separate rooms left them both being unaware of what the other was wearing.  Both wanted to impress though so there was a lot of effort involved on both sides.  Not that where they were going was fancy, it was more that they wanted to make it hard for the other one to look anywhere else.

Kelley still had bruising so there wasn’t a lot of skin showing but she made sure things were tight in certain areas. She was wearing a dark blue pair of jeans with a few tears in the thighs, a tight black shirt that clung to her flat stomach with her favourite boots, her hair sitting in light waves over her shoulders.

Emily was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans with a dark blue shirt and black heels. Her hair was also down and sat straight, over her shoulders.

They saw each other for a few minutes before jumping in their Uber. They actually managed to control themselves so they wouldn’t have to spend too much time re applying lipstick. As long as they got there with the lipstick on, that’s all that counted. They did however find it hard to keep their hands off each other.

“So who are the guys you are seeing tonight?” Emily hadn’t actually asked too many questions, something she was definitely working on.

“Just a couple of guys I work with every now and then.” Kelley wanted to be as open as she could but that wasn’t leaving too much to be revealed. “I promise, no trouble tonight. I know there always seems to be some drama with me, but not tonight. Tonight I have you beside me and I won’t let anyone get in the way of us having a great night together.” Emily was satisfied with that answer and gave Kelley a gentle kiss.

 

It was busy out and as they walked into the club, Future was already pumping through their veins with how the bass was affecting the air. Kelley led them to the back which seemed to have a few extra bodyguards minding the area. As Kelley walked them over, one of them glanced over and nodded his head in recognition. Emily was already holding Kelley’s hand but she grabbed it a little tighter. Realising that a small VIP section had been created where they were and this time, she was part of it. Instead of there being any excitement because of that fact, she felt uneasy because she had no idea why they were in the exclusive section. Kelley sensed a small change in Emily’s demeanour and pulled her in and wrapped her arms around her, whispering in Emily’s ear.

“Are you ok?” She kissed gently under Emily’s ear.

“Yeah I’m ok. I guess its just weird. I’ve never been in the roped off sections before.”

“There isn’t anything too special about it really. Apart from the service is normally better.” Kelley was trying to make Emily feel comfortable but she understands where she is coming from.

“They have their own security over here.” 

“Look at it this way, half of these guys are absolute assholes in general life so it’s more to keep them in.” Kelley was smiling because she made Emily laugh.

“Oh my god, why are you in here then?”

“Guilty by association I’m afraid.” Kelley looked deeply in to Emily’s eyes trying to tell her that she wasn’t like them. Some of the guys nodded over towards Kelley, but most of them it seemed were giving her space. Emily thought this was a little odd, wondering if it had anything to do with her accident. Emily recognised the creeper from the hospital who was standing beside a very well dressed man who was talking to 2 very beautiful (and expensive) ladies. Kelley stiffened a little at the sight of him but then she leant in to Emily. “What time was Moe getting here?” Kelley asked.

Emily looked at her phone for the time and saw the message. “She messaged 5 minutes ago to say she was in the car on the way so I would say another 5 and she will be here.”

“What would you like to drink?” Kelley waved a waitress over.

“I think I might have a vodka and soda please with some lime.” Kelley got the drinks organised, just sparkling water for her because she still wasn’t right to have alcohol yet. Within 2 minutes which was probably the fastest that Emily had ever asked for and was given a drink, it was in her hand. She took a sip, “Oh this tastes like the good vodka.”

“Yeah all top shelf stuff in here.” Emily smiled and looked down at her buzzing phone. 

“Moe just turned up. I’m just going to find her and bring her back ok?” Emily gave Kelley a quick kiss and walked through the club towards the door. Spotting Moe who looked fantastic in a tight dress that stopped mid thigh, Emily walked up to her giving a tight hug.

“Oh there you are. I’ve missed you. Seems like you have gone missing off the face of the earth.” Moe knew Emily would feel bad but she didn’t mean it in that way.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been working a lot and also making sure my cripple is ok.” Emily grinned like a lotto winner.

“You’re cripple huh?” Emily nodded happily. “Well let me meet this woman who has stolen you away.” Emily led Moe down towards the back explaining where they were. Moe’s eyebrows went up in surprise but interest. Emily spotted her beautiful woman standing talking to a few guys and when Kelley saw her she excused herself from the conversation and walked over. The bodyguards gave Moe the once over, purely safety wise, and nodded them past. Emily reached out to grab Kelleys hand bringing her in close to her, “Moe this is Kelley, Kelley, Morgan, Moe, my best friend.” Moe hugged Kelley happily. “Be gentle Morgan.” Emily rushed out.

“It’s ok Em, I’m not going to break her. Hi Kelley, it’s nice to meet. Are you feeling better after the accident?”

“Yeah my shoulder is finally feeling right and the ribs are doing…okay…this one is making sure I don’t do anything silly.” Kelley pointed towards Emily. 

“It’s harder than you think.” Kelley laughed at that but had to agree with Emily. “You know I’m right.” Kelley nodded. Moe looked around at where they were standing with all the security standing in front. 

“What’s with the strongmen?” Moe waved her hands around.

“Oh it’s just a private party for one of Kelley’s friends. We just thought we would come in and crash it for a little bit.” Emily smiled at Moe hoping that she would accept that answer and leave it at that. Kelley looked thankful at Emily and gave her a kiss knowing exactly that she just lied for Kelley to her best friend. 

“Well are you up for some dancing?” Moe looked at the women.

“Oh I am definitely not up to dancing so I will wait here for you ladies. Just make sure you come back over when you want a drink so I can get you the good stuff.” Moe started walking towards the dance floor, Emily leant in to give Kelley a kiss. Kelley grabbed the back of Emily’s neck holding her close so she could deepen the kiss. After about 10 seconds Kelley knew she needed to stop or Emily was never going to get on the dance floor. She pulled back and let Emily turn around and follow Moe to the dance floor. This would give her a chance to talk to a few people she needed to without feeling guilty, but also knew she needed to stay away from trouble tonight. She couldn’t let it seem that every time she is in public, something happens to her or or to people near her. Kelley zeroed in on the man she wanted to talk to but knew she had to pace herself.

 

 

“She is beautiful Emily and she can’t stop smiling at you.” 

“I know she is gorgeous. Its frustrating as hell that her ribs are broken. Definitely stops things from getting too heated that’s for sure. Well they get heated, then the brakes go on and I need a shower of ice.

“Whats it been like having her staying with you?”

“I love it. It’s been great coming home to her. She’s been pretty tired and is usually asleep when i get home but having her there is awesome.”

“Wait did you use the L word?” Emily rolled her eyes.

“Yes, I love having her there. I enjoy her company. I didn’t say I loved anything else.”

“Hmmmm, you are falling hard aren't you?” Moe was looking at Emily with a smirk. Emily decided she wasn’t even going to deny it.

“Very hard.”

 

Kelley had slowly made her way over towards Spencer. He was still talking to the 2 women with him but didn’t appear as captivated. Spencer saw Kelley standing close by and excused himself from the 2 women to talk to her.

“How is the shoulder?” He was a very intimating man..if you were capable of being intimated by him.

“Yeah it’ll be fine. It’s the ribs that are slowing me down. That car was determined to stop us and was speeding up as it hit us. How was that allowed to happen? It was a fucking ambush Spencer. I can’t help feel like you deliberately sent us in there without support and you hand picked us. Did you know?” Kelley wasn’t scared of him and Spencer always found this entertaining. Everyone else was so meek around him, but not Kelley.

“Why the hell would I send you to get killed when you are one of the few people who aren’t scared of me? I still haven’t figured out if you are stupid or reckless because of that.”

“Why would I be scared of you? I’ve always done right by you.” Kelley was keeping her voice level and calm. She didn’t want anyone to think she was riled by him. Definitely not Spencer.

“Yes you have been loyal Kelley. That’s why I have requested you on the next job. Maxim called you right? He told you what I needed?” Kelley nodded, putting her hands in her pockets to appear casual but trying to control her nerves.

“Yeah he rang me at the beginning of last week. I told him out for a few weeks. I’m not good to anyone while I’m like this.”

“You have four weeks Kelley. In that time, work with Maxim, Willy and Thomas. This has to go right. It’s a big job that will pay you well. You can buy that pretty little thing over their all the diamonds she wants.” Kelley looked behind her to see where Spencer had been looking. Emily was making her way over with Moe, both laughing, arms looped through each others. When Kelley turned back around, Spencer was gone and back over talking to the ladies he was with before. She turned to give Emily all her focus.

“Well Hi sexy. Would you ladies like a drink?” Kelley never wanted that smile to leave Emily’s face.

 


	11. about time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just sexy times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is so nerve racking writing for the first time with sexual content. I hoped it sounds ok and not just porn with out a story line. Let me know your thoughts. Thanks for all the Kudos and hits!!

Two weeks later and Kelley’s ribs are continuing to heal. She has been doing all the right things with keeping as still as she can without going stir crazy. Obviously 4 weeks post car accident, her ribs aren’t going to be healed, but she is feeling a lot better and a lot more mobile in general.

 

Things between Kelley and Emily have only continued to intensify as well.They only sleep in Emily’s bed now and use the second room to store Kelley’s belongings. Tonight, Friday night, they had ordered in Indian and had been watching American Ninja Warrior. Right at this time though, somehow Emily had turned to straddle Kelley, attempting to shut her down from being a smart ass. This was the main way Emily found she could get the upper hand on Kelley because Kelley was so quick witted. Emily locked her eyes on Kelley, cupped her chin with both hands and pulled Kelley’s lips closer. As soon as their lips met, the kiss deepened with tongues crossing lips. Kelley’s hands went underneath Emily’s shirt and slowly moved up her back and then she ghosted her finger tips back down over the skin. Emily let out a small moan at the sensation and Kelley pulled back and used one of her hands to grab the back of Emily’s head and move it to the side so it would open up access to her neck. Kelley nipped and sucked on her pulse before returning back to Emily’s lips, eagerly entering her mouth. Kelley’s hands went to Emily’s ass and pulled in closer than possible. Emily automatically grinding down against Kelley, causing Kelley to moan at the sensation that was building very strongly. This had been happening other nights, but this time, when Kelley pulled back and looked into Emily’s eyes, they were so dark with lust, there was no way this was ending in any other way.

Kelley bought their lips together again and slid her hands down Emily’s sides, grabbed the hem of her shirt and lifted for Emily to left over her head. That left Emily sitting there with a soft red and white rose patterned bra that Kelley knew had matching underwear. Because Kelley still wasn’t lifting her arms up over her head, she was wearing button up shirts. Emily was almost finished unbuttoning it while Kelley was caressing her breasts over the bra, slowly making her way around to unclasp it. Kelley pulled the straps of Emily’s bra down off her shoulders and threw the bra across the room before continuing to cover Emily’s left breast with her mouth. Emily threw her head back and continued to slowly grind against Kelley. Kelley then switched to the other breast, sucking and licking the nipple making Emily squirm and breathe heavier. Emily bought Kelley’s lips up to her own and kissed her hard almost sucking all the air out of her lungs. Kelley’s thumbs were sitting on the waist band of Emily’s pants slowly dipping down and slowly lowering them a few inches.She turned her hands around and put them in Emily’s underwear around her ass and pulled her in and squeezed firmly. Kelley put her mouth on one of Emily’s breasts while Emily leaned in grinding hard against Kelley while holding her head hard against her chest so Kelley had no choice but to have her in her mouth. Kelley pulled her hands back up Emily’s back scratching her a little causing Emily to arch her back out in response. Kelley took advantage of the space created and moved her hand down the front of Emily’s stomach until it was just sitting below the rim of her underwear. She looked up at Emily, asking permission to go lower when Emily grabbed Kelly’s wrist gently and pushed her hand down further. When Kelley’s hand dipped lower, she felt how wet Emily was. This bought a low growl from Kelley and a loud moan from Emily. This is the first time that they have gone this far and Kelley was enjoying the wetness that had been waiting to be discovered. Kelley cupped her palm around Emily fully to cover her and put pressure on her palm causing Emily to grind against her hand. While Kelley was discovering the area she longed to touch, Emily tucked her head in the nook of Kelley’s neck and took a few deep breaths. She wanted to remember how it felt when she first had Kelley there. Just because they couldn’t lie intimately on a bed, doesn’t mean they can’t be intimate the same way, on a couch………Kelley slowly started to use more pressure with two fingers causing Emily to lean back again and take a deep breath, arching back and swearing when she felt Kelley push into her.

“Fuck..Kel.. Oh fuck..that feels so good.” Emily was trying to keep her thoughts together as the electricity and sensations ran through her brain. She was moving slowly against Kelley’s hand holding onto her shoulders. Emily grabbed Kelley face a kissed her messily, moaning into Kelley’s mouth. Kelley started to pick up the pace and push a little deeper and Emily threw her hair back again taking in the sensations it was causing. Kelley had her other hand around the back of Emily and pulled her forward a little so she could go back to sucking on her breasts. She was leaving little marks all over her chest and rolled one of Emily’s nipples carefully through her teeth. Emily grabbed the back of Kelley’s head and pulled it back stopping the contact and making it so she could look her in the eyes. Kelley could feels Emily’s orgasm building around her fingers. Both their breathing was heavy and Emily was making noises on the occasional thrust from Kelley. Kelley had been reasonably quiet up until this point, focusing on making Emily feel good, and also enjoying the way Emily felt.

“You are so wet, I just want to keep fucking you.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed, fuck right there, don’t stop.” Kelley made sure she stayed on that angle that Emily was enjoying but bought her thumb around to rub on Emily’s clit. This bought a new sound from Emily that Kelley want to hear again. Suddenly Emily grew tight around Kelley’s fingers and she started to slow and stiffen, holding onto Kelley tightly. Emily tried to keep her eyes open and look at Kelley but everything was going blurry from the blood rush so she squeezed them tight and rested her head on Kelley’s good shoulder. When Emily slumped completely against her, Kelley pulled her fingers out and hugged Emily tightly. Emily’s breathing was starting to slow down to normal and she looked at Kelley and gave her a deep passionate kiss.

“That escalated quickly.” Kelley had a big smirk on her face.

“Well you can’t keep sitting on me like that and not expect something to happen. I’ve been wanting to touch you for weeks.”

“Oh believe me, I’ve wanted the same thing, and I can’t wait til I can have my way with you without worrying that I have hurt you.” Emily gave Kelly another small kiss.

“Well until that can happen, I guess you better get used to me finding new ways to fuck you without it hurting me.” Kelley looked at Emily almost like she was challenging her.

“Oh really, well, as long as I can walk and sit on my chair at work, I’m up for the challenge.” Emily indicated her want by slowly grinding back down on Kelley again. Kelley grabbed either side of Emily’s head and held her in front of her so she could kiss her and have all the control of the kiss. She then started moving one hand down Emily’s front, palm up, so her nails were tracking down on Emily’s skin. When she got to her destination, Kelley started making small circles on Emily’s clit, causing her to rest her head in the nook of Kelley’s neck, her breathing becoming more erratic. Emily placed her hands on the back of the couch, on either side of Kelley’s shoulders, slowly gripping it harder and harder. Emily was getting lost in the feeling and it wasn’t taking her long to build back up to cum again.

“Kelley, you’re gonna kill me, this feels so good.”

“Good, I wish I could make you cum all night. Just wait until we can do this together.” With the thought of touching Kelley like this and hearing her cum, made Emily tip over the edge again. She fell exhausted, her full weight on Kelley. Kelley was gently tucking the hair behind Emily’s ear.

“C’mon baby, how bout I take you to bed so we can snuggle?” Kelley whispered into Emily’s ear. She nodded in response, apparently starting to drift off already. She got up off Kelley as gently as she could and helped Kelley off the couch. Holding her hand, Emily led them into the bedroom, ready to spend the rest of the night, cuddled up to the person that she had fallen in love with.

 

 

It was Sunday night, and the weekend was nearly over. They had spent the weekend by themselves again, in their bubble. Emily took Kelley to the farmers market so they could buy some fresh food and Emily bought a new plant for her apartment. The flower was in full bloom and would look beautiful on the table until its blossom finished.  The coming week would have Emily fly out for the night to Seattle to present to a sporting company and then follow up with a luncheon with another firm they were wanting the opportunity to present to. It was going to be a stressful week preparing and Kelley tried to give Emily a bit more space. Emily however, only wanted Kelley close to her so she continued coming home from work as soon as she could and work from home while Kelley was sleeping in the bed beside her. 

 

On Tuesday night while Kelley was asleep, Emily lay beside her reading about the company and the people she would be meeting for lunch. She always liked to know about the business people she was presenting to so she could work on the known likes and be aware of the dislikes that the company had veered away from. Kelleys phone was vibrating on the bedside table, showing she was missing a call. She figured that if it was Christen and it was urgent, she would call Emily. Christen and Tobin had stayed in touch since returning to Atlanta, both of them stoked that Kelley finally had a girlfriend. Emily was intrigued though at who would be calling her girlfriend this late at night. Emily carefully slid off the bed so she wouldn’t disturb Kelley. Kelley’s phone vibrated once again, just with a message this time.

 

**“Change of plans KO. We gotta do it sooner” - Maxim.** Then another message.

“ **Call me ASAP, some things have to change in the timing. You’re so fucking hard to get hold of these days.” - Maxim.**

 

Emily couldn’t help but feel anxious at that. She still didn’t know what Kelley got up to doing during the day but she knew Kelley had been going somewhere. Emily put the phone back on the nightstand plugging it into the power so it would be charged for Kelley. Emily then heard another more muffled vibrating noise but it was neither of their phones. She walked around the room trying to find the direction it was coming from, but it stopped before she could find the source of the noise. She waited a few minutes to see if it would start again but there was nothing. Emily was tired and figured she must be hearing things so she decided to call it a night and snuggle in beside Kelley.

 

Kelley woke up early the next morning, happy that every day her body felt better. It would still be another couple of weeks for her to be 100% but she knows it could have been so much worse. Kelley looks down at Emily who is still asleep, she looks so peaceful and absolutely beautiful. Kelley still can’t believe how much has changed in her life in the last 2 months. Can this happiness  be real? Can what Emily and Kelley have survive? She sat there closing her eyes letting all the  possibilities flash through her mind. It gets too much for her and Kelley shakes her head to clear it of the thoughts. She reaches over to her phone, touching the screen and seeing the messages from Maxim. Her eyebrows knit together in frustration. They can’t bring it forward. The timing was so important and it would have to be a really good reason to change anything they had planned. She would deal with this later because right now she wanted to focus on the woman laying beside her. It was only 5:30 and she knew it was way too early for Emily to wake up, but the grin that came across Kelley’s face showed that that wasn’t going to stop her.

 

First she moved her body slowly to see how it felt to move lower. Kelley has been very careful about how she would lie in the bed but it had to be getting to the time where she would try and lay flat. When she was flat on the bed, she rolled onto her side only finding a little bit of tenderness. She rolled onto her back and then back to her side again. She wanted to make sure that she was actually able to move and not get stuck. Emily was lying on her side which meant now she was facing away from Kelley. Kelley slid up behind Emily and wrapped her arm around Emily pulling her in close against her body.

“Kel?” Emily mumbled out her name.

“Yeah babe its me.” Emily snuggles back even more, their bodies completely flush. Emily’s ass was  pushing back against Kelley’s front and it was starting to drive her insane. Kelley moved her hips very slowly and gently against Emily. She thought Emily was asleep again but she responded with a small push back, her arm then coming up and grabbing around behind holding onto one of Kelley’s thighs, holding her in place against her. Kelley’s hand that was wrapped around Emily slowly moved down so that her finger tips dipped below Emily’s waistband. Both their hips were starting to move with more pressure and in time. Their breathing was becoming heavier and the anticipation was building making them both make little moans. Kelley moved her hand even lower, moving to here she found the wetness begin. Emily gasped at the contact and Kelley moved her hand in even further applying more pressure.

“Kelley….” Kelley started moving her finger around on Emily’s clit, moving in a circle. Slowly applying more pressure, Emily’s breathing becoming ragged.

“I need you inside me Kelley…Please…..I need..” Kelley pulled her hand up and pushed gently on Emily shoulder pushing her onto her stomach. She didn’t bother with teasing anymore because she desperately wanted to be inside Emily. The legs on Emily’s sleep shorts were loose enough for Kelley that she just moved her hand in between Emily’s legs and went back to her clit. She rubbed there a few times in the wetness before pushing 2 of her fingers into Emily. Emily moaned in pleasure as Kelley pushed into her, her hips bucking back and forth against the mattress.  Kelley shuffled a bit so her leg was draped over Emily’s leg and giving her something to anchor onto. There were no words being said, just a lot of panting and moaning, Emily thrusting her hips and Kelley grinding up against Emily’s thigh. They kept moving like this, Kelley moving faster and deeper. This caused Emily to moan louder. “Yes Kel, like that. Shit you…you know exactly where to touch me.” 

“I want to hear you saying my name when you cum Em. Do you want to cum?”

 “Fuck yes..Fuck me..Kelley, oh god Kelley. Uh…Uh…..Fuck…Kellllllley……Uh.”

 Kelley felt Emily cum all over her hand and Emily collapsed forward onto the bed in exhaustion. Kelley peppered Emily’s back with kisses, Emily finally turning her head so she was facing Kelley.

“What bought that on?” Emily managed to get out.

“I woke up and you looked absolutely beautiful and I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.”

“You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” Emily leant up on her elbows, concern in her eyes. Kelley shook her head, “No actually, I'm feeling pretty good.” Emily smirked raising her eyebrows. “Well good to see some good developments.” Emily rolled over so she was facing Kelley and raised an eyebrow moving her hands up along Kelley’s thighs. Kelley chuckled knowing exactly what Emily was thinking of doing.

“I’m still out of action unfortunately. I don’t think me arching my back in ecstasy as I scream your name will be good for my ribs.” Emily took in this information and her head tipped to the side.

“I never said you would be on your back.” Emily moved to get out of her bed reaching for Kelley’s hand to help her up. “Shower with me?” 

20 minutes later with Emily on her knees and one leg draped over her shoulder, Emily is making Kelley fall apart moaning her name. Kelley is leaning against the corner of the wall holding her self up, her one leg supporting her up while Emily buries 2 fingers inside her as well. Kelley is holding Emily’s mouth against her trying to increase the friction. Emily can feel Kelley cum as she starts to lose her hold on the wall. Emily stands up and helps Kelley stand properly holding her in a gentle hug leaning against the wall. Kelley buries her head under Emily’s chin, letting the silent tears fall. She knows she has fallen in love with Emily, she was willing to do anything she had to, to protect them.


	12. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley realises she needs to have that chat with Emily

While Emily flew out to Seattle for work, Kelley took advantage of the time to work on things with Maxim

“Okay, so tell me again why we have to change our timeframe?” This part really frustrated her, she would do her best to convince him otherwise. 

“I told you already, the security firm is changing hands, we need to do it before then. So I’ve chosen a day and I will call you the night before.”

“So what, I don’t get to know? I’m putting my neck on the line and you are going to keep secrets from me.”

“Well Kelley, I think everyone keeps secrets. What do you tell your girl you do huh?”

“Leave her out of this.” Kelley was very protective of Emily and wasn’t going to let her get involved in any of it.

“Oh come on, you can’t tell me that you have told her you’re a thug right? Does she know the real you?” Kelley wouldn’t hear any more, she stood right in front of Maxim and squared off with him.

“I told you, leave her out of this. You have no need to talk about her. We have an agreement not to discuss what I do, she doesn't have the slightest clue what I do. That’s different to you not telling me shit that I’m getting involved in.”

“Chill out Kelley. You know damn well what you are getting involved in, you’re fucking good at it too. I’m just not telling you when.”

“Fine,” Kelley said walking away, “I guess I will just put my life on hold for you then huh?” Kelley walked over to her car and drove off. As much as Kelley wanted to wrap her self up in the blankets that smelt like Emily, she needed to put herself in her shitty apartment and try and separate her feelings for the night. She had worked too hard to get where she was and she needed to think straight. She needed to focus and make sure she had her shit under control.

 

Emily was just finishing up her luncheon and then had a couple of hours to kill before her flight. Of course those few hours would also involve work, but she might be able to sneak in a beer while she was at the airport. Kelley hadn’t been responding to her texts very quickly since she left for Seattle, which is completely opposite to normal. In fact, it had been 4 hours since she sent the last text to Kelley and Emily was starting to get concerned what she was getting up to. Of course, in any other situation, that would probably be seen as over reacting…but this is Kelley. 

 

Kelley felt bad about not responding to Emily, but she was suddenly feeling like she was losing control of this situation. Emily was so sweet and Kelley knows she has fallen in love with her. Neither of them have said it out loud, but they both feel it from each other. So much was going to change in the next few weeks, and it could all turn south really quick. She just had to pray that Spencer and Maxim weren’t looking to fuck her over, the job would go the way it’s supposed to and things would be sweet. Kelley suddenly felt like she was suffocating, she was struggling for air. She’s never had a panic attack before. This isn’t good. She grabbed out her phone and face timed Christen. Christen appeared on the screen with a big smile but then when she saw Kelley struggling to breath, she went into mothering mode.

“Okay, Kel, you gotta breathe for me. Try and take a few deep breathes, nice and slow.” Kelley was doing her best to slow her breathing down. “Yep that’s good. Slow it down, put your hands on your head if you need to, open up your airway.” Kelley’s breathing was slowly starting to return to normal. “Now do you want to talk about what’s going on? I’ve never seen you like this before.”

“I don’t want Emily to hate me. I’ve fallen in love with her and I don’t want her to be disappointed in me.”

“Whoa, Whoa, back up the truck. Why on earth would she hate you? You haven’t cheated on her have you?

“God no, that women has me wrapped around her little finger, I would never do that to her.”

“So I think her hating you is stretching it a little far.” Christen was speaking at a very even, calm tone, trying her best to calm Kelley down.

“I have a job coming up. I don’t now when…and it should go smoothly, but you never know, so much will change. I just couldn’t handle losing her, there is something about her.”

“What job Kelley?”

“You know I can’t tell you that Chris.” Kelley was sitting there with her eyes closed just breathing calmly. 

“On a scale of 1 to dangerous, how bad are we talking?” Kelley opened her eyes looking calmly at the sky.

“I’d say a seven. Absolute potential of getting fucked up but if I pull it off, home straight.” Christen closed her eyes this time taking a deep breath.

“God Kelley, you’re killing me.”

“I know, right. Anyway, I’ve fallen so hard for Emily and I can’t stand the thought of her being angry at me or hating me for what’s about to happen. I get it though…my choice..but it’s nearly over.”

“Do you think you can talk to her about it? I know you always had a hard rule against that, but you’ve never had an Emily before.”

“I can’t, it’s too dangerous for her to know anything. Her not knowing is actually safer. And yes, that may make things easier for me, but I would rather her anger than her be hurt physically because of me.” Kelley started to realise what Christen was doing. She rolled her eyes to the heavens and shook her head. “Thank you Chris, it’s annoying how you do it, but you always manage to do it.”

Christen smiled sweetly at her, “I love you Kelley, you’ve been my best friend for years. Believe it or not, I know you pretty well. I can see that you love Emily. I think maybe you need to tell her rather than just telling me. Then maybe when whatever shit goes down, she will think of things differently.”

“Mmmm, you’re probably right. I’ll think about it.”

 

 

 

**“Hey Babe, have a safe flight home. I’ve missed you.”** Kelley messaged Emily wanting to reach out. She knows it was stupid to not message her. If she wanted things to work out with Emily no matter what, she couldn't start acting differently now. She was pleased when her phone chirped quickly after.

 

**“Hey beautiful. I’ve really missed you too. Can’t wait to see you. Will you be at my place when I get back?”**

 

**“I’m not waiting that long. See you at the pick up bay!”**

 

It was a long flight home, Emily landed just after 9:30pm. She’d gotten a few hours sleep but otherwise worked the rest of the way. Luckily she didn't have any luggage to collect because she only took an over night bag so she headed out the doors as quickly as she could. Making her way through the waves of people, she could see Kelley’s car in the distance. Then she saw Kelley.

Kelley was leaning up against the car with one leg back supporting her and her hands in her pockets. She was wearing black tight skinny jeans with tears down the front and a simple white v neck and a black leather jacket. Her hair was sitting down over her shoulders and her head resting back against the car. Almost like she felt someone looking at her, Kelley looked over and her eyes met Emily’s. Emily felt her mouth go dry and throb a lot lower. Kelley gave her a relaxed smirk and waited for Emily to approach the car.

“Well hey there hot stuff. Are you looking for a ride?” Kelley cocked her head to the side a little, waiting for a response. 

“I am looking for a ride actually, but only if a good time is involved.” Kelley threw her head back in laughter, slowly nodding.

“I’m definitely up for the challenge. I myself, love a good time. So I would like to think that I could help a pretty lady like you get home and then maybe,” Kelley pushed herself off the car and leant in to whisper into Emily, “Have her screaming my name for the rest of the night.” Emily swallowed hard, head spinning at the thoughts of what could happen. Kelley stood in front of Emily, leaning in to kiss her lips very gently. Kelley went to pull back trying to tease a little but Emily wasn’t having any of it. With her hand that wasn’t holding her bag, she reached up and pulled Kelley’s lips back towards her. It didn’t take long for her to be demanding entrance with her tongue. Kelley fell back against the car, Emily leaning up against her. After a solid 30 seconds, Emily pulled back.

“What was that for?” Kelley managed to get get out through her staggered breath.

“You look god damn sexy, thats what. And you came to pick me up. It’s nice to get picked up from the airport by someone.” She managed to stop right before she said it, That you love.

They walked in the door, Emily put down her overnight bag and she was spun around and her back was up against the door. Kelley’s hands were all over Emily causing a million different sensations to run through her brain. It seems like Kelley had one thing on her mind though and it was going to happen now. Kelley’s fingers moved down to start unbuttoning Emily’s pants. Then her zipper was down and before she knew it, Kelley had lifted one of her legs to sit around her waist, she slid her hand down under Emily’s underwear, then feeling how wet Emily was, immediately thrust to fingers inside her. Emily threw her head back in absolute ecstasy as she was pushed up against the door. Kelley had her mouth sucking on Emily’s pulse and she tuned everything else out apart from the sounds that Emily was making.

“Kel…..Wh…fuck. God, don’t stop.” Emily could only get out partial words with the way that Kelley was fucking her against the door.

“I don’t plan on stopping. Not unless you make me.” Kelley found Emily’s lips and kissed her hungrily. If you were passing the outside of the door, all you could her was the thud, thud, thud of Emily’s back against the door….And most probably the moaning from Emily, because honestly, no one had ever done this to her before, and she found it fucking HOT. As much as she wanted this to last with the way it was making her feel, she found her self quickly building to one of the strongest orgasms she had ever had. Kelley could feel her tightening but wasn’t go to slow down until Emily had cum all over her hand. Emily was getting louder and started biting down on Kelleys shoulder to try and muffle some of the noise.

“Don’t go quiet on me baby, I want to hear you. I want to know that I’m making you cum.” That tipped Emily over the edge and she threw her head back again being probably the loudest she’s ever been in her life. Exhausted she slumped down a little and Kelley helped support her until she could hold herself back up again. Kelley led them over to sit on the couch.

“So you want to tell me what that was all about” Emily had finally gotten her breath back and was able to string words together. Kelley shrugged.

“What..I missed you is all.”

“Wow, I was only gone for one night. Is that what it’s going to be like every time we are apart?”

“How was your flight? You must be tired?” Kelley moved up close to Emily putting a hand gently on her knee. “How about I take you to bed otherwise you are going to suffer big time tomorrow.” Kelley stood with Emily’s hand in hers.

“Hey is everything ok?” Emily was a little worried about Kelley. There was just something a little different.

“Yeah I’m good. Why do you ask?” Kelley’s voice was even a scratch higher in her response, so Emily wasn’t completely convinced.

“Well apart from the front door, which I am absolutely fine with that happening any time, you seem a little, I don’t know if quiet is the right word. Just different.. Look I’m going to have a quick shower, how about I meet you in bed? Emily gave Kelley a quick kiss on the lips and then headed into the bathroom. 

Kelley stripped down, and went lie in bed. She knew she needed to talk to Emily, it would get her to relax a little bit more. She could feel every muscle in her body tightening. She could hear the gentle sounds of the shower which any other time, would probably lull her to sleep with how tired she actually felt.

 

Breaking the silence was a ring tone, Touch It by Busta Rhymes.. It took a few seconds for Kelley to realise what it was. “Fuck.Fuck.Fuck, I forgot to put you back on silent.” Kelley was digging through a small duffle bag she had stashed underneath the bed. She found it just as it started ringing again. She silenced it and scrolled through the messages as she heard the water stop. Kelley decided to turn the phone off so it wouldn't vibrate later. If a call came through, it could go to voicemail. She climbed back into bed, taking a few big breathes to try and calm down.

“Hi sexy, you’re still awake?” Emily stood there with a towel wrapped around her body, drying her hair with another. 

“Of course, I wanted to fall asleep with you, so hurry up and get in here.” Kelley patted the bed beside her, a big smile on her face. “It’s getting late, I promise I won’t jump you”

“Again.” Emily was laughing, “I think you managed to do that already.”

“Yeah well you make it hard to stop myself so I figured this time I just wouldn’t.” Emily went into the bathroom and hung both the towels, walking naked back into the room, Kelley watching her all the way.

“You’re staring.”

“Ogling actually.” Emily leant down and kissed Kelley gently, Kelley put her hands up to grab Emily and guide her to straddle her.

“You said you weren’t going to jump me.” Emily looked at her with one eyebrow raised but then leaned in for another kiss. 

“I’m not doing anything, I just bought you here for a good night kiss. You are clearly thinking of something you want to happen, you will stir me up, which then I will jump you and you will blame me.” Kelley looked quite satisfied with her answer defending herself. Emily slid off and slid under the blankets Kelley held up for her. They lay there looking at each other quietly. 

“Didn’t you stay here last night?” Kelley shook her head.

“No I stayed at mine.” Kelley gave her a small kiss.

“I thought you would have just stayed here. All the foods here. You haven’t been shopping for your place for so long. Unless you went yesterday.”

“No, I just went there and crashed then headed out this morning. I just felt I needed to be there. Just for the night.”

“You don’t like it here?” Emily had a level of concern in her voice.

“No I love it here, I love being here with you Em. This has been such an amazing time with you. You make it very hard to be away from you.” Kelley felt maybe this was the time to talk to Emily like Christen had mentioned.

“I’ve fallen in love with you Emily. I know that probably sounds crazy, we’ve had a pretty weird start to our relationship, but I love you.” Emily was quiet, just listening to Kelley finish because it didn’t sound like she was done. “It makes me nervous because I have this life that I can’t tell you about, and there has been some pretty crazy stuff happen. I’ll be honest, there is going to be some pretty serious stuff happen soon, it’s just the way of my line of business. I’m not a bad person, I’ve said that before, and I will never put you in harms way. I just need you to know that I have fallen in love with you.” Kelley was looking at the ceiling at this point, losing the confidence that she had started with.

“Kelley, I’m in love with you too. You have to know that. From the moment I saw you, you’ve been like a magnet drawing me in. I know there is another side of you that I don’t know, but I love you, and that’s all I know right now.” Emily leaned into Kelley giving her a deep meaningful kiss. Emily put her head down on Kelley’s chest, both of the drifting of to sleep.

 

 

Once again hey spent the weekend together, much of the time was spent in bed together, falling in love even further. 

 

Kelley was now able to lift her arms above her head. This progress made her so happy. Basically back to normal, like before the accident. Although neither of them spoke about whether Kelley would then return to her apartment now she was better. It just never came up.

 

Wednesday morning Kelley got the message she had been waiting for form Maxim.

 

**“It’s time.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love everyone. Please keep coming with the comments. It's good to know your thoughts.
> 
> Buckle up...Next chapter, it's on!!!


	13. Shit goes down!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all finally discover Kelley's secret

Kelley was excited and nervous. She had been waiting for this opportunity for so long. She was starting to think she would never make it into Spencer’s inner circle. When she said goodbye to Emily that morning, she tried to portray as much love in that kiss as she could. She could only pray that she would be able to kiss those lips again. When Kelley arrived at the ware house, the other guys were waiting for her, before they went through the plan one more time.

 

“Emily, you really have done a fantastic job recently with all the different portfolios you’ve been looking after. Your hit rate this year is sitting at 88%. You are in the top 3 earners for the company. I haven’t met someone with your talent at your age for a really long time. In no time at all, you will be leading the way at Finch and Taylor.”

“Well thank you Sir, I really love my job. I hope to bring a lot more to the company and see how far we can take it.”

“Let me ask you something, would your be interested in relocating? We’ve been keeping it quiet for a while now, but things are getting closer to looking like we may be opening another branch.”

“Oh wow, that sounds really exciting. Are you able to tell me where the new branch will be?”

“At the moment, that’s still under wraps, not for too much longer though. I thought I would just put it out there for you to think about. There are some great opportunities ahead of you.”

“Thank you sir, I really appreciate it.” Emily couldn’t believe it. She knew she had been doing a fantastic job, earning the company a lot of money, but she didn’t expect to be in the top 3.

 

“Teri, I’m just running down to the bank. I need to pick up that paperwork I told you about earlier.”

“Righto Hun, I have everything ready for the presentation later. We’re good to go.” Emily nodded happy with everything that came together for this presentation. This one just felt right.

 

Emily had been thinking about buying another investment property, she was even a little excited to have Kelley look at some places with her. It wasn’t because it was theirs and they were jumping in fast, it was because it was something important to her that she wanted to share with Kelley. 

 

Emily walked into the bank to see the investment banker. He said he would have some papers ready for her so at least it wouldn’t take too long. She’d only been there a couple of minutes when she heard a loud deep voice.

“EVERYBODY GET ON THE GROUND. DON’T DO ANYTHING STUPID AND YOU WON’T GET HURT.”

Emily instantly fell to the ground, crouching behind a solid table with 2 other women. She couldn’t see anything but she knew the safest thing was to try and stay out of sight and do what they ask.

 

“I SAID GET ON THE GROUND..DON’T MAKE ME SHOOT YOU TO MAKE YOU LISTEN.” The guy who appeared to be the leader was definitely trying to make his authority known. 

“You two, stick to the plan, out in 3 minutes. You know what to do.” Emily couldn’t see where the other people were, she just wanted to keep hiding. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG”

“Dude, stop yelling. The draws were empty, the bonds weren’t there.”

“Fuck, show me the room. O, watch them.”  Emily could hear the light footsteps coming towards them. The foot steps stopped, Emily could see a shadow, she peeked around the side of the table.  They were all dressed in black with black balaclava’s. The person closest then turned around. She saw those eyes. Why the fuck does she see those eyes. They looked at each other, not breaking contact until the man came back into the room. 

 

“This is fucked. That stuff was supposed to be here.” He started pacing, Kelley shuffled back slowly so she was partially blocking the view of the table opening. Suddenly there was a scuffle and a gun shot. Emily tucked away even further but Kelley didn’t move from her spot in front of the table opening. 

Kelley yelled out to Maxim, “What the fuck just happened.?”

“The security guard went for his gun. I had no choice.”

“Dammit, it wasn’t spoke to go like this man. In and out. What happened to that?”

“Well the stuff we needed wasn’t here.” Kelley was going to push him even further.

“Well we should have left empty handed then. No one was supposed to get hurt. Now lets go before anything else happens.” Kelley walked back into Emily’s line of sight. She stood there looking at her feeling shocked. What the hell was she doing here? How is she going to explain this? 

Kelley knew she couldn’t let Emily get hurt, even if it meant her getting hurt herself. But first she needs to see if she could get them both out of there unharmed. Kelley stepped back away.

 

Emily felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. How could she not know she had basically been living with a bank robber. She had never even suspected this could be what Kelley was involved in. How could she have judged things so badly.

 

Sirens could be heard outside, Kelley shook her head. This has turned really bad so quickly.

“FUCK. WILLY AND O, MOVE EVERYONE BACK OVER THERE TOWARDS THE BACK OF THE ROOM. I DON’T NEED THEM IN MY WAY.”

 

“What are you planning on doing Maxim? We need to get out of here.” Kelley needed to try and find out what he was thinking.

 

“Well we can’t just walk out the front door now can we? So start getting everyone and move them back to the back of the rooms.”

 

Kelley started pointing people to go to the back rooms. She waited until Maxim turned away and she ushered the 3 that were hiding behind the table. Kelley grabbed hold of Emily and led her to the back. “Em, just keep quiet and keep your head down. Everything will be ok.” Kelley whispered beside Emily as she was moving towards the back. Emily looked at Kelley with such hurt in her eyes, feeling betrayed. “I promise you, things will be ok.” Emily turned away without responding and Kelley felt the pain in her chest. She knew that Emily hated her right now. She couldn’t blame her. They just had to get through this and Kelley just needed to get away. Otherwise, Kelley would be in a lot of trouble for a long time.

 

When Emily huddled with the other women on the floor against the wall, Kelley didn’t move too far away. She figured if she covered this area of people, there shouldn’t be reason for Emily to get hurt. “Maxim, what’s your plan buddy? If we give ourselves up, we don't get killed.” Kelley yelled out to Maxim to get his attention. Emily gasped little bit at the last part of the statement. As much as she was extremely angry with Kelley, she definitely didn’t want her getting hurt. Kelley tried not to react to the noise she heard from Emily.

 

“We are not going to give ourselves up. That’s not even an option.”

“Why the fuck not. I didn't sign up to go down in a blaze of glory.” Kelley was going to keep pushing and keep him on edge.

“Just shut the fuck up KO, I need to think.”

 

The security guard that was shot, was bleeding on the ground. He was shot through the shoulder and was lying on the floor pressing on his wound. There were people starting to cry amongst the hostages. 

 

Maxim was starting to pace around a bit more, Willy was over with the other half of the people against the wall. He looked an odd combination of pissed off and not surprised. Kelley knew he would be a quiet one in any situation. “Maxim we need to get him help. He’s been shot. Let him outside at least.”

 

“I SAID SHUT IT KO. I DO NOT NEED YOU IN MY EAR EVERY 2 SECONDS.’

 

Maxim went back to sitting on a table, resting his gun on his lap. All there guns were semi- automatics with a lot of bullets. Emily looked at the gun Kelley had and cringed internally. She couldn’t believe she was one of those people holding everyone here against their will. Kelley had always been so protective of her. She felt in a state of shock and absolute heartbreak.

 

Willy started to walk over towards Kelley. “Whats up man?” 

“Nothing…this is just fucked up. We should have been going for that drink you promised by now.”

 

“I know, but what I need you to do Will is stay over there with those people and if you know what’s good for you right now, protect them.” Kelley glanced over towards Maxim who was fidgeting. Willy took a moment to consider what Kelley was saying, “Will,” Kelley whispered to him, “You need to man up and protect these people. You do not want to walk away from this with blood on your hands. Jail is the only thing waiting out there now, but it doesn’t have to have a life sentence because you killed someone.” Backing away, Willy nodded in understanding. 

 

Emily hadn’t heard what Kelley had whispered but she saw the guy go back over the other side of the room and take up position in front of the people. The bank phone rang, the negotiators were reaching out. Maxim picked up the phone but didn’t say anything. Eventually he started talking, making demands of release with agitation rising in his voice. One of the ladies near Emily started whimpering. Kelley turned around, locking eyes with Emily again for a second. Man those eyes really got her every time. She leant down beside the lady and started talking quietly.

“This will be over soon, you will all be walking away. I need you to stay calm though. I can’t keep him calm and all of you calm as well.” Kelley looked towards Emily and whispered, “I’m sure this won't take long to wrap up. Just keep your head down.” One of the other ladies looked at Emily questioning her.

“Do you know her?” She said quietly but with clear distaste in her voice.

“No, I don’t know who she is. She just looks like she can give me a shit load of sass and I don’t need that right now. So head down, keep calm.” Kelley finished by giving Emily a determined look.

 

Maxim hung up the phone in frustration. “They said they need time to consider our negotiations, but that bitch on the phone isn’t going to give us anything. We are absolutely fucked. We either go down shooting, or we go to jail.” Kelley was a little surprised by how Maxim was acting. She was sure he would be a lot calmer in this situation. He had been running robberies for the last 2 years now and had cleanly got away with each of them due to the speed they got in and out. This should have been exactly the same. However, the extra time he took to go and look in those draws, messed up their time.

 

“We’re walking out of this guys. All we need to do is tell them, put our guns down and let them in. I didn’t leave my home this morning planning on getting shot…or killed.” Emily listened to Kelley talking to them. She could tell she was doing her best to convince them to end this. Emily also heard Kelley refer to her place as her home. Tears began to silently fall from Emily. Her heart broke a little more.

 

The group of robbers stood there talking for a few more minutes. Maxim was not really budging on giving in. He was determined he wasn’t going to jail.

Emily heard a loud smash from the windows and saw something fly across the ground letting out a smoky gas.

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Maxim jumped up and back up towards where the others were, Kelley moved so she was standing directly in front of Emily. Everyone started coughing from the smoke then….there was just chaos.

 

The heavily armed police came running through the doors, the two in the lead aimed there guns and shot, one bullet for each was all they needed. There was so much screaming and yelling going on on, But Emily’s eyes were on one person.

 

Kelley fell to the floor with a thud.

 

“NO. No, No, No.” Emily jumped over to where Kelley was lying on the floor. Emily hands were running over Kelley’s body, trying to find where she was shot. “No baby, no, no, no. Don’t you leave me.” Emily was pulled away by a police officer and moved back to where all the people were against the wall. 

 

All of the robbers were on the floor. No one was moving.


	14. What the hell just happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is faced with the realisation that one way or another, she has just lost Kelley.

All the people who had been in the bank were being led outside to a barricaded area and were being given blankets and water. They hadn’t been been held for very long, but everyone was being checked for any onset of shock. 

 

An Officer came over to start leading Emily outside but she wouldn’t move. She sat there looking at Kelley who hadn’t moved for the last 5 minutes. Their guns had been taken away from them but everyone was being cleared out before they were receiving any attention. “Miss, I need you to come outside with me please.”

“No, I’m not moving.” Emily said quietly back to him.

“Miss, I really need you to move outside now. Everyone is being questioned and we need to move the injured.”

“Is she live?”

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that?” The officer bent down to be right beside Emily.

“Is she dead?”

“It’s ok, she can’t hurt you.”

“Thats not what I’m afraid of…I need to know she is ok.”

“I’m not sure Miss. Once you are outside they can begin treating them.” Emily could see blood starting to dribble onto the ground..

 

”Fuck that hurt”

 

“Kelley?” Police quickly moved around her so she couldn’t go anywhere, not that she was exactly able to sprint away, and a paramedic walked through the door with bags ready to begin treating her. 

“Miss, please move outside. Burns, make sure this one is detained, she knows them.” 

 

Officer Burns grabbed Emily’s arm and helped her off the ground. They weren’t willing to wait any longer and Emily was the last to be moved from the bank. As they walked past Willy and Maxim, Emily could see they had received clean shots to the head. That was the reason they weren’t moving. They were taken down quickly to make sure they weren’t going to shoot anyone. Emily couldn’t believe it, but for a second, she was thankful, that whoever took the shot on Kelley, missed their target today. She hung her head and was led outside to a police car to be taken to the station.

 

“Um, excuse me. Am I able to use my phone? I need to tell work that I’m not coming back. I only went to go and pick up some papers which should have taken 5 minutes.”

“I’m sorry miss, I can’t let you do that.”

“You don't understand.. I have a presentation this afternoon. They are going to think I bailed. I could lose my job.”

“How about you bring up the contact on the phone and I will talk to them. I will tell them you won’t be returning and you are assisting us. What’s your name?”

“Thank you. Her name is Teri. My name is Emily Sonnet” Emily handed over her phone to the police officer.

“Hello this is Officer Burns from the PPD, I’m just calling to advise you that one of your co-workers, Ms. Sonnet wont be returning this afternoon, she is assisting us with an investigation…..No she is not hurt..Okay, thank you.” Officer Burns ended the call and handed back Emily’s phone.

“Thank you.” 

 

Emily sat in the car with her head in her hands. This had to be the worst day ever. Kelley was alive…just…going to Jail for who knows how long…she is a criminal. 

Another Officer sat in the car. “Alright Ms. Sonnet, you’re going down to the station to answer some questions.” Emily didn’t bother responding, she just kept her head down and closed her eyes.

 

The police car pulled up and Emily was led into a room. 

 

“Would you like a coffee Ms.Sonnet?”

 

“No thank you. Why am I here exactly?”

 

“The Detective’s have a few questions for you given that you seem to know one of the offenders.” Emily winced at that statement. She sat down and was there about alone for about 10 minutes until someone walked through the doors.

“Hey Emily, my name is Detective Ashlyn Harris. I just need to ask you a few questions if that’s ok? I know it’s been a pretty stressful few hours.”

 

“Well they have been eye opening anyway” Emily mumbled.

 

“Can you tell me why you were in the bank?” Detective Harris was quite attractive, with high cheek bones, brown short hair and a beautifully tattooed sleeve showing from her rolled up sleeves.

 

“I work down the road. I went in there to pick up some paperwork, I had been talking to the investment banker about a new property. Because I was running short on time, he was going to have the papers ready for me to pick up.”

“One of the Officers said you appeared to know one of the Offenders from today. Do you want to tell me about that.”

“I don’t know what to tell you. I’d been seeing Kelley for a little while. I didn’t know what she was into…… She did her best to try and protect everyone today though….. I know she wouldn’t have hurt anyone.”

“So you didn't know she would be there today?” Detective Harris spoke softly.

 

“No…she’s pretty good at keeping secrets.” Emily sat there biting her bottom lip. Tears started to fall again. She hung her head and let them quietly fall. 

 

There was a knock on the door and Detective Harris got up to answer it. There was a mans voice, the door closed, then silence. Emily just wanted to sleep. Sleep for days. Maybe then, when she woke up, it would have all just been a dream. All those weeks with Kelley can just be a dream because now it all didn’t matter. “It wasn’t real.” She whispered.

 

“Yes it was.” There was a quiet response. Emily was confused, she slowly lifted her head, she saw those eyes. Those eyes were filled with worry….and love.

“Kel?” Emily was looking at Kelley, her arm in a sling, a change of clothes that weren’t covered in blood.

“Hey Em.” Kelley was keeping eye contact, with a small smile, trying to break the tension that was definitely in the room.

“How are you here? They shot you….and were arresting you.”

 

“Damn right they shot me.” Kelley chuckled quietly, “At least their aim was spot on though.” Emily was still waiting but Kelley didn’t seem like she was going to continue. 

 

“Kelley? Tell me what is going on.” Kelley took a few more steps into the room and pulled the spare chair to sit beside her.

 

“My name is Detective Kelley O’Hara, from Atlanta PD. I was bought into Pittsburgh to try and break through a criminal ring. I’ve been undercover for the last year. “ Emily’s jaw was hanging open, complete silence.  “I wanted to tell you so many things, but it was safer for you not to know. If anything had gone bad, I didn’t want you to be a pawn in Spencer’s game.” Emily was quiet still, looking at Kelley’s sling.

 

“Em…please say something?” Emily was quiet for another minute just trying to process everything. 

“So you aren’t going to jail?” Emily bought her eyes back up to look into Kelley’s.

“No babe. I’m not going to jail….The only thing is, I will have to leave the city soon. I can’t be seen here for a while.” Emily’s frowned, speaking quietly again.

 

“Where will you go”

 

“Back to Atlanta. I’m in the Gangs and Drugs division down there. When my shoulder heals, I will return to full duty.”

 

“You’re leaving me?” Tears started running down Emily’s cheeks again. 

 

“I don’t want to, not at all. I love you. Everything between us has been real. I never lied about us.”

Emily thought for a moment. 

 

“What did you lie about?” Kelley lips were pursed together in thought.

 

“I went to Stanford with Christen. That’s where we met. My parent’s live in Georgia, my home state… I have a brother and a sister. I preferred to keep vague rather than lie.” Kelley rubbed her thumb over Emily’s cheek, wiping away some tears. “I never wanted to lie to you. I just didn’t want to lose the opportunity to be with you. That may have been selfish, I’m sorry.” Kelley kept hold of Emily’s cheek.

 

“I’m not.” Emily leaned forward and gently kissed Kelley. “I’m not sorry. I’m glad you took a chance on us.” Kelley tried to hug Emily with her one good arm, resting her head on Emily’s shoulder.

 

“When do you have to leave?”

 

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe in a few days. I have to debrief with the team here, talk to Ash about some stuff before we head back down.”

 

“Can you stay with me until you leave?” Emily didn’t want to let Kelley go.

 

“If you would like me to. Plus..I hate my apartment.” Kelley laughed when she said that. She really did hate that place. When she was assigned here, they found her a place that would look the part. She used to have a really nice place when she was in Atlanta. 

 

There was a knock on the door. Detective Harris walked back in.

“Hey Kel, you’re needed. Cap wants a run through.” Kelley nodded knowing she would have to go for now. “How’s the shoulder?”

“It fucking hurts. Why did I get shot by the way?” Ashlyn let out a bit of a chuckle.

“Dude, at least they got their aim right.”

“That doesn’t answer the question. Why did I get shot? Couldn’t they have just told me to get on the ground, rather than drop me?”

 

“Mmmm, well yeah they coulda, but, hey, everyone believes your a criminal. You sold your story well. It gives us time to go get Spencer. Which is what we need to go do. So, hurry up!” Ashlyn was waving towards the door, trying to hurry Kelley up. 

“Alright, alright. Give me 5 and I will be there.” Ashlyn walked out of the room shaking her head while laughing. She knew exactly what Kelley was like.

“Babe I have to go. I will organise someone to drive you home. I’m so sorry about your presentation.”

“Don’t worry about it. Teri would have been just fine doing it by herself.” Kelley gave Emily another kiss, more passion in that one. “Will you be home tonight?” 

“Yeah I will just be a few hours, hopefully. You go home and rest. I know this would have taken a lot out of you. Call your sister, or Moe, I’ll be home as soon as they let me go.”

 

“Ok, I love you.” Kelley lent forward and kissed Emily’s forehead.

“Love you too.” Kelley stood up, holding her shoulder.”One day, you will know me without me being injured.” She walked away shaking her head.

 

Emily was dropped home 30 minutes later and she just collapsed on her couch as soon as she walked in the door.

 

What a day. 

 

Within a span of a few hours, she was a hostage in a bank robbery, where she believed her girlfriend was one of those robbers. She saw her girlfriend get shot, 2 men killed and then found out her girlfriend was in fact an undercover detective. Definitely enough for one day. Emily grabbed her phone and called her sister. She needed help processing all this information. 

 

 

Finally at 7pm, Kelley knocked on the door. Emily opened it to find Kelley standing there holding a big bunch of red roses. “I know flowers can’t really say ‘sorry I couldn’t tell you my big secret and for having to hold you hostage’ but I hope you like them.”

 

“Kelley, come inside. How is your shoulder feeling?” Emily grabbed Kelley’s hand and pulled her in the door, leading her to the couch.

 

“To be honest, it feels like I’ve been shot. It really hurts. My pills are wearing off and it’s been a really long day.” Kelley was starting to fade fast but she was really starting to feel the pain. 

 

“Here, I wasn’t sure what time you would be back but I kept you some dinner. It’s just some lasagna. Then you can have your medication and we can head to bed. I definitely want to talk about everything, but I don’t think tonight is the night for that.”

 

“You’re the best. And you know I love Lasagna. Em, are you ok?” Kelley was looking at Emily with concern in her eyes and pain on her face.

 

“I’m fine Kel. Now stop worrying about me just for the night and lets get rid of your pain.” Emily had bought over some water for Kelley to take her pills with. ”Are they expecting you in tomorrow?”

 

“No, but I do have to go to the hospital for a check up as I wouldn’t let them admit me today. It was a clean through shot but they just want to do a few scans.”

 

“Okay, well I will drive you. I’ve taken the rest of the week off. When I told them about the robbery, that were more than happy to give me some time to deal with what happened. I’m bringing them in too much money for me to have a break down at work.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence while Kelley ate her dinner. As soon as she was done, Emily took her plate to the kitchen and then took Kelley to bed. They stripped off all their clothes wanting to be as close as possible to one another. Kelley lay on her back to be comfortable with her shoulder and Emily tucked in beside her as close as she could.

 

“I thought you were dead.” Emily mumbled. “I thought I’d lost you, and at the moment, no matter how angry I was at you, I was so scared I’d lost you.”

 

“I know…I’m sorry. I could never say sorry enough. I knew that this thing was going to wrap up soon, I just could never have imagined that it would go down like it did.” Kelley knew that their relationship had changed forever. This was what she was afraid of. But saying that, she didn’t think she would still be laying in bed with Emily at the end of the day. Emily didn’t hate her, but she would still need to forgive her. 

 

“How did you know they wouldn’t kill anyone?”

 

“I didn’t. But when I saw you there, I knew I would stand in between you and his gun if I needed to.”     Emily leant up on her elbow so she could kiss Kelley.

“I love you Kelley. I just feel like I got you back, now you have to leave.” Emily rested their foreheads together.

 

“I know. We’ll work something out. We can make this work.” Emily laid back down, her arm resting over Kelley’s stomach, both of them extremely tired after the events of the day.

 

Six days….That’s all they had left together. Kelley had to head back to Atlanta, needed to find somewhere new to live and also learn how to be Kelley O’Hara, Detective again. 

 

Luckily Emily didn’t have any big jobs coming up with work so she was able to spend a bit more time working from home or just generally hanging with Kelley. Once again, Kelley’s shoulder put the brakes on the sex, currently in their relationship, they have not had a normal sex life. But because of this, they also know their relationship was based on so much more.

 

Kelley would be staying with Christen and Tobin until she found somewhere new to live. Detective Harris was also excited about going home, as she had spent the last 2 months watching over Kelley and Spencer’s gang, along with the PPD.

 

“So was Ashlyn your handler or whatever you call them?”  Emily was intrigued by all the facets of Kelley being undercover. Now that she was no longer in danger, she had calmed down enough to start asking some other questions.

 

“No, not exactly. She came in to be the link between Atlanta and here. She’s not allowed to play undercover anymore. Her girlfriend would kill her.” Kelley had a smirk on her face like she was remembering something involving Ashlyn.

 

“Did you ever feel like you were in too deep?”

 

 “Only physically. Things got pretty hectic in the last few months. My body is so worn down from getting my ass handed to me so often. I think my ribs and shoulders will be thanking me.”

 

“Was it hard not talking to your family? Are you close?”

 

“Oh yeah, we are super close, so it was really hard. Especially in the first few months but I had to get my head in the game, otherwise I would have gotten killed. I’m really looking forward to seeing them when I go home.”

 

“Did it ever feel like home here?”

 

“Only when I was with you.”

 

 

Kelley’s flight was leaving in 6 hours. Emily and Kelley had been spending every possible minute together. Emily’s heart ached at the thought of them being in different cities, with no plan on what was happening next. Emily had her career, Kelley had hers. And Kelley’s was definitely one that she was invested in. So what would they do??

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I delivered on these last couple of chapters for you. I kinda held off posting this chapter coz I didn't want to disappoint. Thanks for all the comments and Kudos. It's great to hear your thoughts along the way.


	15. I miss her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is trying to adjust with Kelley being gone

Kelley had been gone two days now. Only two days…Emily already felt lost. She missed the smell of Kelley’s shampoo. She missed the laugh that would fill the room. She missed those eyes.

 

 

 

Kelley had been gone 2 weeks now. They have been face timing. They have been calling and texting. It’s just not the same. Considering so much happened just before Kelley left, Emily still felt this divide. She knew she loved Kelley, but their relationship was so new, she didn’t think at the time they got together, that they would be having a long distance relationship. Sometimes it made her feel like her chest was being squeezed and she didn’t know how to make it stop.

 

Work was going through one of those peak times again. Emily was trying to land another big client and also had another already signed client that she was trying to close a new marketing plan with. This is the sort of thing that she loved about her job. Not the extended hours, but the opportunity to create and sell the image, like you’re sharing a dream with someone and inspiring them to come along for the ride. 

 

“Emily, while Mr Andrews and his team are in town, a dinner has been planned. You need to be down at Monterey Bay at 6:30. So make sure you leave by 2pm to get ready. It’s black tie, I’m sure you have something nice at home.”

 

“Not a problem Sir.” Emily rolled her eyes when her boss walked away. This is not what she needs right now. Well, yes its for work, but she just didn’t feel like doing a fancy dinner and trying to have conversation with people that she frankly didn’t care about. She also knew it would bring her into closer contact with Casey, one of the assistants on the team from Boston that has been paying her much closer attention than necessary. 

 

Emily got ready at home with plenty of time to spare. She always made sure she had a few nice dresses ready to go. Tonight she would wear her emerald dress that came just below the knee that had a slight split up the thigh. Not too far though, still keeping it professional considering the crowd. She had organised a car to pick her up 6:10, not wanting to get there too early and not late enough to get in trouble. She’d been to Monterey Bay before, she knew it was impressive. And when the city lights were on display later with how clear the night was, she knew the Mr Andrews would feel like spending all the money in the world to work with them.

 

Emily walked in thankful that there were already people from her team there distracting everyone else. Normally she was extremely good at these events, tonight, she just felt uncomfortable. Teri, god bless her, was telling a story that had 4 men very captivated. Now Teri was someone who could entertain a crowd. Apart from being gorgeous, she had this laugh that made you want to automatically laugh as well.

 

A server walked past with Champagne which Emily gladly took. She was currently drinking on an empty stomach, which is never a good thing, but when she went home, Emily continued working on a proposal before getting ready for the night. When Emily needed a distraction from life, this is what she did. Work. Right now, she needed a distraction from how much she was missing Kelley.

 

Two champagnes in and Emily knew she really needed to slow down, or maybe just eat. She messaged Kelley a little earlier to say she had a work dinner on tonight and probably wouldn’t get a chance to face time her. As much as Emily would like to grab her phone and talk to Kelley, She knows she won’t be able to give her the full attention which she deserves. 

Emily wouldn’t get privacy for too long, there are just too many people walking around that she knows. So far Emily has managed to avoid Casey.  There is no question, Casey is absolutely gorgeous and if it was another time where Kelley wasn’t in the picture, Emily probably wouldn’t hesitate.  But while Emily was still involved with Kelley, there is no way that anyone else is even close to being in the same category as Kelley. 

 

“Oh there you are Emily. I was wondering if i would get chance to talk to you tonight. You’re a very popular lady.” Well it seems Emily luck changed and she would have to manage a conversation with her tonight.

“Hi Casey. Are you having a good night?”

 

“Oh I think it ’s a fantastic night. Your company sure does know how t put on a good show. You’re looking beautiful as ever.” Emily could’t help blushing at Casey.

“Well thank you. You look pretty stunning yourself.” Emily was going to have to manage her way through tonight, already working out how to escape.

After 30 minutes of Emily trying to hide her boredom as Casey continued to talk about fantastic she found herself while not so subtly touching Emily’s arm, Casey thought she would give it a go.

 

“So Emily, are you seeing anyone right now?” Emily tried to stay as calm as she could.

 

“I am actually.” Emily gave a small genuine smile.

“Oh is it serious?” Casey tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“Yeah we’ve been seeing each other for a few months now.’ Right at that moment Teri walked up and stood beside Emily. Casey decided to bow out gracefully at that point.

“Well thats a shame. If the situation changes, look me up if your ever in Boston.” Casey winked at Emily and walked away with a bit of a swing in her hips. 

 

“What was that about?” Teri asked with a smirk.

“Well apparently Casey was hoping to make me scream her name tonight. It seems the offer is still open if i change my mind.”

“Will you be taking her up on that offer?” Teri looked at Emily, thinking she knew the answer already.

 

“No Tezza, I’m not taking her up on the offer. I have a girlfriend.”

“Wait, what? I thought that was over. Didn’t she leave town for good?”

“Yeah she has. But we are still together and I’m not about to fuck it up over someone like Casey. She was so boring. There is absolutely no spark there. I was getting ready to poke myself in the eye with a fork when you walked up. Thank god you did, I always found it so hard to talk like a pirate when I was younger.”

“God you’re a dick.” Teri gave Emily a little shove before reaching out and grabbing another couple of champagnes before the server walked away. 

 

Emily could feel her clutch vibrate. She was hoping to be able to sneak away and text Kelley quickly but instead decided to take out her phone and grab Teri for a selfie. Making sure it was on the perfect angle and getting as much of them as possible, Emily sent the photo off to Kelley hoping she would get the reaction she wanted.

 

“ **My god I wish I could be there tonight to take that dress off you.”**

 

**“Oh you think you would be so lucky huh?”**

 

**“If I had you pinned up against the door, hiking up that dress, slowly moving my hands up your thighs, would you stop me?”** Emily felt a heat in her stomach and knew her face was most likely bright red.

 

“ **God you’re evil!!”**

 

**“I didn’t think so! Another time maybe?”**

 

“Emily, Teri, there you ladies are. Are you having a good night?”

 

“Hello Mr Finch. I’m having a fantastic night thank you. It’s always nice to get out after work and put on something nice for the evening.” Teri was a fantastic suck up. Emily just nodded along politely, keeping the smirk off her face for a more appropriate time.

“Well both of you represent us so well. It certainly doesn’t hurt to have 2 beautiful women in amongst our clients.”

 

“You’re too kind Sir. Has the night been a success?” Emily wanted badly to change the subject. Even though he was being sweet, sometimes those compliments got a bit much.

 

“Absolutely it has been. I was actually hoping to see you both tonight to discuss our plans for next week. Do either of you have any prior commitments?” Both ladies shook their heads. “Fantastic. I need both of you out and about next week. We have a lot going on right now and both of you are leading the way. I need you to head to Orlando Sunday night for a meeting with Mr Hutchinson Monday morning. You will stay there to wrap everything up Tuesday and then fly to Atlanta Tuesday afternoon. We have a few big meetings there this week that I would like both of your incite on. There will most likely be a dinner Thursday night to attend, so ensure you take something for that. Maybe both cocktail and black tie. How does all that sound?”

 

Teri was still trying to get her mouth to work with words so Emily answered for them both, “Sounds great Mr Finch. We look forward to hearing more about the meetings and what you need from us. Would you like us to talk to Cindy tomorrow to work on all the travel arrangements?”

 

“No its fine. I wasn’t expecting you ladies to not want to go so she has already tentatively booked you your flights and accomodation. All I need to do is send her an email saying yes and everything will be formalised. You will have the information in your emails tomorrow by lunch so you can make whatever plans you need.”

 

“Wow, thank you for the opportunity Sir. We won't let you down.”

 

“I have absolutely no doubts about either of you. Enjoy the rest of your night ladies.”  When Mr Finch walked away, Teri began to let out a little squeal of excitement. Almost like she was a tea kettle boiling.

“Okay Tez, calm down. We need to keep it together… You need to keep it together actually. I’m fine.”

Teri was nodding her head like she understood what Emily was saying but couldn’t stop squealing. “Okay, hopefully you stop this by Sunday night because I cannot sit next to you on a plane when you are like this.”

“No I’m good. Just a bit surprised is all.”

 

“Well we’ve been working our asses off so it’s nice that a little recognition is coming our way. Now I think it’s getting closer to an acceptable time for us to be able to leave soon, so I say you head over that direction, I will take this direction,” Emily said pointing her thumb over her shoulder, “then we can ditch.” Teri gave Emily a double thumbs up and turned around basically skipping over to where there was a group of people from the Boston team.

 

Emily had been trying to contain her excitement on the inside but she was starting to feel like she might burst. As she walked over towards the other crowd, she grabbed out her phone to message Kelley.

**“How does Thursday night sound then?”** She threw her phone back in her clutch and immersed herself into the crowd of people to make the last ditch effort of making contacts and representing the company. It was another 10 minutes before she was able to excuse herself from the conversation and wave over to Teri to let her know she would be leaving. The time she had been talking, Emily felt her phone vibrate at least 5 times.

**“Are you serious?”**

 

**“Are you just Teasing?”**

 

**“Are you coming to Atlanta?”**

 

**“Emily”**

 

**“Em!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**

 

Emily couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She ordered herself an Uber and then thought she would call Kelley quickly while she was waiting. Kelley answered on the second ring talking quickly already.

 

“You can’t say something like that and leave me hanging Em.”

 

“Well I’m sorry babe but I was still at the party and I was working on my escape. I didn’t mean to leave you hanging.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too Kel…so much….But i get to see you next week.”

 

“What?? Are you coming to Atlanta??” Emily could hear the smile in Kelley’s voice and picture her jumping up onto her knees in the bed in excitement.

 

“Yes, I’m flying in Tuesday night after a meeting in Orlando. I will get all the information tomorrow. I was just told about it now by the boss himself.”

 

“Oh my god. This makes me so happy. I’ve missed you so much. Oh wait…why did you say Thursday night then?”

 

“Because I have a dinner on Thursday night that I need to attend and I will most likely be wearing a dress like this. I thought maybe you would like to help me out of it?” Emily smirked knowing what she was implying to Kelley.

 

“Oh god…please don’t change your mind….I want you so bad!” Yep, Emily got the reaction she was hoping for.

 

 

 

 

Orlando was hot. Emily had spent too much time in Pittsburgh. Her body had adjusted to the weather there. Too much time. She hadn’t started thinking about that she realised though, until Kelley left. With Kelley around, everything was perfect. Damn she had it bad.

 

Her flight would get into Atlanta at 6:30pm. Emily had told Kelley not to worry about picking her up from the Airport because a car had been organised for her and Teri to get to the hotel. Emily was a little blown away by what had been planned for this trip. Their accomodation was in a beautiful hotel, The Mandarin Oriental. 

When Emily took a coffee to Cindy the morning after the party, Cindy had no qualms in changing Emily’s booking to finish on Sunday instead of returning Friday. This meant an extra 2 nights in a luxurious hotel that the company was happy to pay for. Emily was happy to cover the costs and just have the booking extended but Cindy insisted that she was allowed to make those changes and that the company was more than happy to look after one of their rising stars and future partners. Emily laughed at this and graciously accepted the hotel but told Cindy not to get ahead of herself in regards to the partner thing.

 

Emily and Teri were given their own rooms. 5 star luxury, everything paid for. Teri didn’t waste any time booking a massage to her room for when they arrived deciding that when they got there, they would just have their own room service given that it had already been a long day. 

 

It was 7:30 and they had just checked in, their bags were on the way up and Emily stood in complete awe looking around her room. She had never stayed in a place like this, she could afford it if she wanted to spend the money, but she always saw the bigger picture and didn’t feel the need to spend it on such obscene luxuries like this.

 

There was a tap on the door a few moments later and when she opened it, there was a very handsome man, dressed perfectly, ready to unload her bags. Emily went to her purse to get a tip, only finding a $20 note in there. The porter politely declined.

 

“Thank you ma’am, but you won’t need to be tipping anyone for their services throughout your stay. We have clear instructions that all tips have been taken care of by your company. Thank you for the consideration though.” With that he backed out with a gentle smile and walked away with his trolley. Emily stood there in shock wondering what other surprises this trip would involve. Emily closed the door but within another 2 minutes there was another knock. She hadn’t ordered dinner yet and she hadn’t told Kelley which room she was in yet so she had no idea who would be there already.

 

When Emily opened the door she was greeted with a smell that she loved. She would know that perfume anywhere, and Kelley wore it knowing that it was Emily’s favourite on her. Letting out a little squeal, Emily leapt into Kelley’s arms, wrapping her legs tightly around her waist and holding the back of Kelley’s head in tightly so she could kiss her with all her strength. Kelley walked inside holding Emily, using her foot to close the door and turning around to hold Emily up against the wall. They continued in that position, only breaking every now and then for air and returning to each others lips. Emily let out a moan and then began grinding her hips against Kelley.  “Bed…now.” is all Emily got out before kissing Kelley again. Kelley turned around holding Emily against her and started to walk her way into the room. Thats when she realised the indulgence the room offered. Still holding Emily her mouth was open in a “WOW” gesture, Emily grabbed her cheeks and bought her eyes to meet hers again.  “Later…bed..now…” Kelley glanced over Emily’s shoulder and found her pathway to the bed, she met Emily’s eyes and continued to walk over. When she felt the bed in front of her, Kelley leant forward and gently lay Emily down. Emily shuffled back up to manoeuvre further onto the bed, Kelley following her in a crawl up the bed like she was stalking her prey. When Emily was satisfied with where she was, Kelley straddled her and grabbed the back of Emily’s neck and pulled her in close for a hard and hungry kiss. This was really weeks, if not months of sexual tension between them. At first, this would not be gentle and slow, this would just be fast and satisfying. 

Emily began to unbutton Kelley’s shirt and Kelley pulled at the hem of Emily’s shirt, lifting it over her head. Once Kelley’s shirt was off, Emily flipped them without warning. Suddenly Kelley was on her back and her belt buckle, button and zipper were being undone. When Kelley realised what was about to happen, she did the same to Emily’s pants. Emily slid her hand quickly in under Kelley’s underwear and instantly felt how wet Kelley was. Kelley gasped for air at the touch and mirrored Emily’s movements. Emily let out a low almost growl at the feeling of having Kelley’s hand on her, quickly gathering her thoughts, she thrust 2 fingers into Kelley. Letting out a load moan at the movement, Kelley did the same to Emily. Emily threw her head back in ecstasy then bought her lips back down to Kelley while they both continued to move in and out of each other. Emily moved her head to Kelley shoulder and neck, trying to stay focused at what she was doing to Kelley but feeling a strong orgasm build. Neither of them were saying anything, just grunting and moaning and focusing on each other. Feeling Kelley start to close around Emily’s fingers and hearing her breathing fasten, caused Emily to do the same. 

Kelley came loudly with Emily right behind her. They both collapsed back on the bed, holding each other tightly.  

 

 

“God I missed you Em.” Kelley’s breathing was ragged and husky. 

 

“How did you know which room I was in?” Kelley smirked, she slowly unwrapped herself from Emily.

 

“I showed the lady at the front my badge.” Kelley looked quite pleased with herself. Emily was going to sass Kelley back about abuse of power but then realised she didn’t care. Kelley just surprised her and then gave her an immediate orgasm. She shouldn’t really be complaining about that. 

 

“How is your shoulder?” Emily suddenly felt concerned knowing that Kelley would ignore any pain she was in to get what she wanted.

 

“Oh it’s feeling great. The rehab they have had me doing is really helping. Christen is keeping me on track as well, don’t worry.”

 

“How has it been staying with them?”

 

“Just like college again..with less parties…and girls….and better food because I’m not broke.”

 

“No girls I hope?” Emily looked at Kelley with one eyebrow raised.

 

“Just this one girl. She sort of has me completely wrapped around her little finger and makes it so no other girls exist in the world.”  Kelley leant forward and kissed Emily gently.

 

“Good answer….Kelley….Will you stay with me this week?” Kelley had a big grin on her face and rested her forehead against Emily’s.

 

“You couldn't keep me away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments. It really blows me away that people take the time to read this and actually seem to like it.


	16. Oh what to do??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily and Teri have a pretty crazy week. Is it about to get crazier though??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you continue to enjoy this story. Thank you so much for all the comments and Kudos. Means the world!!

Kelley woke up tangled in Emily. She hadn’t slept that well in weeks. Whether it was the amount of sex they had last night, or whether it was the fact that Emily made her feel peaceful, she wasn’t 100% sure. Either way, Kelley woke up feeling like a million bucks. She could feel the light breath of Emily on her chest as her head was laying in the crook of Kelley’s shoulder. Kelley used her free hand to move the stray hairs covering Emily’s face. Emily started to stir a little at the movement. Kelley kissed her temple and started stroking her hair to try and get her to fall back asleep.

 

“Why are you awake Kel?” Emily’s voice was all raspy from sleep.

 

“I don’t know really. I just woke up and I realised I was here with you. I still can’t believe you are here.” Emily looked up and gave Kelley a gentle kiss. “What time do you have to get up to get ready for work?”

 

“Well I had pre set my alarm for 7 because it wont take me too long to get ready and we are pretty close to where the meetings are being held. I will order some breakfast to the room so I might call that in before we jump in the shower.”

 

“We?”

 

“Yes…We….we both smell like we had sex all night. Honestly, I didn’t think I would have a hard time getting you to have a shower with me. It’s ok, I guess I will just scream my own name while I’m in there.”

 

“Oh you little devil. Do you think you will be able to be quick?”

 

“Well, it’s only 6:00 now, sooo…….I think we have plenty of time.” Emily pulled herself away to roll off Kelley, walking across the room to the bathroom. Kelley didn’t take her eyes off her the entire way.

“I can feel you staring.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to be subtle.”  As soon as Kelley heard the water begin to run, she jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

 

20 minutes later, Emily is being pushed up against the glass, her cheek lying flat against the cold surface. Kelley is behind Emily kissing her shoulder, her left hand wrapped around holding her flat stomach, the other, pushing in and out of her, making Emily squirm and push rhythmically against the shower screen.

Emily does in fact end up screaming out Kelley’s name. Several times.

 

7am they are sitting together in robes as their breakfast had just been delivered to the room.

 

“So how does it feel living the luxurious life?” Kelley looked at Emily with eyebrows raised.

 

“You tell me? You’re living it the same as me. I was only here a short while before you turned up and I want you here all week with me. So this is us experiencing it, not me. Personally, that’s the way I prefer it too.” Kelley looked Emily deep in her eyes, knowing she was telling nothing but the truth. “I’ve missed you Kelley. So much. I hate that we are apart now.”

 

Kelley was nodding in understanding. She had felt the separation from Emily every second that they were apart. Kelley just felt lost because she didn’t know how to fix it.

 

“Will they make you go under cover again?”

 

“No.” Kelley sat there eating her apple slices, shaking her head. “I won’t be going under cover probably ever again. That was my stint. That’s not why I joined anyway. It just happened that way.”

 

“Good, because I don’t think I can handle knowing you are a cop and having you in that situation. Last time I didn’t know you were. The things that could happen are unbearable to think of. You have nearly died twice that I know of.”

 

“Yeah it’s definitely been pretty eventful in the last year of my life. My poor shoulders need the break that’s for sure. What would you have said if I said I would be going under cover again?” Emily didn’t know what to say. When they met, Kelley was just another person mixed up in some stupid shit, or so Emily thought. Knowing that she is a Detective, well she is super proud of her. But having her undercover is a different story. That would mean a lot of separation and double lives. She doesn’t know if she could have handled that scenario.  

 

“I don’t know. I think that’s a completely different conversation. I’m glad we don’t have to have it because I really don’t what would happen with us. You would be out being someone else and I wouldn’t get to be with you. I’m just glad that we aren't having to have that conversation.” Kelley nodded her head slightly. She probably shouldn’t have asked that question but luckily saving her from more of that discussion, someone knocked on the door.

 

“Hey lovely lady.” Teri walked through the door, “Oh who is this gorgeous woman in a bath robe? Have we even been here long enough for you to go out and hook up with someone?”

 

“I’m sure **you** gave it a shot, but no Teri..This is my girlfriend, Kelley. Kelley, this is my work colleague and friend, Teri. Kelley, I apologise in advance for all the ridiculous stories Teri will ultimately tell you about me.” Teri broke out in a loud cackle as she walked out the door.

 

“She is so right. You are so screwed buddy. Nice to meet you Kelley. Hopefully we can do dinner around your busy sex schedule.” Kelley almost choked on her coffee.

 

“Yep, and that tornado right there is a piece of work, but she can make you laugh on your darkest day.” Teri had been good friend to Emily. For all those stressful days that were foggy with incoherent thoughts and stale creativity, Teri helped the sun shine through. On more than one occasion, Emily was actually the one responsible for sticking those post it notes all over her. Teri wasn’t quite at the senior level that Emily was (if you want to call it that), but she had an amazing future, and Emily hoped that they would be a great team for a long while to come.

 

“So what are you going to be doing today?” Emily would need to get ready to leave the hotel for work soon but was hoping to see Kelley after she had finished for the day.

 

“Well I have a counselling session with the shrink. I have a physiotherapy session for my shoulder and I have this really comfortable bed to be sleeping in….Meh I also have to go to the range and get my clearance to have my gun again. They need to know I can still shoot straight and that my shoulder can handle the kick back.”

 

“Sounds like a fun day actually.” Emily walked over and sat on Kelley’s lap. “I don’t even know what I’m doing here really. I know they wanted us to be part of the meetings happening in the next few days, but beyond that, I don’t really know what angle I need, so I’m gonna wing it.” Emily leant in to give Kelley a kiss. “Take the second keycard to the room so you can come and go as you like. I’m not sure what time I’ll finish but I will text you a bit later. I have to start getting ready otherwise I’m never going to drag myself off your lap.”

 

 

An hour later Emily was meeting Teri in the lobby to be taken to their meetings. 

“She’s hot Emily. You did well. No wonder you weren't too interested in that Casey bird.”

 

“Bird? Really Teri?” Teri just shrugged as she followed the valet to the car. “What do you think they have in store for us today?”

 

“Well, you know I’ve heard a few rumours going around. I’ve heard they are opening another division but no one has solid knowledge on where it is yet. Some say Seattle…Some say Houston. Well, actually I’ve only heard Houston through Debbie..but she works in property so I guess I have been leaning towards that.” Emily had never considered Houston as an option, but she really hadn’t tried to over think too much, for the first time in a long time, all this uncertainty made her feel nauseous.  Emily’s phone vibrated and she thought it was cute that Kelley had messaged her already, but was happy to see it was actually Christen.

 

**“I hear you are in town. I’m really hoping you have planned some time to see Tobin and I?”**

 

Emily was happy to have met Tobin and Christen. Although it could have been under better circumstances, she knew they would continue to be great friends. She really did look forward to seeing them while she was in Atlanta. 

 

**“Absolutely. I’m here until Sunday so we could have dinner Saturday night?”** She was fairly certain that Kelley wouldn’t mind.

 

**“Fantastic. Lock it in. We will plan a night out. Are you open to meeting some of our other friends?”** Emily was excited by the thought of going deeper into Kelley’s life for a change.

 

**“You mean Kelley has other friends besides you and T that put up with her craziness?”**

 

**“Oh for sure. They are excited at meeting the woman who tamed Kelley Fucking O’Hara”** Emily let out a loud laugh at that statement. Taming Kelley O’Hara. Emily thought that was very doubtful but she knew there were so many things she still had to learn about Kelley.

 

**“Tamed huh? What have I got myself into? Well I look forward to meeting everyone.”**  

 

“Do I need to ask who has put that big stupid smile on your face?” Teri finally spoke up from inside the car. Emily rolled her eyes, she knew she had a goofy grin on her face but it was just the excitement of her new life finally starting to seep in. Her new life that was so different to what she thought it was. Her new life that she wanted so much to be part of.

 

“Just some friends. I’m staying here until Sunday so I will have a chance to catch up with them.”

 

“You mean you plan to come out of the sex den?” Emily rolled her eyes and slapped Teri on the arm.

 

“Quit it you!!”

 

 

Emily and Teri were into their second meeting of the day. It turned out to be a big fucking set up. Not a bad one, but the bosses were testing them. Throwing them in the deep end. They had set up some meetings with some new potential clients and without knowing anything about them, needed to get to know them quickly by asking the right questions and quickly finding out what they wanted and needed.

 

The 2 ladies were a little surprised at themselves. They were actually having some successful conversations. They listened to what these people wanted, then actually told them the truth if they took the angle that the clients had wanted to take. Emily and Teri were very good at their jobs, worked extremely well off each other and were very creative. 

 

At 3 o’clock, Emily threw her head down on the boardroom table. They had 1 meeting left for the day. It was just a small company  compared to the others but still, every company counted. Every company had friends.  “Want me to take the lead on this one boss?” Teri walked over to Emily with a fresh plate of fruit, putting her hand gently on her shoulder. Teri really was a good friend to have and she’d been doing such a great job today too.

“If you feel up to it, I definitely won’t argue. I am amazed that your brain isn’t as fried as mine right now.”

 

“Oh it is sister, but I didn’t have sex all night.” Emily blushed hard at that statement, “Yeah I thought I was right on that one. I’m so proud of you” Teri pinched Emily’s cheeks as she said it like you would to a child you were proud of. Emily decided she didn’t want to respond to that apart from rolling her eyes, picking at the berries on the plate in front of her.

 

By 5 o’clock they were wrapping up their first day. Before they left the boardroom, they received a FaceTime call from the Mr Finch to discuss the first day successes. “Fantastic job today ladies. I’ve already had a few calls to talk about seeing solid pitches. You are both about to be very busy because in these talks they are requesting no one else but you 2. I wish I could clone you both. Go and have a fantastic night, but sleep well. You have another big day tomorrow.” 

 

 

“So baby, how was your day?” Kelly was waiting in the room when Emily walked in, ready to give her all he attention she wanted.

 

“I am so exhausted. It was a set up by Mr Finch to see how we would do on the fly.” Emily had a big smirk on her face, “But it was so fucking good. We killed it. Teri did an amazing job. She really saved me on that last one. It seems that having sex all night may not be the best idea before ridiculous meetings. And don’t worry, Teri was actually the one to point that out sooo, be ready for her to give you shit about that later.” Kelley started chuckling as as she wrapped her arms around Emily pulling her in for a tight hug.

 

“I’m never going to apologise for making you feel good..But maybe a few less orgasms tonight will get you some extra sleep.” Emily pulled Kelley in for a deep kiss that had Kelley breaking away for air a minute later. “Do you have time for a power nap?” Emily looked at the time. Emily had planned to take Kelley to dinner and meet up with Teri at 7pm.

 

“Are you okay with a late dinner then?” Kelley nodded holding Emily tighter. Emily wiggled out and messaged Teri, pushing dinner back an hour. “Awesome, we will meet in the lobby at 8. Let’s nap.”

 

At 10:30 they walked out of STK with their stomachs hurting from laughter and too much food. Emily felt content as she walked down the street holding Kelley’s hand while laughing with one of her closest friends. They all knew they had to be asleep by midnight for anyone to be able to function the next day. Kelley had to meet with her Captain and the 2 marketing guru’s had another big day ahead.

 

 

Friday afternoon rolled round which meant the week of meetings was finally over and Teri was flying back home at 7pm. They finished their meetings at 2pm so they decided to have a few drinks at the hotel bar to celebrate a successful week. Kelley wasn’t able to get there before Teri had to leave for the airport so they said their good byes in the morning.

_“That woman loves you. Don’t you dare break her heart. I’d hate to have to come and kick your little ass.” Kelley nodded and pulled Teri in for a hug._

_“That amazing woman means the world to me and I have fallen so in love with her. I will do every thing in my power to make her happy.” Teri pulled back to look at Kelley._

_“Hmm, I’m gonna keep my eye on you.”_

 

 

After Teri was taken to the airport, Emily got herself another drink while she waited for Kelley to finish for the day. She took a sip of her beer and a man she didn't recognise walked towards her.

 

“Ms Sonnett, my name is Gary Cornwell, from PK Unlimited. How has your week been?” Emily recognised the company name. They were one of her main competitors.

 

“Well Mr Cornwell, it has been one hectic week but enjoyable non the less.” He pointed to the chair for permission to sit which Emily allowed. “What can I do for you Mr Cornwell?”

 

“Well Ms Sonnett, my company has been watching you for a while now and want to know what it would take for you to come and work with us at PK unlimited?” Emily took a moment to process that question. She wasn’t expecting that at all. She had never been head hunted like this before.

 

“Umm, well, what are you offering Sir?” It was worth listening to at least.

 

“You are very good at what you do, and my company is willing to do a lot to get you over to us. We will pay for you to move to us, pay you an extra 20k than you are on now, get you a car to use and you will have your own office.” Emily raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

 

“Well thats a lovely offer Mr Cornwell, but where exactly would I being moving to?” That was one vital piece of information that he had left out. 

 

“Oh of course, how silly of me. Boston. We want you to come to us in Boston and take the marketing world by storm. You would have a lot of progressional opportunities with us and you wouldn’t be coming over at the bottom of the ladder either, just so you know.” Emily was in shock. She hadn’t considered an opportunity like this would come up.

 

“Well Sir, it’s not all about the money. We have an amazing team and my colleague Teri is actually pretty amazing which helps me to no end.” 

 

“Oh yes, we have been watching her too. We wanted to talk to you first though. Please consider our offer, here is my card. We would love to get you there within the next 2 months as we have a lot happening at the moment. Call me.” He stood and walked away from Emily and out of the bar. 

 

Emily sat there in complete shock for a few minutes still trying to process everything she was just told. Did she want to move? Is that the direction she saw herself going in? Did she want to start at a new company? They say it wouldn’t be at the bottom, but it takes a little while to build. Could she see herself in Boston? Is she prepared to move away from Kelley for this opportunity? How serious were her and Kelley? That was something that really hit her.

 

She didn’t notice Kelley walk up beside her to put a kiss on her cheek, causing Emily to jump. “Oh sorry Em, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you ok?” Emily nodded slightly and grabbed for Kelley’s hand like it would be her anchor.

 

“Yeah I’m good…but I think we need to talk.”

 


	17. Oh what a night!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily gets to spend some quality time in Atlanta

“What’s going on Em?” Kelley sat down beside Emily who was looking like she had the world on her shoulders. “I thought you had amazing week. Why do you look like someone just bought the puppy you had your hopes on taking home?” Kelley started feeling particularly concerned. She knew they’d had an awesome week together but she also knew it wouldn't last. Emily would fly back home and Kelley was close to returning to work full time. Of course people were in long distance relationships all the time but that’s not really what either of them wanted. 

 

“Do you love me Kelley?” It was a simple question. Not what Kelley was expecting at all.

 

“Of course I do. You know I do… What could have happened to possibly make you doubt it?” Emily sat there biting one side of her bottom lip. She started to slowly shake her head side to side. 

 

“No..nothing happened..I just…I..I just……I’m really going miss you is all.” Kelley squatted down in front of Emily at her chair. She cupped Emily’s cheek with her right hand, rubbing her thumb slowly back and forth.

 

“Emily….I have fallen so hard for you..so quickly..Every time I saw you before we meet, it…it was like you were this magnet in front of me. You kept pulling me forward but my job just kept growing these vines from below that would grab hold of my feet and drag me away. Eventually I just couldn't keep away from you. I didn't want to.” Emily wasn’t crying, she just looked like she was completely lost. “Even though I could have died in that car accident, It bought you to me in the hospital..and then me into your apartment. We could have found so many excuses to not see each other, but this all felt so natural. I know it’s going to be hard being apart for awhile….but I’m going to fight for you Em….I’m not just going to let you walk away because you’re scared. I’m scared too.” Emily leant down and kissed Kelley, neither of them trying to deepen it into something more. Both of them just wanting the connection. When Kelley broke away she stood up and pulled Emily up by her hands. “You and me..I want this…more than anything I’ve wanted in a long time. I really hope you want me to?” Kelley was looking so vulnerable at that point. She had just laid her heart completely on the line, out in the open for Emily to potentially crush.

 

“I want you Kel. I do….and I will do what I can do make this work. I’ve fallen in love with you too…but, you’ve also become my best friend. I love being around you..I think that’s part of what I miss when we are apart. You are like that missing puzzle piece I didn’t know I was missing.” Kelley pulled Emily in for a crushing hug.

 

“Well now that we have completely bared our souls to each other in the hotel bar…Can I take you out on a date?” Emily let out a roaring laugh. She knew they had both shared something so intimate, and probably not in the most appropriate place…but she didn’t care…not one bit.

 

“I think dinner and some fun together is absolutely required. Let me get changed into something more comfortable and then we can head out.” Emily took Kelley’s hand and led her to the elevators. “What would you like to do? You live here after all.”

 

“While you get dressed, I’m going going to look into that so I don’t think about you being naked in the room.” Emily gave Kelley a knowing smirk. “I think there might be a music festival on, I know it has food trucks, a little bit of R&B. Maybe we can have a little dance together?” Kelley wrapped her arm around Emily’s wait, pulling her in close swaying a little, Emily couldn’t help but chuckle and sway with her.

The elevator arrived on their floor and Kelley led Emily down the hall, loosely linking their fingers together to get ready to head out for the night.

 

 

 

 

“Arrhg what is that noise?” 

There was a persistent buzzing and annoying rap music coming from Kelley’s duffle bag that was annoying the hell out of Emily, “Babe, you’re too white for Busta Rhymes!” Emily was slapping Kelley’s arm over and over trying to get her up to kill the noise. The only response Emily got was some mumbling words about never being too white for busta and Kelley rolling over to put the pillow over her head. They’d come in quite late from the music festival and then stayed up a while longer engrossed in each other. It was probably 3am before they fell asleep, at least they weren’t hung over. Emily rolled over to get out of bed to stop the noise but as she got up her feet got stuck in the sheets and she ended up landing on the ground in a thud.

 

“Shit babe are you ok?” Kelley was sitting up in bed like a meerkat, looking around for where Emily would be. She could hear the moaning, she just didn’t know where it was coming from. With Busta still going strong, Kelley dragged herself out of bed and over to her duffle bag.

 

“Are you kidding me? You could have just gotten up in the first place.” Kelley was rifling through her bag and looked over to find Emily laying on the floor with both her feet still knotted up in the sheets. Kelley couldn’t help herself and threw her head back laughing as she grabbed the phone, stumbling a little to the side. “Fuck You.” Is all that Emily could come back with, in a slow drawl.

 

Looking down at the phone that started ringing again, Kelley rolled her eyes and answered. “Seriously Harris, what the hell are you doing ringing at..” Kelley pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the time on the screen, her eyebrow went up and she cocked her head to the side a little, “10:00. Okay, it’s 10. Why the hell are you ringing me on this phone?” She listened quietly for a second before looking around, spinning until she found what she was looking for. Kelley walked over to her usual phone and picked it up. “Fair point..it seems that I got distracted last night and did not charge it.” Emily started chuckling from where she was, knowing exactly what distracted Kelley, and just how many times she was distracted. Kelley started whining, “nooo, whyyyy. I don’t want to.” Emily could tell their non-specific plans for the day had changed. “But…but..FINE. Give me like an hour, I need a shower………oh i’m sure you’re in the same boat with Ali this morning. I’ll see you later.” 

Kelley dropped her head for a second, but then remembered where Emily was. She started walking over while giggling, dropping down beside Emily at the side of the bed. Both of them were completely naked from last night, Emily only slightly covered by the bed sheets at her feet.

 

“What’s going on Kel?” Emily stopped struggling and sat up beside Kelley, stroking her cheek gently to try and move some of the worry lines from her face. 

 

“Captain has called us in for a meeting, hopefully won’t be too long. Must be something big, otherwise he will have a lot of pissed off wives.” Emily was quiet for a few seconds thinking.

 

“Kelley, since when have you had 2 phones?”

 

“Oh, always. This was what Ash used to call me on while I was thug life.” At that Emily rolled her eyes.

 

“You’re so tough Kelley.” Emily pushed Kelley’s shoulder back a little. “Well that explains why I could hear buzzing in my apartment. I thought I was losing my mind. I could just never find it.” Kelley started to unknot Emily’s feet from the sheets.

 

“What on earth were you doing in the sheets Em, you tangled yourself up really well here.” Kelley stood up and helped Emily to her feet. “I wish I had time to join you in the shower this morning, but I really have to get ready. I will get my ass whooped if I’m late.”

 

“HaHa, I honestly think that is for the best. If I had sex with you this morning, I really don’t think I would be walking anywhere today. We had a lot of sex last night. Not complaining at all,” Emily kissed Kelly, “But I don’t need shit from your friends tonight if I’m walking funny.”

 

Thirty minutes later Kelley was running out the door for her meeting. Emily was more than happy to have some extra time to sleep and not face the world just yet. 

 

 

Just over 3 hours later, Kelley was walking out of the station with Ashlyn. They were both a little bummed at some of the work that was coming up for them, Ashlyn maybe more so, because that was time away from Ali. Kelley knew that it didn’t make much difference for her with Emily being in a different state, she just dreaded the work hours required. Kelley walked over to her car not hanging around to talk more with Ashlyn, knowing hey would see each other that night for dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

At 6:30, they walked into the restaurant to meet everyone for dinner. Kelley wasn’t even 100% sure of who was going to be there. She figured Christen wouldn’t go too overboard with the invites, but when she saw the table of people, she looked at Christen with a look of WTF??? There were already 10 other people sitting at the table deep in conversation or laughing with each other. 

 

“Wow, you have a lot of friends.” Emily whispered very close beside Kelley’s ear, “Were you expecting all these people?” Kelley took a deep breath, taking in all of Emily’s scent and the perfume she has come to miss if she doesn’t have it around her.

 

“No, I knew Ash and Ali would be here, but not anyone else. BTW, if you breath that close to my ear too much tonight, my hands will go wandering under the table.” Emily looked at Kelley rolling her eyes, “What, just sayin……you’re sexy as hell….and in that dress..I feel things..tingly things.” Emily chuckled nuzzling into Kelley’s neck kissing her gently.

 

“Oh stop it, it’s too early for that already.” Ash yelled from the end of the table. There was a stunning brunette sitting beside her.

 

“It is never to early my friend.” Kelley had a big grin on her face and grabbed Emily’s hand pulling her over closer to the table. Christen skipped over to Emily engulfing her in a tight hug. Tobin stood up and walked over to hug Emily also. Tobin hadn’t spent as much time with Emily as Christen had, but she trusted Christen’s instincts, and Christen now thought of Emily as a good friend. When Christen was finished, she stood back so Kelley could introduce everyone.

 

“Emily, this is Syd and her husband Dom. Sydney is a Detective with me in my unit and Dom is SWAT. Beside them is Alex and her husband Serv, neither of them are on the force, more of them later though.” Alex poked her tongue out at Kelley earning a smirk. “Over there beside Harris, is her lovely better half Ali, I’m sure you both will find much to discuss about the last few months. Beside Ali are our token Australian’s Alanna and Kyah. If you can’t understand them, just ask them to talk slow…they are used to it.” Alanna flipped Kelley off and then turned to Emily smiling. “Chris, did you open up your contact list and invite every second person you know.” Tobin was walking past to get around the table and smacked Kelley over the back of the head in defence of her girlfriend. 

“Thanks Babe…and no, that is not what I did. I thought I would show Emily that you actually do have friends…Friends who aren’t going to shoot you…”. Kelley starting nodding like she knew she walked into that comment. 

 

When Emily sat down beside Sydney, she realised just how attractive everyone was that were sitting at the table. Everyone was smiling and just basically giving each other shit. Kelley sat there looking around listening to her friends.  She felt like she was going to burst inside at the fact that her 2 worlds were coming together.  Having Emily beside her felt so right. She slipped into that part of her life so naturally, Kelley knew that she needed to fight for this. 

 

 

The drinks were flowing and the laughter only getting louder. Emily had had the chance to talk to everyone through the night. Each person had made the attempt to talk to her specifically, Emily could tell why Christen had sneakily invited these people. She was showing Emily what she could have if she was in Atlanta. Kelley’s hand had been quietly stroking Emily’s thigh all night and there were times where it had gone just a little too high causing the heat to build between her legs.

 

“Kelley,” Emily whispered into Kelley’s ear, “You really need to stop doing that because you are driving me insane.” The only reaction that Kelley gave was a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk….and then 5 minutes later Kelley grabbed hold of Emily’s hand pulling her from the table.

 

“We will be back in a moment.” Kelley said to Christen who just raised her eyebrows.

 

“Kelley, where are we going?” Kelley was leading Emily to the back of the restaurant but cut left to where there was a side fire exit door. Opening the door quietly, Kelley stuck her head out to make sure no one was there and then pulled Emily through the door into the dark alley. “Jesus Kelley, what are you doing?” 

Kelley spun around quickly grabbing Emily’s checks in her hand pulling her in for a hard kiss. Emily instantly granted access to her lips and began fighting Kelley for dominance. Kelley started stepping backwards towards a small brick covering and then moved Emily around slowly pushing her up against the wall. Kelley began attacking Emily’s throat, not sucking hard so she wouldn’t leave any marks and then moved her right hand agonisingly slow down over Emily’s ribs before sliding her hand down over her hip. 

Emily let out a small moan at the feeling which only fuelled Kelley on. Kelley moved her hand down Emily’s thigh to the hem of her dress and started moving it up.

“Are you going to fuck me Kelley?” Emily managed to growl out. Kelley pulled her eyes up to meet Emily’s briefly and saw how dark they were with want. She lightly ghosted her finger tips over Emily’s underwear feeling how wet she was through the material, causing Kelley to moan at the knowledge. Emily opened her mouth to say something but Kelley surged forward and covered any words or sounds that may have come out, moving her hand into Emily’s underwear causing Emily to moan loudly. Not wanting to waste anymore time, Kelley angled her knee to move Emily’s leg slightly as she thrust 2 fingers inside her. Emily gripped Kelley’s back, most likely putting marks in her skin through her shirt. Kelley quickened her pace knowing just what Emily would need to both enjoy herself but get off quickly. 

Emily’s brain was buzzing with so many sensations but the alcohol was no longer there. In between the heavy breathing and the moaning, a small smile formed on her lips that only lasted a second. Kelley was fucking her in a dark alley in Atlanta because she couldn’t keep her hands off her any longer. It had nothing to do with disrespect, this was pure desire. Emily could feel her orgasm building as Kelley hit all the right spots.

“Look at me while you cum Em.” Emily slowly opened her eyes, they locked with Kelley’s. Just like when they first met, their eye contact didn’t break. Emily was beginning to hold her breath from trying to keep in her moans. “Breath Em, I don’t care if the world hears, you’re beautiful.” Emily took a deep breath just as she tipped over the edge suddenly not caring who heard her.

The both stood there for a few minutes with their foreheads touching getting their breathing even. Kelley stood back and lowered Emily’s dress trying to make it look untouched. Emily laughed at the gesture but knowing they had been gone bout 10 minutes, she was fairly certain everyone would know what was happening.  

Coming out from the fire door, they had to walk back through the front door of the restaurant anyway, which when they entered, the pair received a loud round of applause from the table. Emily couldn’t help but go bright red scratching the back of her neck while smiling, Kelley however handled it differently, giving an over dramatic bow, earning her a shove from Emily. 

Christen hushed everyone, calming them down, “Well now that you got that out of your system, Tobin owes me $20….. I said you wouldn’t make it through the night. Also, it’s time for a round of shots.”


	18. down times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is miserable and Kelley is no better.

Emily has been back home now for 2 weeks. 

 

Leaving Kelley was hard. Both of them were always so busy, time flew past but that also meant it was hard to talk at times. Kelley was back at work full time now, her unit dealing with some young punks hoping to create the next Cartel in Atlanta. Kelley was working a lot of odd times, sometimes she was on a night shift, or called out really early and being asleep when Emily finished work.

 

Emily was really busy as usual. Since her trip to Atlanta, both her and Teri had been doing some long hours to finalise some of the new proposals needed. Emily still had Boston sniffing around her too. She still hadn’t told Kelley about it either. Emily wanted to make the decision on her own as she didn’t feel it really affected Kelley. Kelley was at home in Atlanta…and Emily felt lost. She loved her job…she loved Kelley.  They just needed to work on a routine, it was so hard to make one though without having the opportunity to talk much.

 

Emily messaged her sister. She needed someone to talk to who wasn’t afraid to tell her the truth and wasn’t emotionally involved. 

 

**“Hey Em, I need to talk, can you come over for dinner tonight?”**

 

**“Are you ok?”**

 

**“Yeah of course, i just need some sisterly advice.”**

 

**“Okay, sure, I’ll come over at 7. I’ll bring dinner, you get the wine.”**

 

**“Thanks, love you.”**

 

 

Kelley had been doing a lot of stupid hours lately. The department had signed off on overtime due to the new white boy cartel that had dropped onto Atlanta. A couple of prostitutes had turned up dead and a few club goers had OD’d. That was too much heat for the Chief to try and keep on the down low with the media.

 

Kelley and Ashlyn had been assigned each others partners with the unit now, which was great with them being such close friends. Kelley’s time undercover had forced her to trust Ashlyn even more than she already did.  Forced, purely because she had no choice, Ashlyn was her lifeline. Obviously Christen and Tobin knew she was undercover, but they never knew anything else.

 

Kelley and Ashlyn were going through reports about murders over the last 2 years looking for a connection, then placing a pin on a big map of the city if there seemed to be a link.

 

Ashlyn was being particularly sulky today and it was driving Kelley insane.

“Honestly Ash, What the Fuck is going on? You have been whining like a little bitch for the last 2 hours. You are doing my head in. I love you man…but fuck…..what..is..wrong?”

 

Ashlyn looked at Kelley like her heart was breaking. “I haven’t seen Ali in 3 days because our hours keep crossing. I haven’t had sex in 8 days because when we see each other we are too tired.”  Kelley couldn’t believe what she was hearing, she knew she was whipped, but this was different.  She flicked Ashlyn’s ear.

 

“Are you telling me, that this mood is because you haven’t gotten laid lately?”

 

“Well, not..no..I just want to see Ali.”

 

“Yeah…. and I want to see Emily. Do you know how hard it is to actually get to talk to her?” Kelley had crossed her arms and was looking at Ashlyn with a frustrated face. “Our hours are completely clashing and when we do get to talk there is something awkward there. I don’t now what it is but I’m just trying to keep my relationship together let alone worrying about the sex…so dude…give me a break on the whining. I love you but I am seriously going to fuck you up if you don’t stop.” Ashlyn stood there with her hands up in surrender and took a step back.

 

“Sorry man, why didn’t you say anything?”

 

“Cause I don’t want to get into it. I don’t know whether there is actually a problem or if I’m just being super sensitive. So lets drop it and get back to this. Can you get some more pins…but change the colour because we are into a different year now.” Ashlyn looked at Kelley who was biting her lip in thought, while looking at the map. She had noticed a change in Kelley while she was undercover. Of course you pretend to be someone else which can be hard sometimes, but this change carried on still now.  This change was into a harder Kelley, not brooding but a tougher Kelley. She had been through some things that only Kelley really could know while living that time alone and definitely has some new scars. Ashlyn knew she needed to give her time to adjust completely back to her real life but couldn’t help but be concerned for her friend. 

 

 

Emily opened the door to her sister right on 7pm. Holding a bag of food and a bottle of vodka. 

 

“Emma, what’s with the vodka?” Emily pulled her sister in for a big hug, holding on a little longer proving to her twin there was definitely something wrong.

 

“Well I didn’t know how serious what you wanted to talk about was… so I thought I would bring back up. And if its not needed, it can stay here for next time.” Emily smiled knowing her sister knew her way too well. She hadn’t really spoken to Emma much about things lately, they would text every day but Emily had actually avoided getting into the offer from Boston and skirting around the deeper issues with Kelley. Tonight, Emily was going to throw it out to the world for consideration. She couldn’t do it by herself anymore.

 

“So what are we eating then?”

 

“I stopped in at that Thai place around the corner that we love and got our favourites. Well, narrowed it down from our favourites, seeing as all the food there is so good. So start talking to me while we dish this out. What’s going on?”

 

Emily let out a big sigh and then took a deep breath, “I got offered a job in Boston….The pay is good, the perks are good too but something is making me think twice about it.” Emily looked off to the distance while shoving a mini spring roll her in her mouth. 

 

“You mean someone is making you think twice about it?”

 

“I haven’t mentioned it to her.”

 

“No, I don’t mean it like that. I meant that you want to move closer to her, not away….wait…when did you get offered the job?”

 

“While I was in Atlanta.” Emma’s eyebrows shot up and her mouth was open in shock.

 

“Why the hell am I just hearing about this now? You’ve known for weeks?” Emma had a hurt look on her face with her twin keeping something from her.

 

“Sorry Em, I didn’t deliberately not tell you. I’ve just been super busy, but also, it’s just been confusing me so much. I thought I would be so happy about getting an offer like this. But instead, I feel like i’m suffocating.”

 

“Why haven’t you spoken to Kelley about it?” Emily was quiet while she considered her answer. 

 

“I know that Kelley would support me in my job and I don’t want her to tell me to take it.”

 

“So you don’t want her to support you to take it.?”

 

“I didn’t want to get into a discussion about the reasons that I shouldn’t or should take it.” Emily looked liked she was about to start crying.

 

“Oh sis, don’t cry,” Emma pulled her in for another hug, “Everything will work out like it is supposed to. Let’s talk about all the reasons for and against. Lets start with good reasons.” They moved to the couch, food and wine in front of them.

 

“Okay…well its good money..and they lease me a car…there will be other perks as part of the contract too.” Emily was gnawing on the inside of her cheek. “They say I won’t start at the bottom again, they know I’m good at what I do.”

 

“Okay, not bad…lets talk about the negatives then.”

 

“Hmmm, it’s Boston…you’re not there. I’m in love with Kelley and I will still be away from her.”

 

“Well I think that’s in the wrong column. The loving Kelley part anyway. That is totally a good thing. You have fallen in love with someone and you want to be with them. That’s a good thing Em….and don’t worry about me, I don’t want to live here forever either. I just haven’t considered anything or anywhere else yet. Anything else on your mind?”

 

“I feel it’s more of a step sideways rather than ahead. Yeah there is more money and I can work on my real estate investments but…I just don’t feel excited about the opportunity….but am I silly to knock back the money?”

 

Emma was shaking head “Money will come Em, you are in the business where the earnings get stronger. Maybe you need to mention this to your boss and see if they can give you a pay rise?” Emily shook her head.

 

“No I don’t really want them to know about this. I feel that’s an awkward conversation.”

 

“Okay well I think you have pretty much made up your mind. I think you just need to tell them that at the moment, the offer isn’t attractive enough to pack up for a side ways move rather than a step forward. That way you’re not flat out saying you aren’t interested, its more of they need to improve the offer to get you to go to them. They’re the ones that approached you, you aren’t desperate for this.”

 

“It makes sense when you say it all like that.”

 

“I also think you need to tell Kelley what has been going on lately. If she found out later that you were keeping things from her, it creates trust issues. Trust is so important in a long distance relationship, you don’t want to rock the boat over something like this.” Emily sat there staring off into nothing, sadness in her eyes.  Emma stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a few shot glasses from the cupboard and returning with vodka in hand.  “So the decision is made, you are not moving to Boston and taking a new job. However, I think we need to discuss this whole long distance thing. You suck at handling it. When are you going to see Kelley next?” Emily shrugged a little.

 

“I don’t know. We haven’t made any set plans. we have both been working so much lately that I’ve hardly had a chance to talk to her at all.”

 

“See that doesn’t work. You both need know when you will see each other next. Even if you say 4 weeks or 6 weeks. If you don’t have a set time frame to see each other, it will feel harder.”

 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Emily looked at her sister completely surprised that everything she was saying made sense.

 

“Well I guess it’s what I would want if i was in a relationship like that. Also, I read plenty of magazines full of advice. Are you nearly finished the proposals you have been working on?” Emily was nodding. All the extra hours that her and Teri have put into them into a good position.

 

“Excellent, so…what are you doing this weekend then?” Emma pulled out her phone and started googling something.

 

“I had planned on doing a bit of cleaning and sleeping. Why?” Emma rolled her eyes at the boring plans.

 

“What is Kelley doing this weekend then? Do you know if she is working or if she has some time off?” Once again, Emily shrugged. “C’mon Em, jump out of your funk and make some shit happen. Do you miss Kelley?”

 

“God yes I do!!” That was one answer that Emily was very clear on. 

 

“Well then, find out if she is working or not. Better yet, ask one of her friends.” Emily started to smirk when she realised what Emma was trying to do. She got off the couch and grabbed her phone off the table unlocking it to find Christens contact. Emily sent off a quick message to Christen asking if she knew if Kelley had work plans for the weekend. “Listen, it’s only Wednesday, We have some time to plan this. Now I need you to ask your boss tomorrow if you can work remotely on Monday, which means you can work in the morning and then fly home in the afternoon. That way we can fly you there Friday night and back Monday night. It will give you a few days to actually enjoy together rather than losing it to travel time.”

Emily threw herself at her sister wrapping her in a bear hug. “You are amazing, you know?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I just can’t stand my twin being so miserable.”

 

 

 

Thursday morning Emily woke up to a message from Christen letting her know that Kelley had mentioned all she would be doing on the weekend is sleeping and hoping to face time Emily. 

 

**“Excellent. Please make sure she doesn’t quickly make plans.”**

 

Before she even left for work, Emily sent off an email to her boss asking about Monday morning. She didn’t think it would be a problem with all the hours she does, but just in case they were planning a meeting with someone they needed to be aware.

 

At 9am, just after she got to work, Emily rang Mr Cornwell from Boston to decline his offer.

 

“ _Hello Mr Cornwell, this is Emily Sonnett. I’m ringing to thank you for your offer, but to let you know that at his time, I wont be able to accept.”_

 

_“Well Ms Sonnett, I have to say I’m a little surprised. I thought with our offer, it would be enough to get you over the line to join us._ ” Emily heard the surprise in his voice, maybe a little bit of disappointment. 

 

“ _It is a very generous offer Sir but it’s not really what I’m looking for right now. Moving to Boston is a very big step and I don’t really want to change companies for a step sideways.”_

 

_“Well obviously there is the opportunity to move up in the company but everyone needs to earn the key to their gate.”_ Emily’s eyes squinted at that analogy. She didn’t want to get into an argument either.

 

_“Like I said Mr Cornwell, I appreciate the offer but I won’t be accepting_.” She could hear him sighing in the back ground.

 

_“Well thank you for your call Ms Sonnett. Good Luck_.” She heard the line go dead quickly and she felt a little surprised in his reaction. It seemed like he didn’t see her turning that down. Shrugging her shoulders, she knew she needed to get rid of that annoyed feeling that was starting to grow.

A message popped up in her emails that made her smile immediately though.

 

_“Take the day off Emily, you’ve learnt it_.” 

 

 

Friday night Kelley was sitting at home on her couch. She had moved into a short term lease furnished apartment so she could have her own space until she was able to sort out her next move. As much as she loved Christen and Tobin, there were somethings she didn’t need to hear as frequently as she had. 

 

She was feeling a little dejected after her third beer with not being able to get through to Emily.  Considering it was 9:30, she thought that at least she would have returned a text to let her know she was at work or out to dinner.

 

Kelley knew she had it bad for Emily and felt so much frustration with not being able to go back to Pittsburgh to see her. She felt a little bit in limbo and completely helpless. Turning on the TV, Kelley spent a good 20 minutes flicking through channels before deciding on re-runs of Dawsons Creek. She decided to make some popcorn and grab another beer when there was knock on the door. Knowing she should be more careful considering she is a Detective but not giving a damn, Kelley opened the door without even looking through her peep hole.

 

Standing there with a duffle bag over her shoulder was Emily. She was wearing blue snug fitting skinny jeans, a loose black top and white converse high tops. Kelley was speechless looking at her beautiful girlfriend, only being able to grin at her stupidly.

 

“Hey my beautiful lady.”


	19. He's such a dick!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you think they can have a normal weekend?

Kelley woke up to her phone ringing. It was an obnoxious sound to hear at 4am. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she reached over for her phone from beside the bed. Answering it before it went to voicemail, she noticed it was Kyah on the phone. Of all the people that could possibly call her at random times of the night, Kyah would be one of the last she expected.

“Hey K, What’s up?” Kelley whispered into the phone not wanting to wake up Emily. Emily rolled over and snuggled into Kelley hearing her voice.

 

“Hey Kel, I’m so sorry to ring you this early. I need your help.” Kyah’s voice sounded strained, like she had been crying.

“Ky, what’s going on man?” Kelley sat up in bed, glancing down to look at Emily in her bed, she felt a warmth in her chest knowing Emily was within reach.

“I was out last night with Lani. You know we wouldn’t have been looking for trouble. I’m down at your station. I’m being charged with assault.” This didn’t sound right, Kyah wouldn’t hurt a fly. Well she could if she wanted to, she’s extremely fit, but it’s just not in her nature…..unless, someone messed with her girlfriend.

“I’ll be there in 30 minutes Kyah. Don’t say anything for the moment, except for that I’m coming.”

“Ok, thanks mate. I’m really sorry.” Kelley was shaking her head like Kyah would be able to see her through the phone.

“Don’t worry about it, just hang tight.” Kelley ended the call and began to gently stroke Emily’s hair.

“Do you have to go to work?” Emily had woken up to Kelley’s voice but wasn’t fully aware of the conversation after only a few hours of sleep.

“Not technically babe, but I have to go to the station. Kyah, one of the Aussies you met the other week is being held there.” That woke up Emily more and she moved to lean up on her arm facing Kelley.

“What? Is she ok?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure of the story yet but she asked for my help which means I need to go down to the station. I don’t think I will be super long but I can’t leave her there alone.”

“Of course not….Can I maybe come with you though?” Emily looked Kelley in the eyes, she was tired but didn’t want to let Kelley go just yet.

“Yeah sure you can. Are sure you don’t want to just sleep though?” Kelley was more than happy to have Emily ride along with her but knew she had to be tired.

“No we can have a nap together later. I want to come with you if that’s ok?” Kelley nodded happily agreeing leaning forward to give Emily a gentle kiss on the lips. 

“Come have a super quick shower with me then. I’m not going into my work looking like I had sex all night and then having you with me…looking like you have had sex all night too. I mean you’re beautiful..but lets face it, we had sex all night.” Emily was smirking remembering exactly what they got up to after Emily walked in the door.

 

_Kelley stood there in shock seeing the woman in front of her, Emily reacted a little faster though. Walking in through the doorway, Emily grabbed Kelley and pulled her in for a kiss. Kelley didn’t take long to react, wrapping her arms around Emily’s neck. Walking backwards, Emily didn’t try to get too far into the room moving towards the couch. Backing Kelley up to the couch, Emily hooked her thumbs over Kelley’s waistband of her pants and underwear. Tugging them both down at the same time, Kelley moaned into Emily’s mouth because of the action. With Kelley’s pants around her thighs, Emily pushed her to sit back on the couch so Kelley was looking up at her, leaning down Emily pulled them the rest of the way off her legs and threw them over her shoulder. As Emily locked eyes with Kelley, she moved her hands along Kelley’s thighs down to her knees, slowly puling them apart. Keeping her eyes locked with Kelley, Emily locked her arms under Kelleys legs pulling her forward only slightly. At this point Kelley was ready to burst, she watched Emily lick her lips and lean in agonisingly slow, not once did they break eye contact, not until Emily was millimetres from Kelley’s core. At this point, Emily looked down taking in the sight directly in front of her and running her tongue through Kelley, eliciting a loud moan._

_“Oh fuck..Emily”_

 

_Emily took to Kelley with a hunger, licking and sucking her clit and fucking her with her tongue. Kelley was breathing heavy very quickly, her hands wrapped up in Emily’s hair holding her in place, pulling her closer if possible. It didn’t take long for Kelley to fall apart, Emily’s tongue leaving her satisfied and smiling stupidly._

 

 

Kelley kept them focused and moving out the door to the station in record time for a combined shower. Usually the water starts to turn cold before they get out, but today, she had other concerns. She knew Kyah wouldn’t say anything stupid, but Kelley knew there were some pretty obnoxious cops at her station that she would just love to wipe the floor with them.

 

 

Walking into the police station with coffee and pastries, (they had made a quick stop the coffee drive thru), Emily looked around and was a little surprised with how much activity there was considering the time of the morning. Kelley was holding Emily’s hand loosely and led her over to a desk. “This is my desk babe, and that one there, “She pointed directly opposite her, “that one is Ash’s. Do you want to sit here while I go and ask some questions?” Emily nodded sleepily and sat in the chair. Kelley grabbed the extra coffees out of Emily’s hand to take one to Kyah. They bought an extra one just in case Alanna was here as well. Kelley couldn’t really imagine Kyah being here and Alanna not following her. Those two would follow each other to the end of the earth. Kelley leant down leaving a gentle kiss on her lips. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Kelley found Kyah sitting alone in one of the interrogation rooms. She looked so tired but like she was about to break down any minute. Kelley could understand how she was feeling. Sitting there in that room alone not understanding fully what is going on, it’s daunting. To think that something could happen so quickly and change the course of her life forever, it’s scary if you think about it too much. “Kyah, are you ok?” She looked at the Aussie with genuine concern, noticing her eyes were a little red, probably from crying earlier.

 

“Hey Kel…yeah I’m ok. I don’t know where Lani is though. They put me in the car and bought me down here. I didn’t have a chance to check on her.”

 

“Ok, I’ll be back then. I’ll go and see if she is around somewhere and bring her to sit with Emily.” Kelley passed Kyah the coffee, Kyah looking like she had just been given the world.

 

“Oh wait man, is Emily here? I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have called.”

 

“Of course you should have. What are friends for?”

 

“Mmm, yeah but I’m sure you have better things to be doing than be here looking after my ass.”

 

“Oh don’t worry about that bud. Plenty has already been done…” Kelley was smirking, “I’m surprised I can even walk.” She winked at Kyah as she walked out the door. Kelley thought of something and popped her head back in. “By the way, can you remember who your arresting officer was?”  Kyah would never forget his name with the way he manhandled her.

 

“Yeah some dick called Samuels.” Kelley rolled her eyes at the thought. She would have to think of the best way to approach this, either with tact..or tough..Kelley leaned a little more towards the tough, purely because Samuels was in fact a dick.

 

 

There was another waiting room down the side of the station that she thought to check. There were some decent cops here, you just had to get the right shift. Kelley was hoping that someone had taken Alanna there rather than leave her on the side of the street.

And there she was, sitting at a table resting her head on her hands flat on the table. 

“Alanna, are you ok?” Alanna shot her head up at the familiar voice….and she burst out crying.

 

“Kelley…where is Kyah? They won’t let me see her.” Kelley rushed over to kneel in front of Alanna, hand up on her shoulder.

 

“She’s ok Lani. I’m going to do what I can to help, if I can. Now what happened?” Alanna took a deep breath before beginning her story.

 

“We were out at a nightclub and we were getting ready to leave when this guy asked if I wanted to dance. It was more him grabbing at my waist and trying to lead me to the dance floor actually. Kyah put her hand on his shoulder to stop him and told him to leave me be and that I was’t interested. He started going on about all I needed was some good dick to bring me back from the dark side and he was more than willing to help out. Kyah then shoved him back and stood between us telling him to back off and not touch me. She wasn’t trying to provoke him or anything. She's not stupid, he had an extra 2 feet on her. He gave me this dirty smirk and mumbled something before walking away.” Kelley noticed some dark coloured bruises forming on Alanna’s neck. She reached over and touched her neck slightly.

 

“I take it you ran into him again?”

 

“Yeah when we walked outside he was standing behind a wall so we didn’t see him at first but then he jumped out and started shoving at me. He was saying some shit I couldn’t hear..apart from ‘fucking dyke’. Next thing I knew, he grabbed my throat,” She moved her neck around like she was stretching it and remembering his hands there, “and he pinned me against the wall holding my throat. Kyah was grabbing at him but it’s like he just zoned out and I could feel his grip getting tighter. The next thing I felt was this massive push from the side. I didn’t see all of it but Kyah took a massive run up and jumped on him to get him to let go. When he stumbled down on the ground, she got in a few sneaky hits to distract him. I mean the guy wasn’t even bleeding. Then I hear some yelling and the police turned up. Kyah was still giving it to him and they grabbed her instantly putting her in handcuffs but not before shoving her hard onto the ground.”

 

Kelley was quietly contemplating the situation, “How bout you come and sit with Emily at my desk. We have a coffee for you and potentially… a pastry will still be left.”

 

“Oh Emily is in town, I’m sorry, it sucks for you to have to be here.” Kelley waved her away.

 

“Don’t stress about it. C’mon, up you get. I need to get back to Kyah soon anyway.”

 

Kelley walked Alanna through the station to where Emily was sitting. She was scrolling through her phone when she saw them walk towards her. Emily jumped up and gave Alanna a hug. Kelley was happy to see her friends getting along so well. They had had some time to talk that night they had dinner together and it seemed like Emily got along with all her friends. 

 

“So if you like, Lani you can sit here with Em, this desk here is Ash’s. I promise, as much I can, that her and Ali have not had sex on it.” The 2 girls chuckled. “Grab that coffee, and Em, is there any food left?” Emily narrowed her stare at Kelley, “Right, grab a pastry and I’m gonna go before my girlfriend hits me.” Kelley gave Emily a quick kiss again and patted Alanna on the shoulder as she walked away.

 

“Are you doing ok?” Alanna was tapping at the coffee cup with her fingers looking off into a void, Emily voice bringing her back. 

 

“Yeah, it’s just been a long night. I wish they would let me see Kyah so I can make sure she is ok.”

 

“Kelley will look after her as much as she can. Just hang in there and let her do her thing. She has a certain look of determination in her eyes at the moment.”

 

 

Kelley walked into the staffroom and found the Officer she was looking for. “Samuels, can we talk for a minute?”

The officer looked over at Kelley skeptically, “Sure thing Detective. What can I do for you?” Kelley approached him trying to keep an even stare, though she felt like she wanted to pull him apart already. Although she didn’t know Samuels well, she knew of him, and it wasn’t all good news. He was known as being a chauvinist and a homophobe. Unfortunately, that is a straight up issue for Kyah…no pun intended.

 

“So I just wanted to ask you about the altercation where you bought in a female for assault this morning. Hows it look?” Officer Samuels looked at Kelley like he had no idea why she would be asking about some bar fight but he was pretty happy with himself for wrapping up something so quickly. 

 

“Well I was called to an incident this morning where a female was drunk and attacking another patron. Pretty simple really. Seems like she was jealous over another woman and started beating into him.” Kelley wanted so badly to slap him..over and over again.

 

“I see. So..what did the other witnesses say? She just went nuts?”

 

“Why are you so curious Detective?”

 

“Just always keeping my eyes open for trouble makers Samuels.”

 

“Well it’s pretty open and shut. The guy said he had been hitting on this chick and some other girl got upset that he had diverted his attention to someone else and skitzed out.” He had a happy grin on his face that it seemed so simple.

 

“Oh right..so what do the witnesses say? Is there CCTV? Security?” He shook his head with certainty.

 

“Nah, I have a witness that said she jumped the guy and when I got there, she was all over him. She should at least get a couple of years for it.” Kelley had had enough and was ready to put her thoughts forward. She walked little closer to make her point known.

 

“Do you know what makes a good detective Samuels? Do you also know what makes an honest police officer?” Samuels rolled his eyes to let Kelley know he wasn’t too concerned with the reasons he was about to get. “I didn’t put my ass on the line for nearly 2 years to have assholes like you walk around like you rule the world. So let me give you some advice, if I go to that Bar and get CCTV that shows a different story, or ask a bouncer for their statement…or look for any other witness that was around and I get a different story to what you’re saying, what do you think is going to happen Samuels? Do you think this is going to end well for you.” Samuels was standing there biting his lip like he was considering what she was saying. “Do you really want me telling Harris that you made shit up to try and get ahead? I’ve heard the stories about her kicking your ass in the ring.  But keep this in mind…I can drop Harris any day of the week..and she knows it. So if I was you, for the next 5 minutes, I’d think long and hard about what the real scenario could have been, and ask the real questions to the right people. Because if you are happy keeping that person charged with assault, that’s cool.” Kelley stepped closer still, nose to nose, “but just to make sure of future detective integrity and all, I’m going be checking all the evidence you submit. So I’m going to leave you think about that..I hope you come up with the right decision.” Kelley continued to stare him down for another few seconds before stepping back and walking out to where Emily and Alanna were sitting.

 

“Hey babe, everything go ok?” Emily was looking at Kelley hoping to give Alanna the answers she wanted.

 

Kelley moved her head side to side like a maybe motion. “We’ll see in 5 minutes or so.” Emily’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Kelley grabbed a danish and her coffee, leaning against the desk looking at the women. She couldn’t give them any answers but she needed to look calm. Kelley felt pretty confident with how it was all going to unfold but she didn’t want to be cocky. That’s just not her. Especially when it comes to her friends lives.

 

Just as Kelley was finishing her danish, Kyah walked over towards them, causing Alanna to jump out of her seat and into Kyah’s arms who held her tight. Alanna mumbled into Kyah’s neck, “What happened in there gorgeous?” Kyah took a deep breath before explaining, glancing at Kelley.

 

“Well it seems that a few bystanders came forward and said he was aggressive and attacked Alanna. Apparently I was justified in trying to stop him from choking you. I’ve been released without them proceeding with any charges. I believe they will be going and asking that dickhead a few questions instead…..Thank you Kelley. I know this was solely you. If you hadn’t have said anything, I would still be in there.”

 

“Hey man, I didn’t do anything apart from highlight the truth. I asked a few questions and apparently I was asking the right questions. Samuels is a douche, a homophobe and a complete dick. I apologise…from the department. Him representing the department is an embarrassment. Now, lets get you both home.” Kelley grabbed Emily’s hand and pulled her up from the chair and Kyah put her arm securely around Alanna’s waist. As they walked out they passed Samuels who was getting ready to finish his shift. Kelley stared him down and he looked away like it burnt him. 

 

No one would ever know what was said between them, but Samuels would never take Kelley for granted again, that’s for sure.

 

“My god, I’m starving.” Kyah had been stuck in that room for a while, and after everything that happened, a danish wasn’t gonna cut it. Emily looked up into the sky like she was considering the time.

 

“Why don’t we go to the Diner down the road first before we take you home? I could definitely eat something.” 

 

“Work up a hunger last night did we?” Kelley smirked in response to Kyah.

 

“Whether that be the case or not, I need food and it’s breakfast time, Kelley, get that look off your face.” Kelley burst out laughing. She has been basically nodding and smiling like a smart ass to show that yes, they had a lot of sex. “If you don’t stop smiling like that, there won’t be anything like last night until I come back next time.” Kelley’s smile dropped instantly. “That’s what I thought.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you so much for the Kudos and comments. Means the world that you are taking a moment out of your day to read something from me.


	20. Seriously...oh my

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things should be going smoothly for Emily and Kelley...you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the Kudos and comments. I never realised how much I would actually take from the comments I receive. Thank you to SBFCOHARA195 for the update prompt. It made me chuckle.

“I’ve been offered a job…in Boston…I think I’m going to take it.”

 

“Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting that at all. Is this really what you want to do?”

 

“I don’t know Em, I feel like I should take it to step out of your shadow and see where it can take me.” Emily looked a little hurt by that.

 

“You think you’re in my shadow? I thought we made a good team.”

 

“Yeah I guess we do. But they pointed out that I would have the chance to be seen there. I don’t know, I just feel like…I don’t know. I hadn’t even considered moving until they offered me a position.”

 

“Neither had I.”

 

“What..What do you mean?”

 

“Oh they didn’t tell you? They offered me a spot too. Yeah, I said that it wasn’t all me and so much of what we do is because we are good at making it work together. They said they would be talking to you too, but never said when.”

 

“So they offered you a job and you didn’t take it?”

 

“I thought really hard about it. I even had to get my sister in for the discussion. I just felt like it would be going sideways rather than forwards, and we have been having such amazing success here. I’d love to see where its going to take us.” Teri was looking totally conflicted. She seemed so confident when this conversation started but now….”Listen Teri..I also had other reasons to not go to Boston. I think what I have with Kelley is something special, and Boston is not where Kelley is. I understand if you want to go to Boston because you want a new adventure, but please don’t go if you think it’s something about being in my shadow. You don’t know how much you are valued at Finch. They see you….They see you in everything we do together. Just please think about it a bit more. This is our time. You and me.”  Teri was rubbing her eyes like she was trying to scrub them out.

 

“I promise I will think some more. I need to give them an answer by Wednesday though.” Emily was nodding, in a way she understands how Teri is feeling, obviously for different reasons.

 

“I’m here if you want to talk.” Emily hugged Teri, needing her to know she was there for her.

 

 

 

Emily sat in her office thinking back to her weekend in Atlanta 2 weeks ago. She felt in a much better place with Kelley.  Yes, their contact had been a little easier with Emily not being as busy, but Emily felt more confident even with the separation. She knew Kelley loved her, she showed her every opportunity she had. Not just physically, but the way she looked at her, held the door for her and spoke to her. Kelley’s voice was different when she spoke to Emily alone. When other people were around, they got a different Kelley, and Emily loved this.

 

After their early morning at the police station and breakfast with Kyah and Alanna, they spent the later part of the morning lying in bed naked. They weren’t sexual, just intimate. The intimacy of being naked and in bed made them feel even closer. Once they had had a bit more sleep, Emily broached the topic of the job offer.

 

_“Hey babe, I need to tell you something. Are you awake enough to talk?” Kelley had her head resting on Emily’s chest and was breathing evenly but Emily had felt Kelley’s fingers stroking her stomach a bit more frequently, telling Emily she was more alert than asleep._

 

_“Yeah I’m awake Em. What’s going on?”  Kelley’s voice had the slightest note of concern in it but she was managing to keep it hidden well._

 

_“When I was here in Atlanta last time, I was approached by another company with a job offer. It was in Boston and I have turned it down..but I just wanted you to know that it happened and I’m not trying to hide anything from you.” Kelley shifted off Emily’s chest to be even with her and be able to look into Emily’s eyes._

 

_“Is it a job you really wanted? Why did you turn it down?” Emily reached out and moved some stray hairs to sit behind Kelley’s ear and tried to calmly stroke her cheek._

 

_“There was more money and a few other perks, but it just didn’t feel right. There wasn’t a clear promotion or anything, they just wanted to take me away from Finch I guess. Plus…..it wasn’t closer to you so it seemed pointless.” Emily leant forward and gently kissed Kelley’s lips._

 

_“I don’t want to be the reason you are knocking back good job opportunities.”_

 

_“Kel, I promise you weren’t the whole reason for me knocking it back. I went through all the pros and cons with my sister and after all of it, there just wasn’t a strong enough reason to leave where I am and go to Boston.” Kelley looked confused and unsure of what to say._

 

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”  Kelley felt hurt by only being told about it now._

 

_“Because I knew you would try and convince me to take it and I didn’t want to take it for the wrong reasons.” Kelley scrunched her eyebrows together clearly thinking._

 

_“And those wrong reasons would be?”_

 

_“Because you feel you are holding me back.” Kelley opened her mouth instantly to dispute what Emily was saying. “No Kelley, what I mean is that you would try and be the amazing supportive partner you are and tell me to jump and take an adventure, even with both of us knowing that it doesn’t bring us back together. And I’m sorry, but I want to be with you. That’s just the way I feel.” Kelley was resting her head in the crook of Emily’s neck, “I want to be with you, I want to wake up with you, go to sleep with you, walk down the street holding your hand and take you to my work functions as my girlfriend….that’s if you want to…..”  Emily was starting to sound a little more nervous as she was getting to the end of that sentence. Kelley kissed Emily’s neck before speaking._

 

_“Yes Emily, I want all those things too. So much…But you’re right, I don’t want to hold you back.”_

 

_“But babe, you aren’t holding me back…you are so supportive….I want the next place I move either to be where you are or a damn sight closer.” Kelley lifted herself up off Emily a bit to be able to look at her properly._

 

_“Really?” Kelley sounded so small and nervous._

 

_“Really Kelley, yeah I do. I feel this….and I see you in my dreams…..and my future. It’s scary..but a little less scary with you. I just needed to tell you because I want you to trust me. I want this to work and I don’t want any doubts.”_

 

 

 

It was Friday, which meant that Teri would have given her decision by now but Emily didn’t want to push it and it seemed that Teri didn’t want to talk about it. They had both been called into a meeting with Mr Finch, neither of them knowing what the meeting was about. Due to the recent pressures they had both been put under and the faith he was showing in them, neither of the women felt particularly nervous about being called into his office though. 

 

“Ladies, thank you for coming in this afternoon. I know you are both probably fairly keen to get home to your own lives.”

 

“Mr Finch, it’s always a pleasure to come and see you.” Teri was throwing on one of her sweet smiles which caused him to smile back sincerely.

 

“So I was given some very interesting news recently regarding both of you.” Both of the women sat up a little stiffer in their chairs. “And…I would like to say thank you.” He came and sat in front of them leaning against his beautiful hardwood desk. Both Emily and Teri had confused but cautious looks on their faces. “I understand that both of you were approached to move elsewhere and leave the company.” He paused a moment to work out exactly what he wanted to say. “You both would have been a great loss. Not only on your own individual performance levels, but what you bring to this team as morale lifters, it’s something special.” 

 

With a small pause again, Emily felt she needed to talk to fill the gap. ”Mr Finch, I will only speak for myself when I say that this company means something special to me. Honestly..yes..I considered moving and struggled with the decision for quite a bit but Boston isn’t where I want to be andI enjoy being part of this company. I believe this company has some great things ahead of it and I really want Teri and I to be part of that.” Teri looked over at Emily and smiled knowing she really did have a sincere friend in Emily. This really was the right place for her.

 

“I believe you, Emily, had a lot to do with Teri staying here with us, so thank you.” Emily cocked her head to the side a little wondering how he would have had any idea that she had spoken to Teri.

 

“Teri’s decision was solely hers Mr Finch…but I’m very glad she chose to stay.” He was nodding softly but the smile he showed meant he knew something different.

 

“Well, what ever the case may be, thank you for both choosing to stay. Our competition would love to drag you away, I’m very aware of that.” Emily thought now was a good time to bring up a topic she had been thinking a lot about, seeing as the conversation was flowing so well.

 

“Is the company any closer to disclosing the news on where the next branch will be located?” He was silent for a moment more thinking about what he wanted to say. 

 

“Yes that is something that will be discussed in the next meeting. Everything is set in stone now, I might even call an earlier meeting just for that purpose. I think it will be quite the discussion. I will have everyone’s schedules reviewed and block out a day where no one has any meetings or if some are flexible minor ones.” This made both the ladies smile, this was big and the vibe had been building around the office for a while. Mr Finch spoke and bought both of their attention back to him. “Do you ladies have any personal plans booked in December? I know that is around 2 months away but I know you both are always so prepared and also busy.” Emily thought this was a very odd line of conversation, he had always been a lovely man but never had gotten too personal with anyone. Emily thought she would jump in though.

 

“Well Sir, I haven’t booked any solid plans but I will most likely be spending most of my time off down in Atlanta. I hadn’t officially booked anything because I wanted to see what the plans were coming up at the next department meeting, but what ever time I do have, I think that’s what will be happening.” Teri took this sweet moment to give Emily shit.

 

“Nawwww, that’s so sweet.” Emily rolled her eyes and slapped Teri on the arm.

 

“Shut it you. Otherwise you may want to wrap yourself in bubble wrap the next time you fall asleep at your desk.” One eyebrow raised, Emily was almost daring Teri to say something else. Instead she just thinned her lips like she knew that was a conversation to take off line for further shit giving. 

 

“For me however, I’m heading back to Australia for a few weeks, I ‘m going to get out of the cold and see my family, lie on beaches and drink cold beer. Not Australian beer, that is weak as piss, I prefer my Buds or Asahi’s.” Emily just looked at Teri in shock, maybe Teri didn't actually realise that just came out of her mouth, however, Mr Finch just laughed.

 

“Well, I hope you can both spare us 6 days at the beginning of December. The Partners have nominated you 2, as well as another 2 from the graphics department for a little get away.” Both of them had their jaws on there floor. With the silence, he continued. “The Partners have decided to start a little incentive. This year is the Inaugural year of the Beast award. We had some really strong contenders for this years prize but no one could possibly look past you both. So I’ll make sure all the details are sent to you over the weekend. All expenses paid, you and a guest. You need a passport…..and I hope you like boats…big ones.”

 

“Oh lord, are we going on a cruise?” Teri was just about to jump out of her skin with excitement. 

 

“Yes Teri, we are going on a cruise. So that gives you Teri..2 months to choose between all those men throwing themselves at you..or bring a friend. And Emily..that gives you 2 months..to ensure your girlfriend doesn’t get injured so she can go on a holiday with you finally.” Emily’s mouth couldn’t get any further on the ground. She also didn’t realise she was holding her breath. Mr Finch noticed Emily’s colour start to change. “You are still together aren’t you?” Emily took a deep breath.

 

“H-How did you..when..” Emily closed her mouth again. She had never talked about her personal life much at work or she had been selective about who she had spoken to.

 

“Ehh, I don’t have my head stuck in the sand you know? I look forward to meeting your mystery lady. Anyway..you both have an amazing weekend. Head home and I will see you on Monday.” Mr Finch pushed himself off his table and left his office to go for a meeting.

 

“What the fuck just happened?” Teri was sitting there stunned.

 

Emily jumped up an pulled Teri out of the chair. “What did I tell you Tez, this is our time. Our time to show everyone what we can really do. Now let’s head across the road, drinks are on me!!”

 

 

 

Kelley was pretty much over the afternoon. They had been in comms lock down for a good 4 hours. They were taking part in a raid that afternoon, but they all had to wait in their positions patiently until the targets turned up, it was one of the tactics they liked to use to stop leaks. Currently, they were 42 minutes late to be exact. Kelley grabbed her radio from her belt in frustration. “Higgins, are you sure this is solid information because this is really starting to piss me off?”

 

“Calm your farm O’Hara, the info is solid. He is probably just shtooping his lady.”

 

“Shtooping? Who the fuck Shtoops?” Looking over her shoulder, Kelley can’t help herself, “Harris, do you Shtoop?”

 

“Fuck no, if I even used a term like that, Ali would never let me touch her again, I’m not fucking stupid.”  That’s what Kelley thought.

 

“Well, it’s settled Higgins, we give him another hour, if he doesn’t turn up, you’re shtooped!” Ashlyn chuckled from behind her. 

 

Word came from over the radio that phones could be switched back on. The satellite would stop tracking signals out from the area so they were free to use their phones if needed.  A few messages came through from Emily saying she had a surprise for Kelley. Emily knew that Kelley would be in lock down so she wasn’t expecting a reply any time soon. Kelley couldn’t help but laugh at the random excited messages that came from her girlfriend. She could see the slow progression of the drinks Emily consumed with the errors that began filtering through in the texts. Normally Emily is quite particular with her grammer.

 

“Oh fuck me, you can’t be serious?” Ashlyn was listening to a voicemail that was waiting for her.

 

“What’s up man? You look like someone just stole your puppy.” Ashlyn was reluctant to say anything and sat there chewing her bottom lip, eventually she took a deep breath and looked at Kelley.

 

“A police transport van was shot up this afternoon. Four people who had trials today were killed and so were the 2 officers from the van.” Kelley couldn’t believe it, this sort of stuff never happens, only in the movies really.

 

“Seriously? That’s intense. How the hell was that even able to happen?”

 

“Well it was a high profile case and apparently the 2 escort riders were crooked and took out the van. 2 people managed to escape.” Kelley was no longer paying attention to anything happening around her, completely focused on Ashlyn. Kelley was trying to work out why Ashlyn had such a look of concern on her face.

 

“Ashlyn…..where was this?” Ashlyn was quiet for a few seconds but eventually answered Kelley.

 

“Pittsburgh.” Ashlyn managed to strain out. Kelley felt like all the blood rushed to her feet and they felt like lead and she couldn’t move.

 

“Ash….who got away?” At this point Ashlyn was frantically starting to text something to someone and wasn’t paying attention making Kelley yell louder to get her attention. “Harris look at me.” Ashlyn slowly made eye contact with Kelley. “Who?”

 

Ashlyn took a deep breath before managing to get the answer out. “Spencer.”

 


	21. I don't understand how this could happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super quick update as I should be in bed already. I'm just having too much fun writing this though.

Kelley had been calling Emily for hours. It went to voice mail every time. She didn’t want to start freaking out because she didn’t have any real reason, but she couldn’t help it anyway. Emily normally checks her phone frequently so why hasn’t she called back? 

 

“Do they have any leads yet as to where he was heading?” Kelley was almost begging Ashlyn for information.

 

“No Kel, they don’t have any leads at all. I figure he will lay low for awhile until it settles, or he had an escape set up within the hour to avoid the blocks. Unfortunately we are running blind. Look man, I know you are freaking out, but what about this? When we get hold of Emily, we will get her escorted to the airport and put on a plane. She can stay down here for a while under our protection. We don’t even know if he would go for Emily,” Kelley looked at Ashlyn like she wasn’t ready to put up with her shit, “but just to be safe, lets bring her down.”

 

“Ok, I think you’re right.” Kelley was taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Ashlyn knew Kelley was in love with Emily. If she wasn’t certain before, she definitely was now. Kelley was a mess, pacing around their desks tapping a pen in her hand.

 

“Let me call someone I trust, I’ll get them to go by her place. If she isn’t there, they can wait around to take her to the airport. Now I need you to go buy her a plane ticket. Make for like 8am or something. I don’t know if she is a morning person, but if she’s been drinking like you say, she’s gonna dislike you greatly either way.” Kelley sat down at her desk and went straight to buying her a ticket. She didn’t want to call Emily’s sister or Moe, because the less people that got involved, the better. She had to pray that there really was nothing to worry about…but her gut feeling said otherwise.

 

 

 

Emily’s head hurt, she didn’t really want to open her eyes. She didn’t know what time it was… and she wondered why her mouth tasted like ass. She opened her eyes and started wondering why it was so dark. Every direction she turned her head, it was dark. Emily moved her hands to her face, rubbing her eyes to clear them. ‘Oh look…I have a blanket over my head.’ It even hurt to think. What the hell happened last night. Emily sat up and realised she was in her bedroom…but what disturbed her then was the body that was lying underneath the quilt beside her. All the colour drained from her face and she felt like she was going to vomit. “What the hell have I done?” She mumbled, “What did I do?” She felt like crying, in complete shock that she could have bought someone home with her. She looked down and realised she had her own clothes on. “Maybe I passed out before anything happened.” The body twitched beside her, Emily wanted to run away. She felt so disgusted in herself. She knew she needed to kick whoever was under there out too. Biting the corner of her mouth, Emily grabbed the edge of the blanket and took a deep breath. It was now or never. She’d fucked up..nothing she could do about it now. Slowly pulling it back, she began to see messy blonde hair.

 

“Oh it burns……stop doing that.” The blonde grabbed hold of the quilt and yanked back.

 

“Oh thank fuck!!” Emily fell back onto the bed and felt so relieved. She didn't want to do anything to jeopardise her relationship with Kelley, and she just had the scare of her life. 

 

It still seemed to be a dark outside, so they can’t have been asleep too long. Emily and Teri did start quite early the afternoon before, probably around 2pm, she just doesn’t know when they stopped. Emily still felt the urge to vomit and she knew her hangover was going to be extreme, she just didn't know whether she could manage to get up for pills and water, or die quietly where she was. 

 

BANG BANG BANG

 

“What the hell?” Emily lay there for a minute trying to understand what was happening.

BANG BANG BANG

 

“Make it stop Emily,…Make. It. Stop.” Teri was trying to move but it looked more like a twitch.

 

Emily dragged herself off the bed and started stumbling through the dark. She tripped over a few things, which surprised her because she doesn’t normally leave stuff all over the floor. Maybe she knocked a few things over last night. She stumbled into the living room and let out a loud groan when she kicked something hard.

“Seriously, what the hell was that? Ugh, fuck that hurts. Oh my god, my head….make it stop pounding.” The door banged again, “I’m coming, I’m coming. Who is it?” Emily was not sounding particularly friendly at this point. 

 

“Emily, my name is Doug Ryan.” He was whisper yelling trying to not make too much noise but loud enough for her to be ok with opening the door. “I’m a friend of Ashlyn Harris’s.” Emily didn’t need anymore and she flung open the door.

 

“What’s happened?” Doug looked around him down the hallways and slipped in the door shuffling Emily to the side carefully. Emily looked terrified, a little hard to differentiate from her just looking sick and hungover, but her eyes showed she was worried.

 

“Nothing has happened to Ashlyn or Kelley, But I need you to pack some bags and come with me.”

 

“What the hell, are you crazy?” Doug took a step back and lost his footing, falling on the ground. “Oh shit, are you ok?” Emily put out her hand to help him up. Shielding her eyes a little in advance, Emily flicked the light switch on. “Oh what the fuck?” 

 

“Oh fuck….we need to get going. Please pack some bags.” Both Doug and Emily looked around her apartment. It was absolutely trashed. Even her couch.. her beautiful couch had been slashed. “How did you not notice this?” Doug was spinning around taking in the sight of just how trashed the place was.

 

“Do you realise how hungover I am right now?” Emily started moving around the place slowly. “They even smashed my laptop. What is the point of breaking in if you are just going to break everything?”

 

“Why is there so much noise out here? Oh bloody hell…..” Teri stumbled out of the room managing not to trip on anything, surprising considering she still had one high heel on.

 

“Emily, we don’t have much time. I need you to pack as much as you can, maybe 2 suitcases. Anything valuable too, grab your passport if you have one. By the looks of this, it will be a while before you spend any time here.”

 

“Can you please tell me what’s going on? I don’t even know who you are.” Doug pulled his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and waiting for someone to answer on the other end.

 

“Yeah, I’ve got her.” He didn’t even bother greeting her. “The place has been trashed. Like destroyed trashed…….Yeah don’t worry, we will get there in time. Ok, I’ll put you on.” Doug handed the phone over without even saying a word.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Em, babe, it’s me. Are you ok?”

 

“Kelley, what’s going on?”

 

“I need you to go with Doug babe. Please pack your bags as quickly as you can. I can’t tell you much over the phone because I don’t know who is listening, so try and keep your conversation to a minimum.”

 

“Kelley…Why was my couch slashed?” She could hear Kelley whine in the back ground.

 

“Man I loved that couch. Pack what you can, are you ok though?

 

“Kelley..I’m so hungover. If this is a joke, I’m going to murder someone.”

 

“Babe…someone dying is exactly what I’m trying to avoid.” That made Emily sweat out whatever alcohol that was still in her system.

 

“Okay, what about work…they smashed my laptop. I don’t understand.”

 

“Pack it in your suitcase. There are nerds everywhere. I love you, put me back onto Doug?” Emily’s hand shook a little as she passed the phone over to Doug.

 

Teri had walked up beside Emily, the crazy situation apparently sobering her up a little. “Is everything ok Em?”

 

“No Teri..I don’t think so. Could you help me pack? I need to grab whatever I can. I don’t know when I will be back.”

 

“Sure hun..Let’s get going.” Doug continued to talk quietly on the phone while Emily and Teri packed. Emily threw 2 suitcases on her bed and they started grabbing clothes from everywhere. Dresses, work suits, underwear, nothing was folded neatly, there was no time. Emily grabbed her passport and important paperwork for her property and assets. Emily stood up straight when she heard this subtle buzzing noise. She closed her eyes and hung her head slowly turning around. When she opened her eyes, she saw Teri standing in front of her holding a purple vibrator with it switched on..one side of her mouth turned up in a smirk, one eyebrow raised. When Emily continued to stand there looking at her with a dead pan (I’m gonna fucking kill you) look, Teri turned off the vibrator and threw it in the bag.

 

They both went back to shoving as many items in the bags as possible, Emily also remembering to wrap her laptop in a towel and shoving it in a bag. She threw a few more things in duffle bag, almost ready to go. “Doug, do I have time for a shower?”

 

“If you can get showered and dressed in 5 minutes, then yes.” Emily was undressed in the shower within 10 seconds. Doug spoke to Teri, “I will drop you home after I drop off Emily, Okay?”

 

“It’s ok, I will catch a cab when you leave with her.” Doug stood there shaking his head.

 

“No, I’m dropping you home. We aren't going to leave this place that has been trashed with me just letting you get into a cab. That’s nuts. I wouldn’t live with myself if something happened because I didn’t check out your place first.”

 

Teri smirked. “Normally there is dinner first before a man gets to walk through my front door.”

 

“So we might do things backwards.” Doug held his eye contact with Teri a little longer than necessary. There was a voice from the bedroom.

 

“Teri…keep it in your pants. Now is not a good time.” Teri just smiled and walked over to the fridge, pulling out a couple of gatorades. Handing one to Doug, she then grabbed a couple of bagels and nut bars from the pantry. They might as well stock up for the drive.

 

“Big celebration last night?” Doug thought he could carry some light conversation until Emily came out of the bathroom. 

 

“Yeah we just got some amazing news from work. There are some great things coming up..I hope…” Teri looked around, angling her head over to the sofa, ”Probably some new purchases too.” At that moment, Emily came barrelling out of her room with her duffle bag over her shoulder ready to go. She turned off the last of the lights as they walked out the door. How things can change so quickly.

 

 

Spencer sat back in the car, ducking low beneath the window so no one would see him. He chuckled to himself knowing that he got exactly what he wanted. Having that bitch on the move meant that he was a step closer to finding KO. He was really looking forward to that moment that he found her,  he would show her exactly what he thought of snakes.

 


	22. What is going to happen now??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelley has to come up with a plan to keep herself and Emily safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for all the support. I love hearing your comments.They really make me think..or chuckle.

 

 

“So are you going to tell me why you are dropping me at the airport?” Emily was feeling so ill from her hangover but at least the bagels she ate were lining her stomach.

 

“You have a flight to catch. You’re on the 7am to Atlanta. I’m going to park and walk you into the gate. You’re pre checked in and everything.” Doug looked tired, Emily looked at him while he was keeping an eye on the road and every mirror in the car.  She had no idea how much sleep he actually got and how long he was looking for her.

 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Emily was frustrated. She knew she just needed to trust Kelley because Kelley would never put her life in danger. If Kelley trusted Doug, then so did Emily.

 

“I’m going to leave that for Kelley to tell, she has only told me the basics. All I can say is, stay low, keep quiet and don’t attract attention to yourself.”

 

“Jesus Doug, you’re scaring the hell out of me.” The look that Doug gave Emily only reinforced the sentiment. 

 

“Do you really think Ashlyn and Kelley would go through all of this if you weren’t in danger?” Emily sat there chewing the inside of her mouth. Teri was being oddly quiet in the back..and she was awake.

 

“Teri are you okay back there?” Emily was a little concerned about her friend. She has never heard Teri be so quiet and she has seen many different varieties of Teri hangovers.

 

“Yeah, I just can’t believe what happened to your apartment. Who did you piss off?” Emily sat there wondering what could have possibly happened. Then it clicked. Her eyes grew wide and she was holding onto the door handle until her knuckles were white.

 

“Is this to do with Kelley being under?” Doug just glanced out the side of his eyes towards Emily, but not saying anything. So she persisted. “Doug, is this because of her being undercover?”

 

“What the Fuck?” Teri launched herself forwards to sit in between the front seat looking at Emily. “Did you say undercover? Kelley’s a cop?” Emily had kept very quiet about Kelley. If anyone asked what she did, she told them the same thing that she was told originally. She is a consultant and had to leave because the firm she worked for was having a major meltdown. 

 

“Mmmm, yeah..a Detective actually.” Emily answered slowly, not sure what she should be saying. But really, how could it get any worse. “Yeah I met her when she was on a case, that’s why she got injured in the car accident, then she got shot. They took back to Atlanta as they wrapped it up for her safety. She never told me anything about what was going on to keep me safe.” Emily knew that part was a lie but thought it safer not to divulge any information. Teri threw herself back against the car seat.

 

“Well how about that? Little Kelley is all Badass.”

 

“You have no idea.” Emily smirked looking back at Teri.

 

“Ewwwww.”

 

 

 

Emily landed in Atlanta just before 9am. She was so tired but was too nervous to sleep. She was actually afraid to close her eyes. She didn’t know if she was being followed, so she just stayed awake and attempted to watch a movie. Normally she would work on planes, but considering her laptop is all smashed up in her suitcase, there wasn’t much point trying at all. As she walked up the gate from the plane, she could see Tobin standing there with 2 coffees. Smiling at Tobin but with a complete look of confusion on her face, Tobin held her arms and the coffees out for Emily to step into a hug. While Tobin hugged Emily hello, she whispered in her ear.

 

“Hey Man, so glad you got here safe. Let’s get your bags and get you somewhere safe. You’re probably being followed so just take this coffee and lets get out of here.” Tobin stepped back, without looking around to make it look like she was being cautious, handed Emily her coffee and dragged her towards the baggage claim. Being that Emily was so tired, she wasn’t going to argue at all. 

 

 

Kelley anxiously waited in the hotel room. She had gotten a nice room for a few nights. The main purpose was the extra security that a hotel afforded. Yes, she has a whole department of cops, but who could she trust and she wasn’t going to mess with Emily’s safety. Tobin was going to drop Emily off, the extra security cameras would help with tracking anyone following her. Kelley had a nerd plug her laptop into the hotel feed so she could follow particular cameras. From the safety of her room, she would be able to see if anyone was following Emily.  From the non-verbal message left in Emily’s apartment, she knew Spencer or his men would be around at some point. She was just hoping their plan would work.

 

Kelley heard the door unlock and looked up to see those beautiful eyes looking back at her. Emily walked in, closed the door and dumped her duffle bag. Kelley walked over and wrapped her in a tight hug. “I’m so happy you got here safe. I was so scared when I couldn’t get hold of you last night.”

 

“Yeah sorry, Teri and I got extremely drunk, I don’t even know when I got home….or when they trashed my place..or if I let them in to trash my place. I haven’t been that drunk in a while, that’s for sure.”

 

“Wow, you really hit it hard. What was the great news?”

 

“Mmmm, lets talk about that later.  I thought Spencer was in jail?”

 

Kelley shook her head a little. “He is still on trial. It’s towards the end of the trial and he was being transported. The van was attacked and he escaped. As soon as Ash told me, I knew it wasn’t safe for you.”

 

“Well good work at pulling this plan together.”

 

“Oh this was all Harris. I have been a complete mess. When it comes to you babe, I couldn’t think properly. I got so worried that he would get to you first. Harris had to tell me what to do.”

 

“Is that so? My badass girlfriend was worried about me?”

 

“Of course, I may be bad ass, but I love you and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you.”

 

Emily grabbed Kelley’s hand leading her to the bed. “That’s really sweet Kel. If I had the energy, I would jump you right now…but I’m so tired…will you hold me for a bit?”

 

“You couldn’t keep me away.” They both stripped down to their underwear and climbed under the covers and that’s where they stayed for the next few hours.

 

 

“So, what’s the plan?” Kelley had just been telling Emily everything that had happened with Spencer. 

 

“Well, it’s a lot safer for you to be here with me where there are some cops I trust. I prefer to be on my turf. I just have a feeling he is going to come for you. Or, he is going to follow you to me…so, I will just deal with him down here.”

 

“Did you use me as bait?” Emily is starting to realise what was happening.

 

“Not exactly. It was going to happen either way. Either he would get you up there and do god knows what to you until I got there…or, he was going to follow you here. Personally I prefer him following you.” Kelley looked guilty. She hated that Emily got dragged into this when it should never have gone this way. He had been arrested and should have been in jail. Somehow he had found out that she was undercover and wasn’t really dead. “I needed to know you were safe. So having you on the move and coming down here was the best option.” Emily slowly nodded like she understood, because really she did.

 

“I need to get a new laptop. I’ll call Mr Finch later and tell him I had to leave. I can then work remotely and keep up.”

 

“I will take your old laptop into the Techs and get them to transfer over your hard drive if you like?”

 

“That would be awesome. I can at least do some work until it gets transferred over. I’ll use my phone to order one online.”

 

“Cool. I can get Ash or someone to pick it up rather than have someone deliver it. I’d prefer to not attract anyone else into the situation. It will make it easier for me to track the people on the cameras.” Kelley said pointing in the direction of the computer on the desk in the corner.

 

“So does this mean I’m stuck in the room for a while?”  Kelley nodded.

 

“I’m afraid so hun. I think it’s best. I think he will get frustrated and make a move, so he can make it here. He knows I will be with you, if he wants me, he will come and get me.” Emily hated the fact that Kelley was in danger. She never understood the gravity of her situation before because Kelley wouldn’t tell her anything. Now she understands why. 

 

Kelley can see that Emily is thinking too hard. “So how about while we are stuck in this room, we make the most of it.” Kelley leant over and kissed Emily’s lips gently trying to entice her.

 

“Oh I think I need a shower before you touch me. I only had a 20 second one this morning.” Kelley’s eyes lit up at the thought and pulled Emily up by the hand and started walking her towards the bathroom.

 

“That sounds perfect to me.” Kelley was looking at Emily with that smile that was a little cocky, but had a look in her eyes that was full of hunger. Even with all the other stresses outside those doors, Kelley wanted to be close to Emily. She always wanted to be close to Emily.

 

It wasn’t long before their clothes were thrown onto different areas of the floor. The kisses were getting deeper as Emily backed up to the wall. Kelley pulled away reluctantly to turn the water on. Once she was happy with the temperature Emily surged forwards and pushed her up against the cold tiled wall in the shower. Emily was dragging her fingertips up and down Kelley’s sides and Kelley was holding Emily’s cheeks so she wasn’t able to move back unless Kelley let her go. Without any warning Emily move her fingers in between Kelley’s legs and felt how wet she was. Kelley let out a moan at the contact from Emily which she had missed so much. Emily started moving her fingers around in circles causing Kelley to lean her head back up against the tiles and try and breath. With her other hand, Emily played with Kelley’s left nipple, taking the other into her mouth. Kelley’s moans changed when Emily moved off her clit and thrust 2 fingers into her without warning. Emily swallowed Kelley’s sounds with her mouth, kissing her deeply. Kelley pulled back from the kiss continuing to fill the bathroom with moaning and shaky breathing. Kelley didn’t want to cum purely for the fact that she was loving what Emily was doing, she couldn’t help herself though. Emily knew the ways that would make her squirm and cum without question. And that’s what she did. While moaning out Emily’s name shakily, Kelley started to feel her legs getting weak. Emily reached around grabbing her waist and help her up while she let Kelley ride out her wave. 

 

Within 5 minutes, Emily had her back up against the wall and Kelley’s mouth between her legs. It didn’t take long for Emily to come undone, Kelley is always a consistent performer and never disappoints. They ended the shower by washing each others hair and kissing under the water.

 

 

 

Emily rang her boss after she calmed down after the shower. She thought it was better to get that over and done with earlier than later.

 

“Mr Finch, I’m sorry to call you on the weekend, but I need to talk to you about something.”

 

“You haven’t changed your mind about Boston have you?” He sounded quite concerned that he had lost one of his top performers.

 

“Oh no, absolutely not. I just have a small issue really.”

 

“Well what can I help you with?”

 

“Teri and I went out last night and unfortunately my apartment was ransacked..well destroyed actually.” There was a shocked noise in the background. “We are both fine but there is quite a story behind it.”

 

“Do you have a crazy Ex stalking you?” Emily giggled at that one.

 

“That would actually be so much better if it was.” She could tell that Mr Finch was lost, she would be confused too. “My girlfriend, Kelley, who you mentioned the other day. I met her when she was undercover on a case. I didn’t know it at the time. Anyway, the person she was investigating escaped in that attack on the prison van yesterday. They came by my place to send her a message. I was escorted onto a plane and put into lockdown first thing this morning. Teri was there when I got put onto the plane. I need to stay here until they catch this guy, so I’m really sorry. But I can continue to work…I just need to get a new laptop because they smashed mine.”

 

“Oh Emily, please don’t stress about it. You just need to stay safe.”

 

“Honestly Sir, if I don’t work to keep myself occupied that someone wants to kill me, I’m going to go insane instead. So someone is picking me up a new laptop this weekend and I will be working as soon as I can.”

 

“Okay, well we will talk some more next week, we’ve got some big announcements happening.” Emily felt some excitement for a split second but it went away pretty quickly.

 

“I look forward to hearing the news Sir, thank you for your understanding.” 

 

 

4 Hours later, Emily had a new laptop and she sat on the bed working while Ashlyn, Kelley and 2 other Detectives talked around the small table in the hotel. Luckily, Kelley had gotten a hotel with a bit of space. They were going over blueprints of the hotel so they could learn all the little exit spaces and were going over some plans to try and draw spencer out from hiding. They knew he was really after Kelley and not Emily, she was just a way to get to her. Kelley still feared that Spencer would take Emily to make Kelley suffer even more. 

 

 

 

 

After 3 days, there was nothing. Kelley couldn’t find anything on the cameras and when she left the room and walked the streets, they couldn’t see anyone tailing her. This actually disturbed her a lot. Because she knew he was there, he was just hiding really well.

 

Another 2 days….nothing.

 

Another 3 days….nothing.

 

2 Days later Emily was sitting in the hotel room going absolutely nuts. She had been able to go out a few times when they had a whole group there. Kelley figured that no one would attack either of them when there was a large group of people. So thats how she got to have another dinner like the one she had with Kelley’s friends the last time. Obviously they were a lot more vigilant, but it was still a great night. There was a knock on the door, which Emily thought was strange. She figured if Kelley was coming back, she would just use her key. Emily approached the door cautiously, looking through the peep hole. When she saw it was Ashlyn, she relaxed and opened the door.

 

“Hey Ash, what are you doing here?”

 

“Oh I thought I would stop by because Kelley was a pain in the ass and left these reports that needed to be given to the chief tomorrow. Can you make sure she does them tonight please?”

 

“Oh of course,” Emily chuckled, “When she comes back I will make sure I hold sex over her to get them done.” Ash laughed because she knew Kelley would have them finished in no time. But then her smile dropped.

 

“Wait..She’s not back yet?”

 

“No, I thought she was still at work with you.” Ash shook her head slowly.

 

“No Em…She left work 2 hours ago.”


	23. I love you Emily

When Kelley opened her eyes, she felt an intense pain in her head. She knew she was sitting on a chair and couldn’t move her arms or legs. She could feel them but she couldn’t physically move them. Every time she tried, there was a burn in her skin. What ever was holding her down was on pretty tight. Moving her head very slowly to try and ease the pain, she could tell there was something over her head. She could still see the back ground, but it wasn’t clear. Her breathing was muffled because of the material over her head. She could also feel the strip of material through her lips, stopping her mouth from moving too much, it was also making her really thirsty. 

 

Kelley was trying to hear what was around her but apart from a few horns and sirens, it was pretty quiet. She didn’t know how long she had been unconscious for, she’s guessing maybe a few hours. She was obviously hit pretty hard on the head and would continue to have the concussion because of it. Kelley was feeling pretty tired so she figured she may as well close her eyes for a while, at least then she wouldn’t feel so scared.

 

 

Emily felt like she was going to go crazy. She just wanted someone to give her some answers. When Ashlyn and Emily realised what had happened, Ashlyn called her chief and then Ali. Ash needed someone to come and sit with Emily and knew that Ali would make sure she had the right people with her. Ali, Christen and Tobin all turned up together. Ali and Christen sat with Emily trying to talk her through what horrors she was thinking of, while Tobin stood there talking with Ash and a few other detectives. They were discussing what borderline legal/illegal things they could do to make sure Kelley came back in one piece. Really, the first thing they needed to work out though, was where was she?

 

 

 

Kelley could hear noises but it was very muffled. She still had no idea where she was and her head still hurt. She couldn't believe that after all the time that she spent undercover living life by the swords edge, this was likely how she would die. Emily’s face came into her head. Kelley felt like she just wanted to cry for hours. All the things she had dreamt of doing with Emily, probably wouldn’t happen. She hated the feeling that was sitting deep in her too, of how Emily would be feeling right now. She knew Emily would be crying, maybe abusing someone…probably Ashlyn. Really it was no one’s fault..no one’s part from Spencer. He had played the game well and waited. It wasn’t that Kelley had become complacent, well, maybe it was. Maybe she just got complacent thinking that she had over reacted. Clearly now she can see that she hadn’t over reacted…it was real..it is real.

 

 

Kelley has been missing for 36 hours. Emily has become a silent zombie on the bed. She hasn’t moved apart from using the toilet. Christen can’t get her to eat either.  Ashlyn has been trying to not go over to the girls too much because she is trying her hardest to keep her emotions in check. Her partner is missing, her best friend. Kelley had managed to stay safe, mostly, the whole time she was undercover…and now…now she is missing and they have absolutely no idea where she is.

 

 

 

Kelley was thrown into a room that had nothing in it. Nothing but a bad smell. Her legs ached from being in the one position for so long and she found it hard to support herself when she was being thrown against the wall. The bag had been taken off from over her head and she was able to remove the material from in her mouth. Sitting on the floor against the wall, she tried to take in her surroundings…Yep..done. There are no windows and only a door..no furniture and no toilet. Kelley realised that she hadn’t had food or water for a while so going to the toilet probably wouldn’t be an issue.

 

 

Christen had spoken to Teri when she had called at the early stages of Kelley going missing. Teri had called to check in on Emily and make sure things were still going ok and that she wasn’t too nervous before the big announcements. Emily had been managing to work okay from the hotel because she could still Skype into meetings and Teri and Emily always had a way of interpreting what each other were envisioning, even with distance. Teri had immediately told Mr Finch who then made an announcement that all business meetings for future planning's were stalled. Everyone knew that the Partners saw Teri and Emily as being a vital part to the company and it’s future. Mr Finch had his secretary book Teri and himself a ticket to Atlanta within hours. He wanted to offer whatever support he could, monetary or not.

 

Mr Finch had gotten rooms at the same hotel as Emily as well. He knew it was important for her to have as much emotional support as possible. If this didn’t pan out well, he couldn’t imagine how Emily would be ok. He had seen quite the change in her over the months. There was a new sense of confidence and fun. Hopefully they wouldn’t have to support her through a funeral.

 

 

Christen was doing her best to hold it together. She had been friends with Kelley for years. They had gone through some really great times together, but they had also gotten each other through some shitty times. College girls didn’t always mean fun and 1 night stands. There were heart breaks and tears, all of it bringing them closer. The thought of her living a life that didn’t have Kelley in it, that made her heart ache. She knew there was nothing she could do though, apart from pray to every deity she could and be there to support her friends.  

 

 

Kelley crawled into the corner a little further as she heard the door start to open. A guy who stood about 6ft and had too many tattoos and too many bad teeth walked over to her. He grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her. She didn’t really have a lot of energy due to the fact she hadn’t eaten in so many hours but she did her best to move along beside him so she wasn’t completely dragged down the hallway.

 

He threw her back onto the chair she had previously sat in and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. The force of the impact made her fall off the seat onto the ground. All she could do was slowly pick herself back up off the ground and sit back on the chair.  He continued slowly slapping her around for the next ten minutes before someone else walked into the room. 

 

“Put her back in the room you idiot. If anything happens to her before he turns up, you’re on your own buddy. He will fuck you up.”

 

A Slimy smile broke out over slime balls face. 

 

“And don’t even think about fucking her. One of Spencer’s pet hates is rapists. He will slice off your dick and then cut off each one of your fingers. Does’t sound like the most enjoyable way to live.”

 

Kelley was thrown back into the room where she passed out again. 

 

 

 

“For Fucks Sake, it has been 73 hours and we don’t even have a lead. No one on the street can even tell us if they have seen Spencer.” Ashlyn was starting to lose it. She’d hardly slept either which was making things 10,000 times worse.

 

 

 

 

“So do you like them?” Kelley had just given Emily the earrings she had bought her for Christmas, but it wasn’t Christmas yet.

 

“I think they are phenomenal Kel. You shouldn’t have spent so much, these diamonds are beautiful.”

 

“Not nearly as beautiful as you though. I’ll be honest,” Emily looked at her with a cheeky smile almost knowing what Kelley was going to say. “I bought them for you for Christmas, but couldn’t hold out any longer. I couldn’t handle keeping them from you.” Emily couldn’t contain her laughter. She knew how hard Kelley tried to keep surprises from her..only to cave within days, if not hours.

 

“Kelley, you know you don’t need to get me anything, let alone spend the money you did on these.”

 

“Are you crazy, this is our first Christmas together and we are even together in the same city. This is amazing in its self.”

 

“But Kelley, it’s not Christmas yet. It’s 2 weeks away. This is actually a non event that you gave me Diamond earrings for.” Kelley laughed but shook her head.. She locked eyes with Emily and really looked at her.

 

“That’s where you are wrong beautiful. I happen to think that every day I get to spend with you as being a gift. Finding you this year has made this the best year of my life. Sure it’s sucked in quite a few parts…but ever since I have met you, I can’t imagine not having you with me…So why should I not give the woman I love a beautiful gift?”

 

“You Kelley, are an absolute sweet talker. Now come over here so I can unwrap another present I want.” Kelley sauntered over to Emily knowing full well what she wanted, but wanted to make Emily squirm a bit. Kelley then had a vision of ragged breathing and felt the sensation of Emily’s nails scratching down her back as she was grinding on her thigh. “God I love you Kelley.”

Kelley opened her eyes and realised she was lying on the cement floor and it was all just a dream. She didn’t have Emily in her arms..she didn’t get to hear Emily telling her she that she was in love with her. Kelley felt an immediate loss and her chest ached. At that moment she couldn’t control the sobbing any more.

 

 

 

Tobin and Christen were sitting on the floor leaning up against the wall in Emily’s hotel room. Tobin had Christen wrapped in her arms knowing that Christen had been struggling with her own emotions since Kelley was taken. The time Kelley was undercover in Pittsburgh always had Christen on edge. Tobin would often spoon with Christen while talking her through some of the memories Christen had shared about Kelley. Their time together in College Christen cherished. Kelley was always a pain in her ass when it came to focusing on getting assignments done, or getting up in the morning. But the friendship they built in those years would last a life time and Christen couldn’t believe that that life time might be over.  Slowly Christen let it all go, all Tobin could do was hold her tighter and try and keep her own tears back.

 

 

96 hours after Kelley had been taken, she was sitting on a chair again. She was really weak from no water or food at this stage, so the slime ball only loosely tied her arms behind the chair and that was about it. She kept drifting in and out of sleep while she heard the men talk in the back ground. She woke up though to a different voice.

 

“Detective Kelley O’Hara, you don’t know how long I have I been waiting to see you again. There I was led to believe, I had this bad ass chick wanting to rise through the ranks of my crew, when really all she was doing was fucking me.” Spencer was standing in front of her with neatly cut hair and a suit on. Obviously he was trying to get back to his days where he had the power and looked the part. “Normally I wouldn’t be opposed to an attractive bad ass fucking me….but in your case..I’m highly offended.” He looked over to slime ball, giving him the okay to slap her around a bit. Standing behind Spencer was another guy watching very closely. She could tell he had a gun in the front of his belt behind his Falcons jacket. His nose had obviously been broken a few times and he had a look of steel on his face.

 

“So, what do you think i should do with you KO? Do you think I should kill you now….or should I let you live knowing what has happened to your little bitch?”

 

“What did you do to her?” Kelley managed to croak out. Even with the smacking around she was receiving, nothing hurt as much as the thought of someone laying a hand on Emily.

 

“Well that’s the thing. You will never know. She is very pretty….and smells really good. How does she taste? Well….How did she taste?” Spencer laughed knowing that this line of questioning would drive her insane. As much as Kelley was a snake, she always tried to look after her crew. There was only a few times that things got out of hand and she had to let them go their own way, otherwise she was always able to negotiate their way out of it.

 

Kelley put her head back so she could look up ad try and control the tears that wanted to fall. The ceiling above her was peeling and she just tried to focus on the plaster above her to block everything out. The thought of Emily being hurt because of her was unbearable. Something came back into her mind that was said earlier though.

 

“You wouldn’t have touched her. You don’t do that.”

 

Spencer looked amused. “True, personally I’m not that type of man…but i know a lot of mean people Kelley. A lot of people that don’t have the same morals as me.” Kelley let her head hang in defeat. “You know what I might do…I might go for your little college friend next…maybe then your partners very fuckable bitch too. I always have liked nurses.” Kelley screamed. She just screamed at Spencer. All this pain that would be inflicted on other people. She couldn’t do anything to stop them or warn them. “How does that make you feel Detective?” 

Spencer was walking around her, slowly making her more and more agitated. The guy that was standing to the side had taken the gun out of his belt and was moving in front of Kelley. She knew this was coming to an end. The 2 other guys that had been holding Kelley for days were talking amongst themselves, chatting about what they would do with their money from this. “So this is where I Ieave you Detective. I have a flight to catch. It’s time for me to head overseas for a while. Maybe catch a tan. Obviously…after I finish organising some people to have some fun with your friends.” Spencer stood to the side and looked over at the guy with the gun, giving him a nod.

 

“I love you Emily.” Kelley closed her eyes and let her tears silently fall.

 


	24. You just Never know

Bang. Bang. Bang

 

Kelley heard someone yelling.

 

“You fucking son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing?” Kelley looked up to see a gun pointed at her head. When she glanced to the side, she saw the 2 guys dead on the floor. Looking back at the man in front of her, he was looking intensely into her eyes, trying to figure out his next move. His head bent slightly to the side, he started biting his lip. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly stood up straight and lowered the gun, stepping back away from Kelley. She let out a deep long breath, all the built up fear starting to fray her nerves. 

 

His eyes moved back over to where Spencer was on the ground. There was a gunshot wound in his right thigh, and there was a lot of blood coming out of it.

 

“Who are you?” Kelley managed to squawk out. She was so dehydrated she thought she could have possibly been dead anyway.

 

The guy in front of her saw a cooler on the side wall and walked over to see what was inside. He reached in and got her a bottle of water, opening it up for her before handing over.

 

“Drink slowly otherwise you will be sick.”

 

“You fucking shot me you piece of shit.” The unknown man looked over to Spencer, his gun back in his belt, his arms crossed.

 

“You think you can come into my town and not be held accountable for your actions?” Spencer was looking at him confused, not knowing what he was talking about.

 

“What the hell are you on about. All I wanted was this bitch to suffer and then I was leaving. Who are you to me?

“That’s the burning question isn’t it?” Kelley was slowly sipping the water, her hands shaking. She didn't have a lot of energy so she just stayed sitting on the chair leaning against the back but she spun it so she could see Spencer.

 

“I’ve never met you before. What the hell could I have done to you? You’re not another cop like she is are you?” Spencer looked at Kelley with disgust.

 

“Oh hell no. If I was in your situation, I would probably feel the same…but I’m not…I’m angry for a different reason.” He nudged Spencer’s thigh causing him to scream out in pain. “Well I don’t want you to bleed out before we get to the fun part so, lets get this story on the road.”  He looked over at Kelley, “You alright over there?” All she could do was give a thumbs up.

 

“Right..So, I get this call from my little brother last year, tell’s me he has been taken into a crew in Pittsburgh. I don’t honestly know why he stayed in that stupid city, but he seemed to be drawn to it. Anyway, my brother was a good kid. He was always a hard worker, he just wanted to head out on his own. Told me this guy had started using him as driver for bank jobs and he felt like it was a really important job.” He looked at Kelley who took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. “He told me of a few situations that made me ask him if this was the crew he really wanted to be part of. Coz you see, when you are in a crew, you look after each other.” 

He looked over at Kelley again. “So I was fucking happy when he told me about some chick that he had started working with, she seemed to have some brains and actually gave a shit about him. I mean, I wanted to smack him when I found out a chick was looking after him but he insisted, they had become real friends and it wasn’t because he was trying to fuck her. Apparently she was a really good wingman though.” Kelley chuckled a little bit at the memory.

 

Spencer was still looking confused and starting to get pale. “He told me of at least 4 times he walked away with his life because of her.” He pointed over to Kelley, “So you can imagine how angry I was when I found out my little brother was killed in a car accident, trying to drive away from a set up, just because his boss wanted to have a bit of fun.” He looked at Kelley, “I heard you were pretty fucked up from that?” Kelley nodded a little, slowly bringing her eyes to match his.

 

“So anyway, let me come to the ending for you Spencer, because honestly I want to shoot you again before you pass out.” Bang.

 

 

“ARGHHHHHHH.” Spencer was rolling on the ground from being shot in the shoulder. The shooter walked over and squatted down in front of Spencer who was whimpering at the realisation that he was about to die.

 

“My name is Daniel Timmons. You set my brother Andy up to die.” Daniel looked at Spencer, up close in his face then stood up, stepped back, grabbed his gun and aimed at Spencer's head. ”That woman over there spent a year protecting my brother, when that should have been you.” Kelley looked away. 

 

BANG. 

 

She heard Spencer’s body slump to the ground. Kelley dropped the bottle of water on the ground, Daniel looked over to see that she was slumping over. He had just been standing there looking at the dead body in front of him, void of any emotion on his face. He walked over towards Kelley, she wanted to flinch away and protect herself but at this point, she had no energy left and felt like she just wanted to lie down for a really long time.

 

Daniel picked the water bottle up and tried to feed her a little more. When he felt he needed to stop before she would vomit, he put the bottle back down. He grabbed his gun from his belt and wiped it over with his shirt before placing in the hands of one slimy guy. He grabbed one of their guns and put in Spencer’s hand.

 

Daniel walked back over to Kelley, placed one of her arms around his neck and then scooped her up bridal style. He carried her out to his car that was in front of the building she didn’t know, it was probably around mid afternoon, the brightness causing Kelley to keep her eyes closed.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered out.

 

“I don’t necessarily agree with your line of work, but I can’t dispute the fact that you did your best to keep my kid brother alive.”

 

“He went down fighting. He was a great driver but we just couldn’t get away. The other car came out of no where and T-boned us.” Daniel opened up the back of his car and placed Kelley gently inside so she could lay down on the seat. After he closed the door he walked around and sat in the drivers seat.

 

“I ended up meeting one of the guys he used in the set up in that warehouse. He told me they were paid by Spencer to pretend to be part of a drop. The whole intention was to shake things up a bit. Guess he didn’t figure you would live.” 

 

“He really was a great kid.” Kelley smiled thinking of some of the stupid things they got up to.

 

“Yeah he told me that you had him tail your girlfriend one weekend when you went out of town. Good thing he did by the sounds of it.”

 

“Yeah trouble always seems to follow us.” Kelley shook her head feeling like she just couldn’t catch a break at the moment. Well, apart from the saved from being shot bit.

 

“Well, you won't get any direct trouble from my crew. They know that no one touches you.” Kelley looked at him in shock. “We come from different sides of the track Kelley, but you’ve set your place with me.” Kelley shut her eyes as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She was so tired, she doesn’t know when she passed out.

 

Daniel drove into the emergency bay of the hospital. He could have left Kelley on the side of the road somewhere, but his mother did raise him to respect women a little more than that. She may be a police officer, and his brother didn’t know that she was, but he had spoken of the many times where he could have been busted or was going to do something stupid and Kelley changed the path. She really did do her best to look after Andy, and for that Daniel would be forever grateful.

 

He gently took her out of the back of the car and walked in through the hospital doors. A nurse walked up to him and saw that he had an unconscious woman in his arms. She led him over to an empty hospital bed. “What happened to her?” The nurse looked up hoping for some information. Daniel gently placed Kelley down and looked at the nurse.

 

“Her name is Detective Kelley O’Hara.” Daniel started to step back.

 

“No wait, what happened? Where are you bringing her from?” Daniel just looked the nurse in the eyes letting her know he wasn’t going to say anything and quietly turned around and walked away.

 

“I need some help over here. I have an unconscious female. I’ve been informed she is a Detective.” a few Doctors and another nurse ran over and wheeled her into a room.  A Blonde nurse was standing in the nursing staton.

 

“Hey Ali, whats the name of that Detective you know that is missing?” Ali looked up from down the hallway. She hadn’t seen the commotion near the door.

 

“Kelley.” Ali looked up confused as she continued to fill one of the trollies. The Blonde looked over to the original nurse.

 

“Yeah I’ve got a Kelley O’Hara.” The blonde just looked back at Ali and nodded. Ali dropped everything she had in her hands and ran over to the body on the bed.

 

“Oh my god Kelley, they found you..oh my god..is she ok?” Ali was trying to squeeze in between the other nurses.

 

“Let us look after her Ali, she’s extremely dehydrated by the look of it and has some nasty bruising. We’ll do some tests to find out more. Do you have someone to call for her?”

 

Ali nodded eagerly, “Yeah the whole fucking force is looking for her. Ash is her partner. I’ll go call her.”  Ali ran down the hallway to a phone she could call from.

 

 

 

 

Ashlyn was sitting in her chair down at the station. She had her head in her hands in defeat. They hadn’t had any word on Kelley and not one of her CI’s had any information on Spencer being in Atlanta. Ashlyn couldn’t see anyway that after all this time, Kelley would still be alive. After her time in following Spencer’s crew, she knew some of things he was capable of. He could be particularly nasty if he wanted to be and she knew that he would be very bitter about Kelley getting into his crew and being a snake as they call them.

Ashlyn’s phone started ringing in her pocket. She pulled one of her hands away and grabbed it out seeing that it was Ali. 

 

“Hey baby. What’s up?” Ashlyn was mumbling and you could just make out what she was saying through her exhaustion. Ali has probably had enough experience in interpreting that mumble through the years.

 

“Ash, she’s here. Kelley is here.” Ali screamed into the phone. Ashlyn stood up quick enough to bring on a head rush of blood. 

 

“What did you say?” She needed to be sure because she knows she wants to hear it so badly that she is afraid of making it up in her head.

 

“Kelley is here. She is alive. They are working on her right now. You need to get Emily down here.”

 

“I’ll call them on my way over. Keep an eye on her baby. Don’t let anyone hurt her.” Ashlyn didn’t know if the danger was over.

 

“I will get security down here. Hurry. I love you.” Ali hung up and quickly rang for security to come to the Emergency Department.

 

Ashlyn ran out other car after yelling to the Captain that Kelley had been found and was at the hospital. 4 other Detectives and the Captain all ran out the door after Ashlyn. As soon as she was in the car she rang Tobin. “C’mon Tob’s pick up.”

 

“Hey Ash, everything ok?” Tobin had walked down to a cafe 2 doors down from the hotel to order the coffee they had grown to like. She was just about to put in her order.

 

“Get the girls and head to the Hospital now. Ali just rang, someone found Kelley.” Without saying another word, Tobin hung up and ran out the door. She sprinted the whole way until she got to the room where Emily was. Her knocking wasn’t very subtle which caused Christen to open the door with a big scowl on her face. She ignored the glare and looked over to a very depressed Emily. 

 

“Get up, lets go….they found your girl.” Tobin had a big smile on her face.

 

“What? Are you joking right now?” Emily couldn’t comprehend that Kelley would still be alive if Spencer had gotten her.

 

“I don’t know anything else. Ash called and said that Ali called her, apparently she turned up at the hospital. I know nothing else I swear. Now let’s go.” She was making a windmill wind up action with her arms trying to get the girls moving. 

 

Emily and Christen grabbed their bags ready to go. Tobin stopped both of them in their tracks though. “Emily……put some pants on.” Tobin pointed at the girl standing there in her underwear.

 

“Shit, pants.” Emily started rushing around the room, not really focusing on anything so Christen walked over and grabbed her hands. Emily looked at Christen and burst into tears. “I never thought I would see her again. She has to be ok. I can’t lose her Christen.” Christen put her arms around Emily in a tight hug and Tobin walked up behind the women grabbing some pants.

 

“How about this, they are going to be working on Kelley for a bit I’m sure. How bout you have a 30 second shower and get dressed. You haven’t showered in like 2 days and I’m pretty sure you’re not going to be leaving the hospital until Kelley walks out with you. So go, we can wait.” Christen nodded slightly.

 

“Good idea babe, jump in Emily, I will find you some clean clothes.” Emily nodded and rushed over to the bathroom. The water turned on instantly and Tobin took advantage of the time with Christen.

 

“Are you ok baby? Kelley is your best friend, I know you have been struggling too.” Christen nodded and kissed Tobin gently then hugging her.

 

“Yeah I’m ok. I can’t believe someone found her. Do you think…?”

 

“Honestly Chris, I don’t now a thing, I hung up on Ash as soon as she said she was at the hospital and ran back here. Ash will be on the way there too. Ali was at work so she will be watching over her.” The water turned off and Christen quickly found some clothes like she said she would for Emily.

 

Within 5 minutes they were heading out the door to the hospital.

 

 

 

Ashlyn ran through the Emergency doors and was happy to find extra security standing around one of the rooms. They reacted to her seeing as she came flying through the door so she immediately identified herself. 

 

“Let me get out my badge and show you. Also within 30 seconds you are going to have another 5 Detectives run through this door. We are all armed but that is my partner so we aren’t going any where.” She held up her badge until the security nodded and stepped back respectfully.

 

“Ash baby, you got here fast.” Ali ran up and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend.

 

“How is she? Do they know who bought her in?” What are they doing in there?” Ashlyn was firing out questions quickly and Ali needed to slow her down. 

 

“Whoa slow down babe. They are checking her out still. She is severely dehydrated so they are checking her kidneys. They have already performed a CT scan and later on the will do some x-rays to make sure nothing is broken. She was unconscious when she got in here but if that is due to the dehydration, once the fluids kick in, she should wake up.”

 

“Ok, can you tell me who was the first person to see her?”

 

“Yeah that was Brenda. She said a man came in and was really gentle with her but wouldn’t say anything before he left. I’m sure they will be able to help you in the security room with the footage. John over there is head of security.” Ashlyn was silently nodding trying to take in the information.  

 

“Ok, the girls will be here soon, I think. I rang Tobin so she would have gotten Emily and Christen out the door pretty quick.”Ashlyn pointed at the door, “I’m going to go and fill in the boss and I’ll get these guys to work with John for that footage.”

 

“Alright babe.” Ali leaned over for a kiss which Ashlyn gave willingly. 

 

20 minutes later, the 3 women came charging through the doors. Ashlyn stood in there view and Emily went running up to her and gave her a hug. “How is she?”

 

“They are still working on her. Ali is giving updates where she can. They’ve given her a CT scan and have her hooked up to fluids because she was so dehydrated.” Ashlyn saw Ali come out of Kelleys room followed by a Doctor. They were talking quietly and Ali was nodding as she listened to what the Doctor was saying. They walked over and Ali introduced the women to the Doctor. 

 

“Doctor Reynard, this is Kelley’s girlfriend Emily and her best friends Christen and Tobin. You know Ashlyn.”

 

“Of course, hello ladies, let me update you on Kelley. She was severely dehydrated when she got here. She has taken a bit of a beating and probably hasn’t eaten the same time she hasn’t had anything to drink for, so we have her hooked up to some fluids and have performed a CT scan to make sure there weren’t any heavy knocks to the head. We are keeping an eye on her Kidneys because of the dehydration but other than that, we are just waiting for her to wake up. When the fluids really hit her body, we should find her waking up soon after that.”

 

“Can we see her?” Emily needed to see that her girlfriend was really ok.

 

“Of course. I would prefer just a couple of you at a time though.”

 

“Sure, Emily, you go in first.” Christen was quick to put Emily’s name forward.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Um..absolutely. You go in, we can wait..”

 

 

“Ok, thanks. I won’t be long.”

 

 

“Take your time Emily, there isn’t any rush.” Christen wanted to make sure Emily knew she was the priority for Emily. Truth be told, if Kelley woke up when anyone else was in there, she would be asking for Emily anyway. They all knew it.

 

“Emily walked in the door to Kelley’s room. Kelley was hooked up to an IV and had a heart rate monitor but that’s it. When Emily looked at Kelley, she could definitely see bruising on her face, but she looked a lot better than she did after her car accident. As soon as Emily was standing beside Kelley, she took her hand to be able to ground herself again. Emily honestly never thought she would touch Kelley ever again, and to be able to touch her caused an immediate meltdown. 

She leaned over Kelley’s body and gently hugged her while she cried.

“I never thought I’d see you again Kel. I love you so much. You’re not allowed to leave me.” Emily whispered as she sobbed.

 

“Baby don’t cry.” Kelley spoke gently to Emily. She had woken up as Emily had started speaking to her. Kelley felt Emily hugging her and she automatically knew who it was.

 

“Kel, Oh my god, you’re awake….you’re alive…you’re ok.” Emily grabbed Kelley’s cheeks gently and held her while she kissed her lips. “I never thought I would be able to do that again.”

 

Kelley looked into Emily’s eyes, “Neither did I.” She said seriously. “How long have I been here for?”

 

“Someone bought you in this afternoon. You’ve only been her for maybe 2 hours.” Kelley looked off to the side thinking about Daniel. “Do you know who would have found you?” Kelley was biting the inside of her mouth, nodding slowly. 

 

“It’s a long story, maybe we can go through it a bit later.” 

 

“Of course. Let me just go and tell the Doctor you’re awake and the others are waiting outside to see you.” Emily backed up towards the door.

 

“Before you go Emily, can I have another kiss?  I missed you so much.”

 

Emily walked back over to Kelley and put her finger under her chin to lift it up for a kiss. “I will never say no to a kiss.” Emily walked outside with a big smile on her face. She looked at her friends, the people that became her family that week. “She’s awake.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and Kudo's. I'm going to have to start thinking of something else for when this wraps up.


	25. I don't know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long....I needed to get back in the right head space after the last chapter. Thanks for all the great feedback and Kudos.

“Well Kelley, apart from the concussion, the dehydration and the bruising on your face, I’d say you are doing pretty well.” The doctor had just finished checking over Kelley, her friends still waiting outside to see her. Emily was holding Kelley’s hand and lightly stroking her arm with the other. Kelley thought she was in heaven because just hours ago, she really didn’t now how she was going to get out of that situation alive. “I think after a few days of us monitoring you with your fluids, you will be able to go home. I don’t see any reason for you to stay any longer. Though I encourage you to rest as much as you can right now. Your body has been through something very traumatic, it can easily take a different direction if you try and push yourself to soon.” Kelley let out a big sigh. She really wasn’t a fan of hospitals and honestly, she had spent a little bit too much time in them this year alone.

 

“Thanks Doc, I plan on doing what ever I can do get out of here, I just want to go home.” 

 

“Ok, well I know there are a few people out there who want to see you, so I will come by and check on you just before I finish for the night ok?”

 

“Sure thing, thanks for everything.” Once they were left alone, they took a few minutes to themselves before letting in the other visitors. They were silent, but looking deeply into each others eyes. Kelley could see a few tears start to fall from Emily. She pulled Emily into a tight hug as best she could from her position in the bed. “Don’t cry Em, I’m right here with you…..it’s a complete miracle..but I’m right here.” At those words Emily started sobbing.

 

“I can’t believe how close I was to losing you. We haven’t had enough time on this earth together yet. I can’t lose you.” Emily was mumbling into Kelley’s neck as she was trying to hold back the tears. Kelley was holding her tight trying to calm her down.

 

“I know Em..But I’m here with you. We get another chance at this.” Emily slowly raised her head from Kelley’s chest.

 

“I don’t want to be apart anymore.” Emily grabbed hold of Kelley’s face gently stroking her cheeks. “I don’t want to have to wake up in the morning and not see you when I open my eyes. I don’t want to have to fall asleep hearing your voice somewhere down a phone line.” Kelley was biting her lip gently with the excitement at the thought of being with Emily all the time. But it quickly went away when the logistics of them being together became too overwhelming.

 

“I think there is so much for us to work out..let’s take it one day at a time. All I know Em, is that I want to be with you. We will be together.” Emily moved in to kiss Kelley’s lips gently.

 

“I better go get the others. They’re probably wearing down the floor out there.” Emily slowly backed up to the door not wanting to break eye contact with the woman she loves. Kelley gave her a small smile while she was taking in the view in front of her. She never could quite understand how she landed the beauty in front of her.

 

 

The 4 woman who were eager to see Kelley were all gathered around while Emily sat on the bed beside Kelley, not breaking physical contact from her. Ashlyn had so many questions she wanted to ask. She felt like she had failed her partner in every way. Kelley didn’t want to tell her too much though.

 

“It was definitely Spencer right?” Kelley nodded looking off into the corner of the room zoning out. “Do you know how you got here?” Kelley was quiet for a second thinking of what she wanted to say.

 

“I passed out on the way but even before that things are a bit fuzzy. I just remember being so thirsty for so long.”

 

“Do you know who bought you here then? We are trying to get some shots from the CCTV but the guy isn’t familiar to me.” Kelley slowly bought her eyes to meet Ashlyn’s and took a deep breath.

 

“I’m not going to let anyone get to him.”Kelley spoke out quietly, “He saved my life…There is no way that I would be here right now if it wasn’t for him.” Kelley put her head back on the pillow and closed her eyes.

 

“Well, that’s fine Kelley, but we need to know if he found you or if he was responsible for this. I mean… is Spencer still out there to get you?” At that question she opened her eyes and slowly looked over at Ashlyn. She then looked into Emily’s eyes and took a deep breath trying to let Emily calm her.

 

“Spencer is dead. So are the guys responsible for taking me.”

 

“How do you know he is dead?” Ashlyn sounded skeptical.

 

“Because I watched him get shot and die.” Kelley put her head back down on the pillow again and closed her eyes. Emily could tell that Kelley was starting to wear down and looked at Christen concerned. Christen understood and spoke up to help out.

 

“Okay ladies, it’s been a massive week. How about we all head home, have some showers and catch up on some sleep. We can always come and see Kelley tomorrow after she gets a little bit of rest and some extra fluids into her..Ali, you just finished your shift, you must be exhausted after the double you just pulled.” Ali nodded in understanding knowing that her girlfriend was extremely drained but knew it would take a lot to drag her out of the hospital. She walked over to the IV stand that once had full bags of fluids, noticing that they had actually drained to the last 200mls.

 

“Kelley is going to need some new fluids soon and a whole lot of rest. We should really let her sleep and if you want babe, you can pick this up again tomorrow.” Ashlyn didn’t look too happy about it but she took a deep breath and looked at Kelley. She noticed a few tears starting to silently fall down her cheeks. At that moment she knew she needed to back off. Ashlyn desperately wanted to know what happened, but it was obvious that Kelley needed some time. Emily saw the tears and gently wiped them away with her thumb. Each of the friends walked over and hugged Kelley goodnight. Christen kissed her forehead and held back her own tears knowing that Kelley wasn’t in the right frame of mind to deal with them too.

 

Once all the friends left the room, Emily got comfortable on the bed next to Kelley again. She didn’t have to worry about hurting ribs or shoulders this time, so she knew she could snuggle in a little to stay close and get comfortable. She had no intention of returning to the hotel tonight.

 

“There was no way out.” Kelley spoke up quietly, almost so quiet that Emily didn’t hear. But she did…She lifted her head so she could look at Kelley properly. “I was going to die today….there was no way out. Ashlyn couldn’t find me…no one knew where I was…if he didn’t…if…if he wasn’t there….I would be dead.”

 

“Who was he baby?” Emily spoke gently to Kelley wanting her to feel like she wan’t being rushed and could talk freely. Kelley looked at Emily and kept her eye contact.

 

“Daniel…His name is Daniel…I won’t let them arrest him…I will deny knowing who he is…or what he did to save me.” Emily started to gently stroke Kelley’s cheek, trying to keep her calm while she spoke and relived the day. She felt Kelley take a deep breath and then fall heavier against the hospital bed. 

 

“Tell me what you want me to know baby..I’m not going to push you. I’m just thankful you're here with me. I owe Daniel so much.”

 

“No…..we are even…” It took a moment for Emily to register what Kelley was saying.

 

“You knew him before?”

 

“No…..I knew his brother…so did you actually.” Emily was looking at Kelley completely confused. “I did’t know it when I first saw him….but as he explained why he was doing what he was doing to Spencer…it all made sense.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“You knew his brother…Andy.” After a few seconds Emily sat upright.

 

“He’s Andy’s brother?”

 

“Yeah….apparently Andy had spoken about me a few times to Daniel…telling him how I’d saved his ass….how I was his wingman….or just his friend……” Emily rested back down against the bed and Kelley relaxing into her again. “Daniel had heard that the warehouse was a set up and that Andy died for no reason apart from being for Spencer’s entertainment. He had heard that I was badly injured and lucky to be alive too…..Andy had mentioned that I had changed his course a few times to stop him from being arrested…or so that the police wouldn’t be able to charge him if something happened.” Emily sat up again so she could look at Kelley properly. Kelley smiled at the memory. “I may have made sure that he made the right decisions. If we were stopped by the cops, they never found anything on him….I just always believed he was meant for something bigger. But really…it was Karma coming back for me. When Daniel heard that Spencer was in town, he made sure to be available to help him enact his revenge….Daniel runs a crew down here….He said I will always be safe from his crew…and anyone else.” Kelley’s voice became strained for a little bit and Emily knew she was trying to gather herself again.

 

“You should rest Kel..you need to help your body recover.”

 

“I know..but I need to tell you this now, because I don’t want to keep reliving it.” Emily nodded, resting back up against Kelley to try and pass on some comfort to her from the contact.  “Spencer got through his whole speech…Even got to the point where he told him to shoot me. The gun was up against my head…..Em….I should be dead.” Kelley started to sob. Emily didn’t know what to do apart from hold her. “But instead of shooting me…he shot everyone else. Daniel saved my life…..and I will forever be grateful. So I won’t tell anyone that I know who he is….Do you understand?” Emily nodded quietly. “I needed to tell you, because we don’t keep secrets from each other….but this needs to be a secret Emily.”

 

“I understand Kelley. I do….and I owe Daniel everything too…because he bought you back to me.”

 

Emily and Kelley fell quiet, just laying with each other. It didn’t take too long for Emily to feel Kelley’s breathing start to even out, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Knowing that Kelley was safe, Emily fell asleep too.

 

 

 

They were only disturbed a few times in the night due to the nurses doing their rounds and checking in on Kelley’s condition. After having some breakfast together and talking some more, there was a knock on the door. Looking over her shoulder, Emily saw Mr Finch and Teri standing in the doorway.

 

“Mr Finch, you’re still here?”

 

“Of course, I wanted to make you both had everything you needed before we flew back home. Teri and I have been keeping busy but it is certainly time that I need to head back.”

 

“Thank you so much for everything Sir. Having your support down here has given me extra strength.” Mr Finch smiled sincerely at Emily before walking closer to the bed.

 

“My name is Hugo Finch, I take it you are the lady of the hour..Kelley?” Kelley nodded and smiled.

 

“It’s nice to meet you..yes I am Kelley O’Hara.” She looked slightly over the shoulder of the man, ”It’s nice to see you again Teri. Thanks for looking after this one for me while I’ve been in Atlanta.”

 

“Bloody hell Kelley, she is a right handful when she doesn’t get her own way.” Emily knew she needed to get back to work soon but she had no idea how she was actually going to leave Kelley.

 

“If you don’t mind Mr Finch, I’ll stay down here until Kelley is out of hospital and settled in at home.”   He bit the inside of his cheek a little before taking a step back so he could see both of his employees.

 

“Actually Emily, I don’t think there is much reason for you to come back.” Emily was trying to get rid of the ringing from her ears with the blood rushing around. “I really think Kelley needs you down here right now and your place wasn’t exactly left in any condition for you to live in” Emily was opening and closing her mouth but nothing was coming out.

 

“I don’t understand Sir…Do I still have a job?” Mr Finch laughed a little at that question.

 

“I’m sorry. None of that came out the way it should have. I would like you to stay down here Emily.” He then looked over to Teri, “And Teri, hopefully you will be happy to join Emily in a week or so?” Both of the ladies were looking back and forth. “Emily, I think you are fantastic at what you do. I think you and Teri make an amazing team together. I was hoping to have this conversation a little differently but I can’t wait any longer to make the announcement to the team. I was hoping you would be interested in basing yourselves here in Atlanta to run the Southern branch?” Teri let out a little squeal then covered her mouth with her hand quickly.

 

“You…you want us to move to Atlanta?” Emily sat right on the edge of Kelley’s bed.

 

“That’s right. A few people will move down here to assist so you don’t start with a completely new team, we will be sending out the expression of interest to everyone this afternoon. But otherwise we will need to start filling certain positions as soon as possible. I will have HR down here to assist with inductions and general training, but I want you ladies to find the best people of Atlanta.” Everyone apart from Mr Finch had their mouths open in shock.

 

“Yes..” Emily didn’t even realise she answered until the word came out eagerly. Emily turned around to look at Kelley, who was looking back at her with a big smile on her face.

 

“Teri?”

 

“Fuck yeah!!” Everyone laughed at Teri’s honesty.

 

“Thats what I was hoping to hear. Excellent. I will make the announcement to the heads this afternoon. I will get them to start putting names forward of who they think would be a great addition and also who might be interested of even a short assignment just to help the launch. Emily, I will organise your apartment to be packed up and your things shipped down once you find somewhere to live. We can organise temporary arrangements until then if you need.”  Kelley was quick to say something then.

 

“It’s okay, Emily will be staying with me until then.”

 

“I will?” Emily looked at Kelley with an eyebrow raised. Kelley just nodded back silently. “Okay, I will be staying at Kelley’s. When do we start everything?”

 

“How about we start next Tuesday? I will organise a Skype meeting so you can link in from down here and we can set some things in motion. I will send you your contract offers this afternoon.” Teri ran over and grabbed Emily for a hug, squealing softly to show her excitement but not too loudly to irritate Kelley’s head. “Okay Teri, we need to head to the Airport to make our flight back in time. Emily, I will be in contact, Kelley, it was lovely to finally meet you and I’m so happy that you are safe. Make sure you are all healed up ready for December.”

 

“It was lovely to finally meet you too Mr Finch. And thank you….for bringing Emily to Atlanta.”

 Mr Finch nodded and walked out the door letting Teri finish up with the women. Teri gave Kelley a gentle hug and then stood in front of Emily.

 

“Thank you for convincing me to stay with Finch..thank you for believing in me.” Emily pulled Teri in to a tight hug.

 

“Thank you for believing in yourself…and us as a team…….things are about to get insane…Remember..this is our time..” Teri nodded silently and turned to head out the door.

 

“I’ll see you next week Emily. I’ll be here as soon as I can.” Teri walked down the hallway to meet up with Mr Finch to head home.

 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Emily was standing there looking a little shell shocked still.

 

“I know babe, this is the best news ever. I can’t believe you are coming to live in Atlanta.”

 

“I need to start looking for a place. Will you help me look?” Emily was looking at Kelley hopefully.

 

“You want me to go house hunting? I can do that. Are you thinking an apartment or a house to lease?”

 

“Oh no….I will be buying.” Kelley looked completely surprised.

 

“And you want me to help you look for a place to buy?”

 

“Of course I do. I sort of hoped maybe…..well i thought you might spend a lot of time there, like you used to.” Emily was looking at Kelley shyly. Kelley started to smirk thinking this was very cute.

 

“Wait….are you asking to move in with you?” Emily let out a deep breath she was holding. 

 

“I told you I don’t want to be apart any more……So? Will you?”

 

“Nothing will stop me.” And it’s true, Kelley thought. Nothing will stop her from being with Emily. She had survived 2 deadly situations already this year but still, she was here with Emily…and nothing will stop her. Emily grabbed Kelley’s cheeks and held her close kissing her with all she could. When she pulled away, a new look came over Kelley.

 

“By the way…What is happening in December?”  Emily’s eyes shot wide..

 

“Oh yeah, we never really got around to that when I first got to the hotel. We’re going on a trip. I won a prize. The prize is an all expense paid cruise in December.” Kelley’s mouth was open in shock. 

 

“You won a fucking cruise?”

 

“Yeah..Teri and I won cruises. Along with 2 other people in different departments so there may be a few other people from work there, but otherwise..it’s going to be an amazing cruise.” Emily knew it would be amazing. Her company has proven they don’t do anything half way.

 

“And you’re taking me?” Kelley looked unsure..she’d never been given the opportunity like this with a partner before.

 

‘Of course Kel…if you want to come that is? I want to share this with you. I want to share everything with you.”

 

“I would love to come.” Kelley pulled Emily in for a tight hug.

 

“Oh and I already told Mr Finch that I would be in Atlanta for Christmas. I hope that is ok? I mean, I will be living here anyway…but I wanted to spend Christmas with you.”  Kelley just looked at Emily in complete awe. There was this gorgeous woman standing in front of her, basically offering her the world. Kelley wanted this world with her, she already knew she did.


	26. Sorry

Kelley was released from the hospital 3 days later. They got a little concerned about her blood pressure so the Doctor prescribed her some anxiety pills, bringing it under control. They had expected her to need time to emotionally deal with what happened. So at this point, she didn’t know when she would be returning to work. She definitely needed a break.

 

The couple had kept the good news to themselves for the moment. Emily was super excited about her move to Atlanta, but the focus for her at the moment was on her girlfriend. Kelley was having nightmares and would zone out every now and then. Kelley would be starting her visits with a counsellor, her boss had found the best one known in the department in Atlanta. She had already dropped in to talk to Kelley briefly, not wanting to wait too long after she had left the hospital.

 

Emily and Teri were sitting at the dining table in Kelley’s apartment having a Skype meeting with Cynthia, the head of HR regarding some of the people who had asked to move to the new branch. It was important for them to have the right people from the beginning.  Obviously anyone working there already were great, otherwise they wouldn’t have a job, but they needed the best of them. Kelley was having a nap, she’s had a tough morning with her anxiety. Emily hated seeing Kelley like this. Kelley was always so exuberant, now she seemed like a shell of the person she was. All within a fortnight, things had changed dramatically. 

 

Cynthia was discussing the fifth candidate when both Teri and Emily heard a noise come from the bedroom. Teri had a look of concern on her face instantly, when they heard the noise again, Emily shot out of her chair and ran into the bedroom. Teri took over the meeting like nothing had happened at all even though the lady on the other end was looking like she was waiting for an explanation. Teri was not going to offer one, so they just moved on to the next candidate. 

 

Emily found Kelley asleep, but she had tears on her cheeks and she was sobbing. Emily sat beside her and tried to wake her up gently. Kelley then started to whimper and thrash around a little, Emily felt completely out of her element. The only thing she thought to do was lay down beside Kelley and try and hold her tight to make her feel safe. At first Kelley bucked against the embrace, probably thinking it was someone hurting her, but then she started to respond to the soothing noise and kisses on the cheek from Emily. After 5 minutes of crying in her sleep, Kelley relaxed in Emily’s embrace. Emily started to cry silently, feeling like there was nothing she could do to help her love. After another 10 minutes of Kelley sleeping peacefully, Emily got up, washed her face off in the bathroom and joined them back at the meeting. 

 

“Hey Em, did you manage to finally get that person to leave who was knocking on the door?” Teri looked at Emily, innocently waiting for an answer. Emily looked confused…but then realised that Teri was making up an excuse for her sudden departure.

 

“Oh yeah, sorry Cynthia, someone was battering on the door here and I couldn’t concentrate with all the noise. They were trying to sell cheap car servicing from the new auto shop a few blocks over.” This seemed to satisfy her for the moment, her focus returning solely to the job at hand. Twenty minutes later they were able to wrap up that meeting and had an hour before the next one.

 

“Is Kelley ok?” Teri knew that Kelley was struggling more everyday, she could see the concern on Emily’s face increase every day too.

 

“I’d like to say yes, but I would be lying. I just don’t know how to help her. It’s like she’s getting worse every day.”

 

“Emily?” Kelley called out from the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to go grab us all some lunch, give you 2 some space. I’ll be back before the next meeting with some burritos.” Teri grabbed her handbag, gave Emily a quick hug and then walked out the door.

 

 

 

Emily walked into the bedroom and found Kelley leaning up against the headboard. She was rubbing her eyes hard against her palms.

 

‘Hey babe, you’re awake. Are you ok?” Kelley looked up and she had such a sad look in her eyes. That’s what it was like lately, sad or empty.

 

“Yeah I’m ok, didn’t sleep the best but I guess a nap is a nap.”

 

“Can you remember your nightmare?”

 

“I didn’t have any nightmare’s.”

 

“Ahh, yeah you did. You were thrashing around and I couldn’t wake you. The only way I calmed you down was by holding you until you stopped.” Kelley was looking at Emily embarrassed. “Kel,  I’m just worried about you.” Emily crawled up onto the bed to sit beside Kelley with her hand on her thigh.

 

“I’m fine Emily.”

 

“Kel,  I know you’re dealing with this in your own way, but I just want to help you. I’m so worried about you.”

 

“Well you don’t need to be.” Kelley responded with a snap. Emily was a bit surprised by her tone.

 

“Of course I’m going to be concerned about you, you’re my girlfriend and I love you.” Kelley sat there with her head sinking lower.

 

“I love you too.” It was a whisper, but Kelley didn’t look at Emily. Kelley grabbed Emily’s fingers and kissed them. This was the gentle side that Emily knew, but Kelley still wouldn't look at her. “I’m going to go for a shower and then I might go out for a little while, while you and Teri work. I think I need some fresh air.” Kelley was nodding like she was trying to convince herself that that would fix everything.

 

“Okay.” Emily said gently and watched her walk out to the bathroom. 

 

Ten minutes later Kelley walked over to Emily who was sitting at her laptop, she leant down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll talk to you later.”

 

“Okay be safe, I love you.” Kelley was starting to walk away already.

 

“You too.”

 

Emily was definitely worried.

 

 

Four hours later Emily was a little concerned, she hadn’t heard form Kelley.She knows she doesn’t need to monitor her hourly but knowing how fragile Kelley is right now…she was worried. 

 

When it got to 7pm, she was down right concerned. Kelley hadn’t answered her phone or responded to texts. There was one person who she thought Kelley might have confided in, and Emily needed to know she was ok.

 

“Chris, how are you doing?” Christen had answered quickly, it had been a few days since they had actually talked.

 

“Em, it’s so good to hear from you.”

 

“It’s only been a few days Christen.’

 

“Maybe so, but I’m having Emily withdrawals. We’ve spent a lot of time together lately..considering.” Christen softened off her voice at the end of the sentence.

 

“Yeah, I know. We definitely need to catch up soon. I miss your hugs.” Chris giggled on the other end.

 

“Oh I’m sure Kelley is giving you the real hugs you want.” Emily was silent for a second.

 

 

“Yeah…about that….I’m really worried about Kelley.” Christen hummed on the other end.

 

“Yeah I suppose it’ll take a little bit of time for her to deal with everything.”

 

“Yeah I know…I completely get that..But she is not acting like herself at all.”

 

“Like how?”

 

“Well for example…after having a nightmare in a nap today where I couldn’t wake her and had to calm her by holding her until she stopped, she went out for some fresh air and hasn’t come back and won’t answer my calls or my texts.” Christen was silent.  “Don’t worry, I’m not saying I think she has gone and jumped off a bridge….I honestly don’t think Kelley is in that place….yet. But..but it feels like she is pushing me away.”

 

“What makes you think that Em?” Emily was silent while she though about it.

 

“Well, I get that she will be pretty quiet while she is processing everything, and I’ve got a lot to deal with at the moment.”

 

“Yeah, when are you going home?” Emily smiled remembering they hadn’t passed on the good news yet.

 

“Umm, yeah about _that_. We wanted to keep it a surprise…but I’m not actually..I’m moving here.” Christen squealed on the other end of the line.

 

“What, how did this happen? Why did you not tell us? Are you transferring?” Emily was smiling at Christens excitement.

 

“Actually, my boss gave me some really amazing news while he was here. They are opening the  new branch in Atlanta and they want Teri and I to run it. He said that they will pack up and move all my things so I can stay down here with Kelley.” Christen squealed again.

 

“That is so amazing Em. Such amazing news.” Christen quietened down, “You haven’t been able to celebrate yet, have you?” Emily was shaking her head like Christen would be able to see.

 

“No all my focus has been on being here for Kelley. Teri and I have been working through some meetings but I’m wanting to leave all the celebrating for the moment.”

 

“Okay, well what can I do to help?” 

 

“Can you try and call Kelley for me, see if she will answer for you?” There was a desperation in her voice.

 

“Of course. I’ll call you as soon as I hear from her, okay?”

 

“Thanks Chris.”

 

“Hey by the way Em…I’m really happy for you. I know you have worked really hard for this.” Emily smiled, a tear quietly making its way down her cheek.

 

“Thanks Chris…..Talk to you soon.”

 

 

Forty minutes later, Emily got a text from Christen. 

 

**“She finally answered my call. I’m going to get her. I’ll let you know.”**

 

 

Christen puled up outside the bar that Kelley said she was at. It didn’t look like the nicest place, but then again, Kelley wasn’t in the nicest part of the city. When she walked through the door, there was loud music coming from the speakers and a few scantily clad women dancing on some very unattractive men. Kelley was sitting at the bar by herself in the corner, leaning the side of her head against the wall, her fingers drawing designs against the frost on the beer bottle. Christen walked up to her slowly, pulling the stool to sit close beside her.

 

“Kel…are you ok?” All she got in response was a shrug. Kelley kept moving her fingers over the bottle. Christen moved her hand to rub Kelley’s arm. She flinched at the touch. Christen frowned at the response. “Kelley, look at me.” Kelley was chewing on her bottom lip, slowly turning her head to acknowledge Christen was there, but not looking her in the eye. 

 

They sat there quietly for a few minutes, Kelley taking a sip on her bottle every now and then, Christen ordering herself some soda water. 

 

“I don’t know what’s happening to me Chris.” Kelley’s voice was so quiet, Christen almost missed it.

 

“What do you mean Kel?” Christen turned on her stool so she was facing Kelley, her thighs on either side. To anyone else, it would look like Christen was hitting on Kelley, to them, they were best friends.

 

“I….my brain won’t stop…..” She was so quiet when she spoke, her voice cracking a little.

 

“This is going to take a while to work through Kelley. You’ve gone through something so deeply traumatic. There would only be something wrong with you if it didn’t effect you.”

 

“I just feel like I’m breaking apart inside. I’m missing bits. Bits of me….I don’t know if I will ever get them back.”

 

“Of course you will sweetie. You will have a counsellor to work through all of this with. Most importantly, you have Emily right by your side.” Not that Kelley had looked at Christen yet, but she looked further away from her.

 

“I am the last thing she needs right now……” She frowned, but finally looking at Christen in the eyes. Her eyes weren’t empty, just lost. “Emily has this amazing thing happening for her and she has this broken girlfriend who keeps getting herself into trouble.”

 

“Emily loves you Kelley. You know that. She loves you so deeply.”

 

“Yeah well maybe she shouldn’t.” Kelley had a sad bitterness to her voice.

 

“Of course she should..You deserve it Kelley and from what I’ve seen over the time I’ve known her, she does it really well.”

 

“Yeah she does, absolutely no question there. I’m just saying, she deserves more. More than this…More than broken me.”

 

“Kelley…you won’t be broken forever. We are all here for you. You just need to give yourself a chance to heal.” Kelley had tears rolling down her face.

 

“It hurts Chris….and I’m sick of looking like a complete fuckhead to Emily. I’ve needed to be in the hospital 3 times since I’ve met her….all in 1 year. That’s fucked Chris…I can’t keep doing this to her.”

 

“Hey Kelley, it’s ok..Please calm down” Chris pulled Kelley in for a hug, “Please tell me what this is all about really?” Kelley was quiet and looked away. She drained the rest of her beer and called for another one. Christen watched as she started to drain that one too. “Hang a sec there champ. What number is this drink tonight?”

 

“Who cares?” Kelley snapped back.

 

“I do…Kelley….”

 

Kelley shrugged, “It’s not enough.” 

 

“Please let me take you home. Emily is so worried about you.”

 

“See I never give her any peace. All she does in her time is worry about me….and fair call too. Everything I do, I’m like a fucking danger magnet.” She skulled the rest of the beer and went to call for another one. Christen looked to the bar tender and waved them away. “What the fuck Chris? I want a drink!” Kelley almost snarled at her.

 

“You need to calm the fuck down. You need to talk to the shrink and you need to fix yourself.” Kelley pushed herself off the stool and started to head towards the door of the bar.

 

“Maybe I can’t be fixed Christen..Ever thought of that.” Kelley yelled over her shoulder as she walked out of the bar. “Maybe I'm unfixable. Then what? Poor Emily has to put up with this?” Kelley was pointing at herself. Christen stood there shaking her head like she refused to believe what was being said.

 

“I refuse to believe that the Kelley that I’ve known for so many years isn’t able to make it through this. I refuse to believe that my best friend Kelley is just going to give up. You haven’t been home from hospital that long, you can’t be giving up already?”

 

Kelley started sobbing, “Maybe your best friend Kelley is tired. Maybe your best friend Kelley doesn't have the energy to fight any more.” Christen couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She lunged forwards and wrapped Kelley in a tight bear hug. Kelley broke down in her arms, her legs falling out from underneath her. Christen held her weight in her arms and slowly lowered both of them to the ground. They sat there for probably 10 minutes before Kelley moved to stand.

 

“Please take me back to my house now.” Kelley wouldn’t look at Christen

 

“Kelley I think you need to sit and talk about how your feeling with Emily. You can’t leave her out of this. This is too important.”

 

“Please..” Kelley looked at Christen with so much sadness in her eyes. “Please Chris..Just take me back to the house.” Christen nodded not knowing what else to do. 

 

When they pulled up to the house, Kelley walked up to the door, Emily opening the door and walking over to her. She wrapped Kelley in a hug and Kelley just loosely hugged her back. “I’m going to bed ok?” Kelley kissed Emily on the check, it lingering there just a little longer than normal, and then she was inside without a look back to Christen.

 

“You’re right Emily, things aren’t right with her. I will call Ash in the morning for her to talk to their boss to get extra support.” Christen pulled Emily in for a hug, holding her tight and kissing her gently on the temple. “Hang in there Em, things will be ok.” Emily stepped back nodding, not looking particularly confident in that statement.

 

 

When Emily walked in to the bedroom, she found Kelley laying all wrapped up in the blankets. She was snoring lightly, having quickly fallen asleep due to all the alcohol she had drunk. Emily crawled onto the bed behind Kelley, wrapping her up to be the little spoon, holding onto her like she was scared to let go. It took a long time for Emily to fall asleep, she had so much running through her brain. The last thing she remembers before drifting of to sleep was hearing a soft voice.

 

“Don’t leave me Em….” Emily squeezed Kelley a little bit tighter but didn’t get anything in response. She knew that Kelley was asleep, talking through her dreams.

 

 

 

Emily woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes, she reached out to feel Kelley in the bed. There was no way Kelley should be awake yet with all the alcohol she drank last night, but yet, the bed was empty. Emily sat up on the bed looking around, listening for any noise in the apartment. The sheets were very cold, indicating that Kelley had been gone awhile. Emily got up and walked out to the living room, but Kelley wasn’t there or in the kitchen making coffee. 

 

 

 

Kelley’s head was leaning against the window, she had her earphones on and she was trying to block everything else out from around her. Every now and then a pot hole would cause her to bang her head on the thick glass. She was thumbing the paper ticket that she had in her hands. She was wishing that she hadn’t had those beers so quickly the night before. It was going to make it a long bus ride. 

 


	27. It's all my fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a super short one

Kelley walked up the steps of the verandah, it had been a long time since she had been there. She hadn’t rung to say she would be by, it all sort of happened pretty quickly. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door.  Kelley tapped gently and waited for someone to answer. It crept open wearily, then a beautiful woman stood in the entry way.

 

“Kelley…Oh my lord, what are you doing here? Well, I mean, I’m happy to see you, it’s been way too long.” Kelley was bought into a tight smothering hug.

 

“Hey Erin. Is now an okay time?” Kelley was quieter than normal which bought a very concerned look to Erin’s face.

 

“Of course now is a good time. Even if it wasn’t…it would be. Come in. How did you get here?”

 

“I jumped on the Greyhound this morning. Sorry I didn’t give you a heads up. It was sort of a spontaneous trip.”

 

“Yeah must have been. Sorry to say this little Sis, but you look like absolute shit. What’s going on?” Kelley dropped her eyes to the ground and a few tears started to streak down her cheeks. “Okay, this seems like a very serious conversation, therefore, it definitely requires coffee. You want some?” Kelley nodded her head. She was in dire need of a good cup of coffee which she knew her sister could always provide. “Did you want to have a shower or anything while I make these cups? Just grab a towel out of the linen closet.” Kelley nodded slowly and quietly walked down the hallway.

 

Ten minutes later after a quick shower, Kelley was changed into some comfortable clothes and had her wrapped up in a towel to stop it from dripping everywhere. She walked out to see her sister carrying two mugs over to the sofa.

 

“So Kel, what brings you to Savannah?” Kelley curled up with her knees pulled into her chest.

 

“I actually don’t know where to start.”

 

“Lets start with where you have been for the last 2.5 years. I think we should go all the way back to the beginning.”

 

So she did. Kelley told her of getting assigned to do the job undercover, told her some of the funny stories, and told some of the not so friendly stories. Kelley told Erin how she had kept seeing these beautiful eyes around and how she felt there was a magnet to this person. She told Erin how she came to know Emily and how beautiful Emily was. Then she told Erin about the car accident. Erin quickly covered her mouth when she gasped in horror. Kelley just closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this was probably the easiest part of the story to tell.

 

“So she visited you in the hospital?”

 

“Yeah, Chris let her know where I was so she didn’t think I wasn’t interested after our date.”  Erin laughed lightly.

 

“Christen has always looked out for you.” Kelley nodded, there was no way she could ever argue that point.

 

“Emily let me stay with her until my ribs were good. You never realise how much you need them and how easy they are to hurt when you actually have broken ribs and you can’t sit down on the toilet properly at first, or put on your shoes…or even a shirt….I wore a lot of button up shirts around then.”

 

“Yeah I bet you did.”

 

 

“Emily didn’t know I was on the job then so it was definitely a big decision to make. I never planned on any of this, Emily was just there. I couldn’t let the opportunity to be happy pass just because of my situation.”

 

“You’re right Kel, You’ve sacrificed so much for this job. I never would have thought that our family would go so long without seeing each other. The O’Hara’s don’t do that Kel.”

 

“You’re right Erin..I’m so sorry.” Kelley had tears starting to form again. Erin touched her fingers to her cheeks and wiped them away.

 

“That’s something for another time Kelley. Right now, we are here to discuss something else very important.”  

 

They fell into conversation again about the lead up to the bank robbery. How spending all that time with Emily while she looked after Kelley made Kelley fall even harder for Emily.

 

“I couldn’t believe that she was in that bank. I mean…..out of all the days that she could have gone for those papers she needed, she had to go that day.”

 

“Maybe this was all part of the way you both were supposed to get stronger. She discovered something so important about you that day…. and you discovered how much you felt for her. Obviously putting yourself in front of her so she was safe meant something Kelley.”  Kelley nodded, remembering just how it felt on that day to discover that Emily could have been hurt.

 

“That was the first time I put her in danger.” Kelley hung her head.

 

“Hell no you didn’t. Quite the opposite really. That robbery would have happened either way and she would have been there even if you weren’t. The fact that you were there to keep her safe, that is something. That was not your fault Kelley!”

 

Kelley was quiet for a while thinking about everything that happened next. Being in a long distance relationship and not knowing how to change it but knowing that she wold do anything to keep Emily in her life as her love.

 

 

“I was going to die Erin.” She had finally gotten to the part where she had that gun to her head. “I didn’t know at that stage that it was Daniel. But either way, he could have shot me and still shot Spencer. I could see he was thinking about it at the time.”

 

“He obviously loved his brother very much?”

 

“He was a great kid. He was funny and smart….he’s just another one of those kids that fell into the wrong crowd.”

 

“So tell me Kelley, I’m enjoying this catch up like you would not believe. I missed you so much….but tell me, why aren’t you with Emily right now?” Kelley started looking off into a space on the wall, zoning out. Erin placed her hand gently on her wrist, grounding Kelley and bringing her back.

 

“I just keep dreaming of Emily being hurt. Sometimes I dream of that gun being pointed at my head. But most of my dreams are of someone hurting Emily. I could never forgive myself if she was hurt because of me. She was safe before I came along and there has been nothing but trouble ever since.”

 

“Don’t you think that Emily deserves to make this decision?”

 

“I know that she will tell me everything is okay and she loves me.”

 

“I’m sorry Kelley, but I’m failing to see the issue here.”

 

“The issue Erin, is that everything I do leads to someone being hurt. I can’t be the person she needs. She needs someone who will keep her safe and love her endlessly. I can’t be that person.” Kelley was beginning to sob, Erin scooted over to hold her and calm her down.

 

Erin waited for the right time to say something again. “So, what injuries has Emily gotten throughout this time?”

 

“None, even when I was out of town for a few days I had Andy watch over her.”  Erin was quiet again, thinking very carefully of what to say to her sister.

 

“What did you tell Emily when you left?” Kelley started to cry harder again. Writing that letter to Emily was the hardest thing she ever did. Walking out the door and away from Emily, Kelley felt she would be broken forever.

 

“ _Dearest Emily,_

 

_This was the hardest thing for me to do._

 

_To walk out that door away from you laying in our bed…._

 

_I’m so sorry that I ever put you in danger, and all my nightmares are of you being hurt. That’s the thing I dream of of a night. I refuse to put you in danger because I am there._

 

_So, here I am, trying to work out how I will ever be able to stop loving you. But at least I know the danger that follows me won’t hurt you anymore._

 

_Please forgive me, my heart will always be yours._

 

_Kelley xxxxx”_

 

 

 

Erin just held her sister, knowing she was in pain. Kelley felt guilty, but had actually done nothing wrong. She just loved Emily.

 

 

 

 

Emily had spent the morning sitting on the couch, she felt numb. She hadn’t been able to cry yet, still trying to understand what all this really meant. Emily’s phone rang and she wasn’t surprised that it wasn’t Kelley. Emily felt like she was moving in slow motion.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey Em, I was just ringing to see how Kelley pulled up this morning.” It was Christen. Emily was just silent. “Em?…….” Emily couldn’t bring herself to talk. “Em…you’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

 

 

“She’s gone.”


	28. What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient everyone.

Over the next 2 days, Christen tried so many times to get hold Kelley but of course, Kelley wasn’t answering her phone.  Emily still had to continue on with work, she needed to make sure they were moving along with the people they would bring to Atlanta and work towards hiring the new people once they knew who would move in the first place. 

 

Christen couldn’t quite work out what was going through Emily’s mind. She could tell that Emily was hurting, but Emily wasn’t crying or breaking down. It was like she was in shock, continuing on with life and not acknowledging the elephant in the room. 

 

Ashlyn was beyond pissed. She was angry with everyone because right now, she couldn’t tell Kelley how angry she was with her.

 

Teri just tried to continue on with everything as normal for Emily because that’s obviously what she needed.

 

Emily felt empty. She knew the love that she felt for Kelley was deep, but she learnt everyday that it just grew deeper. With Kelley being gone, she felt empty because she missed her best friend and her love. Emily hadn’t tried to call Kelley, not once, space was obviously what Kelley needed right now, and Emily knew that Kelley wasn’t anywhere close to being in the right head space at the moment. She wasn’t acting like her Kelley, with the nightmares and the crying, but no matter how protective of Kelley Emily felt, there was nothing she could do. 

Emily had promised herself that she wouldn’t call Kelley, as much as she wanted to. **If** Kelley came back, Emily wanted her to make that decision without Emily’s input. Kelley knew that Emily loved her, so she didn’t need to ring Kelley and repeatedly express her love for her. This was something that Kelley needed to work through on her own and for some reason, Emily felt that it would work out…..eventually.

 

 

 

 

“I’m a detective…I should be able to fucking find her!!” Ashlyn yelled to Tobin, throwing the ball in the air from the three point line. Tobin had come to visit Ashlyn while she was on a shift, being a Lawyer who worked with them regularly gave her access easily. They were currently on the roof top of the Police Station, standing in front of the basketball hoop that had been set up years ago.

 

“Yes Ash, but she is also a detective and sort of knows what she needs to do to stay under the radar.” Tobin ran up to the hoop easily making her lay up, a swish filling the night sky.

 

“I just don’t understand Tobs, she loves Emily so much she would walk through hell for the girl…..and then she just leaves her.”  After a minute of being quiet and just taking shots, Tobin carefully responds.

 

“Have you thought maybe that Kelley is walking through hell right now?” Ashlyn stoped halfway through a jump, hands already in the air to take a shot, but stopping to look at Tobin instead. “Kelley went through something extremely traumatic….and she has been in a car accident……and she was undercover living another life for over a year. Don’t you think everything that has happened would be weighing her down? Maybe she is walking through hell right now.” Ashlyn looked to be thinking this over.

 

“How do we help her get through hell then?” It was a very honest question and the tone in Ashlyn’s voice was almost desperate. 

 

“Unfortunately, all we can do is wait for her to beat those demons that are standing in her way. She knows that her friends support her and love her, so we need to support her right now. When she is ready, Kelley will come back.”

 

“Do you honestly think that Tobs?” Tobin starting nodding, then shot her 3 pointer easily.

 

“I sure do my friend. Wherever she is, she has gone there because she needed time and space. To feel safe physically while she walked through hell emotionally…..She will be back. Just give her what she needs to get through this okay?”  Ashlyn nodded slowly, understanding what Tobin was asking of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Erin walked through the house looking for where Kelley would be. Kelley has spent the first 3 days either in her room or on the couch, so it was a little different to find her not in the house at all. She was definitely still around because her duffle bag was still in the spare room. Erin went about starting to make some dinner, she heard footsteps start to make their way up the verandah. They stopped, not making their way to the door. Erin opened the door and saw Kelley leaning against the verandah railings. Not wanting to startle her sister, she approached slowly.

 

“Kel, are you okay?” Kelley looked out into the yard, her hair was wet and her bikini could be seen through her top. She shrugged, not open to starting a conversation. Erin tried again, bumping Kelley’s shoulder with her own. “You want to talk about it?” Kelley was quiet for another few minutes, softly biting her bottom lip while she was thinking.

 

“I miss her.” Kelley whispered.

 

“Why don’t you call her?” Kelley was shaking her head instantly.

 

“Emily deserves more than that. I can’t just pop in and out of her life whenever it suits me. That would be selfish.”

 

“Kelley, you are so in love with Emily, it’s ridiculous. I understand you want to protect her but you staying away from her, because you feel guilty when you shouldn't anyway is selfish too.” Kelley spun her head around to see Erin instantly, looking confused.

 

“What do you mean?” Kelley looked hurt.

 

“Kel, you love Emily and Emily loves you. You are hurting because of something that happened and you are so lucky to be alive. Emily will be hurting because the woman she loves left her while she slept and hasn’t told her where she is or tried to contact her. She doesn’t deserve that either…which is better in your eyes?”

 

“At least she wont get physically hurt because of me though.”

 

“Right, so having her heart shattered is ok? And who says that she won’t get hurt? You certainly aren’t there to protect her anymore.”

 

“For fuck’s sake Erin, I’m doing the best I can!!”

 

“Bullshit Kelley!! You are running away because you are scared. Scared to be hurt again. But you are running from the wrong thing. I know you feel broken, that’s probably why you are finding it harder to deal with this time.”

 

“What if I’m broken forever?” Kelley yelled back, “What if this is good as it’s going to get?”

 

“Kelley….you have just gotten out of hospital from being abducted and beaten. The man that threatened you is now dead. The man that is causing all your nightmares…is dead. But for some reason…you are still letting him win. Is that how this is going to end?….Are you going to let him beat you from the grave? I know you are stronger than that Kel….you just need to give yourself time.” Erin turned and wrapped Kelley in a strong bear hug. Kelley started to sob. She put her arms around Erin and held on tight. Erin held Kelley like that, in that same spot for 20 minutes.  Kelley continued to cry, finally letting go of all the tension in her body. When Erin started to feel her breathing even out, she moved her to be arms length away so she could look Kelley in the eye. 

“My sweet sister….I love you…but it’s time to be the brave person I know you are.”

 

 

 

Kelley woke up the next morning and for the first time since before she was taken, she didn’t feel groggy. She didn’t feel like there was a heavy black cloud sitting right on her shoulders. Kelley got out of bed and gently knocked on Erin’s bedroom door. It was only 5:30am so Kelley wasn’t too offended when she opened Erin’s door and was instantly hit in the shoulder with a shoe. 

 

“Fuck…” Kelley was rubbing her arm, looking at the offending sandal, suddenly thankful it wasn’t one of the stilettos just a few inches away from the sandals partner. 

 

“Kelley……Why are you awake?”

 

“Can I borrow your car for the day please?” This got Erin’s attention quickly, not that she moved in any way on her bed.

 

“What are you doing with my car Kelley?”

 

“I just feel like going out today.” Kelley was starting to look at the ground, maybe starting to second guess her thoughts. Erin knew she needed to save the moment.

 

“Of course Kel, it’s a little light on gas so you might have to get some, depending on where you are going.”

 

“Will you be okay to get to work?” Kelley had forgotten this was Erin’s only means of transport.

 

“Oh sure, I will message Shelley from work and get her to pick me up on the way. Are you going to be okay?” Kelley began nodding.

 

“Yeah..I think I am.” Kelley genuinely smiled at Erin, the first one since she had gotten to Savannah. “I’ll see you tonight.” Kelley closed the door again and headed back to her room to get ready for the day.

 

Erin finally felt that maybe they were turning a corner and heading in the right direction. She had another hour before she had to get up but before she went to sleep again, she quickly shot off a message to Shelley to drop by and pick her up for work.

 

 

 

 

Kelley was floating on the water, straddling her board. It had been a really long time since she had been surfing, it was one of the things she truly loved. It let her feel free and the noise of the rippling water was peaceful. Driving down to Tybee Island was something she needed to do.

 

Talking to Erin the night before had made Kelley feel again. It was a little unexpected and a little scary…but she wasn’t feeling numb anymore..or terrified. She couldn’t remember waking up in sweat, dreaming about Emily being attacked. What she did remember dreaming about though was walking down the beach with Emily, holding her hand while they watched the sun set in a sky full of changing colours. Kelley remembers feeling at peace when she woke up and she was still currently trying to understand what it all meant. 

 

Waking up everyday without Emily just didn’t feel right. Not talking to Emily everyday, didn’t feel right. Not kissing Emily’s lips, definitely didn’t feel right. Kelley knew where she needed to be, for the first time in a week she was feeling right about being with Emily again. Now she just needed to get over the guilt of leaving her, hoping that Emily would understand why she did what she did.  Kelley moved onto her board so she could catch the wave that was starting to move in, she needed to get moving and challenge herself.

 

 

 

Erin finished pressing in the numbers on her phone and waited for the phone to connect. She was nervously tapping her fingers on the table, trying not to talk herself out of what she was about to do. The phone connected before she had the chance to change her mind.

 

“Hello Emily Sonnet speaking.”

 

“Hello Emily…this is Erin…Erin O’Hara.” There was silence on the phone, “I’m sorry, I know you weren’t expecting a call from at all but I felt I just needed to call.”

 

“Hi Erin, thank you for calling. I’m assuming this means that Kelley is with you?” There was absolutely no malice in Emily’s voice and Erin was so grateful for that, she felt then she was doing the right thing.

 

“Yeah she turned up out of the blue the other morning.”

 

“Where are you exactly?”

 

“Oh sorry, yeah I live in Savannah. Only a few hours away. Down on the coast.”

 

“She hasn’t spoken too much about her family. I’m glad she went to you when she needed you.”

 

“Me too. I know she relies on Christen as her security blanket, always has since college. But I’ve missed my sister, I just want her to be happy…..you make her happy Emily.” Emily snorted at that a little, she didn’t feel like that was necessarily correct right now. 

 

“I don’t know about that. I know Kelley is going through a lot right now and I don’t think I am what she needs to get through it.”

 

“No, no…that’s where you’re wrong Emily. She is so scared of you getting hurt that she thinks that being away from you is the only thing that will keep you safe.”

 

“Well….that’s…wh..but….what am I supposed to do about that Erin? I don’t know how to convince her to come back. In fact, I don’t want to call her.”  This started to concern Erin that Emily was starting to get angry, then that would be something else Kelley would have to work through.

 

“Why don’t you want to talk to her?”

 

“No I do…Believe me I do. I’m just not going to be the one to call her and beg her to come back. She needs to be the one solely to make this decision. If she comes back because I make her feel guilty, that won’t make her want to stay. She needs to make the decision for herself. Do you understand?”

 

“Yeah I do. I know she will make the right decision. Will you just give her some time..give her a chance….I mean, I know she loves you so much, she wants to be with you, just she is fighting some pretty strong demons right now.”

 

“I know Erin, I love her too. She is not someone I want to walk away from..So I’m here…I’m waiting.”

 

“Good…I really look forward to meeting you Emily..I just have this feeling I will be meeting you for all the right reasons soon.”

 

“I sure do hope so Erin. Thank you so much for calling me. I needed to know she was safe.”

 

“Of course..no worries at all. I stole your number out of her phone, I was just waiting for the best time to call you. I think she has actually gone on a good self love day today. She woke up…she seemed….good. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

 

“Good…I’ll take good.” Erin could tell that Emily was smiling on the other end of the line. “Could you please let me know that she is ok….. Just keep in touch.”

 

“Sure I will. Hopefully I’ll be meeting you soon rather than needing to call you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Emily was looking back through her contract. She had never expected to be earning so much at the age she was. It all seemed a little surreal. They had tripled her wage with the promise of bonuses obviously varying from different goals reached. They also threw a car in there, now she just needed to decide on which car to get. 

 

For some reason, Emily made every decision with Kelley in mind. Some people might have thought she was crazy if she had told them, but Emily just went about everything as if Kelley was there. Because in Emily’s mind, Kelley was……and that’s how she chose her car when it was time to put in her order to have it delivered. Kelley always had a wish of driving a Mustang, full of grunt and attitude. So Emily was going to make sure that whenever Kelley was going to come home, she would have her Mustang to drive. 

 

Emily put her search for a house on hold. It certainly wasn't a priority for her right now, and it didn’t feel right doing that without Kelley.  Yes, she would buy the house, but it was important for Emily  that Kelley had input into the type of house she would buy.

 

 

 

 

 

Another 2 days passed with Kelley spending time out on the water, she finally felt light. Free from demons chasing her down and free from guilt. The guilt of putting Emily in danger was gone.  Thinking of Emily now made her smile. Kelley thought back to the night she finally got to talk to Emily for the first time and the way Emily wouldn’t leave her side from that hospital after the accident. Kelley felt loved…..and she felt like she needed that love by her side again. 

 

Walking through the door to Erin’s house that afternoon was calming.  Kelley had enjoyed spending so much time with her sister but it had been over a week since she had spoken to Emily. Erin was sitting at her dining table reading some paperwork with a glass of white wine resting in her hand.

 

“Hey Sis, how was the water today?” Erin had a beautiful smile on her face, happy to finally see her own sister start to look like herself.

 

“It was great, it’s getting a little cold though, it’s a good thing I’ve been wearing that wetsuit I think.” Erin smiled waiting for what it looked like Kelley was wanting to say next. “Hey Erin, are you doing anything this weekend?”

 

 

“No I have’t set any plans since you turned up Kel. Why is that?” Kelley was quiet thinking about what she needed to do.

 

“Would you drive me home?”


	29. Hawaiian or BBQ chicken??

Kelley and Erin were half way into their road trip back to Atlanta. They left at 9am so it would work out they wouldn’t hit peak hour on the way into the city. Erin hadn’t given Emily any indication they were coming back in case Kelley changed her mind. Also, it was really up to Kelley to make that call. Erin would only call Emily with the other important updates, like how Kelley was going with her recovery. Some might think that this is an important step towards Kelley’s recovery, but it was still a very sensitive time.

 

Kelley’s knee was tapping up and down nervously driving Erin insane. 

 

“Kelley…would you stop with shaking your damn leg please? I know you are excited to see Emily but you are going to make me crash this car because of my nerves being frayed.”

 

“I know..  I'm sorry. It’s not just excitement, I’m really nervous. What if she doesn’t want me anymore? What if I’ve put her through too much emotional shit? What if she has finally realised that I’m just not worth all the trouble? She is this big shot marketing executive now. She can now…and always has been able to have anyone she wants. What if,” Erin cut her off there.

 

“Seriously Kelley. This woman loves you.” Realising she made it sound like she knew Emily, she changed what she was saying. “I can tell this woman loves you from all the stories you have told me. I don’t see how in the small amount of time that you’ve been gone, she would have fallen out of love with you.”

 

“No but…. what if she just doesn’t want to deal with it any more? I mean, I left without saying anything.”

 

“Then you fucking fight for her Kelley. She has stood by you through all the shitty times and wants a life with you. Don’t you think she deserves to have someone fight for her too?” Kelley was quiet for a moment, taking in everything her sister was saying. Deciding to think about how she was going to handle seeing Emily again, she moved back to lean her head against the headrest and looked out the window at the scenery rushing past. 

 

The radio was low in the back ground but Erin heard a note of a song they used to sing together when they were little, Richard Marx ‘Right Here Waiting’.  So the next 4 minutes consisted of the sisters singing their hearts out together as they sped along the freeway.

 

Kelley began feeling better the rest of the drive home. She was still extremely nervous but she felt like she knew what she needed to do. Erin was right, Emily deserved to have someone fight for her, now Kelley had this growing heat inside her. She would fight every minute for the rest of her life to prove to Emily how much she loved her and wanted to be with her.

 

 

 

Emily was once again working from the dining table. She did the only thing she knew at a time like this, she threw herself into work. Emily and Teri had achieved a lot that week but Teri knew Emily wasn’t herself. Emily didn’t want to talk about it but Teri noticed Kelley wasn’t in the house like she was before. Teri did her best to keep the mood light and work hard to be as productive while Emily wanted to work the way she was.

Emily was starting to feel really hungry but couldn’t be bothered pulling herself away from her work. The new laptop she constantly stared at was an annoying reminder of what had happened. It was one big circle. Meeting Kelley - Kelley being undercover - Spencer hunting Kelley down - Emily’s place being trashed and needing a new laptop - Kelley being kidnapped - Kelley leaving - Emily stuck looking at the new laptop. It seemed immature to go and buy a new laptop just to try and change the circle, because all it would do would is put an extension into that circle- new laptop to replace the new laptop because of Spencer.

 

 

Emily let out a large sigh and banged her head against the table, half gently. The frustration she was feeling was growing. She knew she needed to keep a level head at the time while Kelley was dealing with her PTSD, but Emily’s need to be with Kelley while she was struggling only continued to grow. She desperately wanted to call Erin and ask her all these questions about Kelley but knew she also needed to stay tough for herself. Kelley hurt her by leaving. As kind as Emily wants to be, she is still hurting herself. Her phone started ringing from in front of her and Emily couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

 

“Moe, god I miss you!!”

 

“Hey Peaches, how is Atlanta treating you?” Emily was quiet for a few seconds..too long. “Emily..are you okay?”

 

“Well, I would love to say everything is going great, but I would be straight up lying.” The tone in Morgans voice changed.

 

“What’s wrong sweetie? Do you need me to come down there and kick Kelley’s ass. Is she being a dick?” Emily couldn’t help but laugh at the tone in Moe’s question.

 

“No Moe, she isn’t being a dick…” Emily knew she needed to get out her frustrations to her closest friend. “And if you came down here to kick her ass it would be a pointless trip.”

 

“Whhyyy is that?” Moe carefully dragged out that question.

 

“Moe..I haven’t been completely open with you about what’s been going on down here or why I came down here so quickly.”

 

“Okay…why not? What’s happened?” Emily could hear a little bit of hurt in Moe’s voice but couldn't focus on that right now. Nothing would be able to change what’s happened in the last fortnight.

 

“How much time do you have?”

 

“As much time as you need Em.”

 

“Okay..well, it started a few weeks ago, I came to my apartment completely wasted after a night out with Teri, we’d just been told we had won a fucking cruise.” Emily rolled her eyes at thinking about the cruise. She didn’t want to go on something like that alone. “Well, I was too drunk to notice, but my apartment had been completely trashed..I’m talking like..they even crushed my laptop.” Emily could hear the gasp come from Morgan from the other end. “Anyway..I woke up to this guy banging on my door.”

 

Emily proceeded to run through everything that happened before the plane and after her flight to Atlanta. How she was in lock down in the hotel…how they waited and waited for something to happen…then it finally did.

 

“I felt like I was dying a little bit every day the longer she was gone Moe. To think of what she may have been going through..or wondering if she was even alive. No one could find her, it’s like they had made her disappear.”

 

“Oh my god Em, you should have called me, I would have come down to you.”

 

“Sorry Moe, my mind was absolutely numb, I didn’t mean to not tell you.”

 

“Oh I’m not telling you to make you feel bad Em, I’m telling you because I want to be there for my friend…I miss you, I can’t believe I didn’t know you were going through this.”

 

“Yeah…..at least they found her. She was left at a hospital where one of my friends works, and the girlfriend of Kelley’s partner, so we got there pretty quick once we were told.”

“Em..you said Kelley isn’t there. Is she okay?”

 

“Physically…yes she is. A bit battered and she was severely dehydrated but other than that, it was meant more for a form of torture..and then death.” Moe was quiet on the other end, not knowing what to say. “To cut to the chase because the rest will confuse you..she survived…but barely. The torment they put her through has made the Kelley I love run.”

 

“What do you mean? Run?” Emily sighed and took a deep breath to will herself to keep going.

 

“I woke up at the beginning of the week and she was gone. Left a note to say that she thinks her being in my life is dangerous and couldn’t live with herself if I was hurt because of her.”

 

“Oh my god Emily, are you ok?” Emily could tell that Moe was starting to cry. “I didn’t know….If i’d known you were going through any of this, I would have flown down on the first plane.”

 

“I know Moe..it’s okay. I’m doing ok. You know, work has managed to keep me really busy. Getting everybody on board and moving forward is definitely keeping me busy. I’m still working with a couple of clients as well while this is happening so it’s not like I have a lot of spare time.”

 

“I’m so happy you have this opportunity Emily, this job is what you have been working so hard for. This is going to change everything for you…but….you are in love with Kelley…this has to be ripping you apart.” Morgan just wanted Emily to finally talk about what she was really feeling.

 

“Hawaiian or BBQ chicken?”

 

“What the fuck are you on about?”

 

“I’m really hungry and feel like pizza. Ooh, maybe a plain cheese. Mmm, yeah that’s what I’ll have.”

 

“Are you shitting me right now?”

 

“Moe, I’ve been dealing with this all week. My head has been doing nothing apart from focusing on work and worrying about Kelley. At least I haven’t been drunk and running around sleeping with people to deal with it.”

 

“Well of course you wouldn’t have been. You are the last person who would ever do that.” There was silence on the phone again.

 

“Her sister called.”

 

“What?”

 

“Her sister rang me. That’s the only way I know where she is and that she is okay.”

 

“So that’s why you aren’t freaking out about this.’

 

“Oh no..don’t get me wrong…still completely freaking…but Kelley is really struggling and just needs some space right now and I figure if I give her that…maybe she will be able to work out what’s going on in her mind…and come home.”

 

“Well Em. I really hope that’s the case….Now, while you wait for your pizza, how about you tell me about this job you have taken on. It sounds fucking HUGE!!” Emily couldn’t help but chuckle at her friends antics. Moe always knew how to make her smile. So Emily started telling Moe all about the new job and what they needed to get done.

 

 

 

“So Kel, wanna tel me what’s going through your mind right now?” Erin had been keeping a close eye on her sister the rest of the drive home. She knew she needed time to think but didn’t need her to be over analysing everything.

 

“It’s weird Erin, I feel this odd calmness. I don’t really know why I am feeling this calm considering what I could be walking back into…but it’s like the closer I get back to Emily, the calmer I feel.” Kelley looked over to her sister, “That’s weird right?”

 

Erin was shaking her head, “Not at all Kel. What you feel for Emily comes from the soul. You have such fear for her…and such love. You’re heart knows it’s going in the right direction, back towards Emily.”

 

Kelley was nodding like she sort of agreed, but still thought it was a crazy concept.

 

“Yeah turn left down here and it’s just down the street about 100 metres.” They crept up beside some apartments, it all looking very quiet around the street.

 

“Nice place.” Erin looked down the street to the surrounding appartments and the odd house.

 

“Yeah this is just temporary. I needed a place where I couldn’t hear Chris and Tobin having sex every god damn night…” Kelley smiled at the thought of her best friends, “And with Em just getting word that she was moving down, we were just about to start looking for a new place to live. She wants to buy another place so she wanted me to look with her,” Kelley took a deep breath, “so it would be ours.” She looked down at the floor of the car while biting her lip.

 

“You can still do that together Kelley.” Kelley looked up at her sister and then to the front door.

 

“I really hope so Erin.”

 

“Trust your sister..she will….Do you want me to stay here for a little while?”

 

“Yeah, that would be good. Just incase it doesn’t go as we both hope it does.” Erin silently nodded, biting her lip nervously for her sister as well. Although she had faith that it would all work out, she still found it excruciatingly nerve racking. 

 

Kelley stepped out of the car and slowly walked up the steps to the apartment door. Taking a deep breath, she knocked lightly. Even though it was her apartment, she hadn’t learnt that right in the last week to call it that.

 

 

“Moe, I have to go, I think the pizza is here and I don’t want you to hear the disgusting sounds of me inhaling the food. Hang a sec.” Emily yelled out as she found her purse to grab out $20. Emily padded over to the door, opening it while still on the phone.

 

“Oh tha…Kelley?” Emily could see a woman standing in front of her, head down, looking at the ground. But when she said Kelley’s name, her head popped up and locked eyes with her. Those eyes…those beautiful eyes that always have a way of seeing into her soul and stopping her ability to breath.  In the back ground she could hear Morgan wrapping up the conversation quickly.

 

“fuckfuckfuckfucksheisstandinginyourdoorway….gogetyourgirl..butyoutellheri’mgonnakickherass!!!” the line went dead.

 

Emily was doing her best to form a sentence but her mouth felt so dry.

 

“Emily.” Just Kelley saying her name was enough to jolt Emily’s brain back, like an electrical shock. But still, all Emily could get out was a whisper.

 

“Kelley, this is your home..you don’t have to knock on the door.” Kelley was quiet for a second, also trying to put words together and not sound like an idiot to the beauty standing in front of her.

 

“This is home.” Kelley nodded while she whispered.

 

“Is it Kel? Are you home?” Emily was doing her best to keep herself together while her eyes were locked on Kelley in front of her. She could tell that Kelley’s eye’s were the clearest they had been in a long time.

 

“Yeah Em, I’m home. This is my home. My home is wherever you are. If you’ll have me?” Kelley watched Emily silently while the woman in front of her stared back at her. Emily slowly started to nod. She reached out to Kelley with her hand, laying her fingers gently on her waist to pull her forward.

 

“I missed you so much Kelley.” Emily pulled Kelley in for a tight hug, one hand on her lower back holding her tight, the other pulling her top half in as close as their bodies would allow. She had her hand resting gently on the back of her neck holding Kelley in close.

 

“I missed you too Emily…I’m so sorry.” Kelley started crying while Emily made gentle sounds to calm her down. 

 

Emily noticed someone sitting in the car on the road outside the apartment. She had a beautiful smile on her face and she had tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. Realising it was Erin, Emily smiled and mouthed thank you to her. Erin wiped the tears from her cheeks, smiled and drove away, leaving her sister to be with the woman that made her whole.


	30. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Close your eyes children.....there may be sexy times ahead...maybe.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience everyone........Happy New Year!!!

Emily led Kelley back inside the apartment, not really wanting to let her hand go, having missed her touch for too many days. 

 

“Hang on, I’m just going to make a quick call and hen I’m all yours.” Kelley was looking Emily straight in the eyes, nodding gently, completely present. 

 

Emily went through her contacts quickly and waited for the person on the other end of the phone to answer.

 

“Hey Teri, I need you to take all the calls this afternoon. I’m turning my phone off.” There was silence while Teri was saying something on the other end.

 

“Teri, I get it, but you can handle that meeting yourself. If they chuck a shit, tell them I will call them first thing in the morning.” Emily looked at Kelley, “……make that lunch. Bye Tez.” Emily hung up without waiting for a response. 

 

“Emily, it’s okay if you need to work. I didn’t come back this afternoon to disrupt your schedule.”

 

“Are you kidding me Kelley, I think we have a lot to talk about, and I don’t really want to sit here and act like nothing happened.” Kelley nodded her head and dropped her eyes to the floor. Emily walked over to her and lifted her chin with her fingers, bringing Kelley’s eyes to meet her own.

 

“All I’m saying Kelley is we need to talk. Most of all though…I’ve just missed you, so really this is just me being selfish and wanting my own time with you.” Emily leaned forward and gently kissed Kelley on the lips. She pulled back and looked Kelley in the eyes, she saw something change, worry to lust.

 

Emily leaned back in and caught Kelley’s lips again, moving her hands to hold the back of Kelley’s head, holding her in close, while her fingers weaved through Kelley’s hair.

 

Kelley answered back by putting her hands on Emily’s waist, holding her tight. She had missed Emily’s lips so much, she had missed everything about Emily so much. One hand slid up to sit in the middle of Emily’s shoulder blades and the other slid down to grip her ass. Emily let out a little moan when Kelley grabbed her ass. The simplest of motions could make her feel so much. 

 

Emily knew there were so many things they needed to talk about but right in that moment, all she wanted to do was show Kelley how much she loved her and how much she missed her. 

Moving them towards the wall, Emily pushed Kelley up against it, slid her fingertips down Kelley’s arms, then linking their fingertips together. At that time, Kelley could have been under the illusion that things were going to stay very loving and gentle, but then her hands were lifted above her hand and pinned to the wall. Emily changed her kissing style to aggressive and deepened the kiss. Kelley moaned and felt a little weak at the knees. Being there with Emily just didn't seem like it would be a possibility at the beginning of the week.

 

Emily slid her fingers back down the inside of Kelley’s arms, all the way down over her hips. Emily kept moving and reached down putting both of her hands behind Kelley’s thighs and lifted her, placing Kelley’s legs around her waist. Leaning her in against the wall, Emily cupped either side of Kelley’s cheeks with her hands and bought the kiss to a premature end. Moving her face back so she could look Kelley in the eyes, she didn’t actually want to say anything, Emily just wanted to look into Kelley’s eyes. They had always said so much to her, so right then, she wanted those eyes to tell her everything was okay.

 

Kelley looked Emily in the eyes without wavering under the pressure. In that moment Kelley told Emily that she was sorry and that she loved her. There was also so much there but Emily didn’t know exactly what.

 

Emily leant back in and placed her hands back behind Kelley’s thighs, lifting her away from the wall again. She walked them down the hallway and into their bedroom where Emily gently placed Kelley on the bed. Kelley remained sitting on the edge of the bed with Emily in between her legs. Kelley slid the material of Emily’s shirt up and began kissing her stomach. Emily took her shirt off and leant over to kiss Kelley again. Kelley’s fingers moved to the button on Emily’s jeans and then hooked her fingertips through top of the belt loops and pulled her jeans down. Kelley sat in awe of how beautiful her girlfriend was.  She brushed her fingertips against the skin of Emily’s thighs, causing goosebumps. 

 

Emily leant down and unbuttoned Kelley’s pants. Kelley leant back and crawled backwards on the bed on her elbows and forearms, allowing Emily to remove her pants as she moved backwards. Once Emily had Kelley’s pants on the floor, she moved onto the bed and slowly crawled up towards Kelley.  She was looking at her like she was her prey. 

 

Kelley was feeling this heat in her stomach like she used to. It excited her, because she knew what generally followed that feeling…and she had missed it.

 

Emily was a looking at the women in front of her and it made her so happy to see those eyes that she loved so much looking back at her like **her** Kelley always did. It turned her on even more.

 

Emily placed her knees in between Kelley’s legs and had her hands on either side of her head. She leant down to begin kissing Kelley again, Kelley using both her hands to pull Emily back down into a very hungry kiss. Emily then leant down on her forearms, leaning onto her left side so she could use her right hand to slide her fingers up Kelleys shirt, that they had failed to remove earlier. Her right hand landed on Kelleys breast, exposing it from her bra to be nipped and sucked on.

 

Drawing out the moans as long as she could, Emily moved onto Kelley’s other breast, leaning her self onto her right forearm. She hungrily sucked on Kelley’s nipple while Kelley held Emily’s head in, weaving her fingers through her hair. Kelley couldn’t take it, she needed more of Emily.

 

“Please Em….I need you.”

 

This caused Emily to look up from what she was doing, locking eyes with Kelley. She could see the hunger building and decided she needed more too. Emily knelt back on her knees pulling Kelley up so she could remove her shirt and bra. While she was up on her knees, Kelley removed Emily’s bra, but instead of laying back down, she moved her lips over one Emily’s nipples, and her fingers rolled over the other one. Emily threw her head back at the sensation this caused, she used her hands to hold Kelley’s head tight against her chest. While Emily was distracted, Kelley slid her hands down Emily’s stomach and found the heated area she was looking for between Emily’s legs, cupping her hand there for a second and then began rubbing back and forth causing Emily to moan loudly. 

 

Kelley moved her mouth over to the other nipple while she was doing this causing all these sensations to run through Emily head, fogging her thinking. Kelley has always been good at that.

 

Kelley then moved Emily’s underwear to the side slightly and thrust 2 fingers in without warning. Emily threw head back again and let out a scream of surprise which then turned into a sound of pure yearning. Kelley began with a slow pace, letting Emily adjust to the fact that she did that without too much workup, but she felt how wet she was before hand and knew that she wouldn’t hurt her. Kelley would never do anything like that just for a bit of pleasure….or power. 

 

She slowly started to pick up the pace, Emily rolling her hips along with the movement. Emily’s breathing was becoming ragged, that was either because her breathing pattern would change every now and then with her moaning or because she was building for her orgasm. 

 

“Another”

 

Kelley raised her eyebrows at that but did exactly what her girlfriend requested. She pulled her fingers out and then slowly re-entered with the third. This caused another new noise from Emily. 

“Fuck me Kelley. I need you to fuck me faster…please.” 

 

Kelley moved her head backwards so her chin rested against Emily’s chest. She wanted to see Emily’s face when she came, and she knew it wasn’t far away.  The noises became words that Kelley’s could understand more as she felt the walls of Emily start to tighten around her fingers.

 

“Oh fuck…..fuck……………I’m com………….fuck I missed you Kelley.” Kelley kissed between Emily breasts and moved back so she could see her face. Emily grabbed Kelleys face and pulled her in for a messy kiss, her tongue dancing n Kelley’s mouth. Kelley could feel Emily’s walls tightening even more and then Emily pulled Kelley’s head tight against her chest, her arms holding onto her shoulders for support. 

 

Emily let out a loud scream and then her body tensed against Kelley. Kelley used her spare hand to hold Emily upright securely and moved her other hand slowly to help Emily ride out her orgasm. When Emily stilled, Kelley removed her hand and used it to hold Emily up for a few minute more before twisting her around slowly so her back was then on the bed. 

 

Emily lay on the bed looking at Kelley, one of her forearms resting on her forehead, regaining her breathing. Kelley rolled onto the top of Emily and removed the remainder of both of their underwear. While Emily still tried to regain her words, Kelley slid down between her legs and went to work. This took Emily by surprise, but it was in no way unwanted. She held the back of Kelley’s head with the hand that wasn't resting on her forehead. It didn’t take long for Emily to reach another orgasm, once again noisily falling over the edge.  Kelley kissed her way back up Emily’s body and kissed Emily hard on the lips before falling onto the bed beside her.

 

“Fuck me!”

 

“Ok.” Kelley went to move back down with a cheeky grin on her face but Emily used all of her strength she had left to wrap her arms around Kelley’s waist and hold her up against her.

 

“Haha, no..not yet. That did not go as I’d planned.” Emily looked Kelley in the eye and got a very smug grin back.

 

“What do you mean? Did you not begin this thinking that you might have an orgasm..or 2?” Emily smacked Kelley’s shoulder.

 

“You know what I mean smarty pants. I had intended on making you cum first but you distracted me.” Kelley gently kissed Emily.

 

“I couldn’t help myself. But you surprised me, normally you wouldn’t ask for more. Did I hurt you?”

Kelley looked at Emily trying to work out if she was being honest.

 

“No Kel, I wanted all of that…..” She looked down and began biting her bottom lip gently. “I wanted to be able to feel you afterwards so I could actually know this was real and not just me dreaming.” That bought a sad look to Kelley’s face and she buried her head in the crook of Emily’s neck. Neither of them said anything but Emily could feel Kelley kissing her neck softly. They lay there for a few minutes, Emily running her fingers softly up and down Kelley’s back.

 

Emily decided then that she’d had enough time to recover and flipped Kelley over without warning. She moved her face so she could look Kelley in the eyes “ Please don’t be sad Kelley…you’re back here with me. That’s all I care about right now.” Kelley nodded a little and Emily leaned in to capture Kelley’s lips.

 

The kiss started out gentle, like they were getting to know each other again. Though after a few minutes it quickly turned into a heated make out session. Emily began rocking gentle against Kelley with one thigh placed tightly up against Kelley. Emily could feel the slick building on her skin from Kelley.

 

“Oh fuck Emily, you’re going to make me come!” Emily focused on her movements, purposefully grinding against Kelley now, trying to bring her to the edge. Kelley reached down and grabbed Emily’s ass holding her in tight, not wanting Emily to pull away. 

 

“Do you want me to keep fucking you like this Kelley?” All Kelley could do was nod her head and moan as Emily picked up the pace a little.

 

“Do you want to feel me against you when you cum?”

 

“Y..Yes.” Kelley was breathing heavily, enjoying that gentle build up of an orgasm, happy not to rush anything, because she was finally here with Emily. Emily quickly moved herself into a position that looked like it should have been harder but they had done it before so they had worked out all the awkward issues previously. 

 

Now Emily was sitting so she was directly grinding on top of Kelley, their juices mixing together. She had one arm hooked under Kelley’s right thigh, holding it slightly in the air to make the angle better. Emily leaned over so she would hit that spot she knew so well for Kelley and Kelley’s eyes began rolling in the back of her head.

 

“Look at me Kelley. I want to see you looking at me when you cum.” Emily leaned down and reached for one of Kelley’s breast with her free hand. As she rolled the nipple through her fingers, Kelleys’ breathing became louder and faster. Kelley was watching Emily as instructed. Emily slid her fingers back down Kelley’s body and then reached for her own breast, causing her to moan. She threw her head back quickly at the sensation and this caused Kelley to moan even louder and pick up the pace to almost erratic. 

 

Looking back down at Kelley, Emily continued to squeeze her breast but bought the grinding back to a solid purposeful thrust and then look at Kelley deeply as she thrust against her. 

All of what was happening in front of Kelley helped bring her to the edge. She was enjoying the build up and definitely enjoyed seeing Emily touch herself. But when Emily started thrusting against her and not just grinding, that just tipped her over. She came with a loud moan but maintained eye contact with Emily which only intensified it, and also caused Emily to have her third orgasm as well. Emily slumped down on an angle over Kelley onto the bed. Neither of them could really move too far but Emily managed to adjust her body enough so that she was laying against Kelley’s side.

 

They laid in silence for a few minutes before Emily spoke up.

 

“I love you Kelley. Thank you for coming home to me.”

 

“I’m so in love with you Emily. You are my home..wherever you are. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” Emily shook her head.

 

“I understand Kelley, I really do. I always had a feeling that you would find your way back to me.” She locked eyes with Kelley. “Just please let me in next time. I can never know exactly what they did to you…and in a way, I don’t know if I want to…..it makes me sick to think of the things that you went through. But….I need you to let me in.”

 

Kelley nodded, silently taking in everything that Emily just said. She closed her eyes, getting her peace back and then opened them back up to see those eyes. 

 

“Emily, I really struggled with the thought of them hurting you. The things they said that they would do..I couldn’t bring myself to bring that hurt onto you, so I thought if I wasn’t here, the danger wouldn’t be attracted to you…” She thought for another minute, of the things she spoke about with her sister. “But it would kill me if you were hurt and I wasn’t here to help you, so it sort of outweighs the other. You are an amazing person Emily and you have done nothing but fight for me….so I’m going to spend the rest of my life fighting for you…because you deserve it.” It took a moment for Emily to comprehend what Kelley was saying. Did Kelley really want to spend the rest of her life with her?

 

“Don’t look so shocked Emily. Yes I want to marry you…some day, you will be my wife…and this isn’t a proposal right now. But until then, I’m going to show you every day how much I love you and how lucky I feel to be with you.” 

 

Emily moved to hold Kelley against her chest tight, not wanting to let her go ever again. 

 

“I can’t wait to be your wife Kelley.”

 

“Emily O’Hara does sound nice doesn’t it?” Kelley moved her head back to look cheekily at Emily.

 

“Oh really…and why aren’t you Mrs Kelley Sonnett?”

 

“Ummm…because!” Kelley answered back with her sass.

 

“It’s that simple is it?” Kelley looked at Emily and kissed her on the nose.

 

“I would be more than happy to be a Sonnett babe. As long as I’m with you.”

 


	31. Back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry. No excuses. Thank you all for being so patient.

Christen was so angry with Kelley. She had been gone longer than she thought she would be and Kelley wasn’t answering any of her calls or texts. Emily didn’t deserve any of this. All she had tried to do was be there for Kelley, through the whole undercover debacle and this is how she is getting repaid for it. Christen understood that Kelley went through a ridiculously traumatic time, but she never thought Kelley would walk away from Emily.

 

Christen had just finished a load of washing and was putting it in the dryer when she heard her phone ringing. Throwing the last of Tobin’s socks in, she got to her phone just before it went to message bank.

 

“Pressy.” It was a quiet voice, normally one that would have laughter and vibrancy in it. This time it sounded more like it was cautiously approaching so it wouldn’t get hit.

 

“Are you kidding me….Where the fuck have you been O’Hara?” Christen didn’t care if her neighbours could hear her through the wall. She was angry.

 

“I’m sorry Chris…please don’t be angry at me.”

 

“Don’t be angry. You leave Emily without a word of where you are going and then just ring me after being gone for over a week. I know you were gone for longer periods in Pittsburgh but that was different…” There was silence for a second. Kelley letting Christen get out whatever she needed to say. “Does Emily know where you are?”

 

“Yes, I’m right here with her?” Kelley quietly responded. She knew she deserved each of the scathing words she would get, but she also knew that her friends would forgive her. It’s simply what her friends were like.

 

“You’re back..When did you get back?”

 

“Around lunch time. Erin drove me back.”

 

“You were with Erin? Were you there the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, I caught the bus there, stayed with her and got my head right.”

 

“Right? Right right? As in, everything is okay now? Everything with Emily?”

 

“Yeah..you know, I think everything will be okay with us. She knows how I feel about her. Obviously we need to talk about a few things but…She knows she is my end game…so, we’re good.”

 

“What the hell?” Christen was blown away by everything that was said. Moments before she was angrily throwing around laundry, getting ready to rip Tobin a new one for keeping socks with holes in them that seem pointless to wash. Now, she was talking to her best friend who had returned after walking out on her girlfriend. She just waltz’s back and everything is okay. 

 

“”Christen..I’m sorry. I’m sorry I hurt you..This isn’t just about Emily, I know. You are my family and I walked out. I’m sorry.” Christen could hear the sincerity in Kelley’s voice, she took a few seconds to think about what she really needs to say.

 

“I was just scared Kel…I didn’t know if I would ever see you again. I didn’t know….I was just scared.”

 

“I’m sorry Chris…I don’t think I could ever say sorry enough. I had so many bad dreams and just couldn’t seem to find my way out from under the clouds. It was so hard to lay beside Emily and think about all those things that he said he would do to her..…and you.” Kelley could hear Christen sniffling on the other end of the phone.  “Erin’s heading home tomorrow afternoon. Would you like to come and have breakfast with us?”

 

“Really? Erin’s still in town?

 

“Yeah she said she would catch up with some friends tonight and then she wanted to meet before she headed back home. I figured it would be a good chance for you to see her as well. It’s been a few years.”

 

 

 

 

Erin sat beside Christen at the cafe they were having breakfast at. Tobin was laughing with Kelley over some of her stories about surfing and Emily was sitting right beside Kelley, holding her hand, no intention of letting go.

 

 

“So she just turned up? You had no idea she was coming?” Christen thought she would take the opportunity to dig into what happened a little further.

 

“No idea at all. I really think it was just a spur of the moment thing.” Erin was loyal to her sister but she knew Christen was also like a sister to Kelley…. “When I opened the door, the first thing I noticed were her eyes. There was no light in them. You know Kelley has never been without a spark.”

 

“Do you think she has really dealt with everything now?” Christen asked cautiously.

 

“No, I don’t.” Christen sighed thinking that what had happened would happen again. “But I definitely think she is ready to deal with it. Kelley will now be able to see the counsellor and want to be there. She wasn’t in the right head space before. But I see that….she would honestly do anything for that woman sitting beside her over there.” Erin looked over towards where Emily was sitting with Kelley, locking eyes with her, Emily giving her a gentle smile back.

 

“Yeah, Emily is pretty amazing. They have already been through so much together.”

 

“And she is still here…” Erin said, Christen agreeing with a mmmm. “I honestly think she is the one for Kelley.” Christen still didn’t say much, just bit her lip while looking at her best friend.

 

 

 

 

The following Friday, everything was still going well with Emily and Kelley. Emily was still working like crazy to get the company’s new office up and Kelley had started seeing the police psychologist. That’s where she was at the time Emily signed for her delivery. 

 

Emily planned on taking Kelley away that weekend, taking her on a 6 day getaway. She wanted to help Kelley stay in that good place she was in when she first got back. Her plan was to leave as soon as Kelley got back because she had already packed some bags for them both. 

 

 

 

“Hey Babe,” Kelly yelled as she walked through the front door. “What you up too?”

 

Kelley was looking surprisingly relaxed after her session with the psych. Emily thought she was also looking extremely sexy in her skinny black jeans that had rips at the knees, white t-shirt and black leather jacket. Emily was caught staring for a few moments by Kelley, who smiled shyly back at her.

 

 

“Are you comfortable in what you are wearing?” Kelley looked confused for a second, looking down at what she had on.

 

“You don’t like what I have on? I swear I just busted you checking me out?”

 

“Oh no, no. I think you are damn sexy….I just meant, are you comfortable as in like…good to go?” Kelley looked skeptical at Emily, she wasn’t making much sense at this stage.

 

“Good to go where?” Emily rolled her eyes knowing that she wasn’t doing very well at this surprise. “Okay, skip that….I need you to get ready.. we are going for a drive. Please make sure you are comfortable, was you will be sitting for a few hours.” Kelley raised her eyes in surprise.

 

“What..we can’t just leave…you have work…My boss needs to know where I am 25 hours of the fucking day. You have work…or have you forgotten you are trying to prep and expansion business in one of the fastest thriving marketing businesses in America.”

 

Emily rubbed her chin and then snapped her fingers. “Oh damn..that’s right…I’m supposed to be chained to my laptop…which I know I have been and I’m sorry.” Emily walked over and grabbed both of Kelley’s hands, tangling there fingers. “Kel, I’m sorry I have been so busy. I hate that you have just come back tome and it seems like all I’m ever doing is sitting in front of that laptop having meetings. So this weekend, it’s all about you and me.” This definitely peaked Kelley’s curiosity. 

 

“Oh really? What did you have in mind?” She leant over and kissed the tip of Emily’s nose.

 

“Well, I’m not telling you where we are going..but I have some bags packed for you and they are in the trunk. If I have forgotten anything…we will just go shopping.” Emily had a smile on her lips as her head cocked to the side a little bit.

 

“You just got lost and excited on the shopping idea, didn’t you?” Emily gave sharp little nods.

 

“It’s been so long since I have been on a shopping spree. I actually think we may have time to fit that in.”

 

“Oh..I’m sure we do…but..I need to break it to my boss. I legit have to tell him when I fart.”  Emily screwed up her nose at the suggestion from Kelley.

 

“Well, I actually took care of that for you. You are cleared to leave the city..by the boss and the therapist. They think it will be good for you”

 

“How on….Actually you know what? Don’t answer that..I know what you are like when you get an idea in your head. You become like a pitbull. You won’t let go until the torn up material is in your mouth.”

 

“It was one time Kelley..you need to let it go.” Emily rolled her eyes.

 

“They were my favourite pair of underwear Em.” Emily moved to step in really close to Kelley, grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in place.

 

“Kelley, you have been cleared to leave the city..Now, if you are ready to go…get your ass to the Garage.”

 

5 minutes later they were walking out the door and heading to the garage. Kelley took a step around the corner and looked over to where her car would normally be..she spun around looking for it, thinking that the Black 2017 Shelby Mustang was squashing her car. Emily pressed the keys to unlock it, causing the car to beep and the lights to flash once.

The noise startled Kelley, she stood perfectly still, looking really confused at Emily. Emily held her hand up in the air so Kelley could clearly see she was holding the keys to the Mustang, pressing the button, so it would be again.

 

“NO..WAY…wait..what did you do with my car?”

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t want to just get rid of it on you, it’s over in the corner hiding.. But do you like our new family car?”

 

Kelley’s eye’s looked like they were about to pop out of her head and she kept opening her mouth but nothing would come out.

 

“It’s part of my package. They gave me a value and I wanted to get the car of your dreams.” 

 

“So your company gave you a fucking Mustang?” Emily’s head swayed to the side slightly.

 

“Well…close. I put on another 10K to go up to this. If you’re going to do something..do it with properly, right?” Kelley didn’t know what to say, she just ran up and wrapped her arms tight around Emily’s waist and pulled her in to be as close as possible.

 

“I am so lucky..I can’t believe you are mine.” She pulled Emily into a deep kiss that would have made anyone blush.

 

“Wait..can you afford to have this time off?” Emily stepped back and looked into Kelley’s eyes so she could try and read her while she spoke.

 

“I spoke to the bosses and Teri. I don’t feel comfortable right now going away on a cruise. There is so much happening, we are pretty much ready to move in. Also…I got a call a few days ago from someone who wanted me to send them a very late last minute submission with a pitch before they chose who will land their account..and babe…it’s huge….like….this guy would have 5 of these in his garage just for show and tell. So this little getaway is what I think we need right now..Teri will hold the fort and then I will hold it while she goes on the Cruise. Then later, when we have time….we can go on vacation, be it a cruise or over seas somewhere, all on the companies dime still.”

 

“We definitely need talk about this some more..but..”

 

Kelley grabbed the keys from Emily’s hand and ran to the drivers door. She couldn’t quite comprehend all the feelings she was experiencing right then. Emily did nothing but continue to show her that she is loved. Her friends are loyal and loving to no end. She had a fucking Mustang.

 

 

 

 

“So where are we going?”

 

“Just because you’re driving doesn’t mean you get to know where to. I will tell you when to turn and then I will set the GPS up. Get comfortable my love. We’re taking a road trip.”

 

 

 


	32. Oh she purrs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry. But I just couldn't do it until it felt right. Let me know if the wait was worth it..or not.   
> Thanks for all the kudos and feedback...and encouragement.

Kelley was standing with back against the car, holding on to the gas pump, a smirk on her lips. She could see Emily inside looking back out at her, eyes glaring but with a sparkle of laughter as well. Standing there talking to Kelley was a pretty Blonde, she was subtle (not subtly) flirting with Kelley. Her finger tips every now and then would brush up against Kelley’s arm and she was laughing at every little thing that Kelley would say. Emily rolled her eyes, making sure Kelley saw the action before she walked over to pay for their snacks.

 

Kelley was quite amused at the woman standing in front of her. Kelley was being polite but in no way was she being flirtatious. The blonde had offered to break up Kelley’s drive by being her pit stop, however Kelley was quick to tell her there was absolutely no way that she would be leaving from where she was.

 

Kelley watched Emily as she slowly walked over towards her, smirk still on her face, although the look in her eyes changed when she glanced over to the blonde talking to Kelley.

 

“Hey Babe..who’s your friend?” Kelley’s eyes squinted a little back to Emily, showing she knew she was up to something.

 

“Oh this is Mindy. She was just telling me how much she likes fast cars and she thinks this one would be the fastest one if she’d had a chance to go for a ride.” Emily stood in really close to Kelley, her elbow leaning on the roof of the car, fingertips playing with Kelley’s shoulder.

 

The blonde stood awkwardly, her feet moving even though she was trying to stand with a stoic face.

 

“Well I’m sorry Mindy, but we have to hit the road, but you are right, this car,” Emily nodded her head to the side, “Goes really fast and drives like a dream…and if you hit it just right, she purrs like a kitten.”

 

The blonde stood there biting her lip, contemplating how to proceed. “Well, I hope you two enjoy your road trip, make sure you drive safe in that beauty.”

 

“Oh I will drive her very well, don’t you worry about that.” Mindy turned away and Emily began twirling her fingers in her pony tale, eyes following Mindy back to her car. Emily’s eyes slowly drifted back over to Kelley who was standing there, holding back her laughter.

 

“Did you just pee on me?”

 

“I have no idea what you mean.. that sounds gross.”

 

“Oh you know.” Kelley put the hose back in the bowser. “For some reason I don’t think you were talking about the car purring when you hit it just right.” Emily cocked her eyebrow, threw the snacks into he back seat, keeping aside the bag of Chips she was about to feed Kelley

 

“Kel, I leave you alone for not even 5 minutes, and you have a horny blonde standing there waiting to take you home…I can’t let you out of my sight.”

 

“Baby…there could be an entire line of women standing there waiting to fuck me and I would still only be waiting for you.”

 

Emily leant over and gave Kelley a kiss, trying not to let her deepen it too much. “Aww, that’s so sweet..I think.”

 

“I still think you pee’d on me a little.” Emily shrugged.

 

“Maybe a little.” Kelley put her foot down, leaving the driveway like a police officer in chase.

 

 

Kelley was sitting on top of her surfboard, floating while she waited for a good set of waves. They had been in Charleston for 2 days now and Kelley felt rejuvenated. The hotel they were in was exceptional. Emily took her out for amazing food and shopping for new clothes. It was like Emily was doing everything to make Kelley feel like a queen. Kelley had never had anything like this before, and it wasn’t just the money. Yes Emily had it, purely because she worked for it. But being undercover for as long as she was and even just being on the force before that, she never had some one that was so invested in her. And Emily was really making her feel that way, making sure Kelley knew that Emily had no intention of going anywhere. Not if Kelley wasn’t with her. Kelley would continue to go through her ups and downs after the incident with Spencer, but Emily was going to stand by her side all the way.

 

Kelley could see Emily standing on the sand waving her down, looking gorgeous in her blue bikini. She took one of the better waves in, riding it all the way to the shallow water, jumping off when she got in front of Emily, placing a wet salt tasting kiss on her lips.

 

“What’s going on hot stuff?”

 

“Well I thought you might want to head back to the hotel and get ready to go and meet up with Moe and your sister?”

 

“I still can’t believe we agreed to put them in the same place.” Kelley was shaking her head.

 

“I just can’t believe its worked out that Moe is in town the same time we are. You don’t think I did this on purpose do you?”

 

“God no. But babe, even you did, she is your best friend and it’s been forever since you got to see her. I think this is something you really need too.”

 

“Yeah I miss her.”

 

 

“Emily!!!” Moe came running up, jumping into Emily’s arms as they got closer to the restaurantthey said they would meet at.

 

“Oh my god Moe, you are still as crazy as ever, god I missed you.” Emily had her arms wrapped tight around her friend, Kelley seeing her sister to the side, going to give her a hug while the other two got themselves together emotionally.

 

After the introductions and the hugs, they started their night together, Moe ensuring to keep up the ridiculously named shot tradition, this time expanding it out to the new members of the group.

 

“I would like a kick in the crotch thank you.” Moe smirked.

 

“I’m feeling the Beaver Fever please.” That was Kelley of course.

 

“You know what, I will have the Redheaded Slut thanks.” Everyone turned to look at Erin, she just shrugged feeling like she’d won.

 

“I’ll have a Horny Southerner thanks.” Emily crinkled her nose a little at the bar tender who seemed extremely amused at the game.

 

Kelley laughed and kissed Emily on the cheek. “But you already have one of those babe.”

 

Moe was only in town for the night as she had a business meeting that day so they took advantage and they all went home with headaches to follow. Moe didn’t bother going to sleep but just made sure she wasn’t too drunk to get on her flight. Erin crawled back to her hotel and would leave as soon as she could as she had a late shift that evening. The night had been filled with crazy stories of Moe and Emily in College, while Erin got to share what Kelley was like as a rebellious teenager.

 

 

Laying in bed the next morning, they consumed their breakfast of bacon, eggs, fruit and Ibuprofen. Emily grabbed out her laptop, promising it was not in any way work related.

 

“Well you know the rules, each time I see you working means another day I hold out on you.” Kelley threw at Emily.

 

“I would really love to see you actually attempt that.”

 

“Oh really, you don’t think I can do it?” Emily walked over and started kissing Kelley, kissing her slowly, running her tongue over Kelley’s bottom lip. Kelley instantly opened up, keeping the kiss and gripping onto Emily waist pulling her in closer. Emily started kissing Kelley with need, Kelley sliding Emily’s shirt up her sides a little as her hands moved up Emily’s body. Emily stepped back creating some space between, gently ending the kiss.

 

“No I don’t think you can really do it.”

 

“Oh that was just mean.”

 

“What’s the laptop out for anyway?”

 

“We have a meeting.”

 

“Who could I possibly have a meeting with?”

 

“Our realtor wants to ask us some questions because there are a few new listings and she thought it would be easier to talk to both of us rather than try and get it all across in an email.” Kelley was looking at Emily in shock. Emily shrugged looking a little shy, “She just wants to cover some basics before she sends us some listings to consider.”

 

“You’re serious about this aren’t you?”

 

Emily just stood there smiling at Kelley. “Do you believe me yet?”

 

“Believe what?”

 

“How much I’m in love with you.”

 

 

 

“Okay so I know your budget, location requests and bedroom number. Now, is a pool a make or break?” They look at each other and Kelley shrugs.

 

“You know Rachel, it’s not something we are worried about. If there is enough space we can always put our own pool and entertainment area in. This will probably be the first of a few properties so if we find something later on that we can't refuse then we can always move into that property.”

 

Kelley sat there feeling a little dumbfounded. Somehow she had fallen in love and landed this beautiful woman who had turned out to be her best friend and the woman of her dreams.She was successful, smart and fun. Emily has successfully and unintentionally changed Kelley’s life completely.

 

"Anything else babe?"Kelley didn't realize that Emily was talking to her.

 

"Huh what??"

 

"Anything else you want to be added to the list?" Kelley shook her head, happy with what they had requested so far and not really able to form an answer anyway.

 

"Okay well I will leave you ladies to enjoy your day and I will have a list of properties for you to look at when you get back. Let me know when you want to catch up to go through houses."

 

"Great, thanks Rachel."They ended the call and each took a deep breath. Emily could sense that Kelley was thinking way too hard."Kel, are you okay? Do you still want to do this? With me?"

Kelley locked eyes with Emily and then nodded her head slowly. "Babe, I couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else." Kelley stood from the table and grabbed hold of Emily's hand and pulled her up so she could drape her arms over her shoulders, playing with the hairs on the back of her neck. "I admit, this feels really overwhelming, the last couple of months have been crazy.But...the thought of being with you isn't overwhelming, the thought of going through all these different houses and making sure we have the right one is overwhelming. I mean, what happens if we buy one and it's not right? I'm just a cop...basic wage....what we are talking about is....huge."

 

"Kelley," Emily cupped Kelley's cheek, stroking it with her thumb. "If you want to change the list, then lets change it to something that you're comfortable with. You need to be happy with where you live. I just wanted to create something for us....but that's the thing..it's for us. And..Everything of mine is yours so yeah, some things might change in the future, I just want you to have it all."

 

Kelley leant into Emily's touch, loving how gentle she was. Emily kissed Kelley, gently at first but then Kelley nibbled on Emily's bottom lip which caused her to open her mouth, Kelley taking control and changing the intention of the kiss. Kelley guided them backwards, Emily thought it was towards the bed..but Kelley had other ideas.

 

Emily's back hit the wall, Kelley pinned Emily's right arm up over her head and then she pinned the left arm there also. She used one hand to hold both of Emily's hand together and then slowly moved her hand back down over Emilys body, slowly grazing it over Emily's chest, her nipple reacting quickly without a bra there to dim the sensations. Deciding to stop at one of her favorite spots, she changed the angle of her hand so she could gently squeeze Emily's breast, her thumb skimming over the nipple a few times. Emily moaned, excited by the thought of what Kelley could have had in mind.

 

When Kelley had satisfied her need in that spot, her hand continued grazing downwards. Kelley cupped her hand over Emily's core, her fingertips applying enough pressure to cause Emilys breath to hitch.

 

Kelley then slid her hand back up and hooked her fingers tips into the waist band and pulled on it, but not actually taking the underwear off. She then moved her hand in to Emily's underwear and ran her fingertips through Emily's wetness. That caused Emily to buck her hips forward, trying to increase the friction. Kelley still had her hand holding Emily's above her head so there wasn't too much that Emily could actually do, apart from stand there and take it.

 

"That didn't take long babe. What have you been thinking about?"

 

"You fucking me." Emily choked out.

 

"Yeah...is that what you want Em? My fingers deep inside you?"

 

"Oh god yes."

 

"Well, you are going to have to wait until I am ready.....if you're a good girl," 2 of Kelley's finger tips disappeared, but only for a few seconds, "then I will be knuckle deep for as long as you want me."

 

"Oh fuck." Emily had her head resting back against the wall, her eyes closed trying to regain her senses.

 

"Maybe we need to do a little shopping while we are down here, get something to fill you right up." Emily moaned, bucking her hips again. Kelley used one hand to slide Emily's underwear down to the ground, Emily stepping out of it and flinging it across the room for them to later be lost. Emily was confused when she felt no pressure against her hands on the wall. She opened her eyes, looking ahead, not seeing Kelley. She looked down and saw those eyes looking up at her. Kelley was on her knees, reaching out to grab Emily left ankle and swing it over her shoulder, her right hand applying pressure to keep Emilys hip against the wall. Kelley kept eye contact while she leant in and took a long lick. Emily thought she was going to pass out right then, her eyes rolling backwards at the sensations, but also the look Kelley gave her.

 

Emily forced herself to look back down again, Kelley was still looking up, locking their eyes again. Kelley didn't hold back, she started sucking and licking, causing Emily to continue to buck and moan. Without warning, Kelley thrust a finger inside, starting a wicked pace.

 

"Oh fuck Kelley, another, put another in." Kelley did has instructed, continuing to look up at Emily while she did. It wasn't too long before Kelley could feel Emily starting to tighten around her fingers. Emilys hands had wound up through Kelleys hair, holding her in close, but Kelley continued to look up while she watched Emily fall apart. Kelley pulled her fingers out and stood up, giving Emily a deep kiss to try and ground her.

 

"Where the hell did that come from?" Emily asked, still gulping air down to try and slow her breathing.

 

"You just do things to me Emily, which makes me want to do things to you." Kelley took Emily by the hand and led her to the bed so they could crawl in together. Emily snuggled into the nook of Kelleys arm, laying her head on her chest.

 

"So...sex toy shopping huh?" Kelley giggled at Emily's shyness.

 

"Mmm, only if you want to babe. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. If its going into a store that makes you feel uncomfortable then we can do it all on line. I'm just happy doing what makes you happy."

 

"So...have you ever used one before?"

 

"What? A toy?" Kelley looked down to Emily, knowing these conversations eventually get bought up in relationships.

 

"Yeah...and a strap on?"

 

"God..a long time ago this chick I was seeing very briefly decided to attempt it one night and I told her to back up the bus. I'm all for a bit of play,"Kelley blushed when she released what she was admitting, "But for me it requires trust. That's just me though. Each to their own. Have you used one?"

 

"No, my Ex and I had a lot more of a Vanilla sex life than I thought."

 

"What do you mean?"Kelley squeezed Emily's arm, trying to encourage her to talk.

 

"Well, the things you make me want to do...and the way you make me feel, aren't even in the same ball park as what it was like with her. If you haven't noticed, I can't get enough of you."

 

"Maybe it because you feel something different?"

 

"Yeah but I **was** in love with her, well I thought I was. I thought we were going to make it."

 

"I know..some people just bring out different things. It's not bad. I'm just glad

I can make you feel good."

 

"Good? My god you make me see stares. I honestly thought I was going to pass out for a second there." Emily got up on her elbow so she could kiss Kelley. "Would you let me fuck you?"

 

Kelley nodded her head silently, reaching up to nibble on Emily's lip. "I think I would let you do anything Em." Emily's eyebrows shot up in a flash, "Well, somethings we have to have very honest conversations about, but all I'm saying is, I trust you. You make me want to try everything which is also very scary."

 

"Well maybe we can check out somethings on line later, because our days are pretty booked and right now I have plans." Emily made her way in to between Kelleys legs and hooked her finger into the waist band of Kelley's underwear pulling them down and off her legs. Emily sat back for a second looking at Kelley.

 

"You are absolutely gorgeous Kel.' Emily hooked her hand under Kelleys thighs and brought her closer, then pushed her thighs wider apart before leaning in to her destination. Kelleys hand immediately went to Emily's hair to hold her where she wanted her.

 

2 hours later and not an indication of a hangover showing, the 2 women walked out hand in hand from their hotel, ready for another day together, their holiday slowly coming to an end but it bringing them so much closer.

 

 

Emily had booked in the realtor for the day after they got back as all her time after that was likely to be sucked up by the launch of the company expansion. Kelley drove them to Atlanta, enjoying their new car in all its glory along the highways. Somehow, she only got pulled over once, luckily the young officer was susceptible to their charm rather than Kelley needing to wave her badge. It felt like more of a victory that way.

 

They had already looked at 3 houses, all nice but not giving either of them an excited buzz. The fourth house they walked into with Rachel made them stand still in the door way. It was beautiful with it's original internal trimmings but it had been renovated. All new appliances in the Kitchen which housed an amazing slate island bench top.

 

Kelley snuck up behind Emily as they moved into the kitchen slowly. "I can picture you bent over holding onto that bench top." Emily's face went bright red, luckily Rachel had already moved into the next room. Trying to keep herself together, Emily spun around into Kelley's arms and whispered in her ear. "That's going to be a bit hard to do when I'm fucking you on top of it."

 

Kelley was left with pink cheeks and no words, slowly nodding her head like she had in fact been beaten at her own game. She had noticed that their relationship had gotten more comfortable in a certain way which probably led them to be more verbally open towards each other. Every day that passed was more of an indication to Kelley, that the woman she was following through the house they would buy, was in fact her end game.


	33. Can I do this??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for taking so long...but thank you to those who are still willing to read my story. I hope you still enjoy it.

Kelley was walking through the markets with Christen and Tobin. Emily needed to get some work done and the only way that was able to happen at the moment was for Kelley to leave the house.

 

Their new house in fact. The sale had gone through very quickly and they were both determined to spend Christmas in their own house together. They had just finished moving in, Kelley doing the actual packing and working with the movers while Emily continued working on her proposals now that the new office had opened.

 

These were the exact same proposals that she was currently behind on because Kelley had made it her own personal challenge to take Emily on every surface in the house. They'd actually managed to cover most of the surfaces...this was exactly why Emily was a little behind. So today she had sent Kelley out of the house as soon as she had woken up.

 

"So what time are you allowed back?" Tobin was smirking at Kelley, knowing exactly why she had been banished.

 

"Yeah...not for a while hey. Pretty sure she wasn't wanting me back until like 7 tonight or something."

 

"Wow, the whole day. You've definitely pissed her off." Kelley smirked back at her.

 

"I dunno about that Tobs. She seemed pretty happy with each and every orgasm I gave her so I don't think she is mad exactly." Christen rolled her eyes at that comment. She had been walking quietly beside them, stopping to look at the jewelry on the table in front.

 

"What did you get her for Christmas Kel?" Christen was staring down Kelley, she suspected she knew the answer but wanted to hear it from her.

 

"A house." Tobin burst out laughing.

 

"No dude, she bought you a house." Kelley smacked her in the arm at the response before Tobin added more. "And a car...that's a damn nice car." Kelley nodded, her eyebrows furrowed together.

 

"Yeah, it doesn't seem quite right to buy her a new perfume or a frying pan does it?"

 

"Well considering she doesn't cook you idiot, I would definitely say don't go with the frying pan." Tobin laughed while she leaned over giving Christen a kiss on the cheek. Kelley rolled her eyes.

 

"Stop being gross." Christen leaned back and smacked the back of her hand against her friends stomach.

 

"Seriously Kelley, what are you planning on doing for Christmas? Do you need help finding her something?" Kelley stood there with her hands on her hips looking at her friends with disbelief.

 

"You don't think I can do this huh?" Both Tobin and Christen stood there silently, basically answering her question.

 

"Well fuck you...I have actually planned something." Christen's eyebrow were raised in questioning and surprise. "No seriously I have. I've got Moe coming down for a few days and I've gotten Teri to secretly block out her Calendar. Em thinks she has these full on account meetings but actually, she has days and days with the bestie." Christen and Tobin's mouths were hanging open in shock. "Yeah, so there. I even have them booked into the Day Spa for a full day of pampering." Kelley looked at them with a cocky smirk.

 

Kelley's eye narrowed in on them and she leaned over quietly, "Now can either of you tell me if you've noticed the guy that has been following us for the last 10 minutes?" Both of them looked around instantly. Kelley threw her head back and looked at the skies. "Fuck you are both terrible at this." Kelley saw movement out of the corner of her eye and then instantly started to run after the guy that was sprinting away from them.

 

There were a lot of people in the market and it took a while for her to get clear through the crowd. Kelley jumped up on the base of a lamp post and got her head above the crowd. She saw someone running and turning down an alley so she jumped down and followed him there. When she turned a corner, she saw someone bent over, hands on his knees taking a breath, blocked off going anywhere because there was a brick walk about 20 meters into the alley.

 

Kelley approached slowly, keeping enough of a distance that he could lunge for her and she could move defensively. "You're not very good at this are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold herself confidently. This was the first confrontation of any sort she had had since the Spencer showdown. "You want to tell me why you were following me and my friends?"

 

The guy stood up straight and leant against the wall. "Daniel wants to see you."

 

That name made Kelley's jaw drop. "And why would that be?" The guy just shrugged. "Why did you run then you idiot if you were just here to pass on a message?" The guy chuckled and shook his head.

 

"Call it natural instinct." Kelley quirked her eyebrow, feeling more than a little skeptical of the situation.

 

"Why should I believe you? You seem a little sketchy with the whole running thing."

 

"He's telling you the truth." A girl's voice came from behind causing Kelley to jump in shock.

 

"Oh fuck, where the hell did you come from?" Kelley eyed the girl in front of her up and down. She looked younger than Kelley, an Irish girl with a spark of hate in her eyes.

 

"You should be a little more careful. You never know who is going to be around." That threat made Kelley shiver a little, many events still fresh in her mind.

 

"Kelley, where are you?" Tobin's voice travelled from around the corner.

 

"Look what do you want?" Kelley asked again.

 

"Daniel wants to see you." The girl handed her a piece of paper. At that, the guy and girl started walking away, not saying another word. Tobin was walking down the alley towards Kelley but moved herself against the brick all as the other 2 passed her.

 

"Hey are you okay?" Tobin jogged the rest of the way to Kelley, looking over her body for any injuries.

 

"Yeah I'm fine. They were just passing on a message." Kelley held up the note, opening it to read a place and a time to meet.

 

"Who is that from?" Kelley considered telling Tobin but chose to keep her out of it. She doesn't need Tobin being conflicted with any information given her job.

 

"Just someone I met while on the job." Tobin put her hand on Kelley's shoulder, slightly squeezing it.

 

"Kel, are you ready for this though?" Kelley took a deep breath.

 

"No, not really. But this is someone I will give time to any day of the week. I'll just make sure I take Ash with me." Tobin nodded at that.

 

"Yeah good, that's smart." She nodded towards the end of the alley. "C'mon, let's go. I have a terrible feeling my credit card is being drained as we speak. There is a store on this street that Chris really likes." Kelley chuckled knowing exactly what her best friend was like.

 

"Are you really gonna say no to her Tobin?" Tobin shrugged her shoulders, laughed but never said anything.

 

 

 

That night, Kelley was sitting on her sofa flipping the small note in between her fingers. Emily was finishing off some emails for the day and Kelley was giving her the quiet time to do it. Kelley was tapping her cell phone on her knee as she was thinking. Unlocking her phone, she found the contact she was after and waited for the line to connect.

 

"Kel Kel...you okay?" Kelley sighed and felt a little of the tension leave her body with hearing her partners voice the other end of the line.

 

"Hey Ash, I'm good. Can you talk?" Kelley was still playing with the note and knew the only way she would calm down is if she spoke about it. She learnt that from her psychologist.

 

"Sure thing? What's up, you sound little nervous." Kelley had managed to hide those nerves when she said hello to Emily on her return in to the house but she definitely couldn't hide them now.

 

"Yeah I was wondering if you could come to a meet with me?" Kelley waited for Ash to catch up with the request.

 

"Wait a meet? You're not even on the job. Kelley, what have you got yourself in to?" Kelley winced at knowing she would need to tell Ash something.

 

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just someone I know from..sort of Pittsburg..sort of not. I know I'm not ready to do anything on my own..no where near it in fact, but I really want to talk to this guy. Will you come?"

 

"Kel?" Ashlyn wanted more.

 

"Okay, yes he knew Spencer. But I know I'm not in any danger with this guy, he just wants to meet for some reason."

 

Hmm, do we need back up?"

 

"NO." Kelley pounced at that question. "Sorry, I mean, no, we can't tell anyone about this."

 

"That's a bit stupid Kelley." Kelley rolled her eyes, half wishing she never asked Ashlyn in the first place.

 

"Please Ashlyn, I promise you we won't be in danger. I would have gone myself but...please..I need you there?"

 

"Okay..." Ashlyn wasn't going to dig any deeper. She could hear it in Kelleys voice just what she needed. "I trust you...you know that...it's other people that I don't trust."

 

"Yeah I get that."

 

They spent another 10 minutes catching up with each other about their lives until Emily quietly walked out and ran her hands down over the Kelley's chest from where she stood behind the sofa.Emily placed gentle kisses on Kelley's neck, leaving a bit more of a mark on Kelley's collar bone, just below her t-shirt line.

 

Finishing off her phone call, Kelley then reached back and grabbed the back of Emily's head and leant her own lips back to meet Emily's in a kiss she had been waiting for all day. Not wanting to break the kiss, Emily slid over the back of the sofa and fell into Kelley's arms. Kelley moved her legs out from under Emily and slowly laid them both back down on to the couch.

 

They continued to make out for another few minutes before Emily moved her left hand off Kelleys ass and down to her thigh, pulling up her knee so it was in between her own legs. Instantly Kelley rolled her hips causing her knee to shift up into Emily. Emily moved her hands back to hold Kelley's ass, pulling her down and encouraging her again to roll her hips.

 

Kelley kept up a slow pace with her hips and moved down to kiss and nip at Emily's neck. This caused an extreme amount of wetness to pool in Emily's underwear which she couldn't handle anymore. Emily reached for Kelley's right hand snd moved it down underneath her underwear. Kelley let Emily guide her to exactly what she wanted. Without any hesitation, Emily pushed 2 of Kelley's fingers inside herself and she rolled her hips to push them deeper.

 

Kelley couldn't help let a groan escape her mouth as she watched Emily in front of her. Emily hadn't let go fo Kelley's wrist, keeping her hand in place and rolling her hips.

 

"Fuck." Kelley felt her self getting wetter by the second and knew that she would be having to remove her underwear immediately after this. Emily then let go of Kelley's wrist and placed her hands on either side of Kelleys face and pulled her down for a deep kiss. Kelley had kept up a good pace but then Emily broke the kiss and looked deep in Kelley's eyes.

 

"I need you Kel. Fuck me please." Kelley stilled for a moment before putting more weight on her own front shoulder and then thrust hard into Emily. It caused Emily to let out a lout scream but Kelley could tell it wasn't one of pain. She did it again and again, causing Emily to make noise with each thrust. Kelley kept up the pressure but slowly started to pick up the pace too.

 

"Fuck...Kelley..Oh....shit." Kelley could listen to these sounds all day, every day and she would never get enough of them. She took a second to think about how their friends think that Kelley is the excessively horny one but knew they would be shocked to find that Emily is 60% the instigator.

 

"Oh, Kel....I'm coming."

 

"I know baby..I can feel you. You feel amazing too." Kelley actually bit down on Emilys shoulder causing her to scream out in pain but also it tipped her over the edge in an extremely intense orgasm.

 

When Emily slowed her hips, Kelley did the same, slowing her hand down to let Emily ride out her orgasm.

 

Emily flopped her arm over her eyes, sucking air in deeply, trying to calm her heart rate. She slightly lifted her arm so she could peek out and see Kelley. Kelley chuckled at her and kissed her lips softly.

 

"Well I wasn't expecting that at all when I got home. Rough day babe?" Emily bit her lip, still feeling all tingly.

 

"My god that was good. Yeah..it was a tough day actually, not having you around sucks. But thank you for coming home to me safe."

 

"That's my plan every day Em.." Kelley rolled more to the side and put her nose into the nook of Emily's neck and took a deep breath.

 

"Hey Kel..What's wrong?" Emily could feel a different type of tension coming from Kelley. It wasn't just the discomfort of having ruined underwear.

 

"Daniel wants to meet." This caused Emily to sit up slightly, her elbows propping her up.

 

"What..how?..." Emily moved a few strands of hair away from Kelley's eyes so they wouldn't stop her from looking into her eyes.

 

"While I was out with Chris and Tobin today. A couple of his crew passed on this note. He wants to meet this week."

 

"Do you think it's safe?" Kelley nodded, no hesitation.

 

"I do..he said I would always be safe here...but I was just on the phone with Ash when you came in. I have asked her to go with me."

 

"Do you think she will go without asking you too many questions?" Kelley shook her head quietly.

 

"No, I honestly think she is going grill me over it. I don't want to tell her what Daniel did for me but I can't go there by myself. I'm a nervous wreck just thinking about it." Kelley waited another second before continuing. Emily could tell she wasn't finished. "I don't think I can do this any more Em." Emily locked her eyes with Kelley, thinking she heard what she did but just a little unsure.

 

"Talk to me Kelley. Tell me what's going on in that mind of yours." Kelley smiled softly. She liked how Emily let her set the pace with what she wanted to say rather than asking lots of questions.

 

"I've been thinking about it...and I know all I've ever wanted to be is this..and I know I'm good at it but I don't think I will ever be able to lose this nervousness...and I can't be like this with my job. I can't put someone else's life at risk because I'm always second guessing myself and everyone else around me." Emily ran her finger over Kelley's cheek, She felt the wetness that was there, silent tears had begun to fall.

 

"Well Kel, maybe there's another option. Maybe you need to talk to your boss and and tell him how your feeling. I think he would appreciate the honesty." Kelley nodded a little. She pulled Emily back down so she could cuddle her properly. "Just please be cautious when you see Daniel anyway?"

 

Kelley nodded her head against Emily, they were quiet for a few minutes before Kelley spoke.

 

"Will you take a shower with my? I need to get out of these underwear, you completely ruined them." Emily laughed out loud, warming Kelley's chest.

 

"Actually, I think you ruined your own underwear. But yes, of course I will show with you. On one condition though?" Kelley raised her eye brow at the request.

 

"Mmm, what's that exactly?" Emily moved to get up off the couch and reached down for Kelley to take her hand.

 

"I'm allowed to go down on you in the shower." Kelley smirked at the request.

 

"Did you actually expect me to say no to that?"

 


End file.
